Walls
by mswitsend
Summary: What happens after someone goes to jail for Sofia's death. Story follows canon up until about s4e4 with some minor changes here and there... it is AU after that. Some mature content in later chapters possible.
1. Intro Chapter

This is a teaser chapter for my new story... I was going to wait until I was done with Stonem House but something told me I was ready to go with this. I have chapter 1 written and already working on the second chapter.. let me know if it's something you want to read.

note: there was an incomplete story that had a similar premise but went in a different path than I want to follow.

* * *

Intro

 _Four years, 2 months, 13 days and 2 hours._ That's how long she had spent locked away. _Four years, 2 months, 13 days and 2 hours._ She was standing in front of the same drab worn out counter she'd stood in front of years ago and was now signing paperwork to retrieve what personal items she hadn't been allowed to keep upon entry. She'd known not to take much with her. She'd read the rule book after all. It didn't do a whole lot of good once she was inside however. Rules inside weren't the ones in the book. It didn't take long to learn that though. The officer behind the desk reviewed the paperwork and handed her an envelope which she opened in front of him.

The contents that spilled out were simple. A wallet that held an expired driver permit with a photo of a teen blonde, a charm bracelet that held no monetary value whatsoever and four earrings. The bracelet had scrapes and looked to have been repaired a half dozen times. It was probably the reason it was still in the envelope. The earrings were just as cheap. She put the wallet in her jacket pocket and the bracelet on her wrist. It felt odd. She hadn't worn it in a long time. She hadn't worn anything in a long time. The earrings she pocketed as well. She wasn't sure the holes in her ears weren't totally closed by now and she didn't want to check. Not here. She was handed a small stack of papers and a small handbook. She looked at it and then at the officer who smiled and reminded her to call her parole officer within four days time. His number was written in the book. She nodded, putting everything in a small rucksack of things she'd acquired during her stay in this awful place and turned away. The gate in front of her opened and she took a hesitant breath.

One foot in front of the other. She walked into a reception area and then past it. Another guard nodded as she exited the building and the chill in the air hit her face. While she'd had plenty of yard privileges over the years, she would swear on her soul that the air out here felt different. She closed her eyes a moment and felt utter relief. It didn't last long. She heard a noise and her eyes popped open, on alert. It was a car door. No danger. Her body had automatically tensed but it eased when she saw the blonde woman walking towards her. A smile on her face. Another door and a scruffy looking man emerged from the driver's side of the car.

"For fuck's sake.. you going to stand there all day? Let's go before they realize they let you out." A rough Irish accent bellowed at her. There was a welcome humor behind the words. She laughed and shook her head as she closed the distance between her and her mum. The rucksack was hung on her shoulder but it wasn't heavy. Not really. The contents were mostly letters and some photos plus the new paperwork reminding her she wasn't exactly free. Her mum took a look at her and touched her face. Naomi flinched and her eyes met her mum's. Her mum didn't shy away. She gave her a stiff nod and touched her cheeks, her jaw. Just under the jawline, almost hidden was a two inch scar she'd received her second week in. There were a couple of others but they were hidden under her clothes. She swallowed as she noticed the tears in her mum's eyes. Her own hand came up and touched her mum's hand. She couldn't remember the last time she'd really allowed another human to touch her in anything more than a perfunctory way.

"Let's go home luv." Gina Campbell finally said and walked Naomi to the car.


	2. Chapter 1

Alright here we go... officially starting this one even though my other one isn't finished.. something about this one that's kept me up at night..

Yes I will finish Stonem House... it's bittersweet getting to the last two chapters..

Many thanks to the authors and readers on here. While I do write for myself first (otherwise I'd go mad with all these characters in my head), I adore everyone on here who inspires me. Marsupial has been getting to read this story so if you like it, give her a shout for telling me I needed to publish...

As always.. Skins is not mine..

* * *

Chapter 1

Naomi had been surprised when they pulled into the old yellow house. When she'd gone into prison, her mum had been living in the smaller flat. Gina noticed the look in her daughter's eyes and gave her a smile in return. "We'd been planning on surprising you. It went up for sale last year and we went ahead and bought it." They got out of the car and Kieran made a motion to take her rucksack. Naomi held on to it out of reflex. He took a step back.

"I'm sorry lass.. I was trying to help." He had a sadness in his eyes and Naomi shook her head.

"It's not that heavy really.. not much in it.. and.. I'm sorry.." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Habits.." She took the bag off her shoulder and handed it to him to carry. Gina took note of the gesture and the odd tremble to her daughter's hand. Kieran nodded and took the rucksack. He touched Naomi's hand and held on to it for a bit. Their eyes met but nothing was voiced. Eventually, they all went inside and congregated in the dining area.

Naomi's eyes took in the place, from the foyer to where they currently sat. It was all so familiar yet different. A bone color was on the walls. The hard wood floors were gleaming. The place had a feel like it had been a labor of love. The chalkboards that once held detailed chores, protest calendars and the like were still there only less cluttered. Protest calendars and civic meetings were listed but it didn't seem the chore wheel was necessary. That was the biggest change in the house. From the looks of it, only Gina and Kieran seemed to be living here. Well, and now Naomi.

"I'll put on the kettle." Kieran spoke after clearing his throat and hanging her bag in the back of a chair. He went through the familiar beaded curtain only this one looked less worn out. She took a seat at the table and let herself take the place in. It was a house. Her mum's house. There was no concrete, no bars. The smell in the air was soft, fruity. Maybe incense underneath it all.

"Are you hungry luv? I can make you something."

"No mum.. thank you but they served breakfast this morning and lunch isn't til.." She paused in her words. It was a momentary shock to appreciate that she was here. That she no longer had a strict schedule. Lunch wouldn't be served on plastic trays that smelled of warm disinfectant. "Maybe in a little while yeah?" She ran the palms of her hands up and down on her jeans. They were new. Her mum had dropped off fresh clothes for her a couple of days earlier. The clothes she'd worn all that time ago, didn't fit. She hadn't gained or lost weight. Not really. But she was more muscle, leaner. Not to mention the colors and style were a bit too much for her. After years of wearing orange or tan for uniforms, depending on her cell block, a bit of floral pattern wasn't going to suit her. She looked down at her plain white blouse and jeans. She still wore the jacket and managed to shrug it off. She stood and hung it in the foyer on the coat rack.

When she returned, she found Gina and Kieran hugging. "Sorry.. I can.." Gina pulled away from the hug and wiped at her eyes.

"Nonsense." She took a couple of steps and waited a moment before putting her arms around Naomi. Her body went rigid at first but after a heartbeat or two, her arms wrapped themselves around her mum and she could feel the tears in her own eyes. Kieran kept his distance still and put his hands in his pockets. The kettle whistled and he hustled off. "Oh Naomi.. how I missed you."

"I missed you too mum." Her voice caught and she felt the tears falling down her cheeks.

..

It took two cups of tea and some well overdue Garibaldis for Naomi to be ready to go up to her room. She didn't talk much but rather listened to Gina and Kieran go on about the house and their short trips here and there. Some of it she had heard about before in limited fashion. When either visited her, they kept some things from her. She imagined it was so she wouldn't feel like she was missing out. They were all aware where she was. That a dumb mistake had cost her a bit of her future. Less than the other girl had lost by every stretch. She laughed and smiled as she listened to the tales. There was a part of her that was beyond happy that her mum had Kieran. They had been there for each other through it all. She hadn't worried about her mum being lonely or without company thanks to him. Not that she'd ever lacked for connections. But this would have been different. Losing her daughter would have been shattering had it not been for him to offer love and support.

She surveyed her room. It wasn't how she'd left it only because they had been living at the flat. But her bed was still the same. Some of the artwork had made it on to the walls. It felt familiar but still foreign. She sat on the edge of the bed and felt like a stranger. An intruder. The girl who had purchased the art – mostly inexpensive posters – had been someone else. Someone with hopes and dreams of an academic and possibly political future. The person sitting here was full of none of that. She was trying to reconcile the fact that she'd asked for permission to leave the eat-in area. Her mum and Kieran looked at her oddly then said sure. Requesting approval wasn't something they were accustomed to from her. She hadn't ever been polite before and she wasn't doing it out of politeness. It was ingrained. Every step had been monitored and controlled. Even going to the loo had needed to be granted. She would eventually not ask but for now, the need for it was there.

The urge to rip the posters from the wall bubbled up. She didn't want to be reminded of what she'd lost. She didn't want to see the happy colors. She didn't deserve them. It would be so easy to put her hand on the paper and yank it. But she couldn't get up and do that. Naomi thought she was neither allowed to do that, nor should she. Maybe it was better to be reminded. Better to see what she had destroyed. Yes, she'd served her time in due course and still had some to serve. She'd been granted parole given her overall good behavior. Some time shaved off too given the circumstances. But she needed to spend the next six months reporting to someone at agreed upon intervals. She knew she should read the new manual but in reality she'd already seen a copy of it in the prison library and at the prison councilor's office. No drugs. No alcohol. Stable and verifiable home address. No consorting with known felons. Become employed. Possible spot visits. Those were the bigger ones she had made sure to make a note of.

The bed felt softer than she was used to. Her hands skimmed over the blanket as she sat there. Her sleeping quarters had been a fraction of the room and her accommodations less than comforting. This seemed like pure luxury. A smirk was on her face. The girl before thought this was the least she should be afforded. Now, she was much more appreciative. She sat back and soon found herself laying down. Sleep took hold in mere minutes.

She woke up with a fright as the darkness had taken over the room and for a second she didn't recognize where she was. Her heart was halfway to her throat when she blinked a few times and made out her childhood furniture in the shadows. She lay back down until the panic had subsided. What had woken her had seemed like a dream. Her mother calling her for dinner. But it wasn't a dream, she could hear her voice carrying its way up the stairs and through the half shut door. Naomi smiled and stood up slowly, ducking so as not to bump her head on the non-existing bunk. She shook her head and reminded herself that she was free. No more metal beds. Naomi stepped out of her bedroom and called down. "I'm going to wash up and be right down." She stepped into the loo and marveled at the tub and the feel of it. She laughed as she vowed to use the tub later. Even if it meant just sitting in it.

Dinner was spent relatively quietly. Naomi devoured half her meal hunched over when she noticed that Kieran and Gina were trying not to stare as they started eating. She made herself stop and straighten up. Her cheeks turned red. She knew her behavior wasn't abnormal given her recent past but it would seem downright animal to them. "Sorry.. I.." She shrugged and pushed some of her food, what was left anyhow, on the plate. "Time limits.. um.. people.. they tried taking food off your plate." She mumbled and wished she could make herself smaller.

Gina smiled and made eye contact. "Interesting.." She looked at Kieran. "She reminded me of you when you first sat down at this table.. thought for a moment maybe she was your child after all." She took another bite of food as Kieran grumbled. Naomi felt her embarrassment fading slightly and could have hugged her mum again for that kindness. After supper, Kieran went out back for a smoke and offered one to Naomi who turned it down. She hasn't smoked sine she went in. Fags weren't allowed most of the time except for outside and even then they were a frill she hadn't afforded herself. It also kept people from trying to accost you to share. She helped her mum with the dishes without being asked and then joined him outside.

She looked up and could see the stars even amid all of the city lights. She couldn't recall the last time she had such a view. Night skies weren't on the list of approved activities. When Kieran was done smoking, he stepped by her to get inside. Stopping next to her, he touched her shoulder. She still flinched but met his eyes. She wanted him to grasp it wasn't anything to do with him. He seemed to understand. A squeeze of her shoulder and he was gone. Her mum came out a couple of minutes later with a shawl. She covered Naomi's shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "Lock up when you're done luv... take your time.." She turned to go and paused. "I'm happy you're out of that place and home Naomi. I love you." She didn't wait for a response which was good cause Naomi was overcome with emotion and couldn't have spoken if she wanted to.

..

Naomi woke up at 5:30 without the aid of an alarm clock. She made her bed, showered, dressed and wandered down to the kitchen. Allowing herself a few extra minutes, she properly washed her hair and fet the steam opening her pores. She made coffee and toast. Halfway through her first cup a grouchy Kieran wandered in, hair sticking up in the back. He stopped in his tracks. "Jesus Christ almighty.. what in bloody hell are you doing up this early?"

She smiled at him. "Another habit. Good morning." He walked over to the coffee and came to the realization that he only needed to pour some in a cup and not wait for it to brew. She drank, expecting him to wander back upstairs to get ready for work. She knew he'd gone back to working at Roundview even if he claimed to hate teaching. He ran a hand over his face and looked at her. She dropped her eyes to her own cup. "Any promising students in the hallowed halls?"

He made a noise in his throat. "They're worse than your lot if you can believe that... Make Cook look like a damn thespian." He took a drink from his coffee. He cleared his throat again. "Speaking of.. Are you going to.." His question hung in the air as she shook her head no.

"I can't. He.." She rubbed her palms on her thighs. She'd put on the same pair of jeans knowing she'd worn them very little. It wasn't for lack of clothes. Her mum had added a few more things to her wardrobe when she bought these. "It's against the rules.. He.. The whole conviction.. I'm not allowed to go near him.. least not unless we're both done with.. parole." It was something she'd talked with her prison councilor about. She missed Cook but once he went away, contact between them was discontinued.

She'd not named him as her source for the MDMA that she ended up selling to the girl. The girl who took a dive off the second floor of that club. She was hoping that her act of friendship would keep him on the straight and narrow. Little did she know that he would in turn end up committing manslaughter in self defense a month after she was arrested. She didn't know all of the particulars other than what had been in the papers at the time. But it seemed he had followed someone who had been stalking Effy. He followed him all the way to his place and there it got a little messy.

The man confronted him with a cricket bat and succeeded in breaking Cook's arm and costing his a few other injuries. He in turn ended up killing the man. The mess came about when it was discovered what had drawn Cook to act violently without regard to his own safety. The police found Freddie's bloodied clothes among some items in plain sight. Upon further investigation, they found his body in plastic bags out in the man's automobile. He had still been charged with lesser offenses and ended up serving three years behind bars with three more on parole. Her mum had kept track of that since she couldn't.

"Right.. I forgot.. I'm sorry lass.." He felt foolish not remembering. He and Gina had talked about a few things but he wasn't exactly awake yet. "What about the others?" He knew no one had visited her. Mostly at her request. She hadn't wanted them seeing her in such a place. Gina had argued with her as had Cook then but Naomi was resolute. Stubbornness had always been one of her strongest traits.

"I'm not sure where any of them are.. how to.." She finished her coffee and got up to pour herself another cup.

"I'm sure you can figure it out. Bristol's still pretty small.. and there's always social media.." He drank from his cup. "I only know about one of them.. the little quirky fella.. top 3-percentile.. He ended up in Cambridge. Was kind of a big deal.. local boy and all.. I hear his close to finishing a doctorate." She smiled and knew he was talking about JJ. She'd read about him in the paper too. "He's probably still not gotten laid." She laughed out loud at his words. He didn't know about JJ and Emily and she wasn't the one to talk about that. Emily. The name made her heart skip faster and hurt at the same time. "Alright.. I need to get a move on if I'm going to be presentable for the little shites.. Mind you. I don't really give a fuck but your mum says I represent her and if I want back in her bed on a regular basis, I need to behave." She shook her head and watched him head up.


	3. Chapter 2

_Yes another chapter.. I've got a couple more already written but don't want to burn out myself or you readers. As always, many thanks to marsupial for being my rock. She prods me when I'm slacking on my writing. And yes, she gets to see the work beforehand. I'm sure she will accept bribes for spoilers. The chapters may be on the shorter side but it allows me to write chapters faster. Unless you all want longer chapters and slower posting? Please let me know. I'm curious which people prefer._

 _Want to give a shoutout to marsupial1974, TheAeacusProject, fragrantlily, dietcokeandlime, Cuthbert72 and definitely not least TeenAgeRiot99 for keeping the fandom going. The characters may have started out as someone else's but we give them life and heart._

 _If I haven't reviewed and mentioned you above, I will.. just slow going in that venue. The more people read btw the more I end up posting. And still working on ch39 of Stonem House._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Naomi found herself in the garden out back again. She looked at the plants. Her mum was growing herbs, vegetables it seemed. Almost everything was covered against the chilled air. It wasn't warm enough for full blown planting. That much Naomi knew from her years with her mum and her community living. She was waiting for her mum to find her. It didn't take long after Kieran had left for work for Gina to wander out back. "There you are luv. Did you eat?"

She nodded. "I had some toast. Still full from last night I think." She'd held off on having seconds for dinner but even what she ate was more than her regular meals in prison. "I woke up early."

"The cranky Irish man mentioned that... he was happy the coffee was already made." She smiled at her. Gina took her daughter in, had been doing so every time she'd visited. Every time she'd set eyes on her. She'd note the small changes in posture, in her speech. The first time she'd seen her face bandaged up, she damn near blew a gasket. She'd organized a small protest but after a pleading phone call from Naomi, she'd canceled it. It had taken a couple of visits after that for her to really explain everything. It hadn't sat well with Gina but she couldn't do much.

There wasn't much anyone could do. Naomi had to fend for herself behind those damn walls. She thought it ironic at how much danger there was inside. It took about three months for Naomi's eyes to change. That just about broke her heart. She and Kieran talked about it, comparing their observations, commiserating on the absolute feeling of helplessness. She didn't mention it in any of her talks. She felt like it would compound whatever Naomi was dealing with that she wasn't talking about herself. Gina held out hope that some of the fire her daughter had would come back now that she was out.

"Mum.. I need to call my parole officer.. is it alright if I use your phone?" The question took Gina aback and she had to clench her jaw. Being home hadn't set in. She tried telling herself that. It would take some time. At least that was the mantra in her head.

"You don't need to ask.. The house phone is there or my mobile is on the kitchen table." She crossed her arms and thought some. "We should get you one.. you'll need it." Naomi was shaking her head.

"As long as they can contact me on the house phone, it should be alright." She avoided her mum's gaze. She didn't want to be an inconvenience. As it was, she should have graduated by now, be set in her future, not running back to mums to start over.

"Nonsense. You need a mobile. How will you talk to your friends?"

"I don't have friends mum." Gina made a noise. "I pushed them away.. you know that. I can't expect them to want to... " She shrugged and felt the pang of loss again.

"You did push them away you dozy cow.. but it doesn't mean they forgot about you." She walked closer to Naomi who stopped herself from taking a step back. "I know you can't talk to Cook.. which I think is bollocks.. but what about the twins? Effy?" She could see her already shaking her head. Gina rolled her eyes but there was a small smile on her lips. Stubborn as always. That's a good sign.

"I can't.. I can't think about them.. We didn't exactly part on the kindest of ways.. the twins and I.. and Effy.. No idea where she's gone off to."

With a deep breath, understanding the conversation about to happen, Gina steeled herself. "She's not off to anywhere.. she's at the Priory.. has been a resident for the past two years actually." She knew it would be a shock to Naomi – both Effy being a mental patient and her own mum knowing about it. She saw her eyes darken and stare. Naomi hadn't been the only one who kept things to herself. "On weekends I wasn't visiting you luv, I visited with Effy. Her mum.. her mum passed little over two years ago."

"What?!" The flare of anger surprised Naomi. She blinked it back and felt as if the world was being pulled away. "Mum! Two years? What the fu..." She stopped herself and put her head in her hands. "Why didn't you say anything? How could you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry dear.. weren't you the one who wanted nothing to do with them in the first place?" Gina knew it was a bit harsh but no sense in pulling off bandages slowly. "You never asked.. you barely spoke luv." She swallowed back her own emotions. Part of it was anger, part sadness. "Was I supposed to toss it in the conversation between the daffodils came up and we have a new recycling man?" Naomi's mouth opened and closed a couple of times. Her eyes were a mix of blue but it still wasn't what Gina wanted to see. But she was alive under there.

Naomi stepped back into the house. She sat at the dining table. Her hands were a worried knot. She wanted to ask. She needed to ask. "I'm sorry mum.. I am.." She didn't say more, explain what she was sorry about. She couldn't. Instead she looked up at her mum who had followed her in and was pouring them both fresh cups of coffee. She almost wished for tea. "How.. how is she?" Her voice was small and scared. Something she hadn't heard in herself in over a year. Her mum sat next to her as she handed over a cup.

"She had a bad spell at the death. Had a hard time recovering. Her father.. the lousy prick.. he dumped her on their front door, set up payment then he vanished. Her brother never came back from Cardiff." Gina's body stiffened at the memory. "She was scared and alone and she ended up running away.. made it here.. looking for you." She knew it could cut her daughter a bit that knowledge but she wasn't going to pull punches. "I took her in.. after a couple nights, I finally got in touch with her lousy excuse for a father and the hospital. We came to an agreement that I would be designated an emergency contact. He agreed to continue fronting the cost of living there and treatment. He was beyond glad to be rid of her. Shameful bastard." She took a breath and remembered how terrified Effy had seemed then. Trying to get her to remember what had happened to Naomi was difficult. She'd all but shut down when the memory of her friend being taken away came back.

After Naomi was sentenced and insisted on cutting off communication with everyone, Effy had come by every other week and talked to Gina. She'd never given up on her daughter. Even after the Cook incident and Freddie's death, Effy had come by. Sometimes a little less stable than others but always respectful, always asking after Naomi. Sometimes it was like her friendship with Naomi was something real she needed to hold on to. Something that wouldn't disappear if she closed her eyes. At least, that's one of the ways Gina saw it. To be that young and have your world upended time and again took a toll. But her visits had gone a long way to endear her to Gina. When she showed up in the middle of the night, she wore a hospital gown and not much else. Her feet were torn up that night. Grabbing shoes while running away in her mental state wasn't foremost in her thoughts. Gina was surprised at the state of her and the fact that she'd made it as far as she had without being neither caught nor assaulted. There wasn't a doubt in her mind what to do. Granted she would have sheltered the most distant of strangers in such a state but this was Effy and her heart broke around her as she took her in.

"Why.. I mean.. why didn't you tell me any of this?" Naomi shook her head.

"What would you.. what could you have done? Feel sorry for her, for not being there?" She cleared her throat and took a sip of coffee. She need not sound harsher than necessary. "I think you were having enough issues at the time, don't you? Not like you really told me about them. But I'm your mother." She reached out and touched Naomi's hand. The trembling was palpable. "I'm not so daft to think you had it easy.. you didn't talk about it but I know you kept things from me.. Did ti ever cross your mind that maybe I protected you as much as you protected me?" Naomi finally looked into Gina's eyes. There was a profound melancholy there. But it didn't scare her. It was showing her that her daughter was in there. She squeezed her hand. "I'm not asking you to tell me.. you will if you want to.. when you're ready.. But I am telling you that life went on out here.. and some of it was less pretty than you probably thought about. You probably wanted to believe everyone was good and safe yes?" She waited for confirmation but Naomi barely blinked in response. "That's not how it works my darling girl. Life went on and it was dark and a bit scary at times.."

Naomi nodded and lifted her cup to her lips. The warm liquid was sweeter than she'd made it for herself earlier. It made something deep inside smile that her mum knew what she'd liked. She kept their hands together. "How is she?"

"Better... much much better. She knows you were getting out." The surprise was evident but it didn't stop Gina. "Don't. She's missed you. And she needs you."

She shook her head. "No one needs.." Gina put her cup down sharply on the table causing Naomi to pull her hand away and sit back.

"Naomi Selene.. don't you dare." She could see the anger in her mum's face. "You may have given up on the world but it hasn't given up on you. So you will not utter a single word to that assumption. Now finish your cup, call the bloody officer and get ready to go out. We're getting you a mobile and then I'm taking you to see Effy. End of." Her face softened and she lifted her cup to her lips. It took another couple of minutes for Naomi to follow suit. A little longer still to get herself moving and do exactly what her mum had said.


	4. Chapter 3

Quick a/n:

Hope you all are enjoying the new story...

As always a thank you to my partner in crime marsupial1974 - you rock..

My brain is a bit fried so..

Cheers all!

* * *

Chapter 3

The trip to the mobile store was easy enough. Her mum got her a prepaid with enough features that she stared at the damn thing for a few before putting it away. Gina had arranged for Naomi to do a few hours a week with a friend at her flower shop for some extra money until she found something more to her liking. Naomi felt like a child more so than she had when she was one. Before prison, she'd managed to only take one A-level. Her mum had fought tooth and nail not to have her expelled even after the conviction seemed like a sure thing. She ended up graduating by proxy towards the bottom of her class but it was something. What she would do with that was still up in the air. They stopped at a cafe and got lunch which was eaten among small talk about plans and possibilities. At the end, Gina picked out a few pastries and had them boxed.

The drive over to the Priory wasn't long. Naomi kept her eyes on the city. She saw businesses she didn't recognize and old shops gone out of business. Plenty of people walking about. It almost made her skin itch a bit. She wondered how long it would take to get used to it all again. Being out in the open was something she'd taken for granted before. She worried her bottom lip more than once on the short drive.

Her mum turned off the auto but didn't rush to get out. She could feel Gina's eyes on her. Naomi had her hand on the door handle, gripping it until her knuckles were white. She felt her mum take her other hand. "She's waited long enough don't you think?" She swallowed and nodded in agreement. She walked a few steps behind and looked at the building. It almost appeared like a memory but less concrete and more flowers. A deep green adorned the interior walls. She wondered if they thought the patients would imagine themselves in a forest between the green, the plants and the flowers. She imagined some would. She knew of the place from her youth. All the stories about the mental hospital and people being sectioned for this or that. No one that she knew of. Not until now.

At the reception desk, Gina greeted the woman warmly as if they were old friends. It told Naomi how often she had visited Effy here. She didn't even provide her name when asking about her girl. The woman said she'd had a rough day but nothing huge, that she should talk to the nurse to get more details. Gina introduced Naomi as her daughter and the receptionist smiled brightly. Apparently she was already listed as an approved visitor. They were given visitor badges and then buzzed through. Past the reception area, it was a bit more clinical in that the plants were less in number. There was a common area where people were gathered. Some looked like patients, some like their family. She almost asked if they needed to wait here but Gina kept walking. They reached a nurse's station and a perky redhead came out from behind the glass enclosure.

"Gina!" Her mum and the woman hugged. "She's been anxious. Had a bit of a small episode yesterday but it's all good. Quiet today."

"Thanks Sally.. this is my daughter Naomi." The nurse looked at her and beamed.

"Of course it is. How are you dear? Oh she'll be happy to see you. Go on through. She's in her room." Gina nodded and continued forward. Naomi smiled a bit at the woman and followed. She thought that she had likely been the topic of at least a handful conversations if she knew her mum well enough. Nothing she would worry about. Gina walked through the third open door on the left. When Naomi got to the threshold, she stopped. Her eyes saw Effy standing by the window, her back to them. She could see her reflection in the glass and even there she looked tired, pale.

"Effy luv.. What's this I hear about you causing a fuss?" Gina placed her handbag on the bed and the box of pastries on a side table. Naomi could see the hint of a smile on Effy's reflection before she turned around and was engulfed in a Gina hug.

"I did not cause a fuss.. they simply didn't see my point.." Her voice cut off as she noticed Naomi standing in the doorway. She pulled away from Gina and her eyes roamed Naomi up and down. It wasn't exactly Effy's eyes, not like they used to be. She wasn't seeing mysteries or secrets. "Gina." She whispered. She bit her lip and nodded her head in Naomi's direction. "Is she really there or am I seeing things again?" Her mum half turned still keeping an arm around Effy.

"Not your mind making her up. She's really here."

Effy narrowed her eyes. She stretched her hand out and Naomi had to step forward in order for to take hold of her hand. There was a small gasp and a brightness to her eyes. "Naomi." She let go of Gina completely and wrapped herself around Naomi who had no choice but to hug her in return. There was a shiver in her spine but the need to hold on was primordial. She felt rather than heard Effy's crying first. Gina nodded at her and slowly stepped out of the room. She closed the door and gave them a bit of time and privacy. The door closing made Naomi's stomach clench even more than the sadness being poured on to her. She knew this place wasn't the same. She knew she was free to go. But the closed door was frightening. She closed her eyes and ran a hand up and down Effy's back to soothe her as the tears fell.

It felt longer than it probably was but eventually she stopped crying. Naomi wiped the tears off her face and they both started giggling.

"You alright?" Naomi asked.

"Hunky dory.. you?"

"No complaints." Effy took her by the hand and led her to the bed where she sat and bid Naomi sit beside her. "You're not a blond any more." She touched Naomi's hair. The urge to jump was back but instead Naomi gripped the bed sheet. She knew Effy meant no harm to her, to anyone.

"Decided au-naturale was much more hip than being a bottle blonde." She joked and watched as Effy continued to look at her. "Are you certainly convinced I'm here?"

She laughed. "Only because Gina was here to verify I wasn't in a mood." She looked down at her hands and pulled her sleeves further down. "Sometimes.. things get a little.. confusing." She continued to play with her sleeves. "Did your mum.. did she talk to you?" Naomi reached out and took hold of one of Effy's hand. "She's lovely you know.. your mum.." Naomi made a noise and Effy laughed. "She.. she's been helping."

"I can see that.. she mentioned it.. earlier today.. this morning. Before that.. zip.. you'd think she was MI-6." She was trying to keep it light but she heard the shake in her own voice. "What happened Eff?"

A nervous laugh came out of her. "What else? I went off the rails as always.." It didn't sit well with Naomi though. She knew Effy could go a little dark because of drugs and her need to cause a bit of mischief but this felt different. She shook her head and met her eyes. Surprisingly, Effy looked away first. "Freddie's dead... but it started before that. You were.. busy..Not that I would have said anything.." She started picking at lint that wasn't there. "I..I don't know what started when.. not exactly.. but things started.. changing.. in here." She touched her head and stood up. She ran her hands up and down her arms. "Things didn't make sense.. not any more.. I ended up.. listening to things that weren't there.. they seemed like they were real.. but anyway.. I ended up in a place like this.. it didn't end well. Freddie died because of it.." She didn't say it outright that it was her own fault but Naomi was understanding more of Effy than she ever had before.

In their youth, they had moments of clarity between them with Effy clearly taking the lead there. Her ability to slice through layers of emotional insulation like a warm knife through butter was frightening. It had also been uncanny and frustrating. But for a brief moment, Naomi wished it was still that way. Seeing through Effy was more than uncanny. It felt terrifying. "Is this better? This place?"

"Seems to be." She stared out the window. "My mum's gone too. Your mum.. did she tell you she took me in?"

"Yeah.. she told me that.. I mean that's what she talked about this morning.. your mum.. you living here. She didn't tell me before.. while I was.. you know..I'm sorry Effs."

"I didn't want you to know." Effy turned as she blurted it out. Naomi looked at her. Did she seem thinner? What she wore was loose on her but that might have been by design. It almost looked like pajamas. Nothing like her usual wardrobe. "You had enough.." She hated herself. She'd pushed everyone away without thinking about what such a loss might mean, how it might impact. Naomi truly believed that they would be better off. She never thought anything bad might happen.

"I didn't do a marvelous job being a friend Effy.. I'm sorry for that. Even if I was.. in there.. I should have known." She kicked herself for never asking, never thinking her mum would be aware of what was happening to her friends. The idea she might know about everyone else came up in her thoughts. She glanced to the side table. "Mum got pastries.. if you're hungry."

"I'm not.. hungry that is.. but I usually make it a point to eat something when she visits. She worries about me. It's nice." She went back to looking out the window. Naomi hadn't asked how her mother had died but would wait to ask her own mum later. She didn't know how it might affect Effy.

"So what did happen last night?" She went to the box and opened it, plucking out a danish. She held the box for Effy to follow suit. "Eff?" She turned back to Naomi then rolled her eyes and a smirk was on her lips as she broke off a piece of scone.

"Nothing really.. I was.. anxious." She bit into the scone and made a noise that intimated it was something she was fond of. Naomi would make a point to ask her mum what kind it was. "They don't like it.. when I yell.. but sometimes.. the medication.. it isn't enough.." With that she kept eating the scone and stopped talking. Naomi realized that this was likely the most she'd ever heard Effy speak all at once.

..

By the time her mum made it back into the room, Effy had lain down on the bed and fallen asleep. Naomi sat on the chair beside her bed. She was watching her sleep and thought she'd never looked more peaceful. Gina went over to Effy and caressed her forehead. "She doesn't get enough sleep at night. Was just talking to Sally." Her mum's voice was soft. Her hand kept stroking Effy's hair and Naomi felt a small wave of jealousy but she wasn't sure for whom. She didn't know if she could stand someone touching her like that but she in a way wanted to find out. She also didn't know if she could show that much care for someone again.

"What did Sally say?"

"She had a rough night.. full of waking dreams.. nightmares. They happen. Not as much any more but still... She managed to calm down enough though. No need for sedation." Gina looked at Naomi who had a million questions. "Come.. we can grab a cup of tea and chat while she rests a bit. She won't sleep more than an hour. We'll say good bye before we go." Gina grabbed her purse and looked in the box, smiling as she saw part of the scone was gone. "I know she does it for me but she secretly likes those more than the really sugary stuff."

They walked down a corridor and ended up at a small cafeteria. There wasn't much to choose from but they had decent tea. Taking a table by the windows, Naomi watched as a woman helped an elder man walk across the gardens. "Here you go luv." Gina handed her a couple of packets of sugar. "Did you have a good visit so far?"

"A good visit? I don't know.. I guess." She took the paper cup in her hands and enjoyed the warmth. She hadn't realized how chilly the place was. She suddenly couldn't understand how Effy could wear the thin pajama-like clothing. "What's wrong with her mum? I didn't ask her.. I didn't know how to.. but this.. it's not just being sad.. not over her mum.. over Freds.. there's more."

"Aye my beautiful girl.." She sighed. "Some I've learned from her, some from the doctors.. it took a bit of time.. to work it all out.." She met her eyes. "The official diagnosis is psychotic depression. They think it was triggered a while ago.. most likely been building since her brother's accident. I don't know if you know about that. He was hit by a bus and it took a long time for him to recover. She was his caretaker.. couldn't have been more than 14 or 15 herself at the time..It's likely that because of that and a whole.. host of smaller things, the condition continued to take root, get worse." She drank from her tea. "Apparently, she had a psychotic break just before you were taken away." She shuddered and Naomi felt a pain deep in her heart.

"I made it worse?"

"No.. not you.. she was heading for that break.. it wasn't something that could be stopped.. not really.. not without help.. doctors, medications.. but her mum.. her dad.. they weren't paying attention. And let's face it.. Effy wasn't exactly the most forthcoming.. you and she have that in common." She gave a warm smile but there was a sadness in her eyes. "When it happened.. Freddie was there thankfully... else we might not be having this conversation." A slight silence followed to let the idea sink in. "She was sectioned then.. but I swear the poor child has shit for luck.. the bloody doctor.."

"The one Cook.."

"Yeah that's the one.. He did some things.. messed with her thoughts.. it got worse.. before it got better...If Cook hadn't'a done what he did, someone else should have the slimy bastard... Anyway.. She was managing... even after Freddie's death.. she went off the deep end at times.. but pulled it back. Her mum dying.. that was the final straw."

"I couldn't ask her about that either...I'm not so good at this.." Shaking her head, Naomi took a drink of the warm liquid as a way of not saying the words.

"That's alright luv. She was probably overwhelmed enough at seeing you... Her mum.. It was a car accident. Say she died on impact. But the police.. they made the notification to Effy... She had to identify her.. No child should ever have to do that. Not ever." Gina reached across the table and took hold of Naomi's hand. They drank their tea in silence. There was such an ache running even deeper still that she felt trapped. If it hadn't been for her mum's hand on hers, she might as well have run out of there, screaming her head off. "Her father.. the lousy git.. couldn't be arsed.. Her brother wasn't contacted until after it was all said and done. Pathetic." When the tea was done, they headed back to Effy's room to find her sitting up on the bed finishing off the scone. She smiled widely at both of them.

"Thought you'd got rid of us did you know?" Gina sat next to her on the bed and immediately put an arm around the girl who put her head on Gina's shoulder.

"Nope.. you never go without saying good bye."

"That's right."

She looked at Naomi. "Will you be back?"

She stared at her with a frown. "If you'd like me to.. I mean.. I want to come back and see you.. spend time with you...maybe some days I'd manage to visit without the mum show." With a smile, she got closer to the bed but didn't sit. Effy held out her hand and Naomi took it.

"I'd like that.. I know some people here don't get any visitors.. but with you that would make three visitors on the regular for me."

"Three?" Naomi glanced at her mum. The idea that her mum knew more hit her again with a violent force.

"Oh dear.. I've said something I shouldn't?" Effy paled a bit as she looked between the two other women.

"Not so dear." She squeezed Effy's shoulder. "Just hadn't had a chance really to catch Naomi on everything... and everyone."

The door to the room opened with a knock. "Alright Stonem.. time for your manicure and special treatment.. you're lucky I like you enough to haul my..." The woman froze as she caught sight of Gina and Naomi. "Oh shit."

"Hello Katie.. an entrance as always." Gina said with affection.


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you to all who read or reviewed or both. Here's the latest chapter...

Been a long week so not too much in this a/n... Maybe I'll be more wordy on the next one..

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

 _3 years, 6 months ago..._

Emily scrambles to get dressed before the girl wakes up. She vaguely remembers going to club, dancing, drinking and a couple of other things. The rest of the night is a common blur of body parts, sweat and snoring. She hadn't mean to stay out all night again. She hadn't meant to wake up here. Her shirt was barely on when the girl moved. She tried hurrying a little and avoiding the likely opening eyes and questions.

"Morning sexy." Emily grimaced and shook her head.

"Hey." She continued about and found her shoes. She'd already put on her pants. Her mobile and ID still in the pockets. She had a few bills too which meant someone else bought the drinks after the first one. She really needed to cut back on that.

"Where you runnin' off to? Come back to bed."

"Yeah.. about that." She looked at the girl, meeting her eyes and the recollection of the night before continued as blurry. At least she wasn't totally horrid looking. And definitely not a blonde. "Last night... It was a one-off yeah? Thanks for that but I have to go." The girl sat up and looked as if she'd been struck.

"Emily.. seriously? I thought.. I thought we had a good time."

She put on her shoes and realized they had likely walked or taken a cab here – wherever here was. "I'm sure you thought that." She pulled out her phone and called up the taxi app using the mobile's current location to order the cab. When she finished, she looked at the girl. "It was a fun time.. but I don't remember much of it.. I needed something.. obviously you did too. We're adults.. So thanks." She grabbed the doorknob when the girl stood up. She towered over her and Emily hoped she wasn't a nutter.

"That's it? Thanks? No phone number.. no let's do it again?"

"That's what a one-off is.. I don't need your number.. You're not getting mine.. I don't even remember your name." She knew she was being harsh and a forgotten voice told her she was being cold. She tried remembering anything about self defense in case the girl decided she needed to stop her from leaving.

"Mandy."

"Ok now I know your name..fantastic.. doesn't change things.. Have a nice life." She went to reach for the door knob and was blocked. She sighed and stared into the girl's eyes. The girl made a disgusted sound in her throat and went back to bed after calling Emily a bitch. She walked out of the bedroom, leaving the girl lying there half naked and dejected. She walked out of the flat and waited only a couple of minutes until the cab showed up. At this hour of the morning, it was relatively easy for them to not be tardy.

..

"Mum! The little pervert is at it again!" Katie's voice rang through the small flat they all shared. After her family had lost their home, they'd spent some time in a caravan. Thankfully the threat of utter insanity drove her father to get a job. He worked at a fitness center for children. His days were spent teaching proper methods of exercise and organizing different sport activities. He was rather happy. Usually he corralled James into accompanying him. He thought exposure to others his age would be good. At least he hoped it would.

"Katie.. please don't shout!" Jenna was buttering toast and waiting for the tea to be ready. The breakfast table only sat four but no one ever really ate together much. Between Rob's work, her own and the twins' work, it was rare they were all in the house longer than a few minutes during meal times. "James! Give her back her top!" She didn't know that's what her son was doing, but given his penchant for wearing more feminine clothes while at home there was a good chance, she'd hit the nail on the head.

"It looks better on me!"

"James! Right now!" She shouted as Rob bounded into the kitchen.

"Morning my beautiful sun." His smile was wide and Jenna rolled her eyes as she kissed him good morning.

"Best not let Katie hear you say such things. She'll start making faces." There was a small smile on Jenna's lips as Rob poured the water for tea. "James is at it again."

"I heard.. he's naturally curious."

"Katie's bound to hurt him Rob. He keeps wearing her clothes without asking.. not that she'd let him if he asked." She handed him a plate of food. He stood by her at the counter and began eating.

"I'll mention it to him.. that he needs to stop." He took a bite of his food. "I don't think I ever thought we'd be discussing our children fighting over clothes.. at least not these two." The front door opened and slammed, followed by scampering feet going up the stairs. "Emily! Is that you luv?" No acknowledgment came and he looked a little sadder around his eyes. Jenna reached out and put a hand on his back.

Emily went right into the bathroom and stripped down. She took a hot shower and washed away what little remained of the night before. She wrapped herself in a towel and ran into her and Katie's room. Katie was standing in front of the mirror putting on the final touches to her outfit. She managed to glance over her shoulder and give a displeased sound.

"Nice of you to bother showering for the rest of the people." She pinned her hair up and put on a pearl necklace that hung down past the buttons of her top. "Goodness knows what you brought home with you."

"Says Katie Fucking Fitch.. tell me how many footie players did you go through in your prime? Must suck being a has been." Emily countered as she dropped her towel and grabbed knickers and slacks.

"Fuck you Emily." Katie gave her a dirty look and wondered how things had turned out like this. One name flashed in her head like neon. She took a deep breath and turned to face her sister. "Just because I may have taken some liberties at college doesn't mean you should do the same now. You're only.."

"Fucking don't Katie! Just don't. We're not having this conversation. Not again. Not ever. I'll do what I want and who I want." She whirled on her heels as she put her bra on. It was barely on when James walked in with a striped top in his hand.

"Whoa! You're.." Katie stepped in front of him and grabbed her top then forcefully shoved him out of the room and slammed the door. She tossed the top on her bed and glared at Emily.

"I'm trying to be nice you cow. Have you any clue what people are saying about you? And what's more, you have my face you twat. You being a slag affects me." She crossed her arms and watched as Emily put on a shirt and grabbed a hoodie. She grabbed her phone, ID and a small bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Like I care." She grabbed her sneaks and walked out of the room. James was kneeling by the lock and she slapped him in the head as she stomped past and down the stairs.

"Emily.. Come get some toast." Jenna called out as Rob rinsed off his plate.

"No thanks mum. Grabbing breakfast at the work." She called out as she grabbed her helmet and keys. By the time she got to her moped, she was fully dressed and her wet hair was tucked into the helmet. She would deal with it later. She sped off for work, leaving her family behind as was the ritual almost every morning.

..

"Yes, we offer every service here including waxing..and bleaching." Katie spoke into the phone as a prospective client was talking her ear off about their needs. She only resisted making faces and rolling her eyes because there were clients in the waiting room waiting to see an esthetician. She set up their initial appointment and hung the phone up. While there were aspects of her work that she enjoyed, mostly the discounts, there were parts she didn't care for at all. Working with her mum was one of those things.

Her mum had previously left this job to start the wedding planning business but that fell flat. She continued to do it on a case by case basis but overall Jenna decided she needed to concentrate on keeping her family together. The fact that the salon owner had decided to expand and offer her more money to come back given her experience and established client base didn't hurt. It wasn't like she had to talk to her mum all the time. Usually they were both rather busy in their own ways so conversation was limited on the commute to and from home. Things had gotten better but it was all still weird.

She looked at her watch and knew she had another two hours of this. Katie went to the coffee bar and made herself a strong cappuccino with extra foam. She really liked that automatic machine. She wondered often how much it would be to have one at home. Her thoughts were interrupted when she caught sight of her mum exiting with a client. She smiled and walked over to them. A few moments of candid conversation and they were done. Next person up. When they closed the shop up, she and her mum took the bus home. Katie hadn't bothered to get her license. Even if she had, they only had one car and her dad had it.

"Katie?" She'd been looking through her phone at all of the social media entries showing people living the grand life when her mum spoke. Her stomach went rigid as she already knew what was coming. "How's Emily doing? How is she handling.. you know..?"

She sighed and turned her phone off. She had tried ignoring her mum before on this topic and it had proven a less than worthwhile venture. "Mum.. I don't know how she is.. She's been a right bitch most of the time."

"Katie!" A whispered admonition escaped Jenna's lips.

"Ugh.. fine.. She's been moody.. she doesn't talk to me." She put her phone in her bag. "You've seen her as much as I have.. She walks in, storms out.. When she comes in late, I'm already asleep.. and then she leaves early." She turned to Jenna. "I get she's going through something but I can't help her if she won't talk to me.. and before you ask.. You know I've tried."

"I know Katie.. I know. Just wish.." Jenna shook her head. "Just wish it was all different."

"I think we all feel that."

..

Emily worked at the cafe a full eight hours. She managed a quick breakfast, a light lunch and plenty of caffeine in between. The perks of working there. It wasn't in an area where her family would frequent. The few times her parents had tried to visit her at work, she'd made it evident they weren't welcome there. Katie had gotten as far as the front door but their eyes met through the glass and she turned around, walked away. Her friends, those that were left, also wouldn't be in this area of town. Not that she'd kept in touch. Her group of friends wasn't large by any stretch. She'd isolated herself from anyone that remained in Bristol. She couldn't stand the looks or the recriminations for her trend in behavior.

Quitting time came around and she headed off to the park. She didn't want to go home but the place she wanted to go to was too far by moped on a workday. She sat on a bench and tried to shut out everything around her. She'd already forgotten this morning's encounter enough to disassociate from the experience but not enough to forget the girl's face. No need to make that same mistake again. If she saw her at a club, she'd steer clear. It had only happened the one time she'd ended up doing a girl for a second time in a month. Emily vowed to be more careful after that encounter.

She would likely stay out until dark then ride around a bit longer. She didn't fancy running to a conscious Katie and since they shared a room once more, it was a true possibility. No clubbing tonight. Maybe not for a couple of nights. She had thought of going to the Fishpond but didn't really want to be reminded of Cook tonight. An ache in her chest reminded her of everything and she closed her eyes a moment.

Emily had visited him two weekends ago. He wasn't looking too rough yet but he'd been surprised she'd gone to see him. She didn't bother explaining. He didn't ask. His eyes had spent the better part of the hour scanning everything. They sat in mostly silence for the visit. Even that silence was better than the noise at home. She'd promised to visit again but he said she didn't have to. He didn't understand that for her peace of mind, she did have to. A look at her watch told her it was early still. No chance of Katie being asleep but she herself was tired. She hopped on the moped and headed home.

The door to their new house didn't squeak but there was a step up to the bedrooms that did. When sober, she could skip it easily enough. After the third time of hitting it on a drunken stumble home, she'd taken to staying out after indulging. The sitting room was dark and her parents were likely already in bed. She passed by James's bedroom but his door was closed. She could make out noise inside. She imagined he was sneaking something. She shuddered as to what. The light in their bedroom could be seen under the door and she sighed.

Katie was reading a magazine in bed. She looked up when Emily walked in but said nothing. She turned the page a little louder but seethed in silence. Emily's back was to her as she got ready for bed. A short trip to the loo and both twins were in their own beds in slee attire, lights off. Both stared at anything but each other.

"I'm not a fucking has been." Katie finally grumbled. Emily groaned and turned in bed so her back was to her sister. "I'm focusing on something more.. you should be too.. you shouldn't be.." She raised herself on her elbow and stared at the back of her twin's head, boring holes into her skull. "You both fucked it and it's done.. can't change it.. can't be angry at the world forever Emsy.. you're going to ruin your future like she ruined hers." She lay back down and tried to fall asleep. Emily closed her eyes tight and pushed away the words. She needed sleep. It didn't come until after Katie's snores lulled her into it.


	6. Chapter 5

Latest chapter...

Trying to finish Stonem House in the next week or so... it's been two years since I started just about... this story should not take as long.. famous last words..

shout out to **marsupial1974** as always.. seriously.. she keeps me level-headed when I want to go a little crazy...

Authors to peruse if you haven't yet.. TheAeacusProject, dietcokeandlime, TeenAgeRiot, xJayJay - this last one slipped by me as she only has one story but we NEED to read it and encourage her to write more.. who can't use more Naomily in their life eh?

If you can review, please do.. if you can't, please simply enjoy..

* * *

Chapter 5

"Katie..." The name left her lips in a soft whisper. She hadn't expected this turn of events. Not in her strangest of thoughts. The young woman stood frozen just past the doorway. Surprisingly, she wasn't wearing anything leopard spotted. She was dressed comfortably in leggings and an over-sized jumper. Naomi was staring at her then she glanced at her mum who was holding Effy's hand. She could see a bit of doubt in those formerly mysterious eyes.

"Well fuck.."

"Naomi is out Katie." Effy said it softly. She knew they could see each other but it was more as a note to herself. This wasn't a dream, a hallucination. The two people her age she trusted most. She'd give anything for Tony to have walked in at that moment too but knew that Katie would likely give him a swift bollocking. He deserved it too. But he wouldn't come visit. She'd asked a couple of times. She'd resigned herself to his absence months ago when he stopped calling.

Katie looked at Effy. "Really? You don't say.. Well whatever.. I'm here for your manicure.. not to.." She looked at Naomi and realized her hair was no longer blonde. Funny how she's focused on her eyes and recognized her instantly. In her mind she'd seen the girl she'd hated. "Nice hair." She made the comment before she could stop herself. She fidgeted and then stepped further into the room setting down her purse and a smaller hard case clutch. "I'm only doing her nails.. not yours.. though you could probably use a good seeing to... at least you learned to dress better. Guess prison is good for something."

"Katie!" Both Effy and Gina yelled her name.

Naomi had to smile. Even at her worst, Katie would have been a welcome sight and sound. "Ahh Katie.. I see nothing's changed." She didn't think for a minute that they would be friendlier than they'd been before but Naomi appreciated that she hadn't lunged and tried to slap her. "You look good."

"Ok so like I know I look like Emily and you've been in lezzer heaven or what not but don't be thinking that happens everywhere out here."

"Katie!" Gina piped up. She knew the twin was caught off guard by Naomi's presence. While both Effy and she had told Katie about the upcoming release, there was no set date or schedule to bring Naomi to see Effy. No one anticipated they'd all be in the same room. Still, her nerves were showing and caustic Katie was splashing about. She'd changed over the years but it certainly didn't show right now.

"Sorry Gina." She looked a bit chastised and crossed her arms in front of her. "She brings out the worst in me.." She smiled as she said it and Naomi was thrown back to the time where she'd rung her doorbell in search for refuge. It hadn't been too long a leap into the dark after that time. "I'm not hugging you. I am glad you're out.. you know.. no limbs missing.. no eye patch..though that might have been interesting." Gina made a noise and Effy laughed while Naomi looked at her oddly. "What? I've watched Sons of Anarchy.. guys on there are well fit but fucked up majorly.. and like the one guy in jail.. his eye.. yeah.. blegh.." Naomi shook her head briefly before they all burst out laughing.

"Why don't we get going Naomi.. leave the girls to their afternoon. You can catch up more another time." Gina stood and gave Effy one final hug and kiss on her temple. "I'll send her back soon.. think she needs to be socialized before forcing her on the public at large."

"Hey." Naomi protested. In this room, with Katie's entrance, she'd forgotten her fears and doubt. She could feel them at the edge of her but for some reason she felt normal and a bit of who she'd been. She stepped over to Effy and hugged her. "I'll come back without the old cow. We'll maybe walk around the gardens?" They separated.

"I think I can handle that." She smiled and reluctantly let go of Naomi's hand. Katie looked on with a bit of softness and unexpected jealousy. She'd sat through enough moments with Effy to comprehend how fond she was of Naomi, how tethered she was to her existence. It reminded her of Emily albeit differently. She'd been there through it all it seemed. More so than Naomi. She hoped the connection between herself and Effy was as strong as those two.

"Katie.." Naomi licked her lips and wondered if there was a chance to talk eventually. She didn't feel right asking, hoping. She and Katie had never been fond of each other. Their one connection had been severed and while she ached to hear about the past she'd missed out on, she didn't think it was her place to ask. "It's good to see ya.. with both my eyes intact." She gave her a half smile that was returned with a roll of the eyes and her own half smile.

"You could probably rock the eye patch.. just sayin..." She smiled back. "Your mum has my number.. When you're settled.. and sorted and whatnot... we can clear the air." It surprised both of them that she was so candid. Could it be that easy? Call her up and talk. Naomi nodded, concentrating on breathing and moving. She felt a surge of fear shoot through her and an irrational need to run. She didn't hug Katie, didn't even touch her as she walked past. Her hands went into her pockets instead. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gina hug the twin with as much affection as she had Effy. It wasn't something she'd ever imagined nor had the consciousness of mind to process. She waited out in the hallway, glancing around at others who meandered by. Effy should not be here. She thought it but didn't say it.

..

"So... what news of the real world did you bring me Katiekins?" Effy smiled and stretched her arms out for a hug. Katie shook her head and hugged the brunette.

"Don't you be getting any freaky ideas after seeing Campbell." They both laughed as Katie reached for her purse. "Got you some magazines. Hemsworth brother spread in one of them. New styles in another." She handed the glossy periodicals which Effy put to the side. After opening up the hard case clutch she brought out a small manicure kit, polish remover and a couple of different colors of polish. "Thought we could go with blue. Something to make your eyes really pop."

"I don't think my eyes need to pop. Not in here. But whatever.. you're in charge." She offered her hands and Katie set about her work. At first, she was fairly quiet and Effy knew this was when she worked out whatever she wanted to talk about that had a heft to it. After a bit, pulled one hand away and took Katie's phone, finding music and playing it softly. "There. While I do like silence, it's rather loud.." She gave Katie a head tilt that asked a hundred questions without saying a single word.

"Stonem... don't be doing that whole.. scary jedi mind trick of yours.. you're out of practice and you know I'm going to talk eventually." She finished removing the polish and started pushing back the cuticle and caring for ragged nails. A tell-tale sign Effy had been worried recently. It was only on the nails where the polish had worn or flaked off. She didn't normally pick at the nails with polish on them. "Naomi looks good." Effy smiled. "You happy?" She nodded. "Good... I know you missed her."

"Did you..."

"Miss her? How many drugs are you on Stonem?" Katie smiled and chuckled. Truth was she was realizing that maybe after seeing her standing there, she did miss having Naomi around. If for nothing else, for Emily. She buffed the nails on Effy's left hand.

"Did you tell her?"

"No. And I'm not sure I'm going to. She barely speaks to me as it is.. you know that."

"Just thought.."

"Maybe I'll bring it up at some point..but no promises." She looked up into Effy's eyes. Katie kept on doing her nails and Effy's mind wandered to the last time they were all in the same room.

..

 _Four years and six months earlier..._

"Naomi! Have you seen my t-shirt?" Emily yelled out from the top of the stairs. Effy was sitting the wrong way on an armchair in the sitting room of Naomi's flat, or rather her mum's flat. She looked at the blonde who was sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest, looking dejected. "Naomi!"

"Cow! Could you forget about one fucking shirt and get the rest of your stuff packed yeah? Dad wants the car back in another hour and at this rate... oh for fuck's sake is that a sex toy?" Katie's shrill of a voice carried down the stairs albeit somewhat muffled by walls. Naomi closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"So that's it? You're done?" Effy asked while flipping through a magazine mindlessly. Naomi opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Two hours.. you've sat there for two hours and that's what you say?"

She shrugged. "Didn't realize you were waiting for an epiphany."

"You're not exactly known for subtle platitudes but you could have said something.. I don't know comforting... mt girlfriend is packing up her.."

"Ex.."

"Thank you.. ex-girlfriend is packing up her stuff and.."

"Sorry.. adultery tends to have that effect on relationships.."

"Says the almighty oracle.."

Effy smirked and was glad to at least be able to stir something in Naomi that wasn't entirely pitiful. She understood the ache of losing love but it seemed to have taken over her friend's entire life outlook. There were footsteps on the stairs as the twins emerged. She raised an eyebrow as Katie came into the room while Emily exited through the front door.

"So... here's the key Naomi." She approached the blonde who barely acknowledged her as she accepted the key. She turned to go but turned back. "For what it's worth.. I think this is shit.. the whole thing.. you cheating.. Emily being a bitch.. everything.." As she spoke, a car pulled up to the house, then another. Effy lifted herself from her position to look outside.

"What the fuck?" Two cars were outside, one of them being a police unit. Two officers appeared to be heading to the apartment with another pair of men in suits leading them. One of the officers held Emily at bay outside as the rest walked through the front door. Katie turned to face them and Naomi finally looked up.

"Naomi Campbell?" One of the men in suits walked in and announced at the same time. Effy stood up. Naomi looked bewildered and barely blinked. "We've a search warrant for the premises, as well as your school locker. We've also an arrest warrant on the matter of negligent manslaughter of one Sophia Moore. Please rise." Katie sat frozen while Effy took a step forward. The uniformed officer sidestepped the detectives and brought out flexicuffs.

"Now hold on." Effy piped up and a detective stood, blocking her from reaching Naomi who was being lifted to her feet by the officer who started reciting something.

"You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." Naomi swallowed and allowed herself to be cuffed. Her eyes looked terrified and sad all at once.

"Wait.." Effy tried again to interject but it was no use. The detective handed her a copy of the search warrant and kept her from reaching Naomi again. Katie was still frozen in place, only her eyes darted about. Effy looked out the window and could see an animated Emily being held back from re-entering the house. She met the detective's glare. "I'm not the homeowner nor am I a resident here... you need to contact Naomi's mother.. the legal occupant of the premises.. in order to execute the warrant."

"Look Miss.."

"No. You look detective.. You can arrest her if you've a warrant that states that but a search warrant for the premises needs to be executed with the proper individual or anything you find will likely be thrown out in court. And since no one here is a legal occupant of this domicile, and also you found Ms. Campbell here in the sitting area, that limits your scope of search to here unless you get permission from the legal occupant.. her mother... who is in Italy." Effy wasn't sure she was making sense but she was trying to block whatever was happening. The detective looked a bit concerned and took a look around.

"Take her out to the car, get her mother's contact information. And the two of you.. if you're not legal occupants, then you need to leave."

"Of course.. after you.." She held her breath knowing that she had bluffed her way out of the moment but she would still need to find out what was going on and if there was anything she needed to do for Naomi. Katie was looking at everyone and everything like she was dreaming. Effy picked up her coat and one other. She handed it to the twin and pinched her arm as they walked out. Naomi was walked out of the house as the detective closed the door behind him. He was talking in hushed tones with one of the officers. They watched their bewildered friend being put in the back of a patrol car.

Once they were out of earshot and the remaining officers had closed the door to the place, Katie turned to face her and Effy quieted her with one look. "Don't Katie.. keep moving."

They kept walking until they came to Emily who was standing looking confused and a bit angry by her parent's car. "What the fuck is going on? Where are they taking Naomi? They wouldn't tell me anything."

"Surprised you care." Effy was deadpan as she looked at Emily who clenched her jaw. "She's being arrested for the dead girl." She glanced over her shoulder as one of the patrol officers affixed a keep out sticker on the door frame seemingly preventing unauthorized entry.

"Fuck you Effy." Emily said through gritted teeth. She looked at the back of Naomi's head as the car drove off.

"Effy this isn't my jacket."

"No. It's Naomi's" She took the garment from Katie and slipped the phone and house keys from the pocket. "No sense in giving them what they don't need. Besides they have Emily's key you gave Naomi a few moments ago." Effy looked at the building and took note of the window above them, the wall to the back yard. Her eyes shifted to the detectives leaving and the lone officer left to watch over the home.

"Why do we need her phone number and keys?" Katie asked.

"Because Katie..." She met the scared brown eyes with her steely own. "Breaking and entering is so last year.. and we need to make sure Naomi doesn't have anything in the house, or on the bloody phone, that might incriminate her further. Besides... she might not remember her mother's number by heart.. gives us more time to get inside."

..

"Eff.. are you listening? Earth to Effy.."

"What? Sorry.. I was.."

"You ok?" Katie looked genuinely worried. Sometimes Effy didn't know if it was concern for her or for herself, afraid that the crazy was something communicable. Those latter thoughts were usually followed by mental self-flagellation at thinking the worst still of the elder twin. Even after all of this time, she fell back on old memories. After everything Katie had done and been there for, it was too easy to let her mind talk to her about the past. It happened less and less but it still happened.

"So.. she sent me an actual invitation to a housewarming party.. I don't know if it's sincere or just angling for a gift."

"Katie.. she's Emily.. she doesn't angle for.. gifts.. unless she's had a complete breakdown from reality and stepped into a Stepford life, she's never wanted material things."

"Ugh... whatever." She closed the bottle of clear polish. "Ok you're all set bitch.. so.. do you think I should.. I don't know. Go to this thing?"

"Go to what? The housewarming?" Effy shrugged. Katie dug into her bag and brought out a small envelope. She handed it over for inspection. As invitations went, it was pretty plain and merely stating, time, place and a couple of initials. "She's living with someone?" Katie made a face.

"Yeah.. don't know what that's about... can't live at home because there's too many people but she gets a roommate? Ugh.. And what's worse if that roommate isn't me.. bitch." She took back the invitation and stuffed it back in her purse.

"So what.. you go to see if she'll be more miserable than living at home?" Effy asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Think she'll be more miserable?"

"You can always hope Katiekins." Effy affixed her with a look. "Do you even know what a Jedi is?" They both laughed loudly.

..

Gina and Naomi went back home. Once she was back in her own room, she found herself thoroughly exhausted and ended up having a lie in for a bit. Gina walked up and tucked her in after she'd fallen asleep. She brushed the darker hair away from her daughter's face and thanked the goddesses again that she was home. Her eyes caught the scar under her jaw again and her heart squeezed in her chest. Instead of heading back down to do busy work, she found herself taking a seat and watching Naomi sleep a while.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello again.. hope everyone is well.. another chapter down.. not updating as fast as I'd like but there are aspects of this story that I want to do properly.. and it requires focus.. also.. had my birthday and it was lovely..

Been on a re-reading binge.. or originally reading some.. if you want my two cents on a story and I haven't offered it yet, hit me up in a dm..

Thanks to marsupial1974 as usual for her unending support and arse-kicking..

Read on and review if you can.. or just enjoy ...

* * *

Chapter 6

Her first week outside was a whirlwind. Naomi was still getting acclimated to the lack of restrictions. Getting up early wasn't something she would likely stop any time soon. Too ingrained in her. Getting tense at unusual noises was better. One particular exchange with Kieran put an end to her using the word sir. She giggled at the stream of profanities he let out and it felt so foreign that she laughed until her sides hurt. Kieran simply looked at her and joined in. Gina was in the kitchen and felt her heart swell at the noise. It was an adjustment for all but a good one.

Other things she noticed changing, she kept to herself. She no longer jumped out of her skin at the sight of a group heading her way on the sidewalk. First time a group of four were to cross her path she froze and put her back against a store window until they passed. She felt naked having nothing on her person to protect herself even if she hadn't been in immediate danger. Anywhere she went, she made sure to note the exits and places to hide behind. Fights had been a part of life inside and she was habitually trying to erase the fears. Sleep came easier at least. Nightmares were seemingly minimal too.

She'd met up with her mum's old friend at the flower shop. She didn't quite remember her but the woman remembered Naomi. She told her to call her Jules. Naomi would be working in the back which suited her fine. She wasn't one for flower arrangement but organizing shipments seemed easy enough to pick up. Plus it limited her contact with the public. She wasn't ready for that. Might not be ready for that for a while still.

Something else that took place was her meeting with her parole counselor. She called him officer on the phone and he directed her to call him counselor. He mumbled something about not being the man. The phone call was over quick and she had an appointment with him scheduled the next day. She didn't know what to expect. She'd read over the provided rule book but his demeanor didn't give her much credence in what she'd read. She showed up thirty minutes early and waited an hour before he finally appeared.

Naomi had watched other counselors walk past her as she sat waiting. Clean cut, hard edged. The people seeing them equally hard edged and sullen. No one made eye contact, no one spoke. She understood the air of invulnerability they all carried. Naomi wondered if she looked like that to others. She worried her thumb as a short man, disheveled and in a rush came around the corner holding a briefcase, a pile of papers and a cup of something warm. He walked up to the office door next to her chair and looked at it, trying to figure out how to open it with his hands full.

"Here. Make yourself useful will ya?" He handed her the hot cup and the pile of papers while he looked for the key. Once the door was open, she followed him in. He put his briefcase down. Taking the files from her hand, he added to the pile already on his desk. "Thanks for that.. oh and that." He took the cup and sipped from it, making a hissing noise as it burned his lip. "Fuck.. still hot. Have a seat." She looked at him a little odd. He reminded her a bit about someone in the way he moved. "Go on Ms. Campbell."

"Thank you Mr. Jenkins." He made a face before taking a seat.

"Yeah.. no.. let's not.. No Mr... please.. um.. Sid.. Sid will work." He took off his glasses and wiped at them. "Mr... that was my father.. long since gone.. not being replaced.." He smiled at her. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. "So.. I read your file.." He point to a file he'd taken from her hand. "Pretty easy really... not you.. Don't know anything about that.. nor do I want to.. not saying that." He cleared his throat. "Sorry long night.. brain doesn't always work in the morning. Anyhow.. read through it.. hardly any trouble doing your stint.. only a few scuffles.. self defense from the notes.. earned time off.. as well as parole.. might say you was a model prisoner.." She looked at him but he was playing with his tie oblivious to the words he was using it seemed. "So.. keep it the same out here.. I'm supposed to do drop in visits but really you're living with your mum and da.. don't see the need.. you come in every month.. piss in a cup.. get tested.. stay employed.. you got work yes?" He looked up at her finally.

"Um.. yes.. I'm working.. part time at a florist shop.." She wasn't sure he was serious. "Are you.. having a laugh?"

"Sorry?" He looked at her and sipped at his beverage, swearing at the temperature but having another sip.

"I thought.. aren't you supposed to.. .."

"Be up your arse about staying out of trouble.. toeing the company line so to speak and making sure your parole isn't an egregious error? Yeah.. I would if I thought you were dangerous.. but you merely fucked it when you were younger.. made a mistake.. huge one but not loser material.. trust me I know loser.. you're not it.. so no.. I'm not making more work for myself if I don't have to." She looked at him like he was losing it. "Any questions?"

"So that's it? Show up once a month?"

"Mostly yeah.. if I need something else, I'll call. Took note of your mobile when you called for your appointment.. also.." He took a card from a drawer and handed it to her. "My mobile is on there in case there's an issue."

"I thought.."

"You're smarter than I am Ms. Campbell.. we both sure of this.. or would know this if we talked at length.. I don't think you want to sit there for hours and get hassled for stuff you're not doing anyway.. So.." He opened another drawer and took out a plastic cup, placing it on the desk. "Go to the end of the hall, on the right is a lavatory with a lovely female nurse who will watch as you relieve yourself. Hand her the cup when you're done and I'll see you in a month's time... unless you're on drugs which makes things complicated.." He looked at her.

"I'm not." She took the cup and stared at it. "Really? That's it?"

He nodded and smiled. "That's it... six months and you're done.. start living Ms. Campbell."

"Naomi."

"Ms. Campbell... don't ask.. just part of my own requirements." He drank form his cup. "Oh much better. Now.. off you go."

..

"Elizabeth..."

Effy blinked and realized she hadn't said much of anything since she walked into the appointment. She had appointments with her therapist once a week now. It had started as daily sessions way back when Foster was her counselor. She'd had some progression and regressions and so forth since then. She looked at her counselor and nodded. "Sorry.. was lost in thought." The therapist stared at her with a smile on her lips. She'd learned Effy's behaviors after almost to years of counseling. She was her fourth therapist since she'd been sectioned. "Naomi's out.. saw her and her mum the other day."

"And?"

She shrugged. "It went well. She looks older. Hair's dark.." She picked at her top as silence filled the room. A clock ticked away the minutes. "She seems ok.. sad around the eyes.."

"Are you happy she's able to come see you?"

Effy rolled her eyes and the therapist smiled. "That's a dumb question. Dumb questions serve no purpose."

"Then don't make me ask them."

She smiled and rolled her eyes once more. "I'm happy she's safe.. and able to come see me yes. We didn't braid each other's hair or do a slow montage pillow fight at the reunion." She made the therapist laugh and shake her head. The rest of the session was spent going over her previous week. Overall it had been a good week. Another one in the books. Her medications were working at the current dosage. Nightmares and small outbursts had been due to excitement and anxiety she'd been feeling over her friend finally being free. At the close of the session, the therapist brought up the same talking point she'd been talking about for the past three months.

"Any more thought to moving into a home? Somewhere with more freedoms... maybe taking courses?" She was convinced Effy was well enough to try life outside the institution. Nothing drastic. Living in a supervised home or a half-way house would be beneficial to Effy in her opinion.

Effy shook her head. "Not ready." She pressed her mouth in a stern line and the therapist merely nodded. The appointment was over and she was free to roam the halls or take art in the common room. She did neither. Instead she went to her room and sat by the window. She would often stare out. While encouraged to attend some sort of group activity earlier on, it had been evident she wasn't a joiner. Those close to her, the numbers always dwindling, had noticed that her penchant for being all-knowing had unfortunately taken a back seat to her ailments. Those not close to her, the major populace including other patients, were stymied by her all-seeing talents. More than once she had brought on panic attacks in others the rare occasion she attended an art class. There were a couple of more violent incidents from the more volatile patients. So the window was her solace.

She could spend hours looking out on to the back gardens. Somedays she saw every color, every blade of grass as it danced in the wind. Somedays she saw dingy film strips of a life so far gone she could barely recognize her own smile. Days she saw him had lessened. She used to hear and see him everywhere all of the time. Since her mother's passing, his appearances were close to none. Her mother had visited her a few times since. At least the memory of her. She knew that she was getting better. She wasn't dumb. But her episodes of darkness had terrified her. Being alone more so. While this wasn't ideal, this place. It served a purpose. It was secure and she knew there would always be someone around the corner.

Effy did think about it, leaving here. She wondered what kind of activities she could safely engage in that didn't create the urge, or need, to run away. She didn't know for sure and the doubt scared her even if she didn't exactly shout it out loud. She was aware that one other person knew about the therapist's thoughts on her going about her life. She'd mentioned it in passing while visiting but didn't dwell on it. The option presented during that fleeting conversation would pop back up every time her therapist opened up the discussion, or attempted to. She sighed and stood up and went out to sit in the garden instead.

..

Lady Gaga was blasting through the house. With her parents on a holiday and her brother away at university, Katie was taking full advantage of the place. "Ooh...ok... yeah.. a little harder.." Katie moaned loudly as she gyrated on top of a very focused muscular body. "God.. yes.." She raked her nails down his smooth chest and he grunted. His hands were on her hips, keeping her steady and their bodies tight together. They had gone to bed late and woke up early for the same reason. She had called him late evening on Wednesday as expected but she surprised him by telling him to come over to her place. He'd never been in all the time they had been together. While he had hoped to meet her family, he knew it wasn't that kind of visit when she met him at the door wearing some sort of silky thigh length nightgown. They didn't make it past the hall the first time. It was safe to say that they consecrated a lot of surfaces before they made it to the bedroom.

They'd met at a pub. He was with a couple of mates having a bit of after work fun when she came in and sat at the bar by herself. She ordered a glass of wine and sat there barely even glancing around. His mates were set on a group of girls celebrating some hen party or such. She'd noticed the lot but wasn't there to socialize with anyone much less a gaggle of peroxide chavs that reminded her of lesser times. The young man found himself attracted to Katie and left his mates after they started to hit it off with the girls. He walked up to her - something he hardly ever did. After asking if the seat next to hers was taken, and receiving a tepid response, he almost walked away. He wasn't her usual type. In truth, he reminded her of someone else. Someone she wouldn't look twice at when she was younger. He had a fit body, not a boy's and his eyes twinkled when he smiled. She made a comment and he laughed genuinely. They closed the pub down and ended up at his place that first night. Months later they were still at it. sShagging for what felt like the eighth time since he'd walked in the door. He definitely wasn't complaining. Neither heard the front door nor the voice calling up.

"Fuck's sake Katie!" The yell broke through the music and the groans as all motion stopped and a topless Katie turned to see her mortified sister standing at her bedroom door. She pulled up the sheet and covered herself. The young man under her froze and turned beet red at the same time.

"Cow! What the fuck! Don't you knock?" There was a noise of disgust as Emily turned around and flipped her off. She stormed down to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Katie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Shit." She looked down at the man smiling up at her. His ears a deep crimson. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him, her hand touching his face. She pulled away and hopped out of bed. "Looks like playtime's over.." She grabbed a fluffy robe and covered herself. "Get dressed and get out yeah? I'll call you later." He sighed and nodded. She went to the loo and freshened up before heading down to face Emily who sat with a cup of hot tea simmering in front of her. "So like.. what? You came all the way here to perve on me?"

"Yeah cause I've not seen your tits enough in my lifetime." She blew on her tea and shook her head. "I left a couple of things. Figured I'd stop by.." Katie grabbed a mug.

"You could have called.. or rang or.."

"I still have a key Katie.. mum and dad's house yeah? It's not like I'm ex-communicated." She held her cup in both hands as she stared at her twin. "And it's not like I expected to walk into a porno.."

"Yeah well not all of us can afford to be out on our own can we? Mum and Dad went on holiday and I decided I needed my own." She poured the milk into her tea and took a seat. Emily looked at her and smiled as she shook her face.

"New boyfriend?"

"Hardly." She spoke as the young man entered the kitchen. He was fully dressed and smiled. "Hey.. heading out?" He nodded and looked at Emily.

"You must be her sister. I'm Tobias Webster." He held his hand out and Emily looked at it while raising her brow. "I've washed up.. promise." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Emily."

"I gathered.. Sorry.. about meeting under such.. well.. anyhow.. I should be going." A new blush crawling up his neck, he looked at Katie and she tilted her head up slightly as he leaned in for a good bye kiss. Emily watched him and she was reminded a little of JJ. He had a similar posture but the man in front of her was more muscular, lacked curly hair and braces. He also seemed a lot more articulate or mannered that any Katie's previous suitors.

"I'll call you yeah?"

He touched her cheek. "Of course.. Friday night or next Wednesday as per.." He smiled but there was a hint of genuine sadness in it. He kissed her again and with a wave he was gone. The front door shut quietly as Katie stared into her cup.

"So not boyfriend? Really?"

"Huh?" She looked up at the question.

"You said hardly earlier when I asked if.."

"Oh.. yeah.. no.. I don't know.. I meant hardly new.. He's been.. I met him months ago.. pure chance.. He was nice enough and good body.. We kind of.. shag... nothing complicated.." She looked a little perplexed and took a sip from her tea. "So you came back for some things?" Emily sighed.

"I also came by to see.. if you'd thought about the invite or if maybe you hadn't received it.." She met her sister's eyes and could tell she had received it. "Maybe you don't want to go.."

"Of course I want to go." She whined and rolled her eyes. "Ok maybe when I first got it I wasn't exactly thrilled cause you know bitch.. you move out get a roommate .. not me." She pointed to herself as Emily smiled. "And then you send an invite? Not even a call? Not like the warmest alright Emsy.. Could have called not add me to some list meant for coworkers and the likes."

"The invites weren't my idea.. But.. Connor insisted.. he's rather formal and forever complaining that I don't invite.."

"Connor? Your roommate's name is Connor? Funny name for a girl.. wait.. you're living with a bloke?" There was curiosity in Katie's eyes and Emily steeled herself. "Is he well fit? Oh god.. he's probably gay too.. ugh.. I bet he has keen fashion sense though." Emily had to laugh.

"Way to go for stereotypes.. and no he does not have keen fashion anything.. he's very.." She wanted to say plain but realized that would sound bad. "Adult in his wardrobe. He wears neutral colors and sensible clothing. And why are we talking about this?"

"Cause what else? If you're living with a nancy you might as well dish...though he doesn't sound very exciting. What kind of queen doesn't have fashion sense?"

"He's not a queen Katie." She played with her cup. "He's.." She cleared her throat. "He's my boyfriend."


	8. Chapter 7

Greetings all... well the reception to the last chapter was interesting... lol..

Shout out to marsupial1974 as always... my lovely partner in crime.. most of you are reading her stuff.. shows great taste..

Also to TheAeacusProject - read his stories! you won't be disappointed..

another note at the end.. read on...

* * *

Chapter 7

"Stonem.. you won't fucking believe what my idiot sister went and did.." Katie walked into the room with purpose as she spouted off. She came to a halt as she saw the occupant of the bed wasn't whom she expected. "Fuck."

"Katie.. We simply must stop meeting like this.." Naomi sat there with a magazine in her lap. Her heart was in her throat at the mere thought that Emily had done something and she was on the verge of hearing about it. She kept her eyes on the pages that now looked blurry yet colorful. She flipped them, still pretending to care what celebrity gossip was being divulged. "Effy's in therapy. I was waiting.. for her. Thought we might get a walk around the gardens.. get her out of this.. place." She made a face as she said it. She didn't care for the institution even if she was being cared for and not actually incarcerated.

"Uh.. yeah.. bitch needs sun... fresh air.. the whole thing.." She stood where she'd stopped undecided whether to stay or excuse herself and come back when Effy would be around and alone. "So umm.." Naomi looked up at her and nodded towards the chair by the window.

"Sit... I promise I won't bite." She smiled at her and hoped her nerves weren't betraying her in either her voice or her facial expressions. Katie took a moment to think it over.

"Fuck it yeah..." She went to the chair and set her bag down. She looked out the window, avoiding the blonde's eyes. She'd stormed in and then promptly shut her mouth. She could feel her stomach knotting. She hadn't meant for Naomi to hear anything. She cleared her throat and turned to face Naomi who put her magazine down, hopeful that Katie wouldn't be able to not keep things to herself even if she wasn't the originally intended recipient of the news. "So.. what I said.. when I walked in.. I didn't mean for you to hear that.." She blew out a breath. "Not that you shouldn't know.. cause you probably should.. but it's not like it's the first thing I wanted to talk about with you.." She walked to the bed and plopped down on the bed across from her.

"You don't.." Naomi tried to speak but was drowned out.

"It's not like horrific okay? She didn't run off and kill anyone.. oh shit.. was that insensitive.. not like you actually killed anyone.. did you kill anyone while you were inside? You know what.. never mind..so yeah.. not horrific like that." She was talking with her hands and Naomi took her in. She smiled at seeing a glimpse of the person she'd known ages ago. It was a comfort indeed. "You and I .. we weren't really close and all.. It was shit between us.. I wasn't very nice.. not that you were darling right? But I figured water under the bridge.. blah, blah.. we'd get together, grab a coffee.. real coffee not the lezzer date thing.. and you know.. talk.. like real talk.."

Naomi laughed. "Katie.. breathe.. you're giving Jay a run for his money." The open mouthed glare she got was worth it as she started laughing.

"You're a tit." She finally managed before chuckling. "Ok but I don't want you to think I don't want to talk to you.. cause I do.. but this thing.. it's not the best first thing to talk about.. it's why I wanted to talk to Effy.."

"Talk to me about what?" Both girls on the bed jumped.

"Fuck's sake.. I'm going to put a bell on you." Katie held her hand to her chest. Effy shrugged and walked to the closet as she stripped off her top. "Uh.. hello.. thanks for the show but what.."

"We're going out." Naomi and Katie looked at each other. "Relax. I'm not breaking out.. I spoke to my therapist and she gave me a day pass.." She slipped on a loose top and pulled off her pajama bottoms. She grabbed a pair of leggings instead. "Unless you two want to stay here.."

..

 _Eight months earlier..._

 _Emily was running late to class. She hadn't meant to but a late rush at the cafe made it impossible to leave at the end of her shift. She sprinted to the lecture hall and almost managed to make a stealthy entrance. That is until she spilled the contents of her portfolio as she took a seat in the back. Her professor looked up. She mouthed an apology. He continued his introduction of the guest lecturer and Emily tried to pick up all of the prints that had fallen out. At least the ones she could reach without getting up from her seat and causing further disruption. When she glanced at the new voice, she was met with icy blue eyes._

 _She would have sworn her heart stopped beating for a moment. All noise fell away. It wasn't the first time she'd been stopped in her tracks by someone's eyes. It didn't last long. Never did. She'd noticed the difference in hue even if it was slight. The look not penetrating or condescending enough and the spell would be broken. The eyes she wanted weren't around any more. But these were different. The color wasn't exactly the same but the power behind them was intense. The guest lecturer was meeting her glance while continuing to speak. She couldn't exactly make out the words as she was perplexed by the pull. She shook her head and managed to compose herself enough to listen. The subject matter was crime scene photography. It wasn't something she was intently interested in but the idea that someone looked at those things on a daily basis was definitely intriguing. Emily found herself drawing as she took notes about odd bits such as lighting and environment._

 _Not only was the lecture over before she realized it, but so was the Q & A. She was putting everything away when she was presented with one of her prints being handed back. She looked at it and at the larger hand holding it. Her eyes looked up and she was met with those blue eyes. "I believe this is yours." The man standing there was dressed somewhere between casual and professional. His sandy colored blonde hair was short and a little spiky. He was older than she was by a few years. _

_"Uh yeah.. um... thank you." She took the print and stuffed it in her bag. "Nice lecture." She grimaced. He laughed._

 _"I think that's a first. Mostly my lectures tend to be a little on the grim side."_

 _"Well yeah.. I mean it wasn't puppies and rainbows that's for sure." She smiled at him and found herself blushing a little._

 _"I know it's probably inappropriate.. but given that I'm not a professor.. and merely an invited speaker.. could I invite you for coffee?"_

 _"I'm gay." She blurted it out and then bit her lip as he smiled at her._

 _"Surely that's not your name.." He didn't seem deterred or even nonplussed by her admittance._

 _"No, it's not.. It's Emily..." She paused and continued looking at him. He extended his hand._

 _"Nice to meet you Emily. I'm Connor. Not sure you heard my name.. during your entrance." There was a slight blush to his own cheeks as he spoke. "So.. about that coffee.."_

 _"Coffee..." She repeated the word then shook her head as if clearing the cobwebs. "My original statement stands.. I'm gay.. I don't date men.."_

 _"Who said this was a date?" He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet._

 _"Oh.. I'm sorry.. I thought.. you said.. " She put her hand to her forehead. "You must think I'm totally vain.. I thought you were asking me out.." He smiled and shrugged._

 _"I am." He held a hand up. "But not a date.. given your previous declaration.. it would seem rather fruitless.. but I am asking you to go with me somewhere and engage in conversation." The blush in his cheeks was a little more noticeable. "Your picture.. it's compelling... I don't often get to talk about photography outside work. I thought it would be... a pleasant conversation, distraction from my own experiences with pictures."_

..

Naomi ended up driving as Katie had bused it to Effy's. They ended up going through a couple of different drive thru's as they all had different ideas on what they wanted to indulge in. Katie opted for donuts and coffee, while Effy sought out a burger and french fries. Naomi herself decided on Nando's. They had their food all squared away and headed to the park. An impromptu picnic was had mostly in silence save for a moan here and there as the food was consumed and the occasional giggle. Soon they found themselves lying flat on the grass staring up at the clouds.

"That definitely looks like a penis." Naomi and Effy laughed as Katie pointed to one set of clouds.

"One track mind.." Naomi spoke only to earn herself a hey and a swat at her arm.

"Not my fault I'm vastly more experienced than you Campbell." She laughed and patted her stomach. "Ugh.. I'm going to have to work those off tomorrow." She sighed.

"Ok.. we've eaten. Spill Katie." Effy glanced over at the twin to see her reaction. There was a bit of tension immediately on her features. A look over at Naomi let her know that she wasn't the only one waiting for the story. "Just friends here.."

"It's not that easy.. I mean.." She was hesitating and gnawing at her bottom lip.

"I can go for a walk." Naomi offered as an olive branch, knowing she was the reason for the hesitation. "I get that you don't want to talk about Emily with me.."

"It's not that.. not exactly." She grunted and then flipped face down. "It's not that I don't want to talk about Emily with you.. I.. I don't know.. I told you I wanted to talk.. about you.. about me.. not together right? But maybe work on being friends.. cause I was too stubborn... and now it's all fucked cause once I tell you about this.. it'll be all about this."

Naomi looked at her and was genuinely surprised. The idea of having a friendship wasn't isolated to her own. Katie wanted to explore that too. "I promise that whatever you say won't be the end all be all.. we'll sit and talk.. paint each other's nails.. Been told I need it." She smiled warmly and Katie did as well. Effy was simply relaxing in the sun. If someone looked at her they wouldn't realize how she was being affected by the conversation taking place. She didn't show the elation outwardly but her heart was calm.

"There.. now spill."

Katie groaned again. "Ok.. the housewarming yeah.. I was at the house.. not her place but my parents'.. they're on holiday so I invited... a friend.. and we were.. anyway.. in walks Emily." She rolled her eyes as the other two giggled, knowing full well on what Emily had walked in on. "Doesn't matter.. so... we sit and have tea.. she and I.. and we talk about the housewarming cause I haven't rsvp'd and it's oh such a huge deal apparently.. cause she really wants me to go.. come to find out she'd living with a bloke for a roommate.. I'm thinking she's gone and gotten a gay best friend which can't hurt.. only.. get this.. bitch says he's her boyfriend." The laughter came to a full stop with some slight choking on one end and Naomi's eyes blinked not fully comprehending if Katie was joking or not. Effy actually turned her head and stared.

"Repeat that." Effy spoke quietly without inflection. She wanted to make sure that she hadn't misheard but a quick glance to Naomi and she knew it didn't actually need to be repeated. "Shit."

"Yeah... shit.." Katie put her head in her hands. The silence that befell them wouldn't be broken quickly. The idea of Emily being with a man was jarring to say the least. Unexpected would be the understatement of the century. Life continued around them as they took in the meaning of the words, the implications.

..

 _Five months earlier..._

 _He was already waiting at the restaurant when she showed up. The hostess showed her to the table and he stood to get her chair. She gave him a look but let him do it anyway. "You look great." He said as he pushed her chair in and took his seat. The waiter already making his way to them. She rolled her eyes at the compliment. She was dressed casually as was he. The restaurant wasn't anything overly fancy. She glanced at the menu._

 _"Do I even bother to look or have you already ordered?"_

 _With a laugh and a shake of his head, he answered. "No. I learned from last time. Please." He took her menu and handed it to her. She took it and smirked. At first it had been coffee and conversation. More than once. She was still captivated by his eyes and his intensity. He looked at everything as if he was taking it apart and seeing it in the barest forms. She reminded him that she wasn't into cock and he merely shrugged it off. He didn't dismiss her attraction to women. Every time she brought it up he explained that they weren't anything more than friends with common interests. That sexuality didn't need to define every relationship. When they caught each other admiring pretty women it cause laughter and added to their camaraderie._

 _It wasn't long before coffee turned into lunch or dinner. Then sometimes lunch and dinner. Emily hadn't noticed how starved she had been for friendship. It struck her finally that she had alienated everyone around her. She'd dropped friendships that reminded her of her younger self. And those she hadn't meant to leave behind ended up leaving her for whatever reasons – life, futures in foreign lands. At university, she'd become desperately focused on catching up on the time she had lost out on and finding her stride that she'd neglected to make anything more than friendly classmates. Connor had been utterly unexpected and frighteningly welcome._

 _The waiter was by their table, greeting them and pouring water into their glasses while spouting off nonsense about specials. She wasn't paying as much attention to him as she was her breathing. Connor interacted with the waiter and asked for a few more minutes. He didn't make eye contact with her and simply looked down at his own menu even if she knew he'd already memorized it. He was like that. Give him information, of any kind, that carried any importance and it was warehoused in his head. It was sometimes fun to make him recite things because it made him blush. He found it curious that no one else made him blush when they asked for facts. He was known at work for being a walking encyclopedia when it came to crime scenes. But no question would stimy him as hers would. She looked at the menu and decided on some kind of artisan burger that was overpriced and likely bigger than her hands._

 _A smile was on her lips as she recalled the last time they did this, hoping it wouldn't end the same way. He'd called and asked if she would meet him for dinner. Nothing unusual except when she made it to the place, it was much fancier than the norm. An Italian restaurant with a dress code that she wasn't adhering to as she'd come from her last class. He sat waiting at a table dressed sharply. He helped her with her chair which he hadn't done before. Most of their dinners were at places with booths or immovable chairs. The waiter had come by and poured them wine without asking and retreated before handing her a menu or asking if she needed anything. Connor explained he'd already ordered. She side eyed him and asked what was going on._

 _He admitted that this dinner was a little different. He was hoping she could consider it a date. He wasn't expecting anything romantic, not really, but he did find her attractive and thought maybe she fancied him even if she wasn't allowing herself to think it. Dinner went a bit downhill from there. By the time the main course had arrived, she was on her feet and he ended up wearing her plate. She'd stormed out and he ran after her after paying the bill. He found her at the bus stop. Approaching her carefully, he apologized. Connor didn't deny who she was, her attraction to women. But he was making a case for himself, for them. He wasn't entirely wrong which pissed Emily off even more. While she didn't exactly fancy him in the physical sense, she was drawn to him. He explained that a misguided conversation with his father aided in the debacle of dinner. Apparently people had noticed his happier self since meeting Emily._

 _She took him in as he stood there wearing a bright red stain of carbonara sauce on his shirt and tie. The only thing that saved his pants from getting stained had been the napkin in his lap. She shook her head and laughed at the ridiculousness of it. "Connor.. I like women.." He nodded._

 _"I know.. I do.. I just.. I'm sorry Emily.. I do think you're beautiful and pretty neat so.. I.."_

 _"Neat huh?" She laughed again._

 _He sighed and chuckled. His vernacular was tinted with old fashioned words and phrases thanks to all of the time he had spent with his grandparents as he was growing up. She had teased him for that from the beginning and he'd understood it to be done affectionately and not with any sense of mean mockery. "You're well aware of what I mean."_

 _She nodded. "I am.." She let out a sigh. "I do like you Connor.. I haven't felt this.. comfortable with anyone in a long while.. but.. I don't know.." She shrugged and considered him for a moment. "I like who you are.. and you're not hideous.." He laughed loudly at that. "But I'm not sure about.. the rest of you.. I don't.. I have.. once.. a long time ago with a friend..and there was a fumble or two at a club during.. a hazy time.. but.."_

 _"The male form isn't your thing.. I know.. again.. Apologies. I didn't mean to shake your trust in me." She didn't want it to be awkward between them. But she also didn't want to go backwards. She did trust him and enjoyed him._

 _"How about.. no promises.. friends.. and... I'll think about it.. the possibility.. okay?"_

 _"That's more than I could honestly hope for." He smiled as he said it._

 _She laughed. "For once.. you could simply say okay." He laughed and she swore she could feel a little attraction. There was an outcry in her head questioning her sanity. She looked at him again and laughed. "Fuck it.. stranger things and all... and you owe me dinner."_

 _"We can go get something."_

 _"You're wearing sauce." She pointed at his shirt. He looked down as if noticing for the first time. He took off his tie and undid his button down. There was a rubbish bin near the stop and he threw the stained clothing in there. He stood there in a t-shirt and nice slacks. She had to admit he wasn't bad looking. "Better. Though let's find some place with outdoor seating. Not sure you smell all that great.. maybe a bit on the garlic side." He laughed again._

 _"Quite possibly. They do season liberally with garlic there." He paused and put his hands in his pockets. "There's a falaffel place.. up that way.. if you want?" He smiled and hoped._

 _"You're buying..."_

 _Her memory dissipated as the waiter came back. That had been almost a month ago. They'd fallen back to their lunches and dinners until she agreed on a real date. She didn't admit to liking him physically but she was open to the idea that maybe it wouldn't be utterly obscene if she fancied a male at this moment in her life. She found Connor trying not to get caught looking at her. She smiled at the waiter and placed her order. Her companion simply said he'd have the same._

 _"A date..." She said it and he nodded. She sighed and tried forgetting about the color blue._

..

"What have we come up with?" Naomi asked less glum than before. They'd spent the last thirty minutes debating why and how Emily could end up with a boyfriend. There weren't a lot of logical things they'd come up with.

"Amnesia... money... reprogramming... he really is gay and she's his beard...psychotic break no offense Eff... let's see.. they're on a reality show and.."

"No Katie.. that last one is not happening... not that the rest is more plausible but no.." Effy lay on her side and stared at her two friends as they navigated possibilities.

"Well I don't see her volunteering for reprogramming and since my mum gave in to her liking girls.."

"What? When?" Naomi sat up, paying attention to the conversation once more. Her wandering mind not allowed to drift far at all.

"I don't know.. maybe three years ago or some shit.. she finally gave up trying to fight it.. Emsy'd been fucking anything that moved.. shit..sorry" Katie looked at Naomi who brushed it off. Right now she couldn't be arsed about past hook ups. Not that they were anything by the time she went in. "Anyway.. mum thought she was acting out cause of her not accepting it.. Dad.. he went to all sorts of meetings within the 'community' and tried converting mum.. she finally came around.. go figure.."

"That's good.. about your parents.." Naomi was happily surprised about that. She couldn't imagine Emily having to deal with her mum on the subject. "Yeah.. I think we can probably cross off the reprogramming.. the amnesia too.. I mean... if she remembers you Katie.. no way she'd forget liking girls.." She smiled trying to pull away from any lingering tensions.

"Oy.. bitch." Katie plucked at the grass. "I really haven't a fucking clue why she's... I mean he's well fit.." Effy and Naomi looked at her. "What? She showed me a picture.. bitch at least went for someone better looking this go around.. not you Campbell.. was referring to Jay here. I mean he's not bad looking Jay..I guess... just.. nerdy.. well he was.. he's probably grown out of that now.. probably looks good.." She imagined Tobias naked and blushed. "But whatever.."

"What's he look like?" Effy asked curiously, catching something in Katie's eyes.

"Well.. she had a couple of pics.. one of the both of them." She made a gagging sound. "But she had this one of him in a jacket and tie.. He's taller.. yeah, yeah.. not saying much.. I meant taller than Jay.. almost 2 meters tall? Broad shoulders.. you can tell he works out.. Clear complexion with a light shadow like he'd forgotten to shave but nice.. groomed.. Blondish hair.. cut short.. his ears aren't too big.. Blue eyes.. shit." Katie looked at Naomi who didn't understand the reason for the outburst.

"Huh." Effy uttered and lay back on the grass with a smirk on her lips. "And your guy? What's he measuring?"

* * *

a/n2: Soo... last chapter the reception to Emily being with a boy was.. much like the twins saying they hated boys to Panda's mum... to allay any and all fears.. I am a die hard Naomily.. always will be. While I may putter with other couplings.. they are my OTP.. so while yes, she is with a boy.. there are things I wanted to explore as a writer and a fan... nothing utterly traumatic..

as for the fc's for the original characters if anyone wants to know what I'm thinking about when I'm writing them - Dylan Minette for Tobias (Katie's friend) and Michael Grant Terry for Connor.

I look forward to comments, reviews.. gasps..


	9. Chapter 8

Once more unto the breach my friends...

not too much of an A/N.. I will keep updating.. some times it will take me a couple of weeks. I don't write on the fly if I can help it. Tone and timing need to be felt in my opinion and sometimes my mindset isn't all puppies and rainbows given out current political climate.

Shout out as always to my ever lovely partner in crime marsupial1974 - she's simply awesome sauce..

A couple of nods to a few others that shall remain nameless to protect their not so innocent ways.. one of them won't ever read this so.. but she means the world to me in many ways. Enjoy... review if you have a moment..

I don't own Skins..

Please be patient in terms of Emily... I have a plan...

* * *

Chapter 8

Katie was saved by a call from Gina. She'd called the hospital to check in on Effy as she was accustomed to doing and been told she was out on a day pass. The nurse had also let her know that Naomi and Katie were with her so she shouldn't worry. She didn't. Instead she prepared tea for the lot of them. She hummed as she cooked and Kieran watched from the doorway with a smile on his lips. When she caught the gleam in his eye, she told him no and that he would have to wait until after for dessert. He gave her a laugh and opted to help out with the cooking. She called Naomi once everything was almost ready.

While they weren't exactly starving, they headed back. Effy was engulfed in a larger than life Gina hug when she walked through the door, followed by a Kieran hug. The other girls held back giggles at the sight. Conversation was light and jovial as they ate. It had been a while since the sound of such laughter filled their home. She caught her daughter's eye across the table and gave her a nod. It was good having her back.

It wasn't until she had dropped off Effy and then Katie for the night that she let the weight of the afternoon's revelation hit her. She pulled over near her home and turned off the car engine. She couldn't take too long as her mum would likely worry given she was no longer accustomed to being out late but she couldn't keep going any longer. She needed a moment. A moment to let the sadness wash over her. She'd thought about Emily moving on even before she'd gone away. They were broken up. She didn't expect her to be waiting around for Naomi. She didn't want her to really. But learning of her with someone else still hurt.

She leaned back against the seat and felt a slight sob escape her. Her hand went to her mouth as if it could stop the pain, the ache deep inside her. She tried not to shed the threatening tears but it was for naught. The emotion demanded to be let out. She hadn't expressed outrage or despair as Katie had spoken. She couldn't. She had no right. No right or claim to Emily. She was free to do as she pleased in her life. But she'd felt a sharp pain inside as she pictured it. She used to torment herself almost every night. She'd imagined Emily with other women. Never too much detail but enough to feel the rawness of the loss every time.

Today was different. She'd never once pictured Emily with a male apart from her dalliance with JJ years earlier. Somehow finding her with a bloke hurt more. She couldn't tell why, couldn't explain it. She'd long ago understood that attraction to a person was more than their sex. She'd met people inside who identified differently and while she hadn't developed actual friendships, she had learned. But Emily with a male felt like she had gone backwards into some part of a former self that had never quite fit. Then again maybe she was wrong and she had been the one who hadn't fit into Emily's life. She finally stopped crying and headed home.

Gina was waiting up for her and noticed her state. She didn't ask. Instead she stood up from the kitchen table and fixed her a cuppa. They drank tea in a bit of silence. She wanted to ask who this woman was and what had she done with her intrusive mother but refrained. Maybe her time away had changed everyone.

..

A few days later, Naomi was at work putting flowers in the front cooler when a bearded young man walked in the front door with an urgency about him and a small notebook in his hands.

"I need help." She took him in and wasn't sure what to hope for. A call to authorities would be easy enough but he didn't give off a vibe of vagrancy or some other less than desirable existence. His eyes scanned hurriedly between different flowers behind her.

"Someone will be right with you." She was about to make her escape when he shot that idea down.

"You're someone.. you can help yes?" He spoke with an accent that wasn't entirely familiar to her. She was certain she'd only heard it on television or film. "I need flowers." He groaned and said something in a different language. "Sorry.. of course I need flowers.. I'm in a flower shop.. My assistant.. she left.." He put a hand on the cover of the notebook which Naomi noticed was an agenda. "She found different work and gave me this.. said I would be taken care of .. but I'm not.. I am but I'm not." He was frustrated and Naomi couldn't help but smile. He smiled back and it reached his eyes.

"I know nothing about flowers really." She blurted out.

"You work here.. you know more than I do." He laughed and shook his head. "My manners.. Sasha.. Aleksandr Vasiliev.. but friends call me Sasha.."

She hesitated for a moment but realized he wasn't a threat. She didn't feel uncomfortable in his presence and it was welcome. "Naomi." She omitted her last name as she didn't need the jokes. "I work here.. in the back.. sorting and such.. I don't do the arrangements. The girl.. woman who does them.. she went to the bank around the corner.. should be.."

He shook his head and opened the agenda, flipping through pages. "You can help.. I know you can." He turned the agenda so she could read it and then handed it to her. "She placed orders.. for arrangements already. I'm having a gallery opening in three days.. and I was caring for other things and forgot the flowers.. never called to confirm when she says I should have... I need flowers.. not a lot.. but.. please help.."

She nodded as she took the agenda, reading over the notes. Whoever was his assistant didn't do a bad job of noting things. The arrangements were listed in terms of flower colors and quantity. She bit her lip and gave him another glance as he stood fidgeting. Then she walked over to the counter and pulled up the order book. His relief was evident and she gave him a sharp glare. "I'm not entirely helping so don't get your hopes up." Holding up his hands, he allowed himself another warm smile. As she read the orders not seeing the name he provided earlier, she had a momentary small moment of panic thinking he was likely screwed. "What's your gallery's name?"

"The Wolf's Den."

"You're joking." She met his eyes and he smiled at her shaking his head. She muttered something about the male condition but he didn't quite catch it. Her eyes lit up when she saw the notation in their order book for a delivery in the morning in three days. "Bet your assistant deserved better pay." She realized she'd assumed that was the reason for her departure but then noticed that the comment might have been a little more forward for a customer conversation. "Sorry.. I didn't."

He didn't pay her snark any mind. Instead he examined what she was pointing to in the order book and let out a breath of relief. He also let out a laugh and almost hugged her until she took a step back. "This is good.. great.. flowers are set.. see you helped." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of postcards. "You must come." He grabbed a pen from the counter and scribbled on the back of them. "It's a local show. Present the invites at the door. Take these.. enough for you and friends. As many as you want per card. Say you'll come."

She stared at him like he was out of his mind, the postcards held out in front of him. "I looked something up.. I didn't help.. you don't even know me."

"You seem nice." He smiled.

"I might not be."

He shrugged. "Not so nice is ok too.. and you did.. help." He put his hands at his sides but didn't put away the cards. "My assistant.. she was great.. I paid plenty." He smiled at her, acknowledging that he'd heard her comment. "But she was always meant for better things.. and me.. my gallery.. it is a little dream. There will be food.. and alcohol.. free." He made eye contact. "I checked on the food and other things.. it's why I forgot the flowers.. my opening.. it's a big deal to me.. Plenty of people in attendance.. pretty girls to flirt with." His cheeks turned a slight red. "Not only you... in terms of pretty girls.. women.. You prefer women.. plenty will be there.. I just... You helped.. whether you know it or not.. you did.. Please say you'll come." He extended the invitations again.

Naomi but her lip actually considering the invitations. He'd mentioned friends so she didn't have to go by herself then something hit her. "Wait... you can tell I like girls?"

Sasha smiled and shrugged. "Maybe I knew.. the energy around you..I'm an artist.. I pick up on things." She regarded him and took the invitations. "Yes!" She had to laugh. He seemed so genuine and easy going.

"Not promising anything.. but can't hurt to keep my options open." He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Absolutely. A lady keeps her options open." He put his hand to his chest. "Thank you again.. you eased my mind.. that is a great help." He began to leave and turned back. "It was nice to meet you Naomi."

..

Katie scoped the parking lot to make sure Naomi wasn't visiting Effy. She signed in and went to find the brunette. She actually knocked on her room door as opposed to simply barging in. Effy was sitting by the window as she called out to come in. Her eyes pierced the twin but didn't get up. "Are you feeling alright?"

"What? Why?" She took off her jacket and put her bag on the bed and plopped down in the chair opposite Effy. "I'm fine.. well not fine.. I'm still reeling.. not sure what to do."

"What to do? You go to the housewarming. You play nice with Emily and her whatever. Simple." She smiled knowing why Katie had come back and been hesitant to wander in.

"You're doing that.. thing." She narrowed her eyes and her lisp came out as she said the word thing. "Stop it." Effy raised an eyebrow. "Just.. ugh.."

"Why does this bother you Katie?"

"Cause it's not her.. it's not." She played with a magazine that was nearby to have something to do. "She's gayer than a window Eff.. we all know this.."

"What if she's happy?"

"She can't be." Katie shook her head.

"What if she is?"

"She can't be."

"Why not?"

"Cause I know she's still in love with Naomi." Effy gave her a tilt of her head. "It's true. She never stopped." She sighed. "Ok.. so we haven't been the best of sisters for a little while but that doesn't make a difference. I was there.. after they broke up.. after Naomi went.. anyway... I saw how she threw herself at girls.. one after the other.. she wasn't doing it cause she was searching for someone.. she was doing it to run away." Effy smiled at her. "Yeah.. okay whatever so I pay attention.. I may not be all knowing but I know her.. and this.. this isn't her."

"Is that so?" Katie nodded emphatically. Effy laughed. "You're probably right. I know you noticed something about the eyes."

"Duh! I mean he's not like spitting image obvs right cause the whole boy girl thing but.. fuck's sake.. blonde hair and damn blue eyes?! I mean really..You should see them. Ugh..Lezzer bitch couldn't even leave this fit guy for someone who can truly appreciate him." She slammed the magazine down on the arm of the chair. "It's like one of those Freud things ain't it? I don't know the term.. doesn't matter.. but she's putting her emotions into this cause it's fucking safe."

A moment of silence fell between them as they both digested what Katie was able to see clear as day. Effy played with the invitations Naomi had dropped off earlier. "I talked to Gina the other night when we were over."

"We all talked to Gina.. not about Emily but.."

"No.. I stepped out back.. and she came out.. I talked to her about things my therapist has been talking about."

 _Gina watched her a few seconds before she saw Effy shift slightly and she knew she was aware of her presence. She stepped out and stood next to her, looked up at the sky. "Quite a sight."_

 _"Always." Effy stared up at the stars trying to make their way through the city's lights. It wasn't like London where the entire city seemed to be engulfed in light but it was enough to hide the less bright stars._

 _"I meant you.. outside that dreadful place." Effy turned to Gina and chuckled._

 _"You always tell me how lovely things are there."_

 _"Well it's not like I want to add to things..." She was joking in a way. She'd not wanted the quiet girl in that place but understood the need for it. But she was such a free spirit. She needed to be out._

 _"Huh.. good to know." Effy went back to the celestial bodies light years away. "It's only a day pass Gina. I have to go back tonight."_

 _"I know love.. but maybe you can ask for these a bit more often." She put her arm around the girl and Effy couldn't help but smile at the contact._

 _"Actually.." She started out unintentionally. She hadn't meant to talk about this, not yet. She didn't entirely agree with it but it was out of fear. "My therapist thinks it might be time."_

 _"Hmm.. Is that so?" Gina's heart was beating a little faster. She'd gotten updates on Effy's progress and knew of the suggested course for further improvements. She wouldn't have mentioned it before Naomi was out but she'd seen how it had brightened things._

 _"Yeah.. says my therapy is hindered because of the.. because I'm there. That I need to experience less constraints. She mentioned a halfway home."_

 _"Well that's rubbish." Effy looked at Gina who was still observing the stars. "I think the spare bedroom has been waiting for you to figure things out."_

 _She blinked and shook her head. "I couldn't."_

 _"You aren't." She turned and took her face in her hands. "You're not asking. I'm telling you. If at some point you want a place of your own, I'll worry but I'll support it. But no bloody way I'm letting you go to some halfway home where fuck all could happen." Effy dropped her eyes and gave a small nod. She was afraid of saying something out loud. "So.. is that a yes?"_

 _She shook her head and heard Gina commence to protest and she lifted her gaze. "It's not a no.. it's a.. I'll talk to my therapist, let her know what you said. Then I'll talk to Naomi." Another protest was squashed as she kept talking. "She just got her mum back.. her home.. I don't want to.."_

 _"You're not. My daughter adores you. The little shit is overdue to have a sister don't you think? It'll do her some good." She was smiling and extending comfort through her words. "I promise.. it won't be a question to be answered with a no. Everyone in that house, including the dirty old man pretending to be hate all the estrogen in the house, wants you here."_

 _She took a moment to think about how things would be. She didn't think it would be anything like her old home life but in some ways it would be world's better. "Alright."_

"Holy shit babes.. so.. when?"

"Probably by the weekend.. I want to sleep on it one more night. I have a session tomorrow and we're going to go over everything. She wants me to be freer but she also wants me to have a plan. She doesn't want me to feel.. overwhelmed." Katie reached out and took her hand. She saw the invitations in her other one.

"What are those?"

"Well.. Naomi stopped by with a coffee and brought me these. Apparently some guy went into the shop she's working at and invited her and friends. She dropped off two but I figured you and I can go with her. Not sure what to do with the extra." Katie's eyes lit up and she took one of the invites out of her hand.

"Leave that to me."

"Katie?" She gave her a look like she was up to no good. "That better be for your guy."

"I don't have a guy." A knowing stare made Katie blush. "I have a friend.. we get together sometimes.. I don't know anything more.." She worked out the address on the invite. "This is a nice area.. and Naomi got invited? Fucking hell.. she's barely out and already getting into posh pl.. wait.. you said guy.. is she going to start.." Effy burst into giggles.

"I don't fucking think so.. That train left the station long ago never to be revisited.. the guy apparently knew she wasn't into men." She paused. "So about your guy... your friend."

"I'm not ready to talk about it.. ok Eff? I will.. but right now.." She shook her head. Her smile lit up her face. "Bitch.. you're getting out." They both laughed.

..

That night Naomi went to bed exhausted. She'd had a full day of work and came home to help her mum out in the garden unasked. There were some smartish banter exchanged but it was warm and full of something she'd not appreciated when younger. Love. The news that Effy was leaving that horrid place left her elated. Even more so when she learned that her mum had asked her to move in with them. This was such a change for her. To actively desire company in her home. Her thoughts drifted as she herself fell into sleep.

 _The knock at the door surprised her. She yelled for her mum to answer it as it was likely one of her hippie friends still looking for the mothership to land. When she received no response other than a second knock, she got up and traipsed down the stairs. She opened the door without looking and found herself almost eye-level with deep brown eyes. They stood in silence, frozen in a moment._

 _"Hi." The husky voice floated up at her. She took her in. Dressed in more grown up attire than she'd remembered but darlingly cute all the same. Her heart began to drum a different tune inside her chest at the sound of her voice. Naomi swallowed and tried to say hello but couldn't get her voice to respond. A small laugh and a roll of those brown orbs made her lightheaded. Without warning, the woman on the stoop stepped inside and shut the door behind her. A second later she could feel and taste the lips she's long been denied._

She woke up, breath heavy and her knickers soaked. "Bloody fucking hell."


	10. Chapter 9

It's been a long couple of weeks...

Shout out to marsupial1974... I'm sure you're all reading her stuff.. thanks babes..

Don't own Skins.. would write more but I'm wicked tired and wanted to get this up.. review if you can, if not simply then enjoy it..

Next chapter this coming week..

* * *

Chapter 9

 _They kissed against the closed door. The hall light flickering as they pressed against the light switch. A short giggle escaped them and they stumbled further into the flat. This wasn't how she'd planned the evening to end._

..

Effy had moved in Friday evening. There hadn't been much to move in as most of her belongings were in storage. Her father held the key to that and he was off with his current wife somewhere in Italy. She'd tried calling Tony again but no answer. Not even voice mail. Gina and Kieran had indeed set up the guest room for her and comfortably so. They'd made dinner and invited Katie but she turned them down as it was Friday night and she had plans with the unspoken. She and Naomi stayed up late watching episodes of the Walking Dead and laughing at the zombies. All in all it was looking good. She'd been terrified of the change, afraid it would set her off. Her therapist assured her that she was ready and would do well. She had gotten to know Gina during Effy's stay at the hospital and knew that she had a solid support base outside those walls. The next morning started a chain of dominoes falling that no one saw coming.

The doorbell rang at 8am as Naomi was pouring her coffee. She'd managed to sleep in after their tv marathon and was slightly cranky at the intrusive noise. She got to the door and had a minor freak out as she flashed back to her dream earlier in the week until she realized it was Katie standing there. Not Emily. She opened the door and failed to notice she had a suitcase with her until she was lugging it in. "Sorry.. did I miss the memo that you're also moving in?" She said through half a smile.

"Ooh.. I'd forgotten how lovely you were in the mornings.. mm." She placed the suitcase near the stairs and went into the kitchen. "Hey Eff." She smiled brightly, spotting the dark haired enigma, already sitting on the counter, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well you're up and out early... thought you were otherwise engaged last night."

"Ha ha.. I was.. but we have much to attend to today." She grabbed a mug and poured herself some coffee. "Where's Gina and Kieran?"

"Oh mum and male paternal role model are out at a yoga retreat today into tomorrow.. we were invited but alas.. we didn't want to see naked bits.." Katie looked at Naomi as Effy opened her mouth to explain.

"Naked Yoga retreat... latest trend." She took a sip from her coffee. "So Katie.. not that it's not lovely to see you, but what gives?"

"Well I figured since we're going to the art thing tonight." She went into the fridge and grabbed milk for her coffee. "We need to doll both of you up.. a day of pampering, tweezing, mani-pedis.. the whole thing.. I also brought a couple of outfits for you both seeing as how neither of you likely has anything remotely hot..or at least from this year's fashion.. in their closet."

"I'm sorry.. a day of what now?" Naomi sat at the kitchen table and gawked at Katie and then back through the entryway to the waiting suitcase. "You're serious?" She groaned. What she thought might be a relaxing morning was turning to be a debacle in the making.

"As a heart attack.. I was joking sort of about your nails back when you got out but babes.. it's been ages and like I get the whole needing short nails for.." She made a gesture intimating sexual activity and got a roll of the eyes from both Naomi and Effy.. "But you've still not properly cleaned up and we can't have that. We'll trim your bangs.. do your nails.. get you looking good and hot for the night.. Effy only needs minor maintenance thankfully but you.. we need you to light up the room."

"Me? Why me?" Katie paused and took another drink from her coffee, feeling Effy's gaze and accusatory stare that Naomi hadn't exactly caught on to.

"Babes.. you've been around prison lezzers.. this is your first true social coming out since you're re-emergence into society.. you need to make a statement." Naomi shook her head and drank the rest of her cup. "Don't 'spose you fancy going back to blonde?" She asked nonchalantly. Naomi coughed on her coffee and Effy got off the counter.

"Katie.. a word.."

"It's alright Effs... If she wants to play spa, we can.. Maybe I am overdue for a bit of self care yeah? But no.. I'm not going back to blonde." Naomi stood and drained the rest of her cup. "Both of you stay.. plan, plot.. devise whatever fashion treaty you wish to strike... I'm going to shower.. while I'm still allowed to do that on my own." She said it jokingly. Imagining for a moment, applying the peroxide to her hair. It wasn't that she hadn't thought about it – going back to her previous color. But she wondered if it wasn't part of a life she was destined to leave behind. She put her cup in the sink and headed up. Her eyes were downcast as she was having second, third and fourth thoughts about going out tonight. She'd already been tempted to bail out but Effy fancied the idea of doing something utterly different. They were all likely more than overdue for an adult night out. She laughed on the way up the stairs as she considered they were actual adults.

..

"Katie.. what the fuck..." Effy stood in front of her with arms crossed. "Tell me you didn't do anything stupid." When the twin avoided her eyes and kept drinking her coffee, she knew that there was something afoot. "Tell me she isn't coming." She lowered her voice. While she didn't think Naomi would be listening in, she didn't want to stir anything up should she still be within earshot. She didn't know the house enough to know how far sound carried.

"I can't tell you cause I don't know." It was a direct admission that Katie had indeed invited Emily as Effy feared. She shrugged her shoulders and tip toed past the kitchen entrance and gave a look up the stairs. She went back to an awaiting, and rather annoyed looking Effy. "I went to her place.. the address from the invite but no one was home.. So I slipped the invite with a note through the mail slot. She hasn't texted me to say she's going but..." Her shoulders gave another shrug.

"Katie!" She hush shouted at her and ran a hand through her hair. "Did you hit your head? Or perhaps suffer mental damage? What the fuck? How could you invite her like that? What happens if she does show up? Do you think it's going to be a magical reunion? Fuck.." She paced and walked over to the kitchen counter. She laid her hands flat and pictured it.

"Look I don't know what it'll be like.. but.." She gnawed at her lip. "I mean.. would it be so bad?" She looked as Effy turned around and looked at her with a piercing look. "I'm sure neither is over the other.. and maybe Emily just needs a kick in the arse to recognize that whatever thing she's doing is a sham... Maybe she needs to see her.."

"Maybe you're right Katie.. maybe they do need to see each other.. but did you for one moment think that maybe Naomi isn't ready?" The twin gave her a look to say she had thought about it but it wasn't a deal breaker. "Fine. What if Emily shows up with him in tow?" Katie's eyes opened wider.

"I left a note.."

"Cause your sister does exactly what you tell her...Brill Katie.. if she shows up... if she's with him.. one of us needs to warn Naomi.. or at least make sure there's no disaster." Effy had a feeling it would be absolutely crushing for Naomi and didn't want to see that happen.

..

Emily had been working late the past two nights and had all but crawled into bed as soon as she got home. Connor was putting in double shifts here and there to cover some colleagues. He'd come home mid-shift and found the art show invitation. There was a note attached but it simply asked that someone think it over and signed K. He regarded it and knew it was for Emily as there was an E at the beginning. It didn't take long to figure out who K was. He looked over the information on the postcard and slid it into his laptop case. It wouldn't be a bad idea to go. He could finally meet Emily's sister and they could both venture into something new. While art wasn't his strong suit, he knew she fancied it. Maybe they would have some photographs to inspire her own career. He could make late dinner reservations for three, then remembered that Emily's sister rarely went anywhere without a date. He called and made reservations for four. It would be a nice surprise all around.

..

It was a long, not altogether hellish, day. When Katie said all-day, Naomi shouldn't have thought it hyperbole. By the time they were done though, the three of them looked a picture straight out of a magazine. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost cried. She couldn't remember the last time she'd dressed up like this. She looked at her eyes. They were almost surreal as they were brought out by the mascara and her eyelashes. She knew in her heart that she didn't need to look like this to feel confident, to feel herself. But she could feel a glimmer of the girl she'd been, set against the world with sheer bravado. Her mind didn't give her a moment to think about how it was all a mask that she could wear to protect herself. Her mind merely swooned at the rush of adrenaline she was experiencing. She looked in the mirror behind her and could see Katie's smug smile and Effy's bored expression. She laughed.

"Yeah yeah Katie... let's go before I change my mind." Effy laughed and walked out of the room. She led them out of the house to an arriving Uber. Naomi shook her head. She could swear the universe was shifting. It was bending to them. She couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't how things really were supposed to turn out. Three unlikely allies against the world. She shook her head and climbed in waiting to see what the night was going to bring.

..

The gallery was a two story building. Apparently a warehouse of some sort earlier on in its life. The front was a brick facade painted in white with six large windows evenly divided by a glass door. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't not either. The hard wood floors inside were a dark oak, possibly stained. The walls were lined with different art. Some were charcoal, some oils. There was a series of photographs in one area and sculptures throughout as well. The atmosphere was lively. Nothing as loud as a nightclub but certainly not quiet. Some sort of dj was set up in a corner. He wasn't playing to the crowd but setting the pace of everything.

The girls were asked for their invite. The doorman greeted them with a wide smile as he saw the handwritten initials on the other side. He let them in and gave a slight signal to a woman off to the side. She met them as they walked through the door and a server appeared with flutes of champagne. They were each handed one. She provided her name, Tatiana, letting them know she was their hostess should they need anything. They were informed that Sasha was making the rounds and would be elated that his personal guests had made it. The girls let Naomi smile and agree with the woman as they snickered behind the champagne. Curiosity was high about the man hosting the event and his intention towards Naomi given all of this attention. Effy hesitated with the champagne for a moment but decided that one glass wouldn't hurt anything. The danger of slipping into old behavior was a nagging phantom in her mind. She looked around. Not her usual haunts of the past but the art was beautiful. They walked through the crowd. And there was a crowd. The space was accommodating without it feeling stifling. She would have never fathomed that Bristol had such an art life.

While Effy's eyes went from art piece to art piece, Katie was looking at the people. Their clothing ranging from higher up class to almost everyday chic to a little grungy. She calculated that the slim grunge crowd were artists trying to look the part of starving and therefore deserving. She didn't give those more than a glimpse. Years back their clothing would have annoyed her but now the false impressions they were trying to force was her focus. Their second-hand thrift was accentuated by nice but overpriced watches, high end shoes she would kill for and way too precise hair cuts that screamed trying too hard. She took it as a sign that somewhere maybe she had evolved some. Not enough to give up her haute couture but at least there was advancement in her eyes.

She'd chosen their outfits perfectly. Effy wore a sleeveless black dress with a round neckline that zipped down the back and went a little more than halfway down her thigh. It hugged her form perfectly. It actually covered more of her body than she used to when younger. She chose a pair of vintage jeans and a long sleeve black blouse with a cold shoulder design for Naomi. It flowed and would accentuate her without feeling overly provocative. For herself, she opted for a black t-shirt dress with a choker v-neck. Only Naomi wore her hair up. Light bits of jewelry adorned each of them. Katie's smile was the epitome of satisfaction as she watched heads turning to notice their little squad. Her own walking art gallery as it were. There was pride in every step she took.

Sasha spotted them first and he stopped talking mid-sentence to an older gentleman. The man and his companion both turned to see what the object of Sasha's gaze was and understood. They'd known him for years and gave him the go ahead to take leave. He smiled, hugged them and went off to intercept the girls mid-way through the gallery. "You came!" He all but shouted as he met up with them. Naomi couldn't help but smile at his exuberance. His outstretched arms were given a look and he laughed, extending his hand instead. She shook it and he took the liberty to kiss the back of her hand with a sly smile. "And your lovely guests.." He extended his hand. "Sasha Vasiliev."

"Katie Fitch." She gave him a smile and a look. He wasn't bad looking but not her type. While he was well kept, his beard wasn't too appealing to her. Although she wasn't exactly certain she had a type any more. Her thoughts drifted so that she missed the look Sasha was giving Effy as he extended his hand to her.

Effy looked at him, his hand, and gave a little laugh before taking it. "Effy." She didn't offer a surname or her first name. He took his time with her hand before kissing the back of it. His lips lingered a fraction longer on her hand as his eyes never left hers. She admitted to herself that she was a little intrigued. He was rugged in terms of his face. He was dressed in all black. Taller than her. Always a bonus. She almost laughed as to how she was sizing him up.

"Beautiful... Effy... I like it." He continued holding her hand in his until she raised an eyebrow. "So.. you have champagne.. good.. and you have a hostess.. anything you want.. ask. We have food.. all kinds of alcohol. You're not driving are you? I can have a car take you home.. when you're ready.. wouldn't want you to limit yourself..." He met Naomi's eyes but they wouldn't stay there. He kept looking the other pair of blue eyes.

"This is quite the event.. I have to say.. I think you should get your assistant back if she managed to get all this done before she quit." Sasha laughed.

"I have a different person in mind for the position..." He looked at her but said nothing more. "Please.. look around.. there is a second floor.. the third floor is my apartment and studio.. after the opening... if you're all up for it..A couple of the artists might stick around after.. we can have a smaller gathering.. I'd love to hear what you think of the art." He was waved at and he excused himself but never really stopped glancing at Effy.

"Someone has a fan already." Katie announced as she drank from her glass. "Whoa.. that's fucking good." She looked at the champagne as if she could see a difference in it from others she'd had. "How much do you think all of this is costing?"

Naomi looked at her and shook her head. "I didn't really give it thought Katiekins... If I did.. I might feel a bit out of place yeah?" She took a sip and could understand the twin's reaction. The taste was smooth. Fruity and crisp but not overly so. It didn't leave her wishing for something after. She was glad she hadn't backed out. It felt good to be out. No one here knew her past and that itself was comforting.

..

They had managed to make their way to part of the photography exhibit. Katie wasn't too excited but she wondered if she would ever see Emily's work up on a wall. She hadn't been shown it but she knew what she was studying. It was one of those things that had fallen away - sharing each other's lives. Every detail. Even the most mundane. She was distracted but heard a familiar laugh. Her eyes focused on the source. They opened wide as she spotted him. Tobias was talking with a couple of people in a small group just a few feet from them. His back was to her but she caught a bit of his profile as a woman placed a kiss on his cheek. The young, really fit, woman went in search of drinks given the empty glasses she was holding.

She shouldn't have been upset. She shouldn't have been bothered. They were friends. Friends with benefits. But she was upset. More than. She found herself already headed his way by the time she blinked. Naomi noticed her absence and recognized the angry stride when she got eyes on her. She tapped Effy's elbow. Sasha had found his way back to them. They were going back and forth on a photo she had barely given thought to but he seemed to want conversation. By the time Effy looked over, merely seconds later, she grimaced. "Shit."

"Is there a problem?" Sasha inquired.

"Nope. As long as no blood is spilled." Effy answered and held Naomi back from going after Katie. She shook her head. Sasha stood frozen, following their lead to do nothing. She didn't know the situation but assumed it had to do with the boy she wasn't keen on sharing about. Sure enough she tapped a male on the shoulder.


	11. Chapter 10

Shorter chapter by only a few hundred words.. but posting it today...

Shout out to marsupial1974 - thank you babes..

Mistakes are mine.. Skins.. not so much..

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 10

Katie had marched over without a plan. Something in her become utterly territorial at what she'd witnessed. She didn't even know he would be in attendance. Not that she'd mentioned attending the exhibit herself. But she'd never known him to be interested in art. Again, not that she had asked. But he had shared other interests like science fiction. He had no reason to share his weekend plans. They weren't dating. They were fucking. This all made sense in her head. But she was going on instinct and her thoughts, logical or otherwise, were muted.

"Katie." A huge smile spread over his lips as he turned around when she touched him. The smile mostly faded when the remaining champagne was thrown in his face. He blinked and wiped most of it away as his companions looked surprised.

"Hope you fucking enjoy your date."

"My..." Tobias stood there gawking at her. His eyes caught movement from behind her as the woman returned.

"Ooops.. guess I missed some excitement." The woman whom Katie had seen kissing Tobias's cheek was back. She was wearing a dark pantsuit and heels. Her brown hair was loose and framed her face beautifully. Another turn of Katie's stomach and she wished she had another flute of champagne to aim at her instead. "You must be Katie. I'm Laura." After handing Tobias a glass with amber liquid, she extended her hand as the twin looked surprised at hearing her name. A look between the woman and Tobias who graciously accepted the drink and a napkin. "I'm one of the artists on display.. I'm also his cousin.. he didn't say you'd be here but mentioned you were fierce.. hasn't stopped talking about you.. he wasn't kidding." Katie absently shook her hand while her eyes locked on to Tobias. "He mentioned your sister was a photographer."

"Oh...uh.. cousin.." A radiant red had crashed her cheeks as she understood what she'd done. She took off mumbling apologies and feeling tears in her eyes. In a moment, she grasped that she'd humiliated herself and him by not only assuming something but acting out when she had no provocation or just cause. Tobias went after her with a look of apology to his cousin who smiled and shrugged.

Naomi had kept her eyes on everything as she drank from her glass. She wasn't the only one who was paying attention but Effy had the forethought to realize this was a one on one thing. She'd seen Katie run off but the boy she'd accosted followed. It was a little surprising as he didn't seem like the type she'd date in college. But the fact that he cared enough to follow after being doused said something about him. The woman by his side looked over to Naomi who then looked away.

..

"Katie." He called after her. She was already out the main door, trying to hold in the tears threatening to fall. She didn't make herself the fool for a boy. Never. They were expendable. She kept walking, turning the corner into an alley when a hand gripped her upper arm. She had heard him but tried ignoring his voice. She didn't want to hear it. He was bound to break up with her. You're not dating. You've never wanted to date him. That's not true. She closed her eyes while her own voice was ringing in her head. "Katie.." He said it softly without a hint of anger or annoyance. "Look.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know you would be here.. or that you liked this stuff.. if I had.. I'd have asked you to come with me.." Tobias stood in front of her as he spoke. His hands rubbing up and down on her upper arms. She opened her eyes.

"Why the fuck are you apologizing? I threw a drink in your face you twat. I'm the one who should be apologizing." She could hear her lisp and grimaced. She met his eyes a second then they settled on his chest instead.

"I'm apologizing because.." He looked at her and realized that she wasn't as demanding as normal. Not her posture, not even her words. He bent his knees a bit so he could look her in the eyes. "Because I didn't ask you to come with me.. because my cousin ratted me out.. about talking about you.." He touched her cheek. "and I talk about you.. to anyone who will listen.. except you." She looked at him and felt her bottom lip tremble. "My cousin.. she doesn't have a filter sometimes.. But I like you. Not just every other Wednesday and Fridays.." Katie took a shuddering breath.

"I don't know.. how to do that.. liking someone.. for real.." He looked at her and didn't know what to say. Instead he leaned in and kissed her.

..

Sasha was trying to talk to Effy but kept getting interrupted by people. His attention was in high demand. And yet, he was still determined not to be more than a couple of strides from the brunette. Both girls had noticed but neither had mentioned it. Even as Effy wandered to a different set of images, he followed two steps behind. Naomi felt comfortable enough to meander on her own. The crowd wasn't threatening in the least. People were good with not invading her space. She was looking at a photograph of a chain link fence in front of a field of flowers.

"Why do I think you know how those flowers feel?" A voice came up from behind her. She turned to see the woman she'd spied with Katie's male friend earlier. She had a smile that could have melted Naomi on the spot. There was a hint of innocence in her eyes but a boldness that couldn't be denied. She gave a smile and went back to looking at the photograph.

"I'd say.. you spend a lot of time watching people." She didn't believe the words came out of her mouth. She was attributing it to the champagne. A smile on her lips felt good. The woman took a step forward and stood shoulder to shoulder with her. The barest of connection but it was electrifying. She took a sip from the glass in her hand. She was certain it was her third flute of champagne.

"Artist or art lover?"

"Didn't realize that had to be either or."

"It's not but... I wanted to know if I should find your work on the walls _before_ totally hitting on you."

"Ahh...an art snob.. can't hit on me if my art isn't good enough."

"Not exactly." She drew out the word not. Her accent was different and Naomi couldn't help but enjoy the sound of it. "It's more of.. if I should be jealous of your talent or not." She turned and faced Naomi. "I'm Laura."

"Naomi." She turned and faced her. Laura was a little shorter than her. Her hair was a dark brown but there were some highlights mixed in.

"Oh good.. two one name wonders occupying the same space.. how will the world survive?"

Naomi found herself laughing and feeling lighter. "It is possible the world ends tonight and we are mere witnesses."

"I'd like to think we're the ones setting the world on fire.. don't you?" Naomi found herself feeling warm at their easy dialogue. "So... any of the photos.. or other art.." She shook her head.

"No.. not an artist.. I was... invited.. the gallery owner is rather impulsive." Laura laughed.

"Sasha.. yeah.. he's very determined when he's sure about something. You must have impressed him somehow."

"I work at a flower shop.. there was no impressing."

"I'm impressed already and we've barely met." Naomi laughed loudly at that. The was no doubt Laura was flirting. It wasn't unwelcome. She drank more of her champagne.

"You're charming."

"And you're striking. Hopefully the lovely brunette you came in isn't your date?" She asked coyly and looked over at Effy. "She's very pretty."

"She's one of my best mates... along with the woman who interrupted your group dramatically.." Laura mouthed a got it.

"My cousin.. he likes her."

"Noted."

The conversation continued in short spurts as they made their way through the images on the wall slowly.

..

Emily was surprised at Connor's idea. He wasn't one for art really. They'd maybe talked about art once or twice but it was because of her focus on it not his. As much as he appreciated her photography, he wasn't one to spend time admiring art on the whole. But here she was dressed in a light dress with her hair loose. Not that it was long enough to pin up. As she looked around at all of the art, the people, she felt warm and happy. Connor had been holding her hand all along until he ran into a colleague who seemed equally surprised to see him there. One thing led to another and they began discussing some new procedure in forensics that they had recently read an article on. Emily let go of his hand and walked around on her own.

She admired the different images on the wall and took note of the names. It wouldn't hurt to connect if they were local but she noted some were from other countries which made her even more curious about the gallery. She had turned the corner and caught sight of her. Her breath stopped. She thought she was mistaken because the hair wasn't as she remembered. It was longer and much darker. Nowhere near the blonde she would spend hours running her fingers through. But she wasn't wrong. Not wrong about the edge of her jaw as as she tilted her head a bit and laughed. Not wrong at the flash of blue that even at this angle was the exact shade she had been seeking. She took notice of the woman making her laugh and felt immediate ache inside her.

How long had it been? She felt herself start to breathe but she didn't move closer. In fact, she moved as to hide herself behind a small crowd talking animatedly about a bust in front of them. She admired her from afar and felt her palms sweat. The glass she was holding felt slippery in her hand. She finished the champagne and handed off the flute to a passing server. All the while not letting her eyes leave her. She watched the woman she was talking with touch her shoulder. The feeling rolling over her wasn't something she was used to. It was feral. It was primal. It was possession. She jumped when Connor came up behind her and took hold of her hand. He looked at her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah.. I'm.. I'm ok.. I was lost..in thought..Sorry.."

"Well then I made the right call.. The moment I saw the post card I figured it would be something you'd enjoy. I'd have thought we'd see your sister here though."

"What?" She turned to look at him directly, finally losing sight of her. "My sister.."

He blushed. "It was a note.. from her.. She slipped it under the door and said you should come to this." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't going to take the credit entirely.. I wanted to thank her.. invite her to a late dinner.. I thought she was going to be here and I'd get to finally meet her. I mean I know she's supposed to attend the housewarming but this.. It seemed a bit more personal."

"Katie.." She turned to look back at the woman she had been watching but she was gone. A moment of panic rose up in her. Her cheeks pinked and Connor hesitated.

"I"m sorry.. I should have told you from the beginning.. I hope you're not mad.. that I.. snooped.. But it was a post card for this and a note that said to come." She was half listening and trying to form a picture in her own head.

"Katie told you about this.. I mean.. she dropped off information about this gallery?" He nodded. "I need to look for her." She let go of his hand and he was about to follow her. She placed a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry.. mind if I try to find her.. Katie by myself.. first? It's a... it's a sister thing." He nodded again.

"Sure.. I can go talk to Michael some more.. he can go all night.. I excused myself.. to be with .. but yeah.. I'll..." She walked away before he even finished his thought. He looked after her and knew there was something more behind her eyes. He'd known her long enough to know how she thought through things and this was a little different. He put his hands in his pockets and walked back to his colleague.

..

Their kiss had grown into more than. They'd stumbled into the alleyway to get some cover from the shadows. Hands roamed over their clothes as moans caressed the gallery's brick wall. His hands slipped to Katie's breasts, making her shiver against his touch. For a moment, he hesitated as he was still aware they were in public. It was when he felt her hands on his belt that he nudged her away slightly.

"Katie.. we can't.." She looked at him like he had two heads.

"Why not?" She bit her lip and he wished for the power of teleportation. He swallowed and felt her pressing her hand against his bulge.

"We're in an alley... what if.." She laughed and kissed him as she squeezed. He groaned into the kiss.

"You've never... quick rumble outside a club?" She could see the blush in his cheeks and had her answer. She unzipped him. Her mouth kissing her way to his ear as she felt the hardness. "Time we pop that cherry yeah?" She took his hand and slipped it under her dress. It took less than ten seconds before he was fumbling to put on a condom and push her knickers to the side.

..

She had finally wandered away on her own. She admired the pictures and canvases. Sasha was never too far but his importance got the better of him and was generally surrounded by people praising him. Effy watched everything all from her own corner. Naomi and the woman. Sasha mentioned she was a photographer named Laura. She'd flown in from Canada for the show. He'd met her during a trip to Toronto a couple of years back. They'd kept in contact and he invited her as a guest artist. She could feel his eyes on her. It wasn't something new from men. But it had been a long time. She was being noticed and observed in ways she hadn't recognized in ages.

She appreciated how comfortable Naomi had seemed in her presence and kept her distance as they appeared to get to know each other. It wasn't long into it when she caught sight of the other twin. She smiled both because it was good to see her even from afar, but also because Katie had been right. It was painted on her like one of the artworks featured.

She remained a passive watcher until she noticed Naomi and Laura taking off seconds after a man interrupted Emily's private viewing. She smiled at Sasha who asked if she wanted another drink. She handed off her empty glass and said no but that she would be back. Without an explanation she went to head off Emily. The twin was obviously not expecting her and her eyes opened wide. First in recognition then in what looked like surprised appreciation.

"Eff?"

"Certainly not a ghost. How are you Emily?"

"Good.. I'm good. How are you? Katie said.."

"Yeah she did.. but things change don't they?" She purposely blocked her off from advancing.

"Is she here?" Emily wanted to see her sister even if she wasn't sure what she would say. She had an idea that all of this was orchestrated.

"Who?" Effy tilted her head and looked both innocent and like the cat who ate the canary.

"Katie.. is Katie here?"

"She was.. but then she left." She didn't add more to the statement and let it hang between them. She could see Emily shifting on her feet. Her eyes never resting on Effy for too long. She didn't know if she was avoiding her gaze or if she was looking for Naomi. Probably the latter but certainly a bit of the former. "She left too." Emily's head snapped back.

"Who?"

"The brunette you couldn't stop staring at."

"I don't know who.."

"Save it. Insanity doesn't do anything for my eyesight." That last part hadn't been entirely true given the hallucinations she'd suffered in the past but she doubted Emily knew anything about that. "It was comical. You stopped dead in your tracks. Almost left marks on the floor when you spotted her." She could see she was having an effect. "Noticed your fellow there. Curious that. You left him holding his cock and went looking for her."

"I didn't leave him for.." She paused not sure she could say the name. "I was looking for Katie. Connor said.."

"Connor... yes.. the one whose side you departed but didn't leave.. right." Effy's eyes caught Emily's and held them. She knew she was unsettling her in the easiest way possible.

"Stop it."

"Why should I?" Effy was pointed while giving an air of unaffected affirmation.

"Cause you have no idea..."

"Don't I?" She stood up straight and actively defied Emily.

"No."

"Neither do you." Emily opened her mouth to talk but thought better of it. "You're not over her. Never were. Whatever you have with him... it's not what you want."

"You don't know me Effy. Not any more. Maybe not ever." Emily shook her head and tried not to look past the brunette.

"Bullshit... I knew you before.. Doormat and all. Knew you after too... even when you went all raging bitch." She didn't mean to be harsh. But she wasn't letting the twin off any hooks. "You haven't changed so much." She looked past her and smiled. "Hello." Effy turned her eyes to him as he came up behind Emily. For all of Katie's high drama, she hadn't been wrong. There was an air of familiarity in his appearance but he wasn't her. The eyes. Yes, she saw the clarity in them. "You must be Connor."

..

Sasha had left the after hours gathering sometime around 1am. He'd hired enough hostesses and other servers to close things out. He'd hoped the girls would have stuck around but somewhere later in the night, he'd even lost track of Effy. He had last seen her talking with someone who looked remarkably like Katie but different clothing. He walked up to the third floor somewhat happy the party was staying out of his living space. He could use with a bit of a reprieve. He was surprised to find the door half open and a lamp turned on. As he ventured further into his place, Sasha saw a sleeping Effy on his couch. He smiled as he saw her curled up, shoes on the floor. She still wore her dress but had appropriated a blanket from his bedroom.

..

The sun was shining through the window as Naomi grumbled. A ray of very happy sun was hitting her eyes and she wasn't quite ready to wake up. She turned and found herself curled up around another body. She almost jumped out of bed but the previous night came crashing over her and she simply smiled and pulled the sleeping woman into her.


	12. Chapter 11

Apologies for taking such a long time... hurricane Maria had her way with me and it wasn't pretty. In FL for a bit... so I have electricity (yay), running water (uber yay), comforts of the 21st century... which means I can publish again..

Shout out to marsupial for keeping me sane via text when it was available (it wasn't always)... and for a few heavenly souls I can call friends outside of ffnet who also kept me in relative sanity... I'm fortunate to be graced with such marvelous company and an outstanding partner in crime.

Hopefully this chapter is satisfying.. hugs to everyone..

* * *

Chapter 11

Sasha was pleasantly surprised and could do nothing more than stare a moment at the slumbering Effy. He didn't know what to make of her in general. She was stunning physically. But it wasn't what pulled him in. He was completely unaware of who she really was in life. But she had a way of floating through all that was ethereal and mystical with her words, her movements. The artist in him was being fanciful in his thoughts. He imagined her in a long Victorian gown gazing out to the sea, knowing all of its secrets from simply that look. He couldn't help it. Every word that had left her lips tonight was measured and also not. It was her natural state from what he understood. As if no other answer in that moment could have sufficed and thus simplicity was born of her. He thought it remarkable as he sat on the arm of his couch and continued to look. She was covered so he didn't quite feel as intrusive as perhaps he should be. She was an unexpected delight. He'd invited Naomi because he'd been interested in someone who could scream antisocial yet extend enough kindness to be helpful. He had a knack for discovering people and their potential. He could see that in Naomi. A greatness waiting to be explored. He was stroking his beard, lost in daydreams when she spoke.

"You're a bit of a creeper?"

"A what?" He laughed and waited until she opened her eyes to say anything more. "Creeper?"

"What kind of a bloke sits and stares at a sleeping girl?" She stared at him with a daring look.

"What kind of a _woman_ finds her way to someone's domicile and make herself comfortable?" He countered and scratched at his beard.

"The kind that wanted a quiet space." She stretched and sat up, tucking her legs under her while pulling the blanket over her lap.

"A quiet space.. Something I will need to remember for the next gallery event."

"I'm invited back then?" She didn't quite smile with her lips but her eyes held an amused light.

"I didn't think you'd need an invitation any longer." He smiled at her, a warmth growing inside him. "Would you like some tea? I could use with something.. warm."

"Yes please." She wasn't surprised that he didn't take it badly, her being in here. He didn't seem the type to worry about personal space much. He'd incorporated his living quarters to his work, invited someone he barely knew and treated her and her guests like long time friends. She watched as he moved to put on a kettle. She'd looked around the flat earlier. She didn't think much of it. It wasn't like she pulled open drawers, merely looked at photos on the walls, on shelves. He had books in various languages and it made her smile. Sasha was definitely intriguing. He came back to the couch shortly after the kettle whistled. He had a small tray with two mugs, creamer and sugar bowl.

"Fancy. All you need is a little maid's outfit." He stopped moving as he put the tray down and laughed heartily. She smiled at him. He shook his head and asked how she took her tea. He continued preparing it and then handed her the cup.

"I'd have to shave my legs if I wore the outfit. I might need help with that." He said casually as he sat on the other end of the couch causing Effy to laugh. She blew on her tea as she regarded him. He was looking at her. It was a mix of fascination, tinted with lust. She hoped she wasn't being as obvious as he was with her own feelings. She took a sip of the tea but it was still rather hot.

"Tell me... why?"

"Why?" He let the word hang in the air as he sipped his tea without care about the temperature.

"Why invite Naomi?"

"Hmm... good question.." Sasha looked at her and knew he was in likely over his head. That never dissuaded him from a challenge before, it wouldn't here. "I'll answer that if you tell me why quiet space." Effy held his eyes and liked what she saw. He was determined and unflinching. She took another sip.

"I had an.. interaction earlier.. and needed to separate myself from it.." She thought back to Emily and her own words.

..

 _"You must be Connor."_

 _"I must be, yes." With a beautiful smile, the blond man held his hand out. "And you?"_

 _"I'm Effy. Old friend of the twins." She shook his hand briefly. From his smile, she could tell he'd never heard her name before. She couldn't say she was surprised. Knowing the twins as she did, she'd have bet money that Emily was good at keeping her past in a box."I've been away for a while.. we lost touch.. about four years?" She tilted her head at Emily who paled slightly._

 _"Something like that." She said in a smaller voice. "My fault.." She lowered her eyes to Effy's shoulder as Connor put his hand on her lower back. The touch wasn't unwelcome in most instances. Tonight, however, it was rather unsettling."We went to college.. Roundview.. we sort of.. split off after we graduated."_

 _"It happens." Effy shrugged it off only because he didn't really need to be pulled into their past. Not like this. Whatever Emily hadn't shared was on her. "Good seeing you again. Maybe we can catch up another time. I'd say call Katie tomorrow. She won't answer tonight. I'm sure you both have things to say. I must get back to Sasha. Good night to you both." She turned to leave but Emily stopped her._

 _"Eff.. wait.." She looked at Connor who understood he was being dismissed again. He nodded in Effy's direction and headed to the main doors signaling he'd be outside. Once he was out of earshot she stepped even closer. "Thank.. for not saying anything."_

 _"Anything about what Emily dear?" She knew she was being a bit of a bitch but she couldn't help it. "About Naomi? About you almost drooling at the sight of her? Or about you almost chasing after her and her arm candy?" She shook her head. "Oh no.. that's right.. about the life he knows nothing about." She fixed her eyes on the melting brown ones in front of her. "This isn't on him. It's on you. You fucked it a long time ago.. and kept at it." She was about to object. Effy held up her hand. "I don't care about what you said.. or didn't say to him. Not my business. Naomi on the other hand.. you hurt her.. and abandoned her."_

 _"She chea.."_

 _"Don't.. don't you fucking dare bring up that girl again. It was a mistake. One fucking mistake and I think Naomi's paid more than her share for the fuck up." She realized she was clenching her fist. She licked her lips and slowly released it. "You dumped her... fine.. but she was sent away and you didn't reach out did you? You let her be alone in that place because she fucked some girl... and now you've what? Rediscovered cock? Perhaps you're realizing you like both after all" She gave an angry chuckle. "Cause Ems.. the woman staring after Naomi from afar.. she wasn't cock-hungry." They stood in silence as the younger twin failed to contradict her._

 _"Is.. is she ok?" Emily didn't object to anything thrown at her. Instead she lowered her eyes to the floor and asked. "Katie didn't.. she didn't tell me she'd gotten out.." She bit her lip._

 _"She did... we both did.. Both living at her mum's.. her old house not the one... not where she lived when she went away. The other one.. I'm sure you know it." Effy softened her tone. She'd not been more loud than the hushed tone of a reprimand but it had been laced with venom. "Figure yourself out Emily.. quickly.. you had enough time." Effy took her hand and squeezed it before turning once more._

 _"Wait.. please.." She stopped again and looked at Emily. "Is she.. are they.." She didn't finish the question knowing how it sounded._

 _Effy wanted to let the question remain unanswered. She wanted to let Emily suffer. She was perhaps slightly spiteful but she didn't think it unwarranted. "No. They met tonight." She paused. "Any other questions... better come after you sort your shit.. this isn't college. Time to figure it all out." She turned and walked away before anything else could be said. She felt strong and unsteady at the same time. Maybe that's why she kept walking, finding her way to the third floor._

..

Sasha noticed the far off look for a moment and knew who she'd meant. He'd spied them chatting and thought it was Katie but the woman had shorter hair and was dressed differently. A relative of some sort. "An interaction.. sounds ominous." He drank from his cup. And stroked his beard. A nervous habit by some, a time filler by others. He simply found it soothing. Not that he was agitated. But his body was more awake than he'd expected at this hour after all of the excitement and the week-long preparations.

"Mmm..." She agreed quietly on the import of the conversation. The tea was good. It wasn't something she'd had before but it was nice on the palate. She stared at her cup. After a couple of silent moments, she looked up at him. "Believe it's your turn."

"Hmm?" He looked at her and remembered the lingering question. He chuckled. "Naomi.. She helped me with flowers... she didn't want to.. stubborn I think is the word.. I liked her. I wanted to.. get to know her." Effy laughed. He blushed and shook his head. "Not like that.."

"It's still amusing." She countered.

"Did you like the gallery? The showing?" He gazed at her and she met his eyes. To his credit, he didn't look away.

"I did. Not something I've done in a long time." She thought about the summer lost in Italy and all of the places she visited, seeing both ancient and new emerging artists in their splendor.

"Do you like art?"

"Would I go to an art gallery if I didn't?"

"Possibly."

"I like art."

"Good." She raised an eyebrow. "Being an artist.. it's important that you like it if I'm to take a personal interest in you."

"Oh? Personal is it?"

"Most definitely."

"We'll see." She smiled at him. The air in the apartment wasn't heavy or overpowering and she found that as equally thrilling as the once sought after sensation of drowning in someone else. She had been a child then. Lost. Was she as lost now? Or was this a real attraction? She wasn't entirely certain. But she liked how it felt.

..

"Is she an ex?"

"What?" Emily had been silent the entire car ride so far. As she turned her head to face Connor, she realized not even the radio had been turned on. They were almost home. "What?"

"That young woman.. Effy... is she one of your ex's?" Connor didn't look at her. He stared contemplatively at the road. It wasn't unusual for him to be so focused. "She said you'd been friends.. but she seemed a little more.. intense than simply friends. Or am I mistaken?"

She let out a very soft chuckle and shook her head. "Yes and no... Yes.. she's .. intense.. But no she's not an ex... we were only friends." The silence fell on them again and continued through their arrival at home and preparations for bed. He was sitting on his side as she put on lotion. He regarded her in an odd way. While they weren't always talkative, he knew there was a difference in her reticence tonight.

"I know you had a past.. before me.." When he spoke, she stopped moving but didn't turn to face him. "I've never rightly asked. Didn't think it was my place. After all.. what chance we took... I was delighted for it.. but it doesn't mean I think you magically decided that we.." He stopped talking when she looked at him in the mirror. "What happened between you two?"

"Noth.." He shook his head and she finally faced him. "Connor.. Effy and I.. we were never more than mates.. never."

"But something happened between you two.. she was much too.."

"That's who Effy is.. much too.. everything.. She's never been.. demure about a single thing her entire life." Emily walked to him. "Just mates.." He looked up at her. His eyes burned through her and she was reminded of her initial attraction to him. And then, like that, she flashed back to that other blue. She almost took a step back but he took hold of her wrists. She let out a gasp at the sudden movement. Their eyes met and he tilted his head as if studying her. "Don't." He nodded and let go of her wrists. He hadn't grabbed her to hurt her, but she knew that look. He wanted answers. It was one of the things she loved about him. His intensity for finding out the truth. Emily wasn't ready for it. "Not tonight... please... I.. we'll talk tomorrow yeah?" She stepped forward and touched his face. He closed his eyes and let her touch his face. Her fingers scraping along his stubble. He could never tire of such gentleness. Not from her.

"Do.. should I sleep in the other room?" He asked without hesitation. He was used to Emily needing space. It had always been that way between them. Intimacy was fleeting and never enough. She smiled and wanted to say no. In her heart, she knew she cared for him. "No... sleep here. But no more talking." He nodded and opened his eyes. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. She could feel her entire being crying out for a softer set of lips, a different shade of blue. A small whimper left her lips before she could stop it. He broke the kiss gently and wrapped his arms around her. Without words, he gently guided her under the sheets. Connor curled up around Emily.

..

Morning was not going away. Naomi tried falling asleep once more but was finding it hard to do. She hadn't shared her bed in a long time. Last night it hadn't been a real concern. She closed her eyes and recalled it all. How clothes were discarded as they walked through the flat. There was a small memory of being told it was Laura's cousin's place. She knew there had been a taxi ride but it was blurred by champagne and a couple of ales along the way in addition to the kissing. _God the kissing._ That had been a while too. The hunger she'd exhibited was matched by her companion's. She hadn't mentioned her lack of partners or time lapsed since her last intimate encounter. If this went further than a one night stand, she knew she should bring it up. But they'd spoken enough for Naomi to know Laura wasn't a local and therefore here for a limited time.

She breathed in and their combined scent was comfortable but not comforting in the way she wanted. She's not thought about Emily during the sex. It had been too all consuming an energy for her mind to go there. But in this moment, she could feel the memories skimming at the edge of her consciousness and felt some slight guilt. Not for her former lover but the woman laying next to her. Was it a betrayal of some sort? Thinking about what she used to have instead of what she had next to her.

The other woman turned to face her. Her eyes opened and the brown staring at her was more honey than dark caramel but it was a sight nonetheless. She smiled automatically. Laura smiled and leaned into her, kissing her lips. It was tender and Naomi remembered why her brain went into hibernation the moment they started kissing last night. The woman knew how to use her mouth.

"Anyone ever tell you that you think too loud?"

Naomi laughed. She ran her fingers through the woman's hair. "It's possible someone may have mentioned it.. but it was so long ago that I'd likely forgotten."

"Hmm.. well.. the so long ago is interesting.. but not that interesting without coffee... I'll go make us some.. though knowing my cousin he's already put the pot on for me." She kissed Naomi and bounded out of bed. After tossing on a robe that was slightly too big for her she left the bedroom. Naomi took the opportunity to lay back and let her mind barely touch the memories threatening to pop up. She didn't have long to wait as Laura bounced back into the room with two mugs. "I probably should have asked how you took your coffee but.. I didn't.. so unless you like it black and well.. bitter.. then you have to get your own." She let out a small laugh. "I put in cream and sugar." She said as Naomi sat up and took the offered cup.

"Thank you.. no.. this is perfect.." Laura managed to get into bed without trouble. "You've entirely too much energy." They both laughed. "I would have said it's early but it actually isn't.. much later than I usually get up... someone.. tired me out.." She took a sip, enjoying the taste.

"Ok like you should talk about energy." She looked at Naomi and admired her body. She was sitting there without a stitch of clothing and not even a notion of embarrassment. "You're very.. enthusiastic.." She enunciated the last word so that Naomi actually laughed and snorted.

"Um.. I can only apologize?" She giggled and drank more of her coffee. "In my defense.. I spent a lot of time.. alone." She blushed at that, knowing she wasn't being completely open. She wondered if she needed to be utterly open. The small silence didn't go undetected. Laura watched her.

"Your ex? She the reason you spent a lot of time alone?"

"My ex?" Naomi was puzzled at the comment.

"Thinking.. she's an ex.. Emily?" She paled at the name. "You said her name.. while you slept... a couple of times.."

"Shit.. I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't.."

Laura waved it off. "Don't give it a thought.. we just met.. you mumbled in your sleep.. I'm not upset or hurt by it.. but it was curious.. It almost sounded.. like you were in pain.." Naomi remained quiet and concentrated on her coffee. Her posture had shifted. She was more guarded. The photographer in Laura wanted to grab her camera and start shooting her. The changes, minute and almost imperceptible. It was drawing her in even more than the light conversation the night before. "I take it.. it wasn't amicable? The split?"

"Umm.. no.. it wasn't.. but.." She paused. "It wasn't really why.. she and I.. when we parted.. it wasn't the reason I was alone." She met the woman's curious eyes. "I probably should have said something.. but.. I'm not.. this is.."

"You don't explain yourself very well do you?"

Naomi laughed. "No.. I don't."

"Look.. this.." She waved a hand between them. "It was a one night thing.. I live in Toronto.. Canada.. long distance isn't something I'd be interested in.. even if I got to know you and you were more incredibly awesome than I imagine." Naomi blushed and shook her head. "I'm here for another week.. we can leave it as one night.. or not.. and we can hang out for the rest of the time I'm here.. but I don't need to know your past.. if.. or when.. we become friends.. then we can talk about it."

"I was in prison." Naomi blurted it out.

"Or we can talk about it now." Laura could not have been more surprised. "Prison.. like.. the big house? With bars? And scary women wanting to.." Naomi bit her lip and nodded. "Well.. wow.. talk about burying the lede."

"Sorry.. it's not.. I'm not proud of it.. and I didn't even think we'd be.. here." She took a breath. "Should I go? I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.."

"Go? Why?"

"Well... I didn't tell you ahead of.."

"Pretty sure I didn't ask.. Let's face it.. I wasn't looking at your pedigree when I invited you here." She took a sip of coffee. "Can I ask why?"

"It was.. a mistake.. an error in judgment and it cost a girl her life." She said it and felt the weight of the words on her shoulders once more. She couldn't not think of Sophia lying on the club floor. "Pretty shit ain't it?"

"Unless you went to prison for protesting an injustice.. I don't think any reason would be a good one." She absorbed it all. "How long were you in there?"

"Over four years.." She knew exactly how long to the day but thought it an unnecessary detail. "I'm on parole.. I've a few months left to that.. I'm not.. dangerous.."

"I never thought you were.. even after your declaration. Four years? That's a long time.. I mean.. ok so there was death.. which I so don't need the details.. not right this second.. so four years isn't exactly long relatively. But still.. it's a long time.. so.. you hadn't been with.. in four years?"

"Not willingly." She closed her eyes when she blurted that information. "Sorry.. I'm probably not as socialised as I should be yeah?" She let out a nervous laugh.

"Is anyone?" Laura stared at her, a different look in her eyes. It wasn't pity but there was sadness. She understood that at their age four years was a lifetime of change. She also got the message in her response. Unless Naomi offered, Laura wouldn't ask about it. It wasn't her place. She couldn't imagine trying to come back into the world. She moved the smallest bit closer to Naomi. "Offer is there.. to hang out.. or you know.."

"Even knowing what.."

"That you've a past? I didn't ask. It doesn't change the person you are.. the person I _thoroughly_ enjoyed.. why should new knowledge change that?"

"Doesn't it make me a shit person?"

"That's not up to me to say..." She was being frank. "I'm not one to judge.." She touched her hand. "Life isn't black or white... I know that. It would be easy if it was.. You'd know all the answers before you even had the questions. But.. it wouldn't be living. It would be existing." Naomi looked at her with a new fondness.

"You are.. rather likable." They both laughed at her choice of words. "I meant to express that a bit more eloquently."

"I'll let it pass.. call it lack of caffeine." The kiss happened slowly. The physical attraction between them was as intense as it was last night and soon the cups were set aside.

..

Katie grumbled as she heard what sounded oddly familiar. She opened her eyes expecting to be in her own bed. When she spied a sleeping Tobias, her lips curled up. The memory of last night was more than breathtaking. It was heartwarming. She snuggled against him and he immediately pulled her into his naked body. She laughed.

"Someone's awake."

He mumbled. "My cousin.. she's probably.. with someone... I made coffee.. set the timer on the machine.. if you want some.." He was talking against her shoulder.

"I meant.." She reached between them and took hold of him. His eyes popped open at the touch.

"Oh.. well... yeah." He smiled and kissed her. "I've a naked Katie Fitch in my bed... it's a very natural physical reaction." His eyes rolled back as she continued to use her hand.

"Tobias...I think I need.. special attention.." He tried focusing his gaze and grinned.

"Yes ma'am." He pulled away from her touch and began kissing his way down her body. She lay back and let herself take his energy in. It wasn't until he was perfectly nestled between her legs that he stopped kissing. He admired her a moment then proceeded to drown out any noise coming from the other side of the flat.

..

When Emily woke, she was still being held in a protective cocoon by Connor. She knew he wasn't completely asleep. His breathing was even but there wasn't the slight snore that generally accompanied it. The lack of it was bothersome. She'd have rather spent a moment or two in solitude even if she was in his arms. She knew her past needed to come out. She couldn't hide any longer. "Her name's Naomi.."


	13. Chapter 12

Hello again!

I can't promise such speedy updates all the time.. but I was possessed by the muses and well.. Happy Thanksgiving! (not the holiday celebrating the smallpox we inflicted on Native Americans mind you but the idea of being appreciative for everything in life)

Here's chapter 12... there's a bit of a cliffer at the end though not horrible.. not really?

As always, many thanks to the partner in crime of the century marsupial1974... always kicking ass and taking names.. (also she's to blame for the cliffer.. I was going to put that scene in the next chapter as a starter but eh... insert evil laugh track here)

Please read and enjoy... review if you have a moment but not necessary. Cheers all!

* * *

Chapter 12

Emily stood under the hot spray of the shower. Her chest a knot of emotions. Tears still cascading as she muffled her sobs. Everything she had held in, hidden behind a fortress of denial and indifference, was falling out of her. Much like her words earlier in bed. She'd started with a simple declaration of saying her name. Then all of it tumbled out with hardly a breath in between the words. Everything from the kiss Emily had given a much younger Naomi, to the condescension held by Katie towards the former blonde, towards the whirlwind college romance that still kept her in a stasis.

Connor hadn't said a word. He'd listened intently. She knew that much as she felt the muscles in the arm around her tightening and releasing at different points in the tale. He was absorbing her story, Naomi's story. Things she's never even hinted at. He knew about her more recent past. The past four years. Her promiscuity. He'd never blinked an eye. Never questioned or doubted that she liked him. He'd accepted that she loved women. That maybe she could love him in some manner. But this morning he'd seen a different side of her that he didn't seem to be able to comprehend. When she was done speaking, he'd merely gotten out of bed and went into the bathroom.

She wondered for a brief moment if he would come back into the room. Maybe yell at her. Maybe tell her to get out. She would have accepted almost anything given what she'd unloaded on him. Instead she heard the shower turn on and knew he was simply going about his day. His Sunday routine. She closed her eyes and clutched at the sheets as he finished his shower and dressed. He stated that he was making breakfast and coffee. Then he walked out. She took a breath and made her way to the kitchen. That was Connor. He needed routine. He needed to keep on track. She knew what she'd said had affected him but his way of processing was sticking to what he knew, what he felt most comfortable with as he puzzled it out.

When she was finished showering, she'd dressed comfortably and went into the kitchen. A plate of French toast sat at her side of the table along with a cup of coffee. He was putting his own plate down as she walked in.

"Perfect timing." He announced and sat, placing a napkin on his lap.

"Connor.." He held up a hand and shook his head slightly. She pressed her lips together and sat down. Emily knew she wouldn't eat all of her breakfast. She might manage half or maybe less than that. But it was a small concession to sit here and pretend if that's what he needed.

..

When Effy woke up, it took her a minute to figure out where she was. She smiled as she buried her head in the pillow. She could smell Sasha there. His scent. It was earthy and somehow a mix of soap and paints. She chuckled and opened her eyes to find him not laying beside her. She frowned but then remembered that they'd agreed she'd take the bed and he would sleep on the couch. She thought he would change his mind after lying there with her until she fell asleep.

They had talked late into the night about art and places. She had done some traveling when younger. Both with family and by herself. Most of it had been short trips laced with the haze of alcohol and drugs. He, on the other hand, had less muddled memories. Sasha had been born in Russia and technically lived there most of his life but he'd attended schools in different countries. His mother wanting him to have the best education and his father wanting his children out of the house. He was one of originally ten children. She couldn't comprehend having that many siblings. Sasha explained that only six were left. There was a set of twins that passed away shortly after birth. Two other boys had died in an accident in their teens.

Effy stretched and got out of bed. He'd provided a set of sleep clothes but she'd opted to only wear the top. She wandered the flat and found him curled up on the couch. His torso bare as the sheet he'd been using had fallen away. She stood there watching, noting his lean muscles and sparse chest hair. She smiled when she noticed one of his eyes open.

"Creeper." She laughed when he said it.

"Girls aren't creepers."

"That is sexist." Effy shrugged at him. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. He didn't seem self conscious of his body which was good. She was still curious.

"Why not sleep in the bed?" She stepped over to the couch and didn't give him a chance to sit up. Instead she straddled him. He groaned. It wasn't her weight, as she was thin and not very commanding physically. It was that he felt the heat between her legs and it didn't help his morning erection any. "Hmm.. well at least things seem to be working."

"Effy.." He whispered her name and reached out, touching her face.

"Why not sleep in the bed?" She touched his face as he sat up to face her. His arm wrapped around her waist as much for balance as it was to bring them closer. Her heart sped up.

"Because I like you... and you're not someone I want a one night stand with." She would have objected but he pressed his lips against hers. She could feel her entire body respond. A fire igniting deep in her belly and expanding everywhere. The kiss could have last seconds or minutes. She wouldn't know. She was engaged in it as her fingers reached into his hair and she wanted more.

..

Tobias was still in the shower as Katie looked through his cupboards. She was wearing a towel, her hair still dripping wet. She laughed at the contents – all neatly labeled and dated. It was totally him. He wasn't so much obsessive as he was organized. She knew he was detailed in everything. Water ran down the back of her neck and she groaned. She took the towel off and wrapped it around her head. Hearing a noise behind her, she turned around.

"Babe.. what do you think about going out for break... AHHH!"

"Jesus Christ!"

"Whoa!"

Naomi and Laura had come around the corner as Katie turned around and got an eye full. Naomi instinctively put a hand in front of her to block the nakedness. Laura made no move to stop looking and actually admired Katie the half second it took for her to dive behind the kitchen island.

"What the fuck Naomi?"

"Me? I'm not the once bouncing around showing off my bits.."

"So you two know each other?" Laura looked at Naomi amused. A half naked Tobias came around the corner. He tried stopping his forward momentum when he saw the girls but slipped and landed on his arse, tossing his own towel open.

"Toby!"

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

"Babe!" Katie almost stepped out from behind the island and remembered the towel was still on her head. She growled and took it off, wrapping it around herself. She managed to secure it and stood up. "You ok?"

"Sorry.. sorry." He scrambled to close the towel. "I was in the shower.. heard Katie scream and I ran out.. grabbed.. didn't. Sorry." He managed to get on his feet. They all stood there awkwardly for a moment. Laura rolled her eyes.

"So.. Naomi already knows Katie.. this is my cousin Tobias.. Toby this is Naomi.." He went to extend his hand and she shook her head.

"We're past handshakes mate.." He nodded and blushed from head to toe. "Well.. we were.."

"Hold on.. we? You and her?" Katie asked as everything clicked. "Oh god.. the moaning..this morning.. that was you!" Naomi's jaw dropped and she started to turn red. "No wonder I recognized it and eww... really?" Her head turned to Laura who was staring at Katie. "No offense babe.. I'm sure you're fab in bed.. I mean you're at least a fit one yeah.. but you just met.. last night yeah? Unless you knew each.."

"Yes we only met last night." Laura crossed her arms and stared at the twin. "You're awful quick to judge.. you're wearing a towel.. not to mention the free show earlier."

"Hey! Not my fault you walked in when you.."

"Katie! Take a breath. Laura.. please.. " She reached out and touched Laura's shoulder which not only got her attention but relaxed her. They shared a small look that wasn't lost on the others. She turned to Katie. "Yeah.. we met last night.. and if I'd known we'd all end up here.. in this moment.. I'd probably have gone back to the house.. Better to deal with my mum than..." She waved at both Tobias and Katie. "All the flesh.. but we're adults.. and yeah.." Laura smiled and took hold of Naomi's hand which earned her a warm look and a smile. It also earned her a small glare but it wasn't long enough to be noticed by anyone.

"I'm going to.. um.. go.. and get dressed.. if that's.." Tobias was mumbling and already walking backwards. He was afraid of turning around and having the towel come off. It was bad enough that he'd already flashed them once. The thought made his ears turn redder. He scampered away as well as he could before anyone could object.

"We're going out.. I need to go home.. grab a change of clothes.. and stuff." Naomi fidgeted while holding Laura's hand.

"Hold up." Katie took a step forward. There was a small voice in her head telling her she couldn't be mad at Naomi for having a go with Laura. She was single. Her sister was not. They weren't together. Emily hadn't even bothered to call her about the gallery. The voice was getting louder as she looked at Naomi. She wanted to yell at her for not thinking about Emily but she remembered that Naomi hadn't a clue that Katie had invited Emily. She stopped glaring. "Never mind.. have fun." Her sudden change in demeanor took Naomi by surprise but she smiled.

"Thanks Katie."

"Yeah... sure.." She looked down at her feet a second as Naomi and Laura started to head out. "Wait!" She shouted, suddenly alarmed. Naomi groaned audibly and mumbled something about it being too easy. "If you're here.. and I'm here.. where's Effy?"

..

Sasha moaned into the kiss. Somewhere along the way of their improvised make out session, he'd maneuver Effy under him on the couch. He ground against her. A sweet torture. For both, it seemed. She would cry out against his lips as her hands tried to push his briefs off his hips or her knickers off and he would stop her. Every time. They continued kissing all the while. His hands moved up and down her body. He'd felt her breasts, her nipples under her top. God how he wanted her.

"Sasha.." She broke the kiss and her hot breath whispered against his ear. "Just.." He kissed her neck, licked his way to her shoulder. She snaked a hand between them and grabbed his length. A shiver passed from him to her and back. "Get.. a fucking... johnnie.." She groaned. He pulled back a little.

"Get who?" She looked at him as he asked. His face flushed visible beneath his facial hair. "Who am I getting?" She looked at him and laughed even as she gripped him through the fabric.

"A johnnie.. a condom.." He smiled as he understood, then shook his head and sat up. Frustrated, she let go of him. "Why not?"

"I told you.. I don't want a one night.."

"It's the morning after."

"Still... I want.." He touched her face gently. "Something personal."

"I think fucking is pretty personal." She teased him and pushed her hair out o f the way. He shook his head.

"I don't think so.. I mean.." He sat on the couch and adjusted himself a bit. "It is personal.. but I think.. from what you say.." He met her eyes. "You can see fucking as personal.. and not.. And I want it to be personal.. without doubt.. so.. we wait."

"And suffer." She regarded him with more curiosity. He grimaced and nodded. "I'm not used to being turned down."

"I'm not turning you down... postponing yes?"

Effy couldn't remember this feeling. Lust, intrigue, hunger and amused. She'd felt it all before with her lovers but never all at once. "Fine... but you're making breakfast." He nodded and stood up. "And best work on getting that maid outfit.. cause you owe me." His grin was wide and he curtsied as he made his way into the kitchen. She heard her phone beep. She picked it up and saw the text message. Instead of replying she called the number back. Katie answered right away. "Finally noticed did you?"

"Where are you?"

"The Twilight Zone.. you? Still have your boy balls deep?"

"Really Effy!"

"Do you? I'd like to know if I'm at least getting a naughty call since I'm not getting any."

"You called me! And no! Bitch."

"Disappointing all around... I'm at Sasha's. Not getting shagged." She'd spoken in a louder tone so he could hear her. He replied something about breakfast from the kitchen with a laugh. "Naomi with you? Or rather.. with her arm candy?"

"How'd you know?"

"Cause I have eyes and didn't run off to the closest alley. Anyway... I texted Gina last night. Told her not to wait up. That we were spending the night at a friend's." She paused. "You and the boy ok?"

"Yeah.. we're ok.. are you?"

"Splendidly frustrated but we can discuss later. See you later yeah?" She didn't wait for an answer and didn't ask about Naomi and Laura. She didn't want to talk about Naomi on the phone. Partly because she didn't want it to come out that she'd run into Emily. At least not yet. And partly cause Sasha had put on some sort of Russian pop music and was singing along as he mixed eggs. She looked on and felt happy. Her body was still screaming out for a release but for once, she didn't care.

..

They had left Tobias's flat shortly after Katie's phone call to Effy. Their Uber driver was pulling up as they reached the street. Naomi provided the address like she would a cab driver and Laura merely smiled. The car ride wouldn't be too long, especially on a Sunday. Her mind was going through the events over the past twenty four hours or so when she felt Laura squeezing her hand. "Sooo.. how do you know Katie? Also... Are we talking full-on carnal knowledge?" Naomi shook her head.

"No.. not. I mean no." She rubbed at her temple trying to figure out how to talk about this without getting into the difficult memories. "You remember the name I said.. while I slept? She's Katie's sister." She took a second. "Her twin sister."

"Ohh.." Laura nodded. "So you know each other.. well.. but not like that. Not that it makes any difference." She was quick to add. "Not to me. I was asking so it wouldn't be weird with Toby.. after all .. he fancies the hell out of her and you all live here which I clearly don't so.. yeah.. it doesn't matter to me." Naomi thought it was rather cute how she rambled and smiled at her. "Wait.. twin? So do they look alike? Like how alike?"

"Eww.. no. Don't go there. Ugh. I don't want to think about that."

"How can you not? It's twins!"

"Because.. it's Katie.. she made my life hell before and during college.. so yeah.. ugh.. no."

"No they don't look alike?"

"Yes.. they do.. but no not thinking of how alike they might look." She could feel a slight headache looming if the conversation kept going this way. Laura took note and simply said hey. When Naomi turned to look at her, Laura kissed her. It was enough of a kiss for the driver to look at them in the rear mirror. They pulled up short to the little yellow house as the driver's attention was elsewhere. They kissed a little longer until he cleared his throat. Laura thanked him and applied payment from her account before they exited the car. Naomi stood in front of the house, realizing that she might have to introduce Laura to her mother and Kieran. All of a sudden she wasn't too sure about this whole thing. "Maybe I don't need a change of clothes."

Laura laughed and tugged her along. "Relax.. parents love me... and besides.. I'm gone in a week if she does hate me." Naomi knew Gina wouldn't hate her. She'd likely be more shocked that she brought anyone home at all. She called out to them as they walked in the front door.

..

The next week proved to be a whirlwind for Naomi and Laura, Katie and Tobias and even Effy and Sasha. They would see each other in passing as their social lives took off.

Katie and Tobias spent evenings together at his place. He was teaching her how to cook as she argued she already knew how to cook. More than once, she found herself picking up hints on how to bring out flavors or cook something in less time. They would make enough for four people as Laura and Naomi would eventually come back to the flat to sleep. Working out schedules to minimize traumatic interactions was rather easy and added to the thrill. They had frolicked at her parents' home a few times when the house was vacant. With all the time they were spending together, Katie was considering inviting him to a Fitch dinner.

Naomi and Laura were spending their time together seeing art galleries and having picnics in the park. It was light and fun. Things she'd not had in forever it seemed. They would laugh and joke. Never taking anything too seriously. Laura's camera was an addition that Naomi wasn't entirely comfortable with however. At least not when it was pointed in her direction. The compromise was that she wouldn't take any pictures of her face if they were going to end up in a show. For Naomi's part, she'd agreed to a more intimate photo shoot before Laura went home.

Effy was having fun but was sexually frustrated. Sasha wasn't kidding around when he meant he wasn't rushing into anything. They would spend hours talking, cuddling, and kissing. But the moment she tried to push for more, he would decline. Politely but firmly. She'd not met anyone so determined to get into her head, her thoughts. Her longing. It frightened her to some extent but the attention was more than satisfying. At first, she'd rolled her eyes at texts he would send, calling them dumb and silly. But she'd found herself looking forward to them.

With all of the activity, Gina and Kieran couldn't help but notice. They had met Laura but not Tobias or Sasha. But it was clear that the girls were finding their footing in life and it was a glory to behold. A bit of the romance rubbed off on them and they found themselves sneaking in a romp or two while the girls were otherwise occupied. It felt like the universe was shining down on everyone.

..

Connor watched the flower shop from a coffee shop across the street. He'd broken more than one rule when he performed a search for her. He was usually against such behavior but his mind wouldn't let go. After Emily had divulged her past, it was all he could think about. In his work, he had access to a number of databases. It didn't take long to track her down. He was on his second cup of tea when he noticed the woman walking into the flower shop. Having left the coffee shop he was in, she was carrying two cups into the shop. He saw her interact with the woman behind the counter and then stood as if waiting for something. He discarded his own cup and made his way to the shop, trying desperately to not rush. He walked in as a woman with brown hair came out and the other employee went into the back.

"Hey you."

"Hmm.. looks like Laura.. but she knows I don't get out for another hour. Certainly can't be her."

"I know I know I know.. but I was on my way to this used bookstore and your shop just happened to be on the way.. and since I was getting myself a coffee.. I thought.. why not.." She said with half a straight face. Naomi laughed and leaned down to place a kiss on Laura's lips as she took the cup. He watched the exchanged and listened intently while pretending to look at the flowers.

"You're sweet.. and you spoil me." Connor should have been elated to overhear all of this. It meant Naomi was moving on and not thinking of Emily in the slightest. It would mean she wasn't out to recapture what she'd once had. But it didn't ease his mind at all. It was Emily he was concerned with. With all she'd shared, he knew there were emotions still there.

"Hey.. it's part of the rules.. this is a fling.. you totally get to be spoiled." They both laughed.

"A fling? Sounds... not quite dirty enough." The two shared more laughter.

"It's completely dirty enough.. filthy.. But actually yeah.. I figured I'd kill some time at the book shop and then swing by..pick you up and we can get an early dinner... if you're into that sort of thing."

"Mmm.." Naomi tried not to smile as she pretended to contemplate the offer. "Well.. I'll have to cancel the threesome I'd planned for later.. but yeah.. an early dinner is possible."

"It is.. oh ok good..as long as I'm not ruining your plans." They both laughed and shared another small kiss. "I'll see you in an hour then."

"An hour.. and thanks... for the coffee... and the spoiling." Laura winked at her as she walked out of the shop. He waited a moment before approaching Naomi when he realized she'd likely head to the back once more.

"Excuse me... Miss... could you perhaps help me?" She turned to him and smiled. There was a flicker in her eyes but it disappeared as she couldn't place the slight recognition in the back of her mind.

"I'm sorry.. I can get Jules to give you a hand.. she's much better.."

"I'd rather you helped.. if that's ok.. I apologize but I couldn't help but witness the exchange between you and your girlfriend. She's lovely.. And.. well.. I want to give my girlfriend a special bouquet. A reminder of sorts.. of how I feel.. and after seeing such.. well.. I think you might be able to help. Please?"

Something felt off but she paid no mind to it. She brushed it off as paranoia. She'd been happier since Laura. They both knew it wasn't permanent but were making the most of it all. Another handful of days and she'd be gone. She'd already postponed her return flight once to spend a little more time here. But she had a life back in Toronto. She set her cup on the counter and gave Connor a bigger smile. "Sure.. I can help. Any kind of flowers in particular that she's fond of?"

"I'm not certain. Cost isn't an issue.. I tend to go with roses but they don't seem to be.. something she appreciates." He was relieved Naomi agreed to help. He couldn't help but share a truth. Emily was never thrilled as he wanted with the flowers he brought her. "What would you suggest? I mean.. say you were me.. and this girl... woman.. was everything you wanted.. everything you never realized you needed..what would you get her?"

She stopped in her stride as the question wasn't exactly routine. She'd been asked before to pick out flowers for girlfriends, wives, mothers. While trying to avoid customer interaction, Naomi had begin helping up front more often after the experience with Sasha. She still wasn't all that comfortable with people but she was getting there. But this man's question threw her. What flowers would she get someone that held such a place in someone's heart? In her heart? She thought about it and went about picking up what seemed like random flowers.

She'd gathered a fair amount and went back to the counter. She pulled out paper to wrap them after arranging them in a way that satisfied her. She didn't notice her own smile forming as her fingers lingered over each stem. Connor had stepped closer and looked at the flowers. "These all have names? Well obviously they possess names. What I meant to say, not so off the cuff, was what are their names? If she likes them, I want to be able to ask for them properly." He smiled at her.

Naomi chuckled. "Yes they have names. These back here.. are Bells of Ireland. Chose them for a.. umm.. background? Instead of baby's breath.. it adds a different.. I can't think of the word.. I want to say texture but it's not right.. Anyway.. these other ones are Delphiniums and Alstromemerias. They symbolize an open heart, friendship and devotion. I've put in a couple of Asters.. a symbol of patience." She laughed a little. "Always need patience in life.. These ones are Caspia.. meant for remembrance. To remind her of why she fell for you I'd think... if she doesn't like the roses you've given her." Her smile was kind. It was a good bunch. Nothing too overpowering. She finished wrapping them and handed them over to him.

Connor looked at them with a wistful look in his eye. She mentioned ringing them up and he nodded. His fingers touched the petals and leaves. Naomi was still smiling as she gave him the total. It was probably comparable to roses but this was definitely not something he could have picked out on the run. She knew people appreciated the personal touch. Anyone could grab a dozen roses or the like. He handed her cash but was almost transfixed on the flowers. When she handed back the change, he looked up and met her eyes. There was something unsettling in his gaze and Naomi held her breath a moment.

"Thank you Naomi." He said quietly and she pulled her hand back, knowing she wasn't wearing a name tag and he shouldn't know her name.

"How?"

"I'm sure my girlfriend will love these. Thank you." He turned and began walking out. She stepped out from behind the counter knowing it was probably a dumb move and stopped short.

"Who are you?"

Connor glanced back at her and gave her a sad smile. "I'll give Emily your flowers.. and your regards."

* * *

Feel free to share your words after this chapter ending... (insert more evil and caffeinated laughter here)


	14. Chapter 13

Yes another chapter... don't get too used to it.. just in case..

I've got a couple of warnings.. first.. I've been told to let loose my OCs as they are. Two of them I've worked on for a while and have been developed extensively in another forum. Given that the majority of the backgrounds are the same, I'm letting them play out as they are. This may not be to everyone's liking. you have been warned...

second warning is a trigger warning for a questionable situation involving a sexual situation. there will be future tw's as they come up.

Thanks to marsupial and Aeaceus for being outstanding in their dissections. Lol... A shout out to mynameislizzie2 for being back...

As always, please enjoy.. read.. if you can review.. if not no worries.. if you have strong opinions.. feel free to share them.. I'm always listening..

* * *

Chapter 12

Katie was finishing up her workday when her phone buzzed. She looked at the name and smiled before answering. Her smile dropped before she had a chance to say anything. The voice on the other end angrily saw to that.

"Where the fuck are you?" She pulled the phone away from her ear. She shook her head and put the phone back to her ear. She could hear Laura in the background telling Naomi to be calm.

"What the fuck? Calm your tits."

"Calm my tits? Fuck you.. calm my tits. Where the fuck are you? You couldn't let things be could you? You fuckin..."

"Oy! I don't know what the fuck you're going on about but.."

"What am I going on about? How 'bout you.. inviting Emily to the gallery opening? Or I don't know... inviting her fucking boyfriend!" Katie held her breath as the words came out. She heard a rustling on the phone and then Laura's voice.

"Hi Katie.. ok so.. I'm going to see about getting Naomi to calm down but.. she had a bit of a run in earlier.." Naomi could be overheard ranting in the background. "Apparently Emily's boyfriend.. Connor? He went by her place of work.. so yeah.. she's not taking that.. or what he said well.. and we're going to hang out at her mum's place.. but maybe you both need.. well rather you three.. need to talk things out." She was clutching her phone against her ear and almost missed on the subtle suggestion.

"Three? Naoms, me and who? Emily? Or Connor? I've never met him.. I've never even talked to him.. Why would I invite him?"

"No.. not.. her.. or him.. Effy... Hey.. chill! I know you're pissed but.. look I need to go.. she's really upset. But anyway.. you three need to have a sit down.. not right now.. cause.. yeah.. murder.." The call ended and Katie stood there looking at her phone.

"Fuck."

..

Effy was seated in the gallery's office looking over a batch of submissions for a new show. Sasha had asked for her opinion as he'd narrowed it down to about fifty artists. The previous show would be on the walls for another month at least even if some of the pieces had already sold. But he was already planning for future events. He was in talks with a local school to showcase younger artists. He'd trusted her opinion after all the conversations they'd had on art technique. She had a good eye for most things. Her phone rang and she answered it. "This is a surprise."

"Have you talked to Naomi?"

"Ever bother with manners Katie?" She smiled knowing the twin was more impetuous than most. "And no.. I haven't since.. yesterday I believe. Are she and Laura having another shagathon? It's getting.."

"I don't know about that but Connor went to her shop." Effy put down the portfolio she'd been looking at.

"Repeat that."

"Connor.. Emily's slip into hetero-land? Yeah.. Apparently he knows who Naomi is and paid her a visit. She's a bit ticked."

"I can imagine."

"Also.. did you see Emily at the gallery?" As Katie was asking she spotted Naomi coming through the gallery doors followed by Laura who was trying to block her path.

"Yes... and I'm afraid I'm about to pay for it. Gotta go Katiekins. See you at Gina's hopefully... say an hour?" She hung up as Naomi pushed her way into the office with Laura on her heels mouthing apologies. Sasha wasn't far behind. "I'm thinking we're not about to hug."

"Hug? No. We're not about to fucking hug."

"Naomi... lower your voice.." Laura tried to play peacemaker but it wasn't working. Sasha walked in and shut the door. Thankfully the foot traffic in the gallery wasn't heavy. What people were there had already noticed the yelling.

"Oh right.. place of work.. How careless of me... the sanctity of that.. but Effy doesn't work here!"

"No.. she doesn't.. but I own it and would prefer less... loudness." Sasha spoke up but didn't seem upset. He could explain the yelling away. Artists were known to be temperamental. What he was concerned with was the anger directed at Effy.

"It's ok." She looked at him and nodded. "Naomi's had a bit of a day."

"Katie called? How wonderfully considerate of the cow."

"Isn't she?" They stared at each other It had been Katie's idea inviting Emily but Effy hadn't derailed it. She hadn't warned Naomi. "Bad on me for not telling you that the other twin was to make an appearance. You wouldn't have gone if you knew. Why face things when you can turn away?" Laura took a step back, knowing this was beyond her.

"Turn away? Fuck you Stonem. I faced things. I did my fucking time for fucking up. I didn't turn away. I'm not the one who drowned in fucking drugs all to run away." Sasha went to step in and Effy shook her head.

"Go on then. Tell me how I fucked it all.. how I abused myself into being a nutter. That's what it comes down to it yeah?" She stood up. "I avoided everything and ended up a mental basket. Now you and your mum have to deal with me. What else are you planning on throwing in my face?" She stepped from around the desk and faced Naomi. "Maybe you can tell me how I ruined friendships.. the boys.. How it was my fault.." She took a breath. "How it's my fault Freddie's dead? Think I don't face that? Tell me.. what else am I running from?" She could see her words having an impact on everyone in the room. She would have to explain to Sasha later. There were things they hadn't yet talked about. "You didn't get a chance to turn away from your massive fuck up. There's a difference. Tell me.. how you planned on facing Emily.. telling her exactly what hell you lived through.. how she abandoned you.. as a friend.. were you planning on facing that? Ever? Or simply letting it lie under the surface?"

"Eff..." Naomi's eyes were threatening to spill tears. She shook her head. "We.. My mum.. we're not _dealing_ with you. We're not." She let out a breath and wiped at her eyes. "You're family... I didn't mean... fuck." She found an empty chair and plopped down. Her anger deflated at the realization of what she'd said had been taken. "I'm sorry Eff.. I am." She put her head in her hands. The tension in the room immediately dissipated. Sasha touched Laura's shoulder and they took leave shutting the door behind them.

"Naoms..." Effy walked over and couched down in front of her. She pulled her hands away to see the tears falling. She wiped them away while not letting her own sadness through. "I know you didn't mean it. I know.. it's ok."

"It's not ok.. I shouldn't have.. I'm horrible."

"You're not... maybe a little daft.. at times.." She smiled and Naomi couldn't help but smile back. "You're not horrible. I can't.. When Katie called.. told me about Connor.. I didn't ever imagine something like that happening.. If I'd thought that he would reach out.. or that Emily would tell him about.." She shrugged. "We should have a sit down.. all of us.. no bloodshed." She raised a finger to ward off a fresh round of anger before she finished her thoughts. "Yes.. Katie's a twat for inviting Emily... And I'm as much a twat for not telling you what she did... but she didn't do it to hurt you.. to hurt anyone." Their eyes met and there was doubt on one end. "I promise.. she's not like that.. not any more."

"Why did she do it then?" Naomi wiped at her own drying tears as Effy stood up.

"Well.. I say you ask her."

..

Emily was in the kitchen stirring homemade stew. She was trying to make up for hurting Connor. Even if he hadn't said it outright, he was hurt. Or angry. She rightly couldn't tell. He wasn't the kind to reflect on his emotions. He'd been himself yet distant since she'd spilled everything. She was replaying the memory of both the gallery night and the morning after when he walked in. He smiled and walked over to her, putting a bouquet of flowers on the counter. She smiled thinking they were both on the same page in terms of putting things right. She didn't smell roses though. He kissed her temple.

"Hi.. smells good. I'm going to change. Be right back." He walked away and into their bedroom. Emily put the lid on the stew and wiped her hands on a dishtowel as she picked up the bouquet.

..

Katie was understandably a little unsure walking into Gina's home. Effy had texted her and said it was all clear but given the level of anger in Naomi's voice on the phone, she was skeptical. She'd grown accustomed to knocking and walking in but she stood on the front porch staring at the door for a while. She was contemplating calling them and having a talk that way when the front door opened. She shrieked and jumped back as Effy shook her head and rolled her eyes. She left the door open and headed back into the kitchen. After another moment, Katie followed.

Naomi sat at the kitchen table nursing a rapidly cooling cup of tea. Effy filled the kettle and put it on as Katie meekly sat opposite the relatively at ease brunette. Silence was broken only by the whistling kettle.

"So.. I wanted to say sorry.." Katie hoarsely started. She was fixed with a look and she closed her mouth. Effy reached out and plucked Naomi's cup to refill it while tapping her on the shoulder. She waved at Katie to go on. "So.. I'm sorry.. I didn't tell you about Emily.."

"Why'd you invite her?" The question lingered in the air. It wasn't yelled or even hostile but there was a heaviness to it.

"Can I claim insanity?" Effy smirked at Katie before serving her tea. She plopped down on an empty chair with a cup in front of her. "Right... look.. I know I overstepped.."

"Over.." Naomi reigned in her words after a pair of blue eyes cut through her. "What were you trying for Katie? Honestly... she made it perfectly clear she wanted nothing to do with me.. not before.. not during.. I can't imagine after being any different." She pushed the cup around in circles.

"That's a load right there.."

"Is it? She never came.. not once.. never wrote." Naomi's words betrayed her emotions. She took a sip and cursed as she burned her lips. "You can't force her.."

"She's not. Forcing her that is." Effy spoke up. Both girls looked at her, waiting for further clarification. They had to wait for the mysterious one to have a couple of exasperating sips of her tea. "I spoke with her." Another sip. Katie looked ready to strangle her. It should have given Effy some sort of joy to draw it out but it didn't. She didn't know how it would hit Naomi. "She spied you talking with Laura. Was.. captivated." She met Naomi's eyes. "She couldn't look away. Was about to go after you when I stepped in her way." Katie was about to interject but Effy quieted her with a look.

Naomi looked at the table and bit at her thumbnail. "Did she..." Her voice hoarse with emotion. She swallowed hard and drank some of her tea. "It doesn't matter does it? She's with someone."

"No. It doesn't matter. You're with someone." Katie spoke up sharply. Naomi shook her head. "Laura.. she's nice.. I like her."

"We're not together.. you know she's heading back. She's lovely." Naomi smiled. "We get along well.. but it's short lived.. We both knew that. We're both ok with that." She didn't feel an ache or longing at the thought of Laura leaving. Not really. She would miss her. They did get on well. But they had no history. They weren't living in their everyday when together. They'd shared stories of their past but nothing that would really bring gloominess to the conversation.

"Naomi.." Effy got her attention. "I'm not saying that there's something there.. with Emily.. because frankly.." She shrugged. "She is with someone.. someone who had no clue who you were that Saturday night.. I don't know if she came clean with him. She must have told him something.. but he hadn't a clue to her past.. She's being.."

"A bitch." Katie grumbled into her tea causing Naomi to laugh.

"Katie.. you know you're defending me in a way? Never thought I'd see the day.."

"Well she's being a cow.." She was frowning when she looked up. "You didn't see who she became.. when you left.. ok not left.. but you know what I mean.. She.. changed.. got colder.. Like she couldn't be who she was any more.. like she was broken."

"Yeah.. I broke her.."

"Bollocks!" The twin was shaking her head. "She let herself break because she fucked up... I don't think.. I know.. she never stopped loving you.. no matter how angry she'd been over.."

"Katie's right." Effy raised her hand. "Defending Naoms and being told you're right.. Katie jot it on the calendar.." The comment earned her a look, a finger and chuckles. "Anyway.. there's something there.. just don't know where it could go.. as for stalker boy.. how's he know where you work? Not bloody likely Emily knows?" They looked at Katie.

"Uh no. I've not talked about blon.. eh non-blondie here with my sister.. Like really.. I couldn't.. I didn't want to get killed in my prime thank you very much. She didn't even know you were released.. not that I knew anyhow."

"So.. who the fuck is this guy?" Effy posited as she took a sip of her tea. "What did he say... exactly.." The girls turned to Naomi who was resigned to tell them everything from the moment he asked for her help to the moment he'd left the shop.

..

 _She was frozen in place as he exited the flower shop, the bouquet hanging limply by his side. He turned the corner and disappeared from her sight. She broke out of the trance and raced after him._

 _"Hey!" He turned to face her and she stopped within a foot from him. "Who the fuck are you?"_

 _"I'm Connor... Emily's.."_

 _"You made that part clear wanker.. what you didn't say is why you're hassling me... or how the fuck you know who I am" Her anger was manifesting itself in her entire posture. Her fists were clenched and she could see herself striking him. She was angry at his intrusion into her life. She'd not expected it or asked for it. But she was also mad at herself. Had she been thinking about Emily when she picked out the flowers? Had she been imagining putting her new knowledge of flowers to express her own emotions at the brunette. A woman she hadn't laid eyes on in years._

 _He looked at the bouquet in his hand then at Naomi. "I'm not exactly hassling you. You work in a flower shop. I wanted flowers. As for who you are.." He stepped forward inches away from her. Even if Naomi felt intimidated she wasn't about to let it show. Not to him. "Emily clued me in.. the other day.." He gave a chuckle. "Here I thought I was doing something nice.. taking her to the art gallery.. show.. whatever.. and it was all a ruse.. You.. the other dark haired girl Effy.. and her sister." He met her gaze with a steely blue. "You planned it all.. to get her to meet up with you.. for what? To convince her to give you another go?"_

 _Naomi's frown was less angry and more confused. She was trying to follow what he was saying. "What the fuck are you on about?" She shook her head. "I haven't talked to Emily.. I didn't ask her to come to the gallery."_

 _"No. You had her sister do your dirty work for you."_

 _"Her sister.. wait up.. I don't know what you're going on about but I never asked Katie to do a fucking thing. I didn't know you were supposed to be there. I..."_

 _"Doesn't matter now does it? She saw you. Saw you with that.. girl.. talked to Effy." He wanted to throw the flowers at her. "It's what was supposed to happen isn't it? Get her to think about you... to... change her mind.. about being with me... I don't get it. Why? Why does it fucking matter if she's with me? You have someone.. why do you care about Emily? You're out and what.. you want to reclaim her? Think you earned her back.. did your time and such." He shook his head and turned away. "You know what.. I don't care.. Stay away from her."_

 _Naomi wanted to shout at him, ask him or what but she didn't. She didn't know what to think, what to feel._

..

Emily stared at the flowers and held her breath. She couldn't get over the arrangement. The colors, the contours. It was beautiful. She smiled as she touched the flowers. Shaking her head she found a vase to put them in and placed it in the center of the kitchen table. She couldn't stop glancing at it as she set the table. She turned off the stew as Connor stepped back into the room. His idea of dressing down was a pair of khakis and a short sleeve button up. "They're lovely.. thank you."

His smile was a little off to her but she didn't pay much attention to it. He nodded and stepped behind her. His arms circling her. He kissed her cheek. "My pleasure.. I admit.. I had some help.. picking them out.. you know me.. I know nothing about such things." She laughed. He was much more strict in his thinking, that was true. "She was a lovely girl too. You'd have liked her." He kissed her neck. Emily could feel her body initially react the same way. Hesitation, tensing. Their intimacy was always slow to happen and infrequent was an understatement. She never initiated, not really. She'd gotten better about kissing him and touching him but it was so different to what she wanted.

She couldn't deny what he did offer as a person. Connor was considerate and always paying attention to her. He didn't push her, never expected any reciprocity when she allowed him to pleasure her. They'd conversed before moving in together however. He'd asked that they try a little more for intimacy like a real couple. She'd agreed because she did care for him. They'd yet to really do much more that slight touching and curling up as they slept. When he'd offered to sleep elsewhere in the other room, it was one of their clauses. Sometimes either she or him needed space. It was more Emily than anything. He'd always been understanding even before they shared the flat. But she could feel him. His body as he pressed against her back.

"The stew will get cold." She tried to put him off. Emily knew it wasn't fair but she wasn't sure she was ready.

"So? We can reheat it." His hands moved along her sides. He touched her hips. Connor was pressing even more against her. He kissed up her neck. She closed her eyes a moment then opened them to stare at the flowers. Emily took a breath. She wasn't doing it against her will. She did care for him. It just felt odd. He had a hunger JJ didn't have. A need that was well past a teen boy fumbling around. His hands moved up. For a second, she considered stepping away but she felt it would be wrong. He was patient, had been patient so far. His hands cupped her breasts through her shirt. She swallowed and leaned into him. He smiled as he continued to kiss her neck, her jaw. His erection more than filling his trousers.

"Can we..." Emily paused, hearing the fear in her tone. She chastised herself at being terribly nervous. They'd had sex before. How many times? Five at best? Not counting his foray into pleasing her orally which she'd only hesitated at first. The feel of his face, scratchy jaw between her legs had been jarring. But she'd relented and he'd proven himself adept at pleasing her. By the third time, she stopped hesitating. Maybe it was selfish that she never really did such things to him. She tried once and didn't do a very good job. She tried speaking again. "Can we go to the bedroom?" His fingers were teasing her nipples. Her body was reacting to his touch on its own. There were parts of her that didn't discriminate apparently based on gender. She wanted to point out that both the condoms and the lubricant were in the nightstand. She'd never needed either with women. But with Connor, both were necessary if his penis was going to be involved.

"We don't need to..." His hands moved down again and slipped under her shirt. They skimmed up her stomach and to her breasts once more. The sheer fabric of the bra allowed for more contact.

"But.." She was about to protest when he whispered that he'd put a condom in his pocket before coming out here. Another hard swallow. He pinched at her and she couldn't help but moan. Maybe if he did that a bit more, she'd be okay she thought. Connor let her breasts go and turned her around to face him. There it was. That hunger she'd always seen in his eyes. It was both thrilling and scary. The intensity of it. He began undoing her jeans. She stopped his hands and he shook his head. Taking her hands in his, he placed them on his shirt buttons. His hands went back to her jeans. Another moment of doubt and then her fingers started undoing his shirt.

..

"Stay away from her? Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"I don't know Katie.. maybe her fucking boyfriend?" Naomi was done with her tea and they'd moved on to vodka. "What did you expect him to say? Come one and let's have dinner? You invited them to the gallery... where her ex-girlfriend was going to be.. What did you think would come of it? I mean really..."

She didn't answer and took a drink. Katie couldn't think of a good outcome. Not after what had come to light. Effy wasn't drinking. She'd sipped but was deep in thought. "I'm not happy with him." The girls looked at her. "There's no way he could have known where you work Naomi. Emily wouldn't know.. and even if she did somehow gleaned that.. why would she tell him?"

"She wouldn't." Katie piped up. She was shaking her head. "She'd never talk about stuff like that.. I mean.. for fuck's sake.. if she hadn't told him about you in the first place..."

"Which brings us to how does he know this information." Effy put the question out there in its plainest form.

..

Connor was determined. He undid her jeans and started pushing them past her hips. Emily had undone his shirt and he stripped it off as he pulled her jeans off. He pulled her against him and kissed her on the lips. For a second she didn't know what to do with her hands until finally she touched his face. The roughness was more than welcome against her fingers. She could feel his cock through her knickers and his pants. He kissed her open mouthed and moaned against her tongue. She blushed. He broke the kiss. "Undo my pants." He kissed her jaw. "Take it out for me." Emily could feel herself blushing harder. His mouth dragged along her neck once more and back to her mouth. Connor reached into his pocket and put the foil wrapper on the table behind her. He spoke against her lips as she stood frozen. His hands already under her shirt. "It's you and me.. undress me Emily."

Her hands shook as she undid his belt. He'd always undressed himself. There were portions of her brain frozen. There was a line they were traversing with such an act. She knew it was something they should have done before. Something simple that couples likely do in the back of a car during their first few dates and here she was fumbling with his clothes for the first time. His hands undid her bra clasp and in a moment she was down to knickers. She'd barely pushed his pants past the hips. Her hand hand gotten stuck on the zipper a bit, needing time ti get it undone. She met his eyes. He was smiling, enjoying himself. She was kicking himself mentally for not being more bold, not being more sensual with him. She managed to push his slacks down. They fell around his ankles. He took her hands and used them to push his briefs off. His cock springing up.

He couldn't stop watching her. The way her skin got redder. How she shivered. She's put her hands on his chest as he stepped forward. Only the thinnest of fabrics separating their sex. He ran a thumb across her lips. His other hand pushed aside her knickers and began teasing her. Her eyes dulled. She couldn't deny she wanted to be touched. He'd learned how and her body was truly being receptive. Her mind was preparing for the intrusion that he was deliberately set on. Would she ever get used to it? He kissed her mouth again as he pushed a finger inside. He stroked her clit, kissing his way to her breasts. She tried to think of the countless women she'd fucked. Their softness. It was always a mindfuck to feel him. He was getting her wet. She didn't know if it would be enough. Her nerves kicked in as his fingers withdrew and he grabbed the condom.

Emily had the sudden urge to run away, to at least give herself a few moments more. He put on the condom and then pushed her knickers down as she stood there. Her hands gripping the table she was almost sitting on. The look of him was pure lust. It almost frightened her, the shade of blue in his eyes. "Connor..." Without a word or pause, he lined himself up and began pushing himself in. She groaned and winced at the size. Her hands left the table and gripped his shoulders. Her nails digging into his muscles. His eyes never left her face. He was absorbing every emotion on her skin. And he could see the trepidation. Because of it, he pushed in more than half his length into her. She gasped and buried her head against his neck.

"Look at me." It was a command. It wasn't a question. She was surprised at the tone and looked up. The cobalt blue looked as if it was on fire. He pushed the rest of the way in and Emily cried out but didn't look away. She didn't dare to. He was breathing a little hard and took a moment to finally let her adjust to him. He didn't ask if she was ok which was usual for him. There was a part of him that was more than enjoying the ache she was feeling. She had kept things from him. She had in essence lied. "You and me.." He said instead as he eased himself partway out and started thrusting against her. Slowly at first.

She wanted to hide herself but he was daring her to. She didn't know what was behind those eyes right this minute. She was breathing harder. Her fingers were numb with how hard she was digging into him. His name escaped her lips again. He kissed her hard. His movements were harder than she had expected. He'd been extremely gentle up until today. She couldn't tell what she was feeling. She was getting wetter but she felt fear. Would he hurt her? Could he? She was kissing him back. She wasn't pulling away or limiting how she kissed him. Her mind was all over the place. Part of her wanted to run still. But part of her wanted to feel what he was feeling for her. Was it anger? He fucked her harder. She kept crying out every other thrust. As he sped up, she knew he was close. He grunted and she could feel his release. It was shocking to feel the force of it. Even if he wore a condom he would pull out just before, finishing himself off by hand. A few more thrusts and he was done. He took hold of his sheathed cock and pulled out.

Emily sat on the edge of the table. She could feel the emptiness and was both upset and glad for it. He dropped to his knees and began licking her. She closed her eyes, having to put her hands on the table once more as he was presently lower than her hands could reach. The moan she let out was loud. He licked and sucked at her sex without mercy. She wrapped her legs around his head and leaned back. She could see the flowers out of the corner of her eye. Her appreciation for him was instant. Her hand moved to his hair and she gripped it as she pushed her hips into his face. His tongue moved into her, tasting every drop of sweetness. "Oh god." She felt the orgasm hit hard. His mouth stayed against her, licking and kissing until she stopped convulsing, until she pushed his head away. Connor stood up and touched her face. "You're mine."


	15. Chapter 14

the chapters are writing themselves.. ok not really but they're coming faster..

I hear all of you on Connor.. unfortunately, he's not going anywhere yet.. and he's going to do more... I fully expect hatred of him.. I'm not pulling punches...

with that while this chapter doesn't delve into the same trigger warning territory directly as last one.. I'm still warning to tread lightly given some of the behavior described herein.

As always, thank you **marsupial** for your encouragement and never ending support.

Please review if you can but if you can't then enjoy as much as you can.. onward...

Don't own Skins but the OCs are def all mine.

and I added line breaks.. oops

* * *

Chapter 14

Naomi stumbled into her bedroom after having one too many vodkas and found a smiling Laura with an open laptop. "There's a girl in my bed. A very very pretty girl.. that's two pretty's.. I'd do more but it would simply be redundant.." She leaned into the doorway as Laura laughed and stood up, closing the laptop and putting it on the small desk in the room. "Did you know.. that in this very room.. many many...well many somethings ago I woke up...naked.. next to Jesus?" Laura burst out laughing as she took Naomi by the waist and helped her to the bed.

"Exactly how many drinks did you have?" She sat her down on the bed and started undressing Naomi.

"Oooh.. naked times.."

"No ooh.. I'm getting you comfy for bed." Naomi wagged her eyebrows which made Laura laugh again. "To sleep.. you're terrible you know that?" She was offered a drunken pout. She leaned in and kissed Naomi then stroked her cheek. "You had a shitty day... we're going to bed.. to sleep.. and if you haven't a hangover in the morning.. then we can see about ooh."

"Ook.." Once she was sufficiently undressed for bed she scooted back with Laura laying next to her. "Why'd you stay? I mean... it's not like I was fun.. earlier.. I was.."

"Upset."

"Raving mad...why stay?"

Laura curled into Naomi. "Because you had a shitty day.. I like you.. I like being around you.. and we've only got so much time. So.. I stayed. I didn't want you to sleep alone after a day like today." Naomi put her arms tight around Laura and breathed her in.

"You really are pretty fucking wonderful... if things were.."

"But they're not.. so we'll enjoy this.. while we can." They shared a soft kiss and settled in. After a couple of silent minutes, Naomi spoke.

"He wasn't actually Jesus but he thought he was." It set the two of them off into a giggle fit.

..

Tobias picked Katie up at Gina's house. She was definitely a little wobbly. "Hi... thanks.. for this.."

"You don't need to thank me Katie. I'm glad to. Laura.. she texted me what happened.. are you alright?" He handed her a hot chocolate after she buckled herself in. "I had them add whip cream and those little marshmallows.. oh and a dash of nutmeg.." He beamed as she smiled at him and took the cup in both hands.

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"What?" He asked as he pulled out on to the road. "I went to the coffee shop.. they.."

"Not about the hot chocolate you twit." She giggled. She reached out and touched his face, played with the back of his neck. "I wasn't the kindest. Not when we met... not when we.. spent so many nights simply... fucking.. and yet.. you're … here.. doing the nicest.."

"I told you.. I like you.. a lot.. you didn't get lucky.. I'm the lucky one.. you're extraordinary." His ears got red as he said it. "Umm.. am I taking you home.. to your parents? Or.." Katie was shaking her head.

"Nope.. I've spent a lot of nights by myself.. if you wouldn't mind.." She ran a hand though his hair. "I'd rather keep spending my nights with you." His smile couldn't get bigger.

"I think I would love that." He drove towards his flat and started imagining a different, better life with Katie by his side.

..

Effy was lying in bed, not drunk but tired. She picked up her phone and called Sasha who answered after half a ring.

"You ok?" He asked sincerely.

"I'm good... exhausted.. but good. The girls and I.. we had a talk and straightened out some things." He expressed being glad for that but concern for the anger he'd seen. "Naomi is.. explosive.. as Katie can be.. but she never meant me any harm... as for what you heard.." She took a breath and started talking before he could be gracious and silence her. "I was in a hospital a while.. I know I mentioned being.. a bit sad.. or off.. but it was much more than that. I was and likely still am.. truly messed up in the head."

"I don't think you are."

"You've not seen it... I'm better.. I am.. but it's always there.. in the background..anyway.. you should know since.. you want the personal stuff."

"I do want this to be personal.. very much so.. and nothing you say will scare me off Effy. I'm an artist.. we see life differently."

"That you do... about the boys I mentioned.. Freddie.." She could hear the sound of her voice and didn't want it to break.

"How about you tell me in person.. it doesn't have to be tonight. You're worth the wait." She smiled at that and said good night. A moment's thought and she sent off a text to the number she'd gotten from Katie earlier. She thought the dreams might come with the mention of her former love's name but they didn't. It was a damn good sleep.

..

She was in a whirlwind of thoughts and memories as she lay wrapped up in Connor's arms. She was hesitant to move. Her emotions were stuck in a bit of disbelief. Surreal was the word that came to mind. She thought back to how they'd met, how they'd become friends, and how she came to really be involved with him. She remembered the coffees, lunches, dinners and finally dates. It hadn't been long ago they'd decided to move in together. Or rather he'd asked and she'd said yes. It was a rare sleepover at his place that had pushed her into accepting his offer.

 _They'd been curled up asleep after a couple of bottles of wine when Connor started breathing heavier and jerking. It woke Emily up enough for her to turn and face him. She was surprised by tears streaming down his face as he slept. He was mumbling in his sleep. She couldn't make out much. Only the words almost there, I made it. Then he thrashed and groaned. It frightened Emily into sitting up and trying to wake him. He kept yelling no and a name._

 _"Connor!" She shouted and took hold of him by the shoulders. He finally opened his eyes and jumped back, falling off the bed and crawling backwards until he hit the bedroom wall with his back. Emily stayed on the bed with her hand over her mouth. He looked beyond scared and confused. She whispered his name. "Connor.. hey.. you're ok.. it was a bad dream.. you're ok." His eyes weren't focusing. It was like he was seeing a different place. "Connor." She got off the bed slowly and moved closer to him, stretching her hand out to touch him. His skin was clammy. "Connor." She repeated and he turned his head to her._

She remembered that look of blind fear. That damn shade of blue searing into her. In part it was the closest his eyes had come to look like hers. It tore at her. The sadness they conveyed. The fear. She could still feel the lump in her throat. She didn't make the psychological connection, not exactly. She wanted to help him, to ease whatever was troubling him then. Emily didn't realize the amount of guilt she was feeding in herself.

 _Connor looked at her but didn't quite see her, not at first. She finally came through in his vision and he moved into her. He clung to her as his body shook from the remnants of the memory. He had forgotten this could happen. It wasn't often, and he hadn't shared his bed with anyone much overnight so he failed to calculate that she would be witness to this. But the fact that she didn't shy away was astronomically crucial to him. He'd not talked about his memories or dreams with anyone. He promised himself once to see someone professionally but then talked himself out of it. Telling himself he was too intelligent for something like that to actually be beneficial. He'd taken certain mattes into hand and mitigated the possibility of someone finding out, seeing him so vulnerable._

Emily was half asleep when she felt Connor stirring behind her. His arm held her in place and she felt him against her. Her heart started speeding up, thinking he wanted another go. He hadn't before but then again he'd never orgasmed inside her before either. Or taken charge. Usually he was keen to do her bidding sexually but something shifted. And now she was lying here, naked with him. Another first. They'd never slept naked. She always put something on and he did likewise. Tonight he'd stopped her from getting dressed. It wasn't forceful but it wasn't a request. She'd agreed because it wasn't as if they were strangers. They were living together. Dating. How often had she lain naked with Naomi? And they weren't living together all that long. They were younger and less mature. This was an adult relationship. There was no reason not to share a bed naked with him. At least that was how she'd thought about it, what he'd perhaps hinted at earlier. Feeling him behind her, erect, she wished she's at least put on knickers.

..

Connor woke up early. He had to peel himself off Emily who seemed to be dead asleep. He walked into the bathroom and relieved himself before shaving and getting in the shower. He felt good overall as he washed up. He recalled the day before and let the water seep into his pores. He was thrilled with the outcome. Emily proved to be more pliant than he'd expected. He hadn't made any outright demands before. He hadn't needed to. She wasn't someone dominant.

But he had a problem that needed to be addressed. He wasn't sure how to go about that but it couldn't be left alone to take root. He managed to dress all the while Emily slept. She was slightly uncovered and he admired the view. A smile on his lips. He made coffee and toast. His workload was low according to his phone. He had a few lab results to type up. He was distracted with the buzzing from Emily's phone. She'd left it on the counter.

He picked it up and unlocked it. It might have been more difficult if she didn't use birthdates. He noticed one unread message from an unknown number. His face was unreadable as he opened the text. _It's Effy. We need to talk_. He turned off the phone and slipped it in his pocket. He poured a travel mug and left for work. He had things to do.

..

Emily woke up by herself. She couldn't hear the water running in the bathroom and was glad for alone time. She was curled up in a ball. Everything ached. She was thankful Connor didn't want another go. He'd merely been moving in his sleep when she'd felt him earlier. It took a while longer before she managed to get out of bed. She couldn't remember that last time she was this sore. She winced as she sat and went to the bathroom. A hot shower helped but it didn't ease everything. She wandered into the kitchen after getting dressed. She had the day off today. She poured a coffee for herself and looked around for her phone. She cursed herself at not recalling when she'd last had it. It was possible she'd left it at work again which meant going in. At least if she wanted the phone. She sat on the couch and debated if it was necessary.

As it was, she barely talked to anyone. Being out of school, she didn't have much in terms of interaction with peers. She's lost contact with many. Other than small talk with the other baristas, she didn't have anyone. _Except for Connor._ She curled up as best she could without spilling her mug and tried thinking about her life. When had it become so barren? She used to go to school and have that at least. But now? She worked and came home to him. When she went out to shoot locations, he always went with her or had suggested it. She drank the hot liquid and let her mind drift.

She knew this was part of her choices. She'd wanted to abandon her old life. Her old mistakes. She'd damn near run from everything and everyone she'd once cared about. She thought about the woman she'd seen at the gallery. Such a smile. She seemed happy. Effy had told her to sort her shit but maybe there wasn't anything to sort. Maybe once she'd given everything else up, all she was left with was Connor. He cared for her, loved her. She cast a look at the flowers. Maybe it would just take a little bit more time.

..

Naomi had gotten much better at not getting up so early but was still awake before Laura. She took the opportunity to shower. Her head wasn't pounding but it also wasn't thrilled. She was joined midway through her shower by the petite brunette that had been snoring moments ago.

"For such a small person, you really have a loud.." Naomi stopped partway as Laura pinched her side.

"I warned you Campbell.. do not make fun of the snoring." They laughed and kissed. "Better today?"

"Much.. the wonders of vodka and a good night sleep."

"And actually talking things out.. don't forget that." Naomi rinsed off as Laura lathered up.

"That too... I'm not always the best at that.."

"You don't say.." There was more giggles until the shower became less about waking up and cleaning up and more about intimacy. Naomi had gotten used to Laura touching her. The first night was a blur of movement. But the rest of it was a learning experience. With each moment of exploration, the fear and the self consciousness over some parts of her body vanished. She wasn't sure her mum had seen her completely naked since she'd gotten back. She probably shouldn't. Their kissing was deepening and the moans were getting louder. She hoped her mum and Kieran were either sleeping soundly or were already out the door. She couldn't remember what day it was. All she could think of was the breasts in her hands and the hand between her legs.

Laura's other hand traced the four inch scar down Naomi's left side. Surprising what a few days and dedicated attention could change. The first time she'd skimmed over the scar Naomi had almost jumped out of her skin. The other woman hadn't been deterred. Not by that scar or the one on her thigh or even the one on her back. The one on her thigh was more a puncture wound. The other two were jagged slashes. She'd learned to fight back. But the first five months and a half were hard. Harder than she'd thought possible. The rest of the time had been routine in a hellish way. She could feel the fingers kneading at the scar. It was a battle as to which fingers were keeping more of her focus.

 _"You don't have to answer... if you don't want to.. but where did these come from?"_

 _Naomi was in a post orgasmic daze and wasn't sure what Laura was referring to until she touched the scar on her side. Her eyes flew open and her hand grabbed Laura's wrist. "Please.. don't." Laura pulled her fingers away from the scar and stared at Naomi. She could see the emotions in her eyes. She'd been almost sure where they had come from but didn't want to assume._

 _"Sorry.. I didn't meant for it to hurt."_

 _"They don't.. hurt that is.. not for a while.." She let go of Laura's hand and settled back._

 _"I didn't mean there." She tentatively touched Naomi's temple and then her chest over her heart. "I meant there. I get.. curious but didn't think.."_

 _"It's ok.. it's just.. you're the first person... outside that place.. to see them.. touch them.. in any way.. so.. it's.. weird." She touched Laura's face._

 _"Hey.. weird.. is my middle name." She joked. "Dad wanted to go with something totally not traditional.. so Laura Weird it was.." Naomi chuckled. "Let me.. touch..I mean.. you can say no.. I totally understand.. but.."_

 _Naomi had gotten to know her enough that the only way to stop her from rambling was to kiss her which she did. Then she took her hand and placed it on the scar as she held her breath. Being brave was something she had told herself she needed to do more. The word would always echo in her head with someone else's voice saying it._

She was brought back to the present as they continued kissing. Her own hand had moved down from Laura's breasts to the sweet spot between her legs. Both moaned as they moved with a bit more determination. Fingering each other heatedly. Legs trembling. That is until they heard the bathroom door. They froze, After disengaging, Naomi stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain to catch Effy lowering herself on to the toilet.

"Umm.."

"Kieran is in the shower downstairs. You two were taking too long."

"Eff... We're.. um.."

"Yes. I know what you're doing.. you're not quiet." Laura giggled behind the curtain. She wiped and stood up. She approached the sink to wash her hands. "I'd say lock the door but I can pick a lock." Laura continued to giggle as Naomi only stared at Effy.

"Don't encourage her... If you're done.. could you I don't know.. get out?"

Effy dried her hands on a hand towel and stood with her back to the sink, arms crossed. "You working today?"

"Am I.. seriously.. you're asking this? Now?"

"I'd ask later but who knows what state you'll be in after Laura gets done with you."

"Out!" A shrug and a slow saunter before closing the door behind her. She could hear Naomi complaining and Laura snorting with laughter as Effy herself smirked triumphantly.

..

An hour later, Naomi was in front of the flower shop. She'd agreed to come in for a couple of hours at most today. The owner needed to run errands and she had a contractor coming to measure the back room for additional cabinets and counter space. She had someone minding the front of the store while Naomi was tasked with making sure the bloke took plenty of measurements and pictures. She also needed to answer any questions they might have in terms of efficiency. While working in the flower shop hadn't been her first choice, or last, it was something she'd been enjoying and was good at. She'd also proven more than useful in comparison to the other two employees in terms of inventory.

She was puttering in the back when a male voice broke her concentration. "Oi.. Miss.. the girl in front sent me back'ere. I'm James from Marble Magic... I'm 'sposed to measure the space for a quote." She stopped mid movement and turned on her heels at the voice.

"Cookie?" Her eyes flew open as she took him in. He was in jeans and a spotless button up with the company logo on the shirt. He was clean cut even while sporting a bit of a beard. His eyes focused on hers and a smile creased his face.

"Blondie?" She was in his arms as he dropped the clipboard he'd been carrying. She was in the air and laughing and crying at the same time. Her arms tight around his neck. "Well fuck me swinging.. let's 'ave a look at you." He put her down and did a head to toe of her. "Looking good Blondie. Looking good."

"Not so blonde any more Cookie.. or did you lose you sight?" She smiled and touched his face. "You look good." He was older, harder but there was a bit of the boy she knew there in the eyes. "Sharp even." He blushed and stood up straight.

"I'm a hard working man... no more being the tit I used to be.." He pressed down the front of his shirt and she spotted his hand. She reached out and grabbed hold of it.

"What the fuck?" Her eyes met his and he laughed.

"Yeah.. the Cookie.." He wiggled his left hand and the circular band on the third finger. "I'm off the market babes.. got a Missus at home." There was a moment of shocked silence then laughter erupted again as they hugged. The girl from the front peeked in and then left them. She was already wary of Naomi and this behavior was nothing she was used to.

..

Connor emailed the lab results off as well as his analysis and was eating lunch at his desk. He had Emily's phone in front of him on silent. He called her number and waited until the voice mail kicked in. "Hey Emily.. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch.. call me." He hung up and watched as the phone registered the missed call and the waiting voice mail. Then he set about looking for information. While he didn't know her last name, it wasn't too long before he found her. _Effy. Elizabeth Stonem_. He took a bite of his sandwich and read through a couple of news articles detailing some sort of nonsense regarding a psychiatrist turned murderer. He didn't care. He'd tracked her down via the Roundview school records mostly. He was well aware that it wasn't legal to break through their firewall but no one would notice. Not with their antiquated cyber-security. He'd found her name and did a cursory search under public records which led to the articles. There was an older one mentioning a brother and a bus. She had no real priors, unlike Naomi.

He sat back and wondered what to do about her. His mind hadn't stopped spinning. Connor had had his way with Emily yesterday. He'd come to the realization that losing her would be tantamount to failure and he couldn't have that. He hadn't put this much effort into their relationship to fail. It wasn't in his nature. Not as an adult. She represented stability to him. Safety. He wasn't aware he defined her in such terminology but it was there in his subconscious. He truly believe he loved her. He couldn't let anyone come between them.

He picked up the phone and sent a message back. _How'd you get this number? And why do we need to talk?_ It was cryptic enough so he didn't need to worry about not sounding like Emily. The reply back from Effy took a few minutes. _Your boyfriend's a twat. How much do you know about him?_ Connor frowned at that. Apparently his girlfriend's ex had spoken to her mates. _What do you mean how much do I know?_ He wanted to see what Effy was implying even if he already didn't like the sound of this. _He went after Naomi._ He didn't think he'd done any such thing. _He wouldn't do that. Did she say that?_ His focus was becoming clearer. _How would she know it was him unless he'd told her?_ That last reply wasn't what he wanted. _Don't text me again Elizabeth. I won't put up with lies._ He blocked the number and put the phone down. Hie email interrupted his thoughts and he went back to lunching and replying to work requests.

..

"Elizabeth?" Effy looked at her phone as she tried to send a reply but it kept coming up as not deliverable. She dialed the number but a nasal voice told her the number was unavailable. She knew the younger twin hadn't believed her and more likely put her on a shit list. She shook her head and rang Katie. She got her voice mail. "Your twin won't take my call. We need her to listen. Call me or call her. Either or but we need to deal with this. I don't think he's what he seems." She hung up and texted Sasha. He'd asked if she wanted to meet for lunch but was putting him off. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet. On the contrary. But she wanted more than lunch and he was being stubborn about it all. She picked up a magazine and read on the latest styles and tried not to think about a half dressed Russian who looked incredible even as he slept.

..

Cook and Naomi were sitting on the floor in the back room having pizza and Cokes after he'd measured, remeasured, and took pics with his phone and the small digital camera his employer entrusted him with. He explained that while it wasn't his first solo project, he didn't want to ever screw it up. He figured if he had double the measurements and images, then he'd be better covered. She looked at him and smiled, shaking her head. The wild boy she remembered was much changed. She wasn't sure if going to jail did it or if it was the wedding band that she kept eyeing. He laughed when he caught her.

"Bit of a mindfuck ain't it? Cookie monster gone and tied the knot."

"How? When?" She smiled warmly, her mind adrift to what kind of woman had managed to get him to commit.

"Funny thing that.." He dug into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. The background image was a good looking red haired woman holding a toddler.

"You've a kid?! How freaking long have you been out?" He laughed.

"I've a kid.. by marriage technically.. but Robbie.. that's his name.. I see him as mine.." He scrolled through the gallery and there were dozens of pics of the woman and the toddler. She could almost feel Cook swell at showing them off. "Her name's Ruth... named after her mum.. She was a barmaid when I met her." Naomi laughed. "Yeah yeah.. I knows.. but she was working this bar.. and I'd gone in.. piss broke.. but so down.. I'd started working for this company.." He pointed to the logo. "It was a work release deal.. they wanted.. well Tom.. the owner.. he wanted to give guys like me a chance.. and I'd gone and fucked it a week into the gig you know?" He took a pull from his cola. "I was supposed to deliver these plans.. simple right? And wouldn't you know it, I'd read the address wrong. By the time I realized it.. the place I'd dropped the plans off to had closed and I was fucked. Thought I was getting shitcanned.. found a pub.. well you know how Cookie gets.."

"Well aware yeah."

"So I'm drinking what money I have and she stops serving me after midnight.. I asked what gives and she said she was getting off work and she was taking me home. I figured I'm at least getting my dick damp even if I was losing my job.. which would mean extra time inside or some shit.. I follow her out of the place and around the back and come to find out.. she lives above the place. Owner is a friend of the family and was renting out to her. We get into 'er place and there's a girl sitting there.. a little younger than us right but still looks fit and old enough.. She gets up and puts on her jacket which confused me.. I sat on the couch and watched her leave. Then I said something about not getting a two-fer. This babe.. Ruth tells me I'm not getting anything other than a cup of tea, a couch and a night to sleep off whatever bullshit I had going on."

"She didn't?"

"Oh she right did.. I didn't know what to do. My cock had been half 'ard and then poof.. nothing.. Serves me tea and puts a blanket on the couch. I'm sittin' there.. staring and thinking I can get up and leave. But then she walks in with this baby in her arms. She sits down next to me and asks me why I'm drinking like that. But I can barely hear her cause this little baby is staring at me. And then he smiled." She could see the emotion in his face and never thought she'd see such a sight. "So I drink the tea and tell her what 'appened.. I then ask about her, the babe.. and she tells me how she's a single mum.. the baby.. Robbie.. his da' died in a car accident before he was even born. Sad shit you know. And she looks at me and says there was more to me than fuck ups and I'd best see to it before I lose my chance." His grin is euphoric and loving. So similar and yet different. In the best way.

"Chance at what?"

"That's what I ask'd cause you know me.. slow on the uptick and well pissed too so.. and don't you know.. she says.. 'me you twat'.. and kisses me full on the mouth but not dirty.. cause Robbie is there.. but damn.. felt it down to my toes.. I get a couple o'more kisses before she says good night and I sleep it off. Woke up early next morn and ran down to the place I'd left the plans.. picked them up and delivered them to the right place. Then I went to my boss and apologized. He nodded and told me to go home, shower and come back. I had work to do. That night I went back to 'er place, flowers in hand.. picked them cause I didn't 'ave a penny.. and thanked her. She invited me in for tea and we've been together ever since."

"Oh Cook.. that's bloody perfect ain't it.." She hugged him and he let himself be hugged. "I've missed you Cookie. So much.."

"Me too Blondie.. me too... yeah yeah.. not blonde.. have to change that." He laughed.

"I'd have looked for you... but the whole.. parole rules.."

"Yeah.. I know.. I spoke to Gina.. only a little but I knew it would be a while before we could see each other.. it hurt but it's part of the punishment ain't it? Now see.. me being here.. that's business. so.. there's no rule to prevent that."

..

Connor was done early for the day and did some minor research even though he knew what he wanted. He wanted to verify the side effects and probability of them in relation to the dosage. As he was printing something out, he scrolled through Emily's phone. He would have noted new phone numbers but there weren't any. He knew she didn't have many friends any more. He already had her sister's jotted down and now Effy's which he'd blocked. The picture gallery was nothing more than random cityscapes and a couple of family images. He got to the folder he'd been expecting. It had been the same as on the other phones. A private folder with two images on it. Both featured Emily and a blonde. One of them on a moped and the other by a brick wall. He knew the blonde's name now. Had spoken to her, even if she no longer looked exactly like that. His ears burned.

He grabbed the pages from the printer, his briefcase and headed out. He had a stop or two to make before going back home. Throwing away the phone was becoming an option.

..

Emily woke up on the couch, curled up and sore. A little less between her legs but her back was crying out at the position she'd been in. She looked at the clock and knew Connor would be home in a couple of hours. She went into the kitchen and got out the leftover stew. She couldn't believe she'd slept half the day away. She thought with little humor how sex was bad for productivity. She went and sorted the laundry and started a load. Once more she looked around for her phone and was certain she must have left it at work. She couldn't call them to look around if it hadn't been picked up by a random. She sighed and wondered if she had enough in her bank account to cover the cost of a replacement. She could do with something cheap since she didn't make many calls, but it wasn't what bothered her. Connor would tease her about losing yet another phone. This would be the third. She considered not even saying anything but she knew he called her and texted. He would notice she didn't have it. She cursed under her breath and debated driving down to the cafe and looking for it.

In the end, she continued doing the laundry and started warming the stew. She set the table and marveled at how much she wasn't sure who she was any more. They should have been able to sit on the couch and eat comfortably. She'd tried it once and he moved to the table. It was his way. She could hear the voice in her head telling her it was her way too.

..

Naomi was in a fine mood when she walked in the door. She passed Kieran in the hall and placed a kiss on his cheek. He almost dropped his mug. She bounded into the kitchen and Gina gave her an odd look. She asked if Laura had headed out or was hanging out upstairs. She didn't need to ask as she would have checked upstairs soon enough but her mum said she was out in the garden taking pictures of flower petals.

She thanked her mum and kissed her cheek as well before heading out back. Kieran stood in the doorway and scratched at his beard. "I'd say the lass got laid but we all know that's been happening and this.. this is a different happy altogether."

"I'm with you there Irish man."

..

He waited for the door to be answered, expected an icy reception. When the door opened, a man in a wheelchair was there. He was a few years older than Connor. He tilted his head and his eyes shone with curiosity, surprise and anger. "Connie.. this is a surprise. How long's it been?" He wheeled back into the flat allowing for him to walk in and shut the door behind him. "Let me think... how long have I been in this fucking thing?"

"Save it Damien. I'm here on business, that's it." He pulled out an envelope of cash and a note. "Still selling? I need everything on this list. This minute. If you're not selling, tell me and I'll go elsewhere."

"Always so uptight." The other man laughed. He reached out and took the note and the cash. "Never thought you'd grace my doorstep.. for anything.. let alone..." He glanced at the list and whistled. "What the fuck kind of party are you throwing and can I be invited?" He was taunting him. He thumbed through the cash and knew he was getting more that street value. "Feeling guilt?"

"What?" Connor looked at him impatiently.

"Guilt.. you're paying me almost double what this is worth.. actually.." He looked at the list. "Maybe not double.. but way more than it's worth." He waved to the outside.

"Not fucking feeling guilt. I simply wanted to avoid any negotiation or chatter." He stepped forward to take the envelope away. The man in the wheelchair pushed back.

"Seriously.. get the pole up your arse looked at mate." He wheeled himself around and headed to another room in the flat. Connor looked around without seeing anything. This wasn't what he had in mind when he came up with his plan. But he didn't want to chance someone seeing him buying in the open. He wouldn't put his career in jeopardy.

There was some artwork on the wall but it wasn't anything more than window dressing. He knew his cousin only cared about his bedroom. At least that used to be the case. A small smile crept up as he thought about having taken that away. He heard him coming back, what looked like a large Chinese food container on his lap. "Here. All in there." Connor went to pick it up and Damien took hold of his wrist. The cold glare exchanged wasn't enough for him to let go. Instead, his other hand crawled out from under the box and pulled out a small caliber gun.

An evil smile crept on Connor's face. "What? You need that? Impotent and such." He laughed. He stooped down to eye level. "I will never feel guilty over putting you in that fucking thing. Only reason you're not dead is that I didn't have enough time. You deserved it then. You deserve it now. So if you want to use your little pistol.. I say do it." Damien's jaw was clenched and for a moment Connor wondered if this was how it would end between them. It wouldn't be terrible. At least it would be over. His cousin released the gun and grabbed the other man's shirt collar and pulled him in for an open mouthed kiss.

Connor shoved him away hard enough for the wheelchair to fall backwards and he himself land on his arse. A maniacal laughter erupted from Damien as he tumbled out of the chair. "Poor Connie.. so easy... you'll always be nothing but prey. Talk big.. but you're a pussy. Go on.. take your wares and get to fuck.. don't come back." Damien went to reach for the pistol as Connor's foot came down on his hand. He didn't have a chance to look up as the other foot kicked out across his face. The laughter cut short as he was knocked unconscious. For a moment, he thought about ending it there. It would be easy enough. Snapping his neck wouldn't take much force. He couldn't be certain about not leaving evidence behind without planning. He grabbed the package he came for and walked out.


	16. Chapter 15

Yes another chapter... I will be taking a few days after this one.. Thank you all who have read.. it's very cool to see the story stats..

As always, huge thanks to my partner in crime, marsupial1974.. you totally freaking rock.

Ok, so this chapter definitely has **triggers** (sexual and psychological abuse, manipulation). I've added horizontal lines before and after the sections in case you need to skip them but still want to read the chapter. DM me and I'll give you a rundown of it without being specific so you know how it relates to the rest of the story. While it's a part of the story, it's by no means the definitive portion of it.

Also as always, please review if you can but it's _never_ a must. I read all reviews good or bad. But it's simply nice to know people read the story. If you find yourself not liking it or find it boring, please stop reading. Life is too short to read something in your spare time if you find it boring. There are hundreds of amazing Skins stories that could use some love. I'm all for spreading the Skins love.

Now.. I have a small " _hold my earrings_ " moment to get through.. (I approved a guest review but for whatever reason ffnet isn't showing it.. )

(in my best O-Ren Ishii voice)

As your writer, I encourage you to from time to time and always in a respectful manner, to question my logic. If you're unconvinced a particular plan of action I've decided is the wisest, tell me so. But allow me to convince you. And I promise you, right here and now, no subject will be taboo, except of course the calling of a character boring or backhanding a story as having to read it because it's all that's available. The price you pay for bringing up a lack of new tales in the fandom as a negative is, I challenge you to write your own story.

I don't own Skins.. just my OCs.. and my snark.. (putting my earrings back on now). Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Cook is married?!" Gina almost screamed it out. Whether it was incredulity or happiness, nobody could tell. They were sitting in the garden. Laura and Naomi sharing one of the oversized patio chairs. Effy was lying on the ground and staring at Naomi. Kieran was rubbing his jaw as if he was set to start a fire. "Bloody little shit never told me! Never invited me to the wedding! And he has a kid!"

"By marriage mum... though it's plain as day he loves him."

"Hear that Kieran. We're grandparents!" It was a damn good thing he was sitting down otherwise he would have keeled over.

"Mum.. You're not.."

"Oh hush now.. you may not be ready to give me grandchildren.. ever.. I'll be damned if I miss out on Cook's baby." She stood up. "You said Marble Magic's the name of the company?"

"Mum! What are you doing? You can't go..."

"I need a way to find him dear." Naomi sighed and took out a scrap of paper from her pocket. She handed it over.

"That's his number... and address.. He knew you'd want to give him a right whack for not saying anything sooner.. and that you'd want to see the little bugger." She was smiling as Gina snatched the paper from her hand.

"Come on Irish.. we've got baby shopping to do!" She was off and Kieran was on the slow side of moving. He looked at Naomi and Effy.

"The two o'you.. no hurry on the kids.. I'm too fucking young to be a grandparent as it is.." He grumbled on with a bit of a telling smile on his face.

"Cook.. is married." Effy looked at Naomi. "On a scale of one to me.. how much of a nutter did she appear in the photos? Cause.. really.. Cook? Married? On purpose? Fucking hell the world has shifted."

* * *

Connor had driven off from Damien's in a rush, wiping at his mouth violently. The taste of him was there. Desperately unwanted. The package sitting in the passenger seat next to him. He hadn't gone ten blocks when he had to pull over and park. Though it was in a less savory part of town, he had no qualms in opening his car door and vomiting. Once done, he sat there, engine turned off and slammed his hands against the wheel trying to fight off the onslaught of memories. It was no use.

 _He was running through the woods fast as he could without breaking a leg. He didn't look around. He'd known the route he'd wanted to take to get back to his grandparents' house. He saw it up ahead. Maybe a 1000 meters more. Just before the last set of trees, he was hit from his right, sent to the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of his lungs. He heard Damien's laughter as he tried to get off his back. A swift kick to his ribs and he was coughing._

 _"Ahh.. Connie.. poor little Connie.. Looks like I win... Need to run faster cousin.." Another kick, another round of coughing and another round of laughter. It had been a long shot that he could outrun Damien. He liked to play games and taunt him. Punishment usually meant bruises. His grandparents had invited him to spend the summer with them. They hadn't mentioned they'd extended the same offer to his older cousin. They thought it would be good for the two of them. Connor's brothers were older and off on travel. The two left behind weren't allowed to go off on their own for different reasons. Connor was only 13 and Damien, though being 17, was on a short leash thanks to problems at school earlier that year._

 _He was done coughing and trying to get up when he felt a boot on the middle of his back. He couldn't shake him off given their difference in size and weight. "Stop it Dimmie.. you won.. ok? You won. Let me up... or I'll tell." Damien laughed and sat on Connor's back before landing a couple of punches to the side of his head._

 _"You'll tell huh? Fuck you will you little bastard. You might be their favorite but it won't save you." One more blow and he was dizzy. He'd bitten through his tongue by mistake and he could taste the copper. He was barely conscious when Damien got off him momentarily. He couldn't really get up, barely focused enough to move. Life changed then. He felt his trouser yanked down. Had he thought something like this was possible, he might not have stayed at his grandparents' after finding out about his cousin being there. He groaned as he felt weight on the back of his legs. "Let's see you tell them about this Connie.. I dare you tell them.." He felt the hair on the back of his head yanked, pain and a scream. His scream as Damien whispered against his ear. "To the victor goes the spoils.. don't ever forget it." It was a preview of what would happen for the next two years_.

For an hour, he was curled up on the driver seat waiting until his brain ran through everything he hadn't blocked out. His eyes open, not seeing. Not until it was over in his head. He felt sluggish as always. He wanted to call Emily then remembered her current phone was in his briefcase. After another while, he straightened up and started the auto and headed home.

..

Naomi collapsed on the bed next to a naked, panting Laura. "That was.. wow." The former blonde crossed her arms behind her head as she felt beyond satisfied with the other woman's reaction. "I can't.. There's no feeling in my legs.. I know they're still attached but... damn.."

"I think this means I'm ahead."

"Ahead?"

"Yup... finally caught up and passed the number of.." She was shut up by a pillow landing across her face.

"You're keeping count?" A laughing Laura asked with mock indignation. "I can't believe you."

"Not exactly.." A laughing Naomi put the pillow under her head. "I know you've made every effort to.. make up for whatever time I lost.."

"I have not." She turned on her side and stared at the blue eyes looking at her.

"You have... ever since we first talked about it.." She was about to object. Naomi cut her off. "It's not pity.. I get that.. You simply want me.. to.." She smiled happily. "To find me.. You want me to find me.. To see what you see." She was rewarded with blushing cheeks and a slight nod. "You might be the artist but I was at the gallery.. I saw your work.. I understood it."

"You did.. you do." They kissed slowly. "I can't believe I'm leaving in two days."

"I know.. it's been.. heaven." More slow kisses. "Thank you."

"You owe me.."

"Orgasms?" Naomi chuckled and earned herself a poke in the stomach.

"Uh.. no.. although not turning those down.. You promised to sit for me.. I've got Sasha's studio tomorrow afternoon.. I even arranged for wardrobe changes." The look of horror on Naomi's face was priceless. "You'd think I was torturing you."

"Might as well be.. wardrobe?" Laura nodded. "Hmm.. you might need to put more effort then.. I need motivation."

"Motivation huh?" Laura got on top of her.

"A lot of motivation.. loads of it.." The laughed as they kissed until they started moaning.

,,

Effy was lying on top of Sasha on his couch as they watched a French film with subtitles. She closed her eyes and listened to him breathe.

"How are you watching?" He teased as he played with her hair.

"I'm listening."

"It's in French."

"Oui." He shook his head. He knew she spoke French and Italian while she was aware he spoke French, Russian and German in addition to English. She opened her eyes. "You haven't started teaching me Russian."

"We haven't had time."

"Hmm." She played with his beard. "We've had time.. not for Russian.. or.."

"Yes... I know.. sex."

"Sex.. Do you know how long it's been?"

"For you or for me?" He was sliding his hand up and down her back.

"It's a waste."

"It isn't." She rolled her eyes and was surprised when he flipped them so she was on the bottom. Her smile was a truly happy one. Her arms went around his neck as he began kissing her. His hips already pushing against her. "You'd rather strip.. fuck until we're raw.. forget the in between.. the moments.."

"I'm not good with the moments." She admitted.

"You are.. you fear them?" A blink from her answered his question. "Compromise then.." He sat up and stripped off his shirt, tugged at hers. They sat facing each other on the couch, naked from the waist up. His hands touched her and she touched him. He leaned in, kissing her as he palmed her breast and squeezed. His hands rough. "Compromise."

"Not enough." She shuddered as his fingers found her nipples. She pinched at his in like fashion.

"For today.. enough for today."

"For today.. alright.. enough for today." She bit at his lip and pressed her body against his. Hands trapped between them.

"Моменты."

"What?" Effy looked at him.

"Моменты... Russian for moments."

,,

"Fuck!" Katie growled at her phone as Tobias cooked dinner.

"Still nothing?"

"Nope. It's like bitch wants me to and smack some sense into her." She tossed her phone on the couch and walked to the kitchen. She hopped up on the counter and grabbed a carrot he'd chopped up. "I mean.. fuck's sake.. I'm her sister.. She should be answering. She could pick up the fucking phone and tell me to fuck off. She knows how I hate being ignored. Bitch."

"You? Nope.. Never." She gave him a look. "Everyone knows you don't do well with being ignored.. yes. And sarcasm isn't always appreciated." He handed her another carrot as he put the others in the roasting pan with the potatoes and the chicken. "Maybe she doesn't want to be bothered. You don't know what's happening."

"That's exactly it though! I mean the fucking cow should know better than to keep me in the dark. Ok so she's been distant for forever but I'm making a real effort. Effy is making an effort. She should answer the phone." Tobias put the dish in the oven and set the timer. He stepped in front of Katie, picked her up and her legs wrapped around his torso.

"She's probably fine. Maybe angry.. give her a day or two.. let her cool off. Or she's totally laying into what's his name and trying to get at what happened... We have an hour.. until food is done. There's chocolate cream pie in the ice box which means we need to work off some of the calories." He was talking as he walked them to the bedroom. Katie giggled.

"Ok.. I'm keeping you.. only cause of the food." She laughed as he kicked the door closed. He didn't want anyone including Naomi and his cousin to accidentally walk into the place and find them naked.. again.

..

Emily heard Connor come in and she smiled from the couch. "Hey.. I reheated the stew and started laundry." He walked over and touched her cheek. She expected a kiss hello but he kept walking to the bedroom after putting his briefcase down. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah." He called out from the bedroom. Much to his distaste, he took the phone out of his pocket and dropped it behind the bed. He'd gone through the call log and erased the calls from Katie. At least there were no voice mails. He didn't have to worry about that. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He wanted to wash the taste away. When he walked back into the living room, he leaned down and kissed Emily. The frown on her face eased. "I had a rough scene at work.. I got sick." He walked into the kitchen and started to pour each of them a bowl of stew. "I forgot my toothbrush at the office so.. I had to wait until I got home. Didn't want to kiss you like that."

"Oh." She stood up and sat at her place at the table. "You ok? Was it.. I mean you never get sick."

He shook his head. "Not never. It was unusual. Nothing I really want to talk about.. especially at dinner." He put her plate down in front of her and took his spot. "How was your day? I called. Did you go out?"

"Uh no.. I.. umm.." She picked up her soon as he placed a napkin on his lap. "I think I left my phone at work."

"Again?" He looked exasperated at her. "Remember what happened last time? Someone stole it or did god knows what to it.." He picked up his spoon. "Did you at least go down there to see if it really is there?"

"Well.. no.. I fell asleep.. I was sore... and tired." He reached across the table.

"My fault.. yesterday was.. it was something." He smiled warmly at her. "Well you can use my phone to call yours.. see if someone answers." He started to eat the stew and she followed suit. Emily was quietly thrilled he wasn't teasing her about her forgetfulness. "Did you look under the bed? You know it can fall between the nightstand." The look on her face let him know she hadn't checked there. Her eyes asked if he wouldn't mind and he tilted his head in the direction of the room. She was off in a flash. Connor kept eating. He had been slowly medicating her with different anti-anxiety medication and the like for weeks. He didn't stick to any particular one. He didn't want it to come up in any tests should any medical procedures be necessary. Not that he was expecting any. He was always careful. He'd dissolve it in drinks mostly or add it to ice cream. It was enough to keep her brain a little slower than normal. Today he'd bought a different kind of medication. It wasn't time yet. Emily bounded back into the room.

"Thank fuck! It was under the bed. I thought I was going to need another new one." He laughed with her.

"See.. problem solved. Simple solution. This is really good stew. Tastes better the second day." He touched her hand as she sat down to eat. He hated giving her the phone back. Other things took precedence and they needed his concentration.

..

The next day, Laura and Naomi took over the small studio in back of Sasha's gallery. Effy wanted to stick around and ultimately vetoed by the other two girls. Sasha who picked her up over his shoulder and took her on a picnic. They set up lights and a chose a couple of different chairs that had been brought down. The wardrobe ranged from a couple of ballgowns, to Victorian dress to 1940s men's attire. Naomi looked at everything. There was a changing screen set up near the wardrobe for privacy.

"Where did you get all this stuff? Sasha? I mean.. he has freaking ball gowns?" Laura laughed as she set up her cameras. "And how many of those do you need? There's only one of me."

"There is only one of you.. and only one of me. This one is actual film. This one is digital. This smaller one is for quick test shots and lighting tests. And don't complain. I left three others in Toronto."

"You travel.. with ALL of this?"

"Well.. not the lighting.. or the wardrobe.. The lights are Sasha's as are the background screens.. the furniture.. the wardrobe is from a theater group who was nice enough to offer. I also shot their publicity pics for their upcoming show while I was in town." She put the film camera on a tripod and adjusted it for her height.

"So you know people?" Naomi touched the clothing and hadn't imagined how serious Laura had been about the photo session.

"I've traveled.. people travel.. there's also the internet.. freelance boards.. I book gigs wherever I go. Make extra cash. Artists have to hustle." She smiled and pointed to the clothes. "The only choices you get to make is which one you start with.. the rest.. well.. is up to me. Go change."

,,

Katie and Effy spoke on the phone about Emily. She hadn't called back, not that Katie had left a message. They discussed the possibility that Tobias was right and she was talking to the creep about what he'd done. Each would have liked reassurances. Giving her a day or two might not be a bad idea. They agreed that they would not likely be welcome at the housewarming party the twin had been invited to. It was an option to show up if Emily didn't call back at all. Show up and confront him with a flat full of people. It wasn't so much concern for their safety. Not to Effy. Katie wanted witnesses. Another point of agreement was that they wouldn't mention anything to Naomi. She had one more day with Laura and she deserved a good time.

..

The photo shoot went by fast. Their time left together went by too fast. They made a point to be social at her last dinner in town. Not that they had a choice. Gina all but demanded it. Naomi could scarcely believe the changes in her outlook. Her mum had been right about cherishing people. She wished she'd listened more when she was younger. Not that she would admit that. She'd never hear the end of it. The next morning, she took Laura and her two suitcases, carry-on and backpack to the airport.

"I don't know why such a small person needs that much on a short trip." They were standing in front of airport security after checking in the luggage. Laura poked her stomach.

"Hey... it's not about size.. it's about being prepared." They laughed and hugged.

"Thank you... for.. everything." The hug became tighter. "You were.. a blessing if I'm to use my mum's word. I didn't know I needed.."

"Don't get sentimental on me." Laura pulled back and smiled. A short kiss shared. "I feel the same. You were unexpected.. but toootally welcome." A longer kiss. "I'll send you copies of the photos ok? And remember.. you're an amaz..."

"Ok ok... let's not go overboard." They laughed and shared a tender kiss. She watched Laura walk away and while a part of her didn't want her to leave, she knew it wasn't everything she wanted. What she wanted wasn't possible. She'd tried not thinking about Emily, or the visit from her mate. She'd pushed it out of her mind every time it came up. She had a lovely distraction after all. Except she didn't any more. She headed home to sleep. She had the day off and she was exhausted from the previous night's activities.

* * *

Connor walked the woman out of the bedroom. He didn't bother to dress. Not after the night they'd had. She was fully dressed and smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Never thought I'd see you again.. I have to say.. this was a nice change of pace from our previous.. arrangement." He shook his head and grabbed his wallet out of his discarded pants in the living room. He took out £2000 and handed it to her. She put it in her bag as she headed to the door. "Any time you want a repeat..." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and shrugged. He wouldn't rule it out. This was business. He didn't think she was a threat. If he thought that, she wouldn't have been allowed in the door much less invited in. "I'll keep you in mind if I'm up for it." The woman looked at him and knew what had happened hadn't been completely on the level. She sized him up.

"Next time.. if she's not completely sober when we meet up.. I expect triple this." He met her eyes and nodded. She left the flat and reminded herself to never really be totally fucked up again with him.

After walking back into the bedroom, Connor watched Emily. She lay on the bed, uncovered, dead to the world. He sat on the edge closest to her and pushed back the hair covering her face. His mind scrolled through earlier in the night. His fingers caressing her face.

 _"You want to go to a club?" She was looking at him like he'd grown horns._

 _"Want is a big word. More like.. I know you like them.." He moved in close to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I know you like dancing and I've never taken you because.. I'm uptight." She laughed but didn't disagree. "I thought it would be nice.. to go.. with you. That way you get to dance and I can feel like I'm being supportive." He leaned in and kissed her lightly. "Unless you've outgrown such things." She smiled wide and shook her head._

 _"I'd love to."_

 _It didn't take long to plan it out. Granted he already knew the where and the when, and pretended to look through his phone for events in Bristol. The club wasn't anything grand. Dark everywhere but the dance floor where spot and strobe lights roamed and basically blinded everyone. He wondered how many ended up from some form of seizure as they dance. He observed from the bar. Emily was feeling the MDMA. He'd only put in a little bit in her drink. Before, her dancing had been sexy, free. He could see the movements change. The need coming up in her. Need for touch. He took a sip from his drink. Non-alcoholic. He couldn't let himself be too out of it. He took another sip as a blonde woman moved in behind Emily. Her hands went to her hips and Emily melted into her. A wave of jealousy was pushed aside. He made eye contact with the blonde and she nodded._

He snapped back to the present as his cock was already stirring. Connor kept touching Emily, debating whether to give in or not. She had been intensely vibrant tonight. He didn't know if it had been the drugs but watching her with a woman had been much more than eye-opening. If given a chance, she would leave him eventually. He couldn't have that.

* * *

Effy had gotten up unseemly early and gone for a run. While at the hospital she'd done less strenuous forms of exercise. Life changes. With the introduction of Sasha into her world, she found herself with a lot of unspent and often frustrating energy. Katie had tried introducing her to pilates which was a complete failure. She could do the exercises but it wasn't burning up enough electricity that coursed through her system. She'd decided on running. The first time she did it, she went too fast and too far. A stitch in her side and a cramp in her leg told her this could be bad if she didn't pace herself. It had worked however. Her sexual abstinence driven argumentative urges had waned a bit. The other night, after the heavy groping session on the couch that turned into oral stimulation, at least above the waist, had reignited her caustic streak. If she was going to maintain to Sasha's sexual guidelines, she needed to run. More than once she gave into the musing that he was lucky he was appealing. She could have anyone in Bristol if she chose. It wouldn't be difficult. However, that wasn't what she wanted. What she found herself longing for. What she needed was in his eyes. It took her breath away more than she could possibly count.

After she had gone as far as she wanted and finished her return trip, Effy walked into the house and headed straight to the kitchen for water when she heard Gina call out her name from that very location. She took a few more steps and through the beaded curtain to find her father there.

"Hey luv.. look who's popped in to visit." Gina stood up from the table and touched Effy's shoulder before turning to the stove and putting on the kettle once more.

"Dad.. what are you.."

"Isn't that a fine way to say hello." He joked and stood to give her a hug. It was awkward at best. She didn't bother hugging him back. She was soaked in sweat and not at all feeling daughterly affection. He'd left and forgotten she existed in her eyes. "I spoke to the doctors.. they told me you were well enough to leave there.. attending doctor visits but good enough to be out on your own. That's fantastic." He took a seat once more and had the same smile he'd given her all her life. It reminded her that he hadn't a clue as to who she was. Effy sat down across from him. The expression on her face likely readable by everyone except him.

* * *

Emily groaned as she woke. Everything, absolutely everything, hurt. She felt hungover and her mouth was dry. She could feel a body next to her and slowly turned her head, only one eye open, to see a sleeping Connor. She closed her eye and tried to remember the night before. She knew they'd decided to go dancing. He'd even bought her a new outfit in anticipation of her agreeing to go. It all seemed hazy. She recalled getting to the club and waiting in line, almost freezing because of her outfit. She'd sought solace from the chill in his arms. He wasn't exactly dressed for a club. M more relaxed than usual, he wore jeans and a polo. The coolness in the air not bothering him in the slightest.

She turned again and lay on her back. Her body was stiff. She could tell it wasn't only from dancing. She was naked, sore and, as she realized, sticky. There was a panic rising. She touched between her legs and could tell it wasn't her own fluids there. "Fuck.. fuck fuck.." She tried thinking harder. The image of a woman between them. There had been kissing. A lot of kissing. Some at the club, some not. They had brought someone home. She sat up, not caring about the scream her muscles were letting out. She shook Connor who barely responded. "Oh my god.. oh my god.. Wake up!" Her shouting got him to open his eyes. He grunted and turned over. "Connor!"

He turned back with a semi-annoyed look on his face. "Why are you yelling?" His hand went to his temple and rubbed as if he was suffering his own hangover.

"We brought someone home?" He made a noise in his throat.

"It was what you wanted... you damn near begged.." He closed his eyes, pretending to not being able to stand the light.

"I.. what?" The word shit was going around loudly in her head. "I don't remember."

"Uh huh... cute Emily.." He turned his body away from hers and suppressed a smile. "Bet you're going to say you don't remember getting the pills from her.. kissing me and getting me to do it with you."

"Pills? What the fuck? Connor wake up!" He sat up in a huff and stared at her.

"Fuck's sake Emily.. you seriously don't remember any of it? Not the club? The drinks? The blonde you wanted here? Taking MDMA with her? Then offering me some?"

"MDMA? I gave you MDMA?" She was in a moment horrified. Then she flashed back to nights before meeting him. How many one nighters had she had? How many involved pills and drink? How many of them were barely blurs the next morning? "Oh god.. I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

"I'm an adult Emily.. my girlfriend wanted to share something with me.. I could have said no.. I didn't.. my head is killing me.. it wasn't horrific. You have good taste in women. Always have." He lay on his back, massaging his temple again. He could see her through half open eyes. The emotions running everywhere. He could see some of the bruises and scratches on her skin. They hadn't been gentle the night before.

"It's.. I'm..." She wanted to apologize again. She raised her knees up to wrap her arms around them as her mind wrapped around what she had possibly, likely, done. The groan came out as she felt her body. The sensation between her legs reminded her why she woke him up. "We fucked last night?" He looked at her with disbelief. "I know.. it's a stupid question.. we obviously fucked.. but... did you.. did you use a condom? I mean.. did it break or something? Cause..." She touched between her legs and felt the dried fluid and tears almost came to her eyes. Connor sat up quickly and put his arm around her.

* * *

They stared at each other uncomfortably from Jim Stonem's end. "Yeah... I'm well off alright... Gina was kind enough to offer me a home... I'm looking for some work.. it's not like people are hiring the insane.." Gina cleared her throat and gave her a look. It deterred Effy only marginally in the tone she used. She didn't want to give him a moment of conciliatory grace. "I've a lackluster work history obviously.. employers frown on that... finger painting also not as marketable a skill as you'd think. How's your life Dad? New mommy still clutching your.." Gina almost slammed a mug in front of Effy and shot her an icy look. "wallet?" She smiled wickedly and the older woman rolled her eyes. She couldn't fault the girl for being angry. She was angry too.

"Yes... Right.. Employers.. jobs.. You can probably hold off a bit longer..You've money.. your mum.. her insurance.. it's in a bank. I've given Gina here all of the paperwork for it.. I didn't know if you'd be home soon. I didn't want to forget to leave it for you." She turned her eyes to his. He shifted in his seat and immediately closed his mouth.

"Oh? Not planning on taking me home with you? Or even waiting to see me? Can't imagine why you wouldn't get a warmer reception from your darling daughter. Well thank you for stopping by. I'll make sure to..."

"Oh don't start Elizabeth.. You know I didn't mean it like that.. It's just.. you and I... you don't.. I can't.." He was the same man she remembered. Impotent in every way. "You haven't wanted me around.. not ever. I was.." He was red faced and sweating. "Look.. I came to make sure you were taken care of.." She barely noticed the shoulder tap Gina delivered to her father as she walked by with the kettle that had whistled a time out in the raging battle. "Right.. yeah.. ok.. so.. umm.. I've got some news and it's not.. good.. I didn't want to tell you.. not when you're in hospital.. I'd hoped I could tell Gina and she could.. you know.. since you and she get along well.." The older woman made a noise in her throat as his suggestion and considered pouring the hot liquid in his lap instead of his mug.

Effy rolled her eyes while Gina did the adult thing and filled the mugs and set the tea bags in them. "Let me guess.. your new wife is kicking you out for an older model and you're moving back to Bristol? Thinking you and I can mend fences.. be the golden father daughter success story? How very.."

"Effy." The tone in Gina's voice wasn't an admonishing one and it made Effy take notice. The silence in the room was sudden and complete. She looked between the two other adults in the room. Then she noticed Kieran hanging around the doorway. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"What's the news?" Her father was stalling and looking for the easiest escape route. "On with it.. no sense in putting it off." She wondered if he was terminally ill and had come to say good bye. Would she be forgiving then? She wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry.. I should have told you sooner..." Her father wring his hands in front of him. He touched the cup and almost spilled it, even if it wasn't ready to drink yet. The look on him reminded her of how weak he had always been. He should have been able to stand up to a child. To his wife. He should have been able to fight for his family to stay together, whole. He hadn't. She continued to stare as the tears filled his eyes."It's Tony.. he had.. you remember his accident.." Her father wiped at the sweat on his brow, the tears trying not to fall with a shaky hand as her own body grew cold. She tensed. "There was a bleed.. in his brain.. He was in hospital up at Cardiff.. they phoned me about two months.."

"Two months? He's been in hospital for two months and you're finally getting around to telling me? Tosser! What hospital is he at in Cardiff?" She went to stand and storm out of the room, ready to head out. Ready to find a way to her brother. Kieran's hands were on her shoulders. She hadn't heard or felt him move. He gently kept her in her seat. She looked at him then Gina and understood. She shook her head. She didn't want to understand, didn't want to know. "No."

Her father nodded. "I'm sorry Elizabeth... I didn't know how to tell you.. He had seen doctors and they were doing tests.. About six months ago. He hadn't been feeling well, didn't tell me."

"I wonder why?" She was angry. Her voice shook.

"Effy..." It was Kieran this time as he squeezed her shoulders. Gina took a seat next to her and took her hands. She didn't want this tenderness. She didn't know what to do with it.

"He didn't reach out... and you're right. It's my fault. He wanted no part of me.. Anyway he had a fit.. and was taken in to hospital. They hadn't any contact information for about a week. When they finally got a hold of me, I swear I dropped everything and went up there. They told me his brain had suffered a catastrophic event. They said there was no activity."

"He was alive when you saw him?" Her voice no longer shook and her body was ready to spring forward. The sweat on her body had cooled though it felt like she was fighting a fever.

"Technically.. his mind was gone."

"I could have said good bye." The way she spoke it broke Gina's heart and she began crying quietly as she held on to Effy's hands even more. Effy shook her head. She took a breath. "Thank you for stopping by.. telling me. Is he.. buried somewhere?" She didn't know if she could go visit. She did need to know where he was.

"He's.. with your mum.." He waited for her to break. He knew better deep down. His daughter never truly broke in front of him. She pulled her hands away from Gina.

"I need the loo.. promise I'll leave the door open.. no sharp objects.." She made a show of patting her clothes down as she stood. She didn't let Kieran keep her in her chair. She turned and walked out of the kitchen and headed for the downstairs washcloset.

* * *

"No we didn't use a condom." She gasped and felt sick. "It's ok.. shh.. no crying.. Emily.. it's ok.. I can't have kids.. I.. decided that long ago and had myself.. taken care of.. We hadn't talked about it.. the kids.. and I worried eventually when we did you might be upset about that.. Last night.. You were.. incredible.. so.. expressive.. and when you mentioned you wanted to feel me.." He shrugged as if what he was saying should jog some memory. It didn't. She couldn't tell what terrified her more. That she couldn't remember or what she might have done in front of him, or even with him. "I told you about getting fixed and you kissed me.. grabbed.. well.. you've never been like this.. not ever. I don't know if it was cause there was another girl here.. or.."

"The other girl.. she was.. where is she?"

"I don't know.. thinking her place perhaps.. she left after you fell asleep. She said she wasn't into the cuddly wake ups." She had a minor image in her head. She did dance with one woman a bit. She remembered thinking of Naomi even if her eyes weren't at all the same.

"I think I remember her.. a little.."

He smiled and rubbed her back. "Hopefully more than a little Emily.. I mean.. I've never seen you.. like that.. not with me.. not with anyone really.. the way you went at her.." The images of Emily feasting on the other woman were vivid in his mind. He looked down at his crotch and the apparent semi-hardness. "Just thinking about your.. hunger.. your.. I don't know.. desire.. it was.. wow." She blushed crimson and tried to reconcile what he was saying. She knew what she was like with a woman. How she could get. He'd seen her like that. She'd caused it to happen in their bed. Connor, who checked grammar in his texts and liked his shirts folded an exact way, had taken drugs at her request. He had allowed a woman in their bed because Emily wanted it. And he was sitting here tending to her.

"I don't know what to say.. I've never.. I mean.." She looked at him. "You came.. inside me?" He looked down almost sheepishly and nodded.

"I.. uh... I came a lot.. different.. um.. not just inside you Emily.. you said.." He ran a hand over his face as if embarrassed. "You said you wanted us to be closer.. to experience things.. like all couples.." She held her breath and knew what he meant. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and tried not to react. She didn't want him to notice how heartbroken she felt. She had done things she hadn't dreamed of apparently. Things she'd promised herself she wouldn't do again. And worse - she'd coerced him to do things that she knew were against his code of being. And he was still not angry. She couldn't imagine if things were reversed.

"I'm sorry.. I pushed.. I know.. I'm so grateful.. you have every right to be extremely upset.. I mean.. jesus.. pills.. You hate that stuff... but you're not.. upset that is.. with me.." She couldn't see the satisfaction in his eyes. Her mind was focused on her past choices. The ones she'd made to punish someone else. How badly that had ended up. "And I do.. I do.. want to be closer.. I know I have.. god.. other feelings.. for girls.. obviously.. I do want to be closer to you." She wasn't sure she wasn't lying in that last phrase. For the time being, it was what she needed to think. Otherwise everything would fall apart again and she didn't know if she could handle that.


	17. Chapter 16

Another update... took a couple of days to rest after that last one.

I knew publishing ch 14 and 15 I'd likely lose a few readers. The subject matter wasn't the easiest to write but it was true to the story and the characters involved. I've no regrets. It is a part of the story but not its entirety nor its delivery an ongoing theme. I don't write things to be salaciously treacherous. There is a purpose for that part of the story.

For those still reading, thank you for taking this leap of faith. For those that couldn't continue reading nothing but love and hope that you'll give other stories a go as I write them.

As is the case, thank you to the ever inspiring marsupial1974.. you push me to be better every time. thank you babes

To tigertrap. so much more to come..

Read and enjoy.. reviewing is never necessary but welcome.

* * *

Chapter 16

Naomi's phone rang as she was walking through the park. "Hey Katie... no.. I haven't.. yeah.. we need to find her. Of course.. I'll call you as soon as I know anything." She hung up and stopped moving. Off ahead a bunch of ducks seemed impervious to the air of urgency she was feeling. She'd been scouring sections of the city and come up with nothing. She yelled angrily, alerting but not scaring the duck. "Where the fuck are you?!" After another couple of minutes, she hurried along, casting glances at any and all benches in case she was sitting somewhere. It had been three days already. Everyone was terrified they couldn't find her. Three days earlier as Naomi was heading home from the airport, she received a phone call.

 _"Hey mum.. dropped Laura off and heading back."_

 _"That's good luv.. but um.. have you heard from Effy?"_

 _"Not since yesterday. Why? If she didn't come home then she's probably at Sasha's. I've got his number if it's important."_

 _"Well his number is probably good yes. Hadn't thought of him but it makes sense."_

 _"What makes sense mum? Cause right now.. you're not making much of it."_

 _"Sorry luv but... wait.. you're heading back? Are you on the phone and driving Naomi?"_

 _"Calm down.. I bought one of those bluetooth things.. hands free, paying attention."_

 _"Oh good.. I worry.. and with Effy.."_

 _"What with Effy? Mum.. what's going on?"_

 _"Effy's dad came by.. He told her something upsetting. And she took off. We thought she was going to the loo but instead she ran." Naomi gripped the steering wheel._

 _"What bad news mum?"_

 _"Her brother Tony.. he passed luv. Her Dad didn't have the stones to tell her until today and the boy died a couple of months ago."_

 _"That bloody.. fuck!" She checked her mirror and made a U-turn. "I'll go check out Sasha's.. I'm not far from there. Call Katie. Fuck.. Call Cookie too. He'd know some of her other haunts." She hung up and began swearing colorfully and angrily._

She kept walking to the other side of the park and felt her hope dissipating once more. She'd walked the park once each day. She knew Cook walked it at night. Both with the same result. No Effy. She knew Sasha and Katie were also doing their share of scouring the city. Katie and Tobias had tried different pubs while Sasha had spent hours going from club to club asking bouncers and bartenders alike if they'd seen her. There were a couple of sightings but nothing concrete. Nothing that led anywhere. Everyone was worried and scared knowing what happened last time she went off the rails.

.

Emily had finished a double shift at the cafe but opted to take a walk instead of going directly home. It was after 5. She hadn't been avoiding Connor but she needed to think. She still couldn't remember everything from the other night. _Everything? Fuck try most of it_ she thought. She had left her moped parked by the coffee shop. She went past shops and other businesses. The chill in the air wasn't bad. In all the time she had spent running from her life, she'd never erased an entire night. Yes, she'd had momentary lapses of memory brought on by drink and drugs but nothing to the extent of this. She didn't even recall the girl's name. If she pushed hard enough she could remember the club. Dancing. The feeling that her body was getting warmer, looser. She'd get glimpses into wanting the woman. Kissing her. The lips not right. The eyes completely wrong. But she could remember saying a name, only it hadn't been hers. She crossed a couple of intersections and just continued on. She found herself in Queens Square when she spotted her. _Effy_.

She was about to call out when she noticed her appearance. Effy was disheveled and not looking at all like the last time they spoke. She was sitting on a bench on the east side of the square. The closer Emily got the worse she looked. She walked right up to her expecting some sort of acknowledgment but there was nothing. "Eff?"

The young woman looked up. Emily could see bags under her eyes, smudges of dirt on her skin. Her hair was uncombed and looked matted on the side. Her eyes were bright blue but they looked confused. She blinked and looked past the twin long enough for Emily to turn and look over her shoulder. She didn't know if it was paranoia or not but the way Effy had been looking made her believe there was someone behind her. There wasn't. Passersby in the distance and nothing more. She looked back at the girl who smiled and tilted her head. "Emily."

"Hi Effy.. what are you doing here?" She didn't sit but she stepped closer. She could see the clothes she was wearing were dirty and stained.

She shrugged and looked up at the sky. "I think I went for a walk.. what are you doing here?"

"Same." The brunette nodded and Emily took a seat beside her. She grimaced at the smell coming from Effy. It was a combination of sweat, possibly alcohol and something else. The knees on her leggings were ripped open and she could see her knees were scabbed over. The more she looked the more she saw. Scrapes along one side of her jaw and a bruise. "Eff... what happened?"

"With?" She looked at her hands and there were scratches on her palms. "Oh.. I think I fell.. I was somewhere.. but.." She picked at the scabs there and they started to bleed and ooze. Emily was alarmed and pulled out a crumpled napkin from her pocket. She applied it to the bleeding.

"Jesus Effy..."

"He's not right you know." She let Emily wipe at her hands and closed her eyes.

"Who isn't?" She was asking her without thinking, more concerned about her friend's state of being. She needed to call Katie and find out what was going on.

"Your friend.. but he isn't. He's not your friend. He isn't right at all." She sat up on the bench with wild eyes and she gripped Emily's hands. "You need to run away. Right now.. before he gets you too."

"Effy.. what are you talking about?" She was meeting her eyes and began to feel terrified. The nagging thoughts working themselves into a screaming match. "You're not making sense. Who's going to get me?"

"Foster."

"Fos.." Emily shook her head. She'd almost let herself get worked into a frenzy. She had jumped to the conclusion of the wrong male. _Why is that Emily?_ She recalled the doctor's name. The one who had terrorized Effy. That's who she was talking about. Wasn't she better? Why was she here? Like this? "He's gone.. do you remember that? He can't hurt you."

Effy shook her head. "Not gone.. changed.. he changed. Changed names, face.. but not gone." She looked at Emily's hands in hers and let them go. She put her head in her hands and sat silently. The twin fished her cell out of her pocket.

"I'm going to make a phone call.. ok.. I'm not going anywhere." She said it quietly, afraid to spook the girl but she didn't even seem to notice she'd stood up. She found her sister's number and dialed. "Katie.."

"About fucking time you cow..." There was a pause. "No, not you Mrs. Tolliver.. my sister.. Here's your appointment card and we will see you in a week." She heard Katie moving and then finally back. "I called you like a hundred times a week ago.. took you long enough to return the call. Shit timing but at least you're ok. You are ok aren't you?" The mix of concern and annoyance was all too sisterly normal.

For a second, Emily almost answered honestly. She really didn't know how she was feeling. "I didn't have any calls from you. Certainly not a hundred."

"Whatever.. selective recall or shitty phone service.. doesn't matter."

"Listen Katie.. Effy.."

"Yeah.. Effy.. you got her texts and replied to her then blocked her. Kind of shit on your part."

"What? What texts? Has everyone stopped making sense today? Anyway.. Effy didn't mention she texted me.. then again she's looking like a vagrant and talking about dead guys."

"WHAT?" Emily pulled the phone away from her ear at the shriek. "What do you mean Effy's talking about dead guys? You seen her?"

"Yeah..I've seen her. She's right... shit.. she's walking away."

"Stop her!" She heard Katie moving on the other end and muffled talking. "Britny.. I need you to cover.. magic words? How about I don't fucking take your new tits off with my manicured nails bitch? Magic enough for you? Thought so." She heard more rustling as she kept her eyes on Effy who was moving further out of the square. "I'm about to get in the car. Where are you? Did you stop her? Is she ok? Where the fuck's she been?"

"Take a breath Katie. What is going on?" Emily started walking in Effy's direction. "She looks like shit.. I'm at Queen's Square.. East side.. and we're walking.. trying to catch up.." She saw her cross the street but was stopped herself by traffic. "Shit.. You asked where she's been? I thought she was living with Naomi and her mum?"

"She was..is but.. well she ran off a couple days ago.. Her ignorant wanker dad dropped the news on her that her brother is dead and has been for months. Prick didn't even tell her straight off. What kind of parent is that? I mean fuck's sake it's her brother." Emily heard the klaxon through the phone and knew her sister was likely flipping someone off. "Anyway.. her brother's dead.. she did a runner.. been two.. no three days off her meds.. not sure what they do.. or don't do.. but she shouldn't be like off them all of a sudden. We've been looking for her but we couldn't find her. You said Queens Square?"

She'd said we. Emily knew that included her ex-girlfriend. Her stomach was doing flips as she managed to get across the street. She was searching for Effy when she saw her. "Ok.. I see her.. she's at Pero's Bridge.. she stopped walking. Listen.. I don't know what you said about texts but I hadn't heard from her.. not since the gallery until a few minutes ago. She told me that Foster isn't dead but he changed faces." She heard her sister say something but it wasn't important. More cursing. "Is she dangerous to herself? Should I call for help?"

"Just keep an eye on her.. stop her from running off Em.. and yeah.. she can be dangerous to herself.. but she doesn't mean to be.. please.. keep her there.. I swear I'm like five minutes out." Katie had the urge to call Naomi, have her meet her at the bridge. But the idea of reuniting her sister and her ex wasn't exactly appealing, not in this current situation. She could do this. "Please do this for me Emsy."

"Yeah alright.. I'll see you here then." She hung up and slipped the phone back into her pocket. Cautiously, she approached Effy. The bridge wasn't too high. Even if she jumped, she wouldn't do real damage to herself. She was pretty sure the brunette could swim. _But would she swim?_ Her thoughts nagged at her. "Hey Effs... boy don't you move quick." The darker haired girl was leaning against the railing as she turned her head. She looked sad.

"Emily?"

"Yeah... it's me." She watched Effy as she turned around and sat on the bridge. She stepped closer. "You ok?" Effy shook her head and she could see the tears forming.

"My brother died." She wiped at her cheek absently. "My dad.. he told me earlier.. he's with my mum.. she died too.. I didn't.."

"No you didn't." Emily could feel her heart aching for her. She stooped down and tentatively touched Effy's shoulder. "You're here.. and you're ok... everyone's worried about you. And Katie.. she told me about your brother. I'm sorry."

"Worried? About me?" She shook her head. "They're worried about you. Not me." She leaned back against the railing.

"Why would anyone be worried about me?" She tried to not let her instinctive fear creep up like minutes ago. She had to remember Effy wasn't really thinking properly. She smiled. "Katie said you texted?"

"I did. And you didn't like what I said." She put her head in her hands. "He got to you already. He does that."

"Who does?" Again there was a chill on her skin. "I didn't get texts from you sweetie.. you.. you might have imagined it." Effy shook her head.

"No..no.. no. He gets into your head." Her eyes were red. There was genuine fear in them as she looked past Emily. She stopped herself from turning around and looking again. "He will hurt you.. like he hurt me.. and.. you can't let him do that." Effy took Emily's hand. "Please... you can't.."

She swallowed loudly and felt herself forming her own tears. She couldn't tell if they were for Effy or for herself. There was something wrong. She didn't know what but she could feel it. Then she heard screeching tires. She looked up but didn't let go of Effy's hand. Again, she wasn't sure who she was hanging on for. She saw Katie get out of the car and head for them. Surprisingly, she was walking fairly fast and not wearing heels.

"Effy..." The slightly out of breath twin said before launching herself at the girl. Her arms hugged her tight and for a moment Effy almost panicked but then let herself be hugged. "You can't be doing this.. we were worried sick." Emily was surprised at her sister. She hadn't hesitated in embracing the obviously unkempt woman. Katie pulled away and looked at all of the scrapes. "Come on.. I called Naomi and Gina. They'll be waiting at the house." She hadn't said that a visit to her doctor would likely happen. She didn't want her trying to run. The sisters helped her get up. "Emily.. thank you... for finding her." She gave her sister a one armed hug as she continued to keep contact with Effy, scared of having her rabbit at the slightest chance.

Katie had turned to her and Emily didn't know what to say. "I.. I didn't do anything.. I was walking.." She watched as they began to walk away. "Wait.. Katie.." She went after them. Her sister looked at her. "Can I.. mind if I come with you?"

"Umm.. no.. no I don't mind.. but.. Naomi will be there.. you get that right? She lives there."

"Yeah.. yeah I do.. but.." She wanted to say she didn't want to go home yet but couldn't bring herself to. She didn't get a chance to. Effy reached out and took her hand.

"She needs to come Katie... she's not safe.. he's out there.. and we can keep her safe." Both twins looked at her with a mix of sadness and puzzlement.

"She keeps saying that... that her doctor is alive.."

"Foster is alive.. he changed.. but he's near you.. he wants to take you away and we can't let him. Katie knows."

"Let's get you home.." She wouldn't let go of Emily's hand and the sisters exchanged a look and a nod. "Emily will come with us.. we'll keep her safe." They walked together and got in the car in silence. Once they were on the road to the house, Effy closed her eyes and fell asleep.

..

Connor got home a little earlier than usual. He had stopped by a different flower shop and gotten a similar bouquet as the last one and bought steaks for dinner. He knew Emily was working a double as he'd made it a habit to ask for her schedule. He wanted to treat her to a nice dinner and see about getting more intimate as the night went on. They hadn't done anything since the other night with Lucy. He knew that would happen. He'd expected worse. Slipping in the ketamine in her last drink was a gamble. He understood the effects and with the MDMA already in her system he hadn't risked giving her a real dose of it. But he still put a few drops in and it had worked. She was still an active participant through most of it.

As he seasoned and marinated the meat, he thought about the one thing he said that counted as a lie. The drugs, taking her phone, the woman he paid – none of that bothered him, didn't count as deception. He told her he orgasmed in her mouth or at least implied it. She hadn't actually pleased him orally. He'd tried but even in her altered state couldn't bring herself to do it. Soon after, she passed out and he and Lucy continued the night. The woman did plant an open mouthed kiss on Emily after she'd succeeded in drinking him in. That's what Emily tasted. The last kiss, not him. He was hopeful that maybe tonight would be different. She was already under the impression she had, so he would try to convince her for a repeat. He kept looking at his watch, thinking she would walk in any time.

..

They arrived at Gina's house with dusk approaching and Effy woke up unsure of her surroundings. She tried getting out of the car but forgot she was belted in. Thankfully Gina and Kieran were waiting. She didn't have an opportunity to take off.

"Effy luv.. look at me." She took hold of the girl's face gently and tried to ger her to focus. It's me... can you see me?" It took a moment for the voice to register and she stopped thrashing. She nodded carefully. "Good.. you're home.. you're safe." She didn't take her eyes off Gina's as she stepped out of the car. "Let's get you inside.. cleaned up.. ok?" Another nod. The twins walked behind them. Emily unconsciously taking hold of Katie's hand as they neared the house. Her mouth went dry as she spotted Naomi who merely glanced at her as her eyes stayed on Effy. When they were closer, she stepped up.

"I've got her mum.. Come on you.." She took hold of Effy's hand. She looked up and blue met blue. There was a slight clarity and a tiny smile.

"You're here. You didn't leave." Naomi smiled.

"How could I leave? I'd be a mess without you. Let's get you in the shower.. cause Effy.. you smell of something.. and it ain't roses." Effy laughed. They were in the house and Gina stopped the twins from going in momentarily. Kieran looked at her a little but then walked past them all and went inside, closing the door.

"Gina?" Katie spoke, doubt in her voice.

"Why don't you go in Katie.. I'm sure Naomi could use a hand.. and I've a few things to say to your sister."

"Gina.. can this.. I don't know.. wait? She found her and she's here.. she wanted.."

"It's not about what she wants Katie." She fixed her with a look. It was stern but not threatening.

"It's ok Katie.." Her twin went inside but gave her hand a squeeze first. Once she was inside and the door was shut once more. "Gina.." The older woman pulled the younger twin into a hug. She was shocked but gave in and hugged back. After a few minutes, the hug ended and Gina looked serious.

"You two hurt each other... I'm not going to excuse either behavior... young and stupid go hand in hand. But.." She took a breath. "Neither of you are children any more. So you can't behave like such. I know you found Effy and I'm grateful for that.. she's like my child just as much as Naomi... but you come through this door.. and that means the two of you need to get things sorted. Whatever that means.. understood?" Emily nodded. "Good. Now it's good to see you luv.. I'll get the kettle on and I can welcome you properly." She touched her chin and went inside. Emily took another second to herself and went in.

..

He set the table and waited. The more he waited the more his thoughts wandered. His recollection of that night was pretty clear. He'd only ingested the smallest amount of dissolved MDMA before spitting it out. He'd watched Emily. She'd barely looked at him once she'd had the go ahead with the other girl. Her hands roamed Lucy's body. She took her time playing with her. Even on the dance floor, she was uninhibited. In a way it reminded him of a child that's been denied their favorite candy and then being offered it. The ride home was all about the girls. They kissed and fondled each other to the delight of the surreptitious driver and Connor himself.

Watching the show was new, exciting. While he was a normal male, the concept of watching his girlfriend indulging in another woman hadn't truly crossed his mind as a viable act. Once at their place, he basically took a backseat to Emily. She took complete charge of the other woman, stripping off her clothes then her own. She was an entirely different person. More than once he'd heard her whisper her ex's name. It hadn't been the plan. He'd chosen a blonde to make things easier. But it began to grate on his nerves that she didn't exhibit the same hunger for him as she did for a woman, a stranger. He shook himself out of the memory as he felt himself getting angry.

..

It took about a half hour to get Effy cleaned up from top to bottom. She managed to get her personal bits herself after some crude prompting by Katie. That earned her a splash of water. She was sitting on her bed while the elder twin brushed her hair. She had her eyes closed. Naomi was sitting on a chair when there was a knock on the door. Emily came in with a plate and a glass.

"Gina said that Effy should eat something... figures she hasn't really eaten in a couple of days.." She blushed as Naomi looked away. "I can leave this.."

"Stay." Effy spoke without opening her eyes. She seemed a lot less agitated. Emily sat next to her, near her sister, still holding the plate. On it was a sandwich and a little cup with pills. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced at it. Her hand shook a little as she took the pills and put them in her mouth before taking the glass and drinking the juice. The silence in the room was only broken by the sound of the brush against Effy's wet hair. It went on like that until Katie was done. "Thank you."

"No problem.. your nails.. ugh.. we'll talk about that another day.. I can't even." It brought out a smile but the sadness was back in the blink of an eye.

"I don't want to not say good bye.."

"Why would you say good bye Eff?" Naomi asked.

"No." She shook her head. "It isn't that I want to say it.. to you.. It's.." She wrung her hands and felt the gauze. She hadn't felt the sting of the antiseptic being applied after her bath. "I never get to say good bye.. not Tony.. not my mum.. not Freddie." Her voice soft and breaking as she spoke. "I want to be able to say good bye... but I don't want to.." The girls understood that. No one said anything. They didn't know what to say.

"You need to eat." Naomi spoke but Effy turned her head to face Emily.

"You need to stay away from him."

"Babes.. not this again.. Foster's gone.. he can't hurt you and he can't hurt Emily." Katie tried rubbing Effy's back as she said it.

"He's gone but he's not... we talked about this Katie. She's with him and he's going to hurt her." Naomi looked at Effy then each of the twins. She was trying to reconcile what Effy was saying.

"You mean Connor?" Emily asked. "You think Connor is Foster? That he's going to hurt me? Why would you think that?" Even as she spoke, her stomach clenched again.

"Cause he's a fucking twat." Katie blurted out. "It's why I called you a thousand times."

"A couple hours ago it was a hundred.. and I told you, I didn't have any calls from you."

"You said you didn't get a text from Effy either but.."

"She didn't text me."

"I did." She spoke so softly that it actually got everyone's attention. She'd picked off pieces of the sandwich and was actually eating. They waited until she spoke again but it didn't happen. Not without urging.

"Effy maybe you thought you texted.. I mean.. you were wandering around.."

"No phone." She shook her head. "Didn't have it then. You called me Elizabeth."

"What?"

"Wait..." Naomi got up and went to the small desk and unplugged the phone there. "Here.. Effy took off and left her phone behind.. she texted you before she went.. missing. It's what she's trying to say." She was standing next to the bed, realizing how close to Emily she was. She handed the phone to Katie instead and sat back down. A small hint of red on her cheeks. Katie scrolled through the phone as Effy took an actual bite of the sandwich.

"Here.. See there.. she texted you.." She handed the phone to Emily who looked at the texts on Effy's phone. She was dumbfounded. She couldn't recall receiving them or replying to them. But it was her number. She pulled out her phone and looked through it. No texts. The only entry at all that date was a missed call from Connor. How could she forget she replied to Effy? Her brain was having doubts.

"What the fuck..." Emily was reading over the texts. Katie and Naomi looked at each other. Effy had eaten half the sandwich and crawled up on the bed, putting her head down on the pillow.

"He changed his face.. but he's still the same." She yawned.

"What did she mean he went after Naomi? He went after you? You met him? When? Where?" Her head was on a swivel looking between her sister and her ex-girlfriend. The sick feeling in her gut was worse. "Can someone please tell me?"

"He.." Naomi started but rubbed the back of her neck. She wasn't sure this was what she wanted to talk to Emily about. At least not the first time in a long time.

"Fucking twat showed up at her work."

"WHAT?"

"He... he showed up... asked about getting help.. flowers for his girl... and I helped.. it wasn't until he was about to leave that he.. he let me know who he was."

"Tosser told her to stay away from you.. as if she'd done anything to seek you out."

"He thought I'd been behind your invite to the gallery.. that it was some kind of fucked up way to get you back. But..." She shook her head.

"So you didn't know I'd be there?" Naomi said no and Emily looked at Katie who was biting the inside of her cheek. "Sister dear.. we can talk about that yeah?"

"Today?" She gestured to the now sleeping Effy.

"Not today..." She mouthed the word soon and then something clicked. "Did you say flowers?"

Naomi nodded. "Yeah.. I work part time at a flower shop.. it's part of.." She blushed. "Part of the conditions of the parole.. I have to have a job.. but yeah.. he wanted flowers.. said he always got roses but he wanted something.. special.." She didn't go into detail about the flowers she'd chosen and why. She also didn't notice Emily getting pale at first. "After he paid for them... he casually calls me by name.. tells me he'll tell you I send my regards..." The room started to close in on Emily. "I went after him.. to ask who he was and what the fuck he wanted.. Hey.. you ok?"

Katie looked at her sister and noticed how pale and sick she looked. "Ems?" She was up and running to the loo. She barely made it to the toilet in time. She threw up. Her thoughts went back to that day. The flowers. How they had made her feel. What she thought then. She recalled how he'd off hand said a girl had helped, how she would have liked her. What they did together. Before she was done, Katie was right beside her. "Emsy?"

She coughed and sat back, shaking her head. She was panicking. Everything was screaming inside of her that her friends were right. "I.. I told him.. about all of it..."

"What'd you mean?" Katie sat and looked at her sister. She didn't like what she was seeing. Naomi was at the door, quiet. She'd made sure Effy was really asleep before half shutting the bedroom door and seeing about the twins. She didn't want to leave her but Emily's reaction was troubling. She couldn't help her feelings towards her no matter what.

"The morning.. after the gallery.. I told him about.. Roundview, all of you.. Naomi.." She could feel things were wrong, just beyond her mental reach. She tried telling herself it was the situation. The nerves. Seeing Effy in such a state, seeing Naomi up close. "I'd never told him before... I mean.. he knew I was into girls.. but.. he didn't know about.." She shook her head. She was getting confused. "I need to go." She tried standing up but Katie stopped her.

"Yeah.. no.. fuck that." The twins looked at each other. "Where are you going to go? Home? He's fucking psycho. I don't know him.. don't want to thank you. But the shit he pulled with Naomi? Not cool, not right and how the fuck does she know where she works? I mean.. did you.."

"No! No. I didn't.. I.." She looked up and met the blue eyes. She held her breath. Neither looked away. "I didn't know where you worked.. Hadn't.. If I'd thought.. I wouldn't have.. I told him about everything cause Effy and I ran into each other at the gallery. He met her. I'd avoided talking about those times.. I wanted... fuck.." She looked down, knowing she'd wanted to run away from it all then and even now. "It doesn't matter what I wanted.. I told him the next morning.. but I didn't think he'd seek you out.. didn't even cross my mind."

Naomi looked at her and shrugged. It had been supremely angering and unsettling but it was over. What she was seeing in Emily made her aware that there was more under it all. It wasn't her place to ask, except she couldn't help herself. "Why'd you react like this?"

Emily shook her head. "I.. I felt sick.. I haven't eaten much today.. maybe.." She thought of the hopefully impossible notion that she could be feeling symptoms of anything else. He said he couldn't. It's been too soon. "I need to go." She stood this time. Katie stood with her.

"You're going to him? Even after what we said?" Her sister was confused and getting angry. "How daft are you Ems? The guy isn't right. Who the fuck goes after Naomi like that?"

"Someone jealous." Naomi spoke up. The girls looked at her. "But there's nothing to be jealous about is there, Ems?" It was a little too pointed, her tone. She hadn't exactly meant it but there was no taking it back. "He wanted me to stay away from you.. I didn't seek you out Emily. You made it clear years ago that you didn't want me in your life. Make sure he understands that. I'm not here to steal you from him. Maybe that's something he needs to hear."

"Naomi.." Katie admonished. She knew there were things to talk about but she couldn't think. The enormity of everything happening felt overwhelming. She knew Effy needed them, but her gut told her Emily did too.

"What?" The blue stare went from one set of brown eyes to the other. "Maybe he needs to hear it.. that I'm not anyone.. to worry over.."

"Naomi.." It was softer this time.

"It's ok Katie.. Naomi's right.. I did.. I walked away from her.. She's not saying anything untrue." There was a thunderous ache inside her on top of the panic. "I'm sorry. Please tell Gina I said good bye." She pushed past both of them gently and headed out. Katie growled at Naomi and went after her sister.

"Ems.. wait..please.." She reached her as she got to the front hall. "Don't go.. not now... please? Stay here.. just.. just a little bit.. please?" She took her sister's hands and found them clammy. "What is going on?"

She let out a small chuckle. "I'm not sure Katie.. I'm.. confused.. I need to ask him about this.." Her sister was about to explode but Emily cut her off. "I trust you.. I do. I know that what you said happened.. happened. But I need to know why. I need to know if.. I.." She was about to go into her brewing anxiety and couldn't. "I need to talk to him."

"Ugh.. stubborn cow..fine.. I'll give you a ride."

"Stay.. Effy..."

"Effy is out.. for like the count.. Between whatever holes she's been crawling in and out of and her mad pills, she's probably going to sleep until tomorrow. Gina can give her the happy news then that she's heading back to the hospital for a few days. That'll go over brilliantly.. anyways.. I'm taking you there... and I'm coming in. Don't even think of arguing." Instead Emily nodded and gave a small smile. That itself made Katie a little more worried. "Fucking wanker needs to meet me.. like officially. I'm Katie Fucking Fitch and no one plays games with my sister or my friends."


	18. Chapter 17

Another chapter in the books... thank you to all still reading.. I'm a bit tired.. hopefully this chapter fits the others well enough.. only slight trigger warning about manipulation/drugs..

Shout out to marsupial who is tormenting me by not having published a phenomenal chapter she's almost finished... she's an evil mastermind.. truly.. I'm sure you've all read her stuff.. yes?

Please enjoy (best you can).. review if possible though never a requirement...

Also Skins is not mine.. the original characters are.. without further ado..

* * *

Chapter 17

No sooner had the twins left that Naomi sat down with her mum at the kitchen table. She was handed a cup that smelled of coffee and whiskey. She thanked her stars for her step father. As they sat and drank, the exhaustion of the past few days was weighing on them. She tried explaining what she knew. She could see Kieran and Gina exchanging glances over Emily dating a male but neither thankfully said anything. She didn't want to go over it. It had been enough to see her here. The gut punch that it was had left her shaken. They were all surprised when Effy appeared in the doorway.

"Luv.. are you ok? You should be sleeping. You've had a long.."

"Where is she?"

"Who luv?" Gina asked but had an idea as Naomi had recounted some of what had been said.

"Emily.. she was here.. where is she?"

"She had to go home Effy." Naomi said as she stood up. "Come on.. I'll come and sit with you." The dark haired girl took a step back.

"Please get her back Naomi... please?"

"Katie's with her.. she's fine Eff."

"No.. no no no." She was getting a bit worked up. One of her medications was enough to keep her calm but she was fighting it. "Get them both back..He's.."

"Not Foster." Gina was standing in front of her and took her by the shoulders. "You know he's gone.. you know this my beautiful girl." She touched her face and pushed her hair behind her ear. "So why are you saying this Connor and Foster are the same? Hmm?"

There was a bit of indecision on Effy's face. "I don't know.. I don't. It's a feeling." She looked at Naomi. "Please get them back.. I.." She looked on the verge of tears. Gina wrapped her up in a hug. It had been a long while since she'd seen her as affected.

"Naomi will go get them." Her daughter looked at her questioningly. "We'll go to your room and wait there while she does." An entire exchange took place without sound. Gina got her point across even as Naomi rolled her eyes. It made no sense to her. Katie was driving. If she really wanted the twins back, Gina didn't need Naomi to herd them back. But a long look from her mother and she would do as requested.

"I'll be right back Eff... twins in tow." She headed out as she called Katie. "Hey.. yeah.. it's me. Thinking you're being sensible and not driving and being on your phone so.. call me back.. or text me.. your present location.. Apparently Professor Trelawney wants you and.." She paused at her name. "Emily back at Hogwart's. McGonagle has requested I escort you back.. I don't know.. because he who must not be named is out there.. Anyway.. call me." She headed to the car and wondered what direction to head. She waited a few minutes in the drive hoping to hear back before wasting time and petrol.

..

Connor tried calling Emily but it kept going to voice mail. He called the cafe and was told she'd left hours earlier. He was bordering on real anger. He was blaming his run in with his cousin for his lack of patience. He had put on his coat, ready to find her when their door opened.

"Where have you..." He froze mid-sentence when he realized the woman he was staring at wasn't his girlfriend. He stared at her and then past her at Emily. "Oh.. Hello..Emily?"

"You must be Connor. Katie Fitch, Emily's loving sister." She announced as she glided into the apartment. "Nice place. Going somewhere?" She crossed her arms. He blinked a few times. Not only wasn't he accustomed to anyone but he and Emily in their space, but her sister's abrupt nature was off-putting.

"Connor Huxley.. And yes.. I was actually headed out.. to look for Emily as matter of fact.. Umm..Good to finally meet you Katie. Thank you..Please come in, sit." He took off his coat and hung it on a chair as he beckoned for Emily to follow him to the bedroom. "Emily a word?" She was about to but Katie held her back. He tensed, unused to being challenged even in the smallest way.

"I think we can chat here.. unless it's dirty.. then again.. that's sort of my specialty.. Not prudish.." Katie was almost daring him to say something. "Are you? Prudish?"

"What? No.. I mean.. I wasn't expecting you. Pardon me for being thrown off.. I simply needed a moment with your sister." He was trying not to be defensive but having minor difficulty.

"Connor.." Emily started to say. Katie had other notions. She'd had the notions before they even left the car.

 _Her phone had rung and she'd sent it to voice mail as they parked. Before Emily could get out and start her way into the modern looking building, Katie took hold of her elbow._

 _"Hold it." She waited until Emily was giving her complete attention. "Look.. I know I don't know everything.. between you and stalker boy.." Emily made a face. "Whatever.. he's not normal.. but.. I don't want you hurt.. and he doesn't seem like the kind of person who.."_

 _"Katie.. Like you said.. you don't know everything." She could have spilled right then, her own doubts. The other night. What would her sister say to that? Her being with both a man and a woman. She shook her head. She needed to talk to him first. Clear things up before she could give full credence to what both her sister and her former girlfriend were saying. She didn't doubt that Connor had been at Naomi's work. She knew. She had received the flowers. They hadn't been imagined or a fleeting hazy memory. "I agree... we need.. I need to talk to him.. find out what's going on.. but I can do this myself."_

 _"We'll see." She grabbed her phone and listened to the voice mail as they went into the building. As they walked up to the flat she sent the address to Naomi by text. She took her sister's keys to let them into the place much to Emily's chagrin._

"It's alright. Your sister is right. We can talk here. I wanted to know where you'd been. Work let out a while ago. You're usually never tardy. I was concerned for your whereabouts."

"Never tardy? Hmm.. so formal. And can't a girl have a wander 'round town? Especially after work?" Katie stared at him. "Sounds bit much don't you think? Such _concern_ after a couple of hours. Almost like you don't trust her."

"She wasn't picking up her mobile so I was disturbed. Sorry.. are you implying something? Of course I trust Emily." He didn't care for her tone or her attitude. From his recalled conversations, she was proving to be every bit as domineering as she'd been made out to be.

"Hmm.. Trust is certainly necessary for a good relationship." She kept wandering through the flat as she talked, forcing him to follow along with Emily close by but not looking at him. He disliked feeling intruded on and Katie wasn't making this easy. "So.. stalking.. that your thing?" She stopped, turned on her heel and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?" His brow was creased and there was fury for a second in his eyes.

"Katie!" Emily half groaned, half screamed.

"What? Just getting to the bottom right quick. No sense in running around it all night." She held his eyes. She'd seen the change in his eyes and how they calmed almost instantly. If he didn't frighten her before, he certainly did now. "Not shy are you Connor? I mean you went to the flower shop.." His jaw clenched as he sussed out her intent. "Bit interesting that... you knowing where Naomi worked." He took a moment and then smiled. He put his hands in his pockets and glanced at Emily.

"I see.. that's what this is about.. Alright.." He stepped away from the twins and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the kettle and started filling it. "Firstly, there are a lot of undesirables on the streets. My work has certainly shown me that. Emily wasn't answering her mobile. I was duly uneasy." He made eye contact back and forth. Emily pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Battery's dead.. sorry. I didn't even notice." She blushed. How many times had he reminded her about plugging it in at night? She'd put it away after talking to Katie and hadn't given it a second thought. Letting him know she would be late hadn't been on her mind. _You didn't want him to know where you were, why is that?_

"When did you last charge it Emily?" He asked her as he'd done before. Except never in front of anyone else. She blushed harder. He continued to put the kettle on the burner. He grabbed three mugs and tea bags. One of them from a different section in the tea box sitting atop the counter. He prepared the cups in plain sight but not necessarily plain view. That was obscured by his own movements and simple object placement. He added sugar cubes to Emily's cup. "And yes, I visited Naomi at the flower shop. Can't help being protective. How do you take your tea Katie?" His smile unmoved.

"Cream and sugar please. And what are you? The phone police? Tell me Connor.. you always so possessive?" She took a step forward and heard Emily say her name.

"Possessive? No. Surely that's rather.. _dramatic_ thinking. I'm merely protective." He poured the cream and added sugar, waiting for the kettle to whistle. "Is it wrong to want to look after her?"

"No. Not wrong. But there is a line. And the little stunt with Naomi? That was protective in nature? Really?" She was stepping forward and meeting his intensity. She was being aggressive and hostile while only appearing to be civil.

"Not much different than your stunt with the art gallery. Didn't you fail to let Emily know her ex would be there? And for what? What was behind that deception?" He fired back, tapping into the anger he'd felt a few minutes ago. The kettle whistled and he took it off the burner. His movements easy. "Yes, I found out where she worked." He poured the water and passed one cup to Katie and another to Emily. "Once Emily actually told me about her past, I was.. upset. I think justifiably so." He was laying the groundwork and could see doubt creeping into at least one of the women.

"So what? You googled Naomi Campbell and poof.. her place of work popped up?" She wasn't looking at Emily. If she had she might have made a move to change tactics. He was getting to both of them albeit in very different ways.

"No. I checked on her given my work resources. She's a convicted felon."

"Don't say it like that." Emily was quiet as she spoke but he didn't miss the sentiment. He merely kept talking.

"I wanted to see for myself.. what kind of person she was. Perhaps it came off as jealousy. I'm unsure." He sipped from his cup. He was trying to act relaxed. "I thought it my duty to check out her intentions as it's apparent that you regard her higher than your own sister."

"Excuse me?" Fire was in Katie's eyes.

"I don't think that's true Connor." Emily tried defending her sister, even as she was trying to unravel all of the knots that kept appearing before her. She knew what she'd seen, heard from Katie and Naomi. She was wondering if maybe she was thinking too much about one night and not giving more thought to the entirety of all the aspects and viewpoints. She took a sip from the tea. The taste was always different when he made it for her. She knew he added a touch more sugar than necessary but she didn't correct him. Better it be sweeter than not. She'd corrected him once when he prepared her coffee and it was bitter for a while after that. Then he added more sugar and she learned to take it as it was prepared. It didn't taste bad. Merely sweeter.

"Apologies.. I'm _not_ saying you don't care about your sister. But when was the last time you came by? You know more about her ex-girlfriend than you do about her. Again, perhaps I'm mistaken in all of this. I'm only working off my limited perspective." The look and words were pointed as he clutched his own cup hard. "I ran a check on her through my connections with the police. And I visited her. Probably out of bounds yes. I should have gone to Emily first with my questions. But I was feeling, as I mentioned, _protective_. I spoke to the girl and asked she stay away. Is that what this is about?" He looked at Emily. "Your improvised visit tonight?"

"It's not about her.. It's about Emily. You lied to her." Katie answered for her sister.

"By not telling her I saw her ex?" He hid his smile and shrugged. "An oversight about as big as yours about the gallery event." She wanted to object but he was good. That scared her more. She could see how Emily could be taken in. As it was, one look at Emily and she saw that what they had discussed was being doubted. "Surely neither my oversight nor yours are criminal offenses? Are they? One could argue one begat the other." Katie wanted to scream at him. She ignored her tea and shook her head.

"Clever aren't you? Talking out both sides of you face. You can't be falling for this shit are you Emily?"

"What?" She'd been lost in thoughts, having another sip of tea. She looked at her sister and rubbed at her temple. "Katie.. I don't know.. I told you.. I need to talk to him.. it's been.. it's been a long day.. can we.. can we talk tomorrow?" She looked down and she'd actually drank half the cup. She shook her head and wandered over to the couch. As her sister took a seat, Katie stared daggers at Connor. Once Emily was no longer in his sight line, his eyes changed. She could see the cold in his blue eyes.

"I think you need to leave Katie." He whispered. "Emily is tired.. tomorrow you can continue your little.. coup?" He walked around to her and she couldn't help but take a step back with the way he was looking at her.

"No." She spoke up and planted her feet. She didn't see this going well but she didn't have a choice. She didn't want to leave Emily.

"No?" He stopped advancing and looked at her curiously. Then he chuckled. "What do you mean no?" He glanced at Emily and she was already curling up, not even paying attention. He knew the dose this time had been enough to knock her out faster, possibly longer. Not exactly what he wanted to do when the day began but he had other things to worry about. The first being the small woman in front of him. "I don't think you've much of a choice Katie. You need to leave."

"Or what?" She looked at Emily who had her eyes shut. It only took that one second for Connor to grab her by the arms. She froze a moment at the suddenness. Her heart felt like it stopped. She tried kicking him in the shin but she wasn't wearing her heels. He barely budged. A knee to the groin would have been next but he turned her around and shoved her towards the door. She stumbled but he grabbed hold of one of her arms again. "What the fuck.." She tried resisting but he was at least a foot taller and outweighed her by a sizable amount of muscle.

"Next time you try to put her against me.. don't." He slammed her against the door once, knocking the wind out of her. He turned her and held her against the wall. Taking her chin in his fingers, he got right up close. There was a moment that he could look at her and see Emily. "She's mine Katie.. you threw her aside.." Could he summon enough anger to lash out? He could punish her, hurt her like she'd hurt Emily. Her eyes were like her sister's. But the rest wasn't. He took a breath. "And I'll make sure she knows that. I've been the one here.. the one she's counted on.. will keep counting on." His hand moved to her throat and he considered hurting her. His mind told him Emily wouldn't want that. "Whatever you and the rest of them have sorted.. It's not happening." She tried calling for Emily but he didn't even let her say it. He covered her mouth with his hand. Katie took advantage and bit down on him hard enough to taste blood. He growled and instinctively let her go. She scrambled past him.

"Fuck.." She went to Emily and tried shaking her awake. Only getting a semi-groggy response. "Come on.. Emsy.. open your eyes.." He was walking slowly to them.

"Katie... you need to leave." She backed up, knowing she couldn't leave her twin there, but she didn't want him grabbing her again.

"What's wrong with her? What did you do?" She looked around and felt panic. There was no way out of here other than the front door. She couldn't carry her sister. She thought about dragging her if need be but if he was after them, it wouldn't work.

"Nothing that can't be undone.. unless you don't leave." He stopped moving. "I promise to make sure she's ok." He stared at Katie. He wasn't sure he could get rid of her permanently. Not yet. Not as long as Emily cared about her. But he needed her out of the flat and their lives even if simply for enough time to take care of some details. His thought process already in motion as he took another step.

"Fuck you tosser. Think I'm fucking leaving my sister here? With a fucked up shit like you?" She looked around and picked up a lamp. He was about to lose his temper. "Come on then.. think you can get me to leave? Let's see you try."

"Katie.. put it down." He'd no doubt that she could cause him some physical discomfort, possibly even damage. He wasn't afraid of that. He was more wary of having to explain to Emily once she woke the injuries to himself and her sister. "Leave. And she doesn't get hurt." He took a step towards Emily. He sat on the armrest of the couch and put his hand on her neck. Connor knew he couldn't truly harm Emily but it didn't mean he couldn't use it to his advantage. "Don't leave.. and I swear she won't ever wake up. And no matter what happens then.. you'll have lost her."

A real moment of terror hit her. Was he capable of it? Coldly hurting her? The look in his eyes was cold. Like he didn't care either way. She found herself putting the lamp down slowly as her bottom lip trembled. "Please... please stop.." The lamp was back on the side table. "What did she do to you? She doesn't deserve to get hurt? She's not done anything."

"No. She hasn't. But you have." He hadn't a single doubt about using guilt to hurt Katie. It was her fault anyways. She'd made her sister vulnerable. His mind clicked into place and understood that at some point he would have to punish Katie. Not today. But it had to happen. "Leave and she stays safe."

"With you?" She shook her head. She could see his hand tightening around Emily's neck. "Please!" She took a step forward and he stopped her with a look. "Please.. don't.. Look I fucked up ok? I should have told her.. that Naomi would be there.. but I didn't.. Is that what you want? An apology? I'm sorry!" He squeezed a little more. She could see the back of his hand and it look strained. "But she doesn't want her ok?!" She felt the desperation hitting her. "There's nothing between her and Naoms.. it's over.. been over.. for years." She was rambling to stop herself from crying. Emily moved as if uncomfortable. Her face red. "Please..please.. I'm begging you.." Her voice dropped. All her anger dissolved into fear. Her tears fell. "Don't hurt her.. I.. I can't leave her though.. don't you get that?"

"You're leaving her. Or she's leaving everyone." Connor was bluffing. He could feel the mostly unconscious woman struggling to breathe but her entire airway wasn't cut off. He needed to apply a bit more pressure for that. It wasn't something to think about it. He couldn't hurt her. "Walk out Katie. I swear.. Leave her and I let her live. You might even get to see her again.. happy and awake." Another bluff. If he had his way, they'd never see each other again. Katie bit her lip and started walking to the door. Eyes fixed on her sister. Her entire body screaming to tackle him, to hurt him. To not leave. She watched her sister lay curled up, oblivious to the danger. She reached the door. Tears and sobs falling out of her. He couldn't resist taunting her. "No police Katie. Don't be stupid. I'd know of it. One twist and she's gone. They'd never get here to stop me."

"Fuck you." She managed to say out loud but it wasn't much more than a hoarse whisper. "Her moped... it's at the shop.. the coffee shop.. if you don't want police.. you might want to do something about that." She said it quickly and mumbled it, unsure if he heard her. Her hand was shaking as she opened the door and walked out. As soon as the door closed, she held back another sob and raced out of the building.

..

Connor took his hand off Emily's neck. He had waited until the door was closed. He shook his head in utter frustration. He didn't need this. He'd had a simple plan. This wasn't it. In a way it was better. He could see a different, long term scenario. His brain was calculating the need to set things right. He'd almost set things right with Damien. It wasn't finished. Not while he was breathing. Damien had hurt him. Katie had hurt Emily. While she hadn't divulged everything about her college life before, she had told him about incidents where her sister belittled her and made her feel powerless growing up. Overshadowed. He'd understood that. Feeling powerless. Tonight he'd seen what he needed to do to keep Emily safe and by his side.

Standing, he bent over her and rearranged her body so she would be more comfortable on the couch. Although at this point, she could smash her head open and not likely feel it. He took her pulse. He'd nearly doubled the quantity he'd administered Friday. It wouldn't prove lethal. But with the added medication in the tea, she would be out for hours. It was part of how he'd been dosing her, so she would listen to him. He touched her face and closed his eyes. There was a longing to take her as she lay there. But he didn't want her asleep. He wanted her to want him. He wanted to look in her eyes and see himself there.

He knew Katie would likely grow a backbone sooner than later. He'd heard her talk about the moped as she'd left. He knew better. The police wouldn't take note of it. Not for days. If he changed his plans, and he needed to, it could pose a problem. It could lead to questions that he had no time for and less interest in. He grabbed his phone and placed a call to a ride share service. Then he went into the bedroom and pulled out a suitcase. He wouldn't have enough time to pack before the car showed up but he had an idea of a few items Emily might need. He threw clothes into the bag carefully then checked his watch. He left the bedroom, gave Emily one last check and and a lingering kiss as he snatched his jacket on the way out. The car was waiting for him at the curb by the time he'd left the building.

..

Naomi parked next to Katie's car and walked towards the building muttering to herself. She didn't see the twin exit and head straight for her until she was right in front of her. "Oh good.. Where's.. why are you crying?" She was grabbed by the arm and turned around. "Wait.."

"Please.. come with me.. don't ask." She half pulled, half led a protesting Naomi behind their cars, somewhat hidden from the building.

"Katie.. what are we doing? And you _have_ been crying. Where's Emily? Did you two have a fight?" She was shushed as Katie wiped at her face. Her hands were still shaking. It had taken her a few minutes before she'd been able to attempt the stairs without stumbling.

"Naomi.. I need your help.. but.. you need to listen please.. not go running off.."

"Katie you're worrying me." She took the twin's hand. "What happened?" She started to tell her the entire story but only got as far as the tea between crying fits. She kept a tight grip on the girl's hands. It was taking everything in Naomi not to march up to the building and find Emily, ask her what happened, confront Connor for being a prick. There was movement that caught Katie's attention and she pulled Naomi down further behind her car. "Seriously? What the.." She found her mouth covered and her eyes looked to where the twin was signaling. Connor was leaving the building by himself and getting into what looked like a car service. Once the car was out of sight, Katie took off towards the building. "Where.. fuck!" She ran after her. Katie didn't stop moving until she was at the stairs where Naomi stopped her. "What are you doing?!"

"We need to get Emily.. we need to get her out of here.. he drugged her I'm sure of it and she's asleep upstairs and he went out.. but I don't know for how long but I think it's to get the moped cause I mentioned it." She looked like a crazy person to anyone who didn't know her. "And I was hoping he would cause he's a dick... but come on..there's not much time." She started going up the stairs and Naomi followed trying to understand what she'd said.

"He drugged her? While you were there? And she let him?" They took the stairs two at a time. "You left her there?"

" I don't.. think.. she knows.. Fuck I need to work out more.." She paused a second and made it to the third floor.

"There's probably an elevator you know." They walked into the third floor hallway. "What do you mean he drugged her? She was drugged and you left her?"

"Look.. we can talk after we get her.. I swear.. I couldn't stay.. believe me.." She dug a set of keys out of her pocket.

"You have keys to her place?"

"No. These are her keys." She inserted the key in the lock and turned it. "I took her keys earlier when I opened her door.. and I didn't quite give them back... after he threatened me.."

"He threatened you? Did he hit you? Is that where the mark came from?"

"What mark?" She asked as they walked into the flat. Naomi reached out and touched her right cheek. She winced and realized it was from hitting the door. "That fucker...the door.. it better not fucking bruise.. I'll explain later.."

"Later yeah.." She was following Katie until she stopped by the couch and saw the sleeping Emily. At least she looked like she was sleeping. "You're sure she's.." Her sister tried shaking her awake. Even after all these years she knew that would have been enough to wake the younger twin and incur her wrath. She was overcome with emotion, thinking the worst scenarios. "What the hell did he give her" And how the fuck could you.." Her anger was met with equal anger and despair.

"You think I'd let him?! Fuck you Campbell. I didn't know.. he gave her tea.." She moved Emily to a semi-sitting position with some difficulty. "Fuck you to the moon and back.. He didn't fucking outright give her drugs in front of me you tit.. He gave her tea. Fucking tea! He gave me a cup but I didn't drink it." She thought about that and swallowed. Had he meant to be drugged also? She didn't have time for those thoughts. "We need to get her up and out."

"You want to carry her?"

"Unless you've a wheelchair handy, you have a better idea?"

"Look.. if he drugged her.. let's call the cops.."

"No! He works with them.. or knows some! It's how he found you Naomi. He admitted that much.. tracking you down. The fucking prick.. he got her to think about things.. differently.. smooth as could be.. got her to think that what he did and what we.. I.. what I did was the same.. as she drank her fucking tea.. and then.. she just.." She was on the verge of crying again while staring at Emily. "Please Naomi.. if you ever lov.."

"Fucking don't say it. You know I did." She huffed after looking at Emily and feeling a huge pang of pain in her chest. "You get one side, I'll get the other. Anyone sees us.. stops us.. She's.. I don't know.. narcoleptic and we're taking her to her doctor..or she's drunk off her arse and we're taking her home.. Let's fucking hope we don't get stopped."

They made it down the three flights of stairs faster than either thought possible but probably still slower than was comfortable. They met no one until they walked out of the building. One man held the door open for them with a curious look but said nothing. Two girls carrying a third brought little more than mere curiosity. She would have argued that it was sexist to think females couldn't harm another female but given their precarious situation, she opted to silence her inner voice.

They paused and Naomi told Katie to get her car. She took hold of Emily and lifted her into her arms. Her head flopped into the crook of her neck and Naomi closed her eyes. She breathed in and knew instantly that both her soap and shampoo were different than she remembered. But even under that, she could smell her. Her Emily. It made the ache in her chest worse. She heard the car and opened her eyes. It was awkward but she managed to reach the car as Katie opened the door. They buckled her in and Naomi said she'd follow in her car.

Once buckled into her vehicle, she placed a call. "Mum.. yeah.. we're on our way.. listen.. we hit a bit of a snag and... we might need Kieran's help with Emily.. no.. don't ask.. Katie can tell you when we're safe. No I didn't mean.. Yes.. we're safe now.. No.. Mum! Just.. I'll see you soon." She remembered her whiskey laced coffee and wished to God she'd actually finished drinking it.


	19. Chapter 18

Another chapter...

shout out to the ever lovely marsupial1974 - thank you babes..

if you've been reading the entire time, thank you for your vote of confidence and trust. also.. while there isn't anything explicit please note the subject matter is still triggering for some.

As always, read and enjoy, review if you can but not necessary.

* * *

Chapter 18

The knock at the door surprised them all. It was closing in on 10 at night. They'd actually expected a knock or a barrage of policemen earlier. Gina got up from the kitchen and went to the door as the rest of them tensed once more. The conversation had been on and off tense since the girls pulled up.

 _Gina was already on the porch as Katie pulled into the drive with Naomi right behind her. She was descending the stairs when she spotted Emily who was still asleep in the car._

 _"What is going on? I've got Naomi calling me telling me you're safe and needing help with Emily?" She had beaten Katie to the passenger's door. She pulled it open as Kieran came out of the house. "Emily?" She shook her but got no response. "What's the matter with her? And why aren't you in hospital?" Naomi was at Gina's side._

 _"Mum.. can we talk about this inside? Please?" She looked around, knowing the neighbors weren't exactly a nosy lot. Not since her mum had the commune. They learned quickly not to ask questions or look their way mostly. "Kieran.. can you carry her? Probably easier for you." She got Gina to move and the Irish man took the sleeping Emily into the house. She was getting the look from her mum as Katie somewhat hid behind her. Gina followed Kieran, was about to have him put her on the couch when they were met by Effy in the hall._

 _"Put her in with me. I can watch her." Kieran didn't even blink at the suggestion. He merely followed her into her room. He was learning it was easier not to ask. Once Emily was on the bed, Effy curled up around her like someone would a teddy bear. Gina peeked in but said nothing and half shut the door. She walked back into the kitchen where the two girls were looking mortified and exhausted._

 _"Tell me neither of you did that? Either on purpose or not.. Which again.. what the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Gina crossed her arms. Naomi had hoped she would put the kettle on but from the looks of things, until someone spoke up, they were in the bullseye._

 _"Connor drugged her.. threatened me.. and I had to get her out of there." Katie blurted out. Naomi saw the look on her mum's face and took her hands before she could get on the phone._

 _"I know.. just.. let Katie explain... please.." For the next hour plus they sat around first listening to Katie then arguing back and forth about what to do. Gina was alarmed and Kieran, for all his less violent leaning pedagogy, was ready to stomp Connor into the dirt. The only proof of his alleged crime was Emily's sleeping, semi comatose form. While compelling, it wasn't enough proof since no one witnessed the actual drug being administered. They also didn't know what it was and if it would come up in some sort of testing. After that was hashed out, the girls got to talking to about kidnapping and the problems it can create. Only then was the kettle put on the burner._

They waited to see a policeman with Gina but it didn't happen. Instead Cook walked in. Katie was the first to get up and hug him. He hugged her back and commented on her tits still looking mint. She slapped his shoulder. "Thought you were a married man perv?"

He chuckled. "Don't mean I'm blind does it?" He looked at everyone else. "So where's our wandering princess?" Naomi looked at her mum and then back at Cook. "What? She run off again? Gina only called me a few hours ago. I couldn't come quicker."

"You shouldn't be here at all Cook." Naomi cringed as she said it but they both had something to lose if someone knew they were socializing before their paroles were up. "I didn't know you'd be coming over.. not that I don't want to see you.."

"Save it blondie.. I gets it. But I wanted to see Effy.. and I didn't tell Gina I was stopping by.. I." He cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to Ruth.. about coming over.. make sure it was ok with her given the parole thing.. but she's cool. She knew I needed to see her." He blushed when he talked about Ruth but only Naomi and Gina noticed. "So.. where's the princess?"

Katie hesitated for a second then huffed out. "First bedroom on the right.. down the hall.. umm.. Emily's with her."

"Red's here?" His eyes were shining when he said it. The look on everyone else's faces made him frown. "What's going on? Why's everyone so serious? What 'appened?" Before anyone could answer, he turned on his heel and headed to the bedroom.

"Cook.." Gina tried calling out to him but he didn't hear her.

It was a bit of a chorus as he took off. Gina and the girls knew he wouldn't take any of the situation with Emily well. And he was more than likely to fly off the handle than anyone else. He didn't stomp but he might as well have. He didn't bother knocking and simply opened the door. Effy was curled around Emily but her eyes opened when he opened the door. She smiled lazily and held out her hand to him. He knew she wasn't inviting him to join them as the scene wasn't one of sensuality. She was there to keep her safe. He knew things weren't good if Effy was taking care of Emily given her own state not earlier today. Cook gave her a half smile and took her hand. He looked down at Emily and watched her a second. She didn't appear physically hurt so his internal alarm muted itself somewhat. "She'll be ok."

"What 'appened princess?"

"Scary monster came back.. but she's safe." He nodded and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Naomi standing there. She motioned for him to follow her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Effy's cheek then Emily's forehead. He lingered there a moment and let out a shuddering breath. They closed the door and left the two girls to rest.

"What's going on blondie?" And like that he looked ready to explode. His body tense and face red even under the scruff. His eyes held that coldness that she hated but understood nonetheless.

"I'm not blonde Cook." She tried walking back to the kitchen but he grabbed her arm to stop her and then let go when her own eyes went dark.

"Cut the shit.. what the fuck's goin on?" Releasing her, he thrust his hands in his pockets. "First Effy takes off.. now I come 'ere and Emily's... Eff's talking about monsters?" He shook his head. "The whole lot o'you sitting in the kitchen almost looking like someone's died.. Thought.. thought it was cause I'd walked in.. but it ain't is it?"

"No. It's not Cook." She led him down the hall into the back garden. She knew what she would say might strike him the wrong way and at least here she could contain him a bit. Hopefully. She could see him charging out of there and doing something reckless. Justified in her mind but reckless. She'd had enough trouble not going back to the apartment building after Katie made her case. The twin was thankfully catching up to them as they went into the garden. While neither could fully stop Cook, she'd hope they could at least deter him. "First off.. Effy.. her running away had nothing to do with what's going on with Emily. Totally different things.. Her brother.. he died and she took it hard.. I mean that's natural and all.. she did a runner." He nodded having spoke to Gina already about that. "But.. well .. we know Effy's a mysterious one and when Emily found her.. I don't know how but she may have.. connected something in her brain.. but anyway.." She thought if he frowned more he'd pop a vein.

"What Naomi is trying to find a way to say is that.. my sister's dating a bloke who's more sodding reptile than human. Effy sorted that he's been doing god knows what to Emily while they've been dating.. and tonight he drugged her and threatened me.. and her.. so we brought her here. And what you walked in on was us discussing it." Naomi put a hand to her right eye hoping it wouldn't pop out of its socket while her left focused on the stunned angry male in front of her. It took longer than comfortable for him to say anything after the deluge of facts.

"Drugged? What kind of drugs? She's ok though? Shouldn't she be..?" His voice was trembling a bit.

"In hospital? Yeah... we know.. been through it with mum and Kieran. Not knowing what he gave her.. I don't know what we could do. She's asleep..seems ok." Naomi said and silenced a protesting Katie with a glare. "I believe you. I do. But you didn't see it.. we're not dumb and we can put it all together yeah? But you didn't actually _see_ it happen. We can't take anything to the police without cause.. you know how that works Cook." He met her eyes. Katie was silent then. What she saw in her mates' eyes left her cold and sad. More than sad. She'd already been that because of Emily but this was well beyond what she could have imagined. There was an emptiness she hadn't noticed in Naomi's eyes before tonight. It worried her that it was somehow mirrored back in Cook's. For the first time she contemplated how bad things had been for them while away. "But.. she's here.. like Effy said.. safe." She thought for a moment how if it hadn't been for Effy, the twins may have been in deeper more sordid acts. Naomi closed her eyes and pushed away the thought.

"I need his name."

"You don't." Naomi crossed her arms.

"You don't get to tell me all o'this and not.."

"Cook... no." She admonished. "Ruth and Robbie." He looked at her angrily at first then softened. He yelled fuck to the night sky and stomped around the garden before plopping down on a chair. His head in his hands and his shoulders shaking with either anger or grief. Naomi wasn't sure which but either was more than understandable. "Cook.."

"She came to seem me." He sniffed and wiped at his face. "Fuckin' Red.. no matter how many times I told 'er to forget it.. she still kept comin.."

"What?" Naomi stood rigid, not sure what he was referring to. "What'd you mean, she went to see you?"

"At the prison.. she visited me and kept on visiting me. I told her to not. But she kept coming."

"She visited you?"

"Yeah..." He looked at her. "She … ah fuck... you two ain't talked, 'ave you? Shit." He rubbed the back of his head. Naomi looked at Katie who shook her head. She didn't have a clue that her sister had been seeing Cook.

"No.. we haven't talked.."

"Look.. she wanted to see ya... She did.. and she went.. at least twice." He was trying to say the right thing to calm the look of anger he was seeing. Less because it was directed at him but more because it might be directed at Emily. "Got as far as the parking lot.. but she didn't 'ave it in her to actually go in.. she felt like shit.."

"She felt like shit? How nice for her." The realization that she didn't know everything was more than she could handle given everything they'd dealt with. She felt angry, dizzy. "What the fuck Cookie? How did you not say anything before?"

"Oh sorry.. when was I sposed to tell you? We ran into each other once.. the other day.. not like we didn't have other things to say." He stood up. And they were face to face. He could handle her anger. She could lash out if she needed to. It would be better than simply rubbing his hands together about it all. He could stand a bit of pain on the outside to handle what he felt inside.

"You could have mentioned it." Naomi couldn't think. The idea that Emily hadn't forgotten her wasn't something she'd given much credit. She half thought the girls were being kind when saying she continued to care. But if Cook had seen her back then, had spoken to her about Naomi, then maybe she did care after all.

"Can you both calm the fuck down?" Katie stepped in between them, giving them each a shove. "Does it matter? So she went.."

"Does it matter? Katie of course it fucking matters."

"Why? It's not like you wanted anyone visiting." Naomi stopped yelling then. It was a slap in the face. She hadn't wanted visitors. She only had her mum and Kieran on the list. Even if Emily had made it in the place, she wasn't going to be allowed a visit. Not unless they cleared it with her first. She could feel the tears forming and hated it.

"Fuck.." She turned away and looked back to the house. Emily was inside. She wanted to run in, ask her. But in her present state, it wouldn't do any good. _Will you have the nerve to ask when she's capable of answering?_ "Fuck."

"Look.. I didn't meant to cause problems... I just.." Cook was trying to sort out what he wanted, needed to say. "She saved me.. more than once." The girls looked at him. "It wasn't good in there.. I didn't.. No one visited.. you know?" Katie felt herself blush, knowing she was one of those people who didn't see him while he was gone. They hadn't been the closest in college so she hadn't given it much thought to visiting. It looked like her sister had been more charitable. "It's not like there were many.. JJ tried.. but he.. it wasn't right.. and he needed to think about university. I told 'im to piss off. Mum wouldn't let Paddy visit.. not that I wanted 'im there either.. but then she shipped him off somewhere. But Red.. she kept coming back.. No matter how many times I said to sod off. Somedays.. knowing she'd be back was what kept me from snapping some tosser's neck." He shrugged and rubbed at his neck. "I owe her."

"Cook.. I don't think she did it so you'd owe her." Katie said as she approached him. She hugged him and whispered an apology. He hugged her back. He started to cry quietly as Naomi looked on at both of them.

..

Connor made it to the cafe shop and spotted the moped parked nearby. He walked over to it and used his key to unlock the seat. Grabbing the helmet he lowered the seat back down and sat. Emily didn't know he had keys to her bike. He'd made a copy one day. He didn't like the thing. Thought it would lead to an accident. But she'd had it when they got together and it seemed to be part of the package. He couldn't wait to finally have a go at getting rid of it. He thought about putting it in the rived but something like that would garner attention. After some deliberation and calcuation, it made the most sense to dirve it back to their building and park it in the underground garage behind his auto. They would be going away for a few days. He could always get rid of it after. But there it wouldn't draw any attention, least not from prying eyes like those of her sister's.

When he walked into the flat, he was upbeat but knew he had a bit to do before he could relax. He needed to get some things packed and Emily safely into his vehicle. When he stepped over to the couch and saw her missing, it didn't register completely. He stared at the empty piece of furniture. He rubbed at his jaw and went through the flat. He was confident Emily hadn't woken and wandered about but he couldn't give in to his instinct of lashing out.

Nothing was disturbed anywhere and no sign of Emily. He stepped back into the living room. He watched the lamp shatter against the opposite wall as his anger got the better of him. He needed to think things through. If Emily was with her sister, he needed to deal with it rationally, logically. Otherwise he'd tip his hand and lose her.

..

Long after Cook had calmed down enough to go home, Emily woke up nauseous and with a headache. She opened her eyes to see Effy sleeping next to her. Katie was snoring on a love seat in the room. She couldn't recall where she was or how they'd all gotten here. For the briefest of moments, she thought about perhaps a rough night out during college but knew that had been too long ago. She got up on wobbly legs and used the wall to guide her out of the room. She looked at her clothes and noted them, remembering getting dressed for work this way as the present began forming itself in her mind. She found her way to the loo. It took a few minutes but she managed to use the toilet and wash her face in cold water. She felt out of sorts and more than hungover. The feeling wasn't completely unfamiliar. She could easily go back to sleeping. She didn't know what day it was. She finally recognized the home as Naomi's. _Naomi_. The name made her shiver.

A bit more wandering and she found her curled up on the couch. Her hair looked different and she had another recollection. Things weren't the same any more. It didn't matter in that moment. She walked to the couch, pulled the blanket aside and crawled in with her. Naomi woke up with a start at the initial intrusion. Recognizing it was Emily, she didn't move or blink. The smaller woman made herself comfortable even tucking them both back under the blanket. The smaller body compacting itself on top.

Naomi could feel her heart beating faster than it ever had. She was certainly close to a heart attack she reckoned. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to push her off, reject her. The other part wanted to remain in this bubble for a while. She didn't move. Rather she cleared her throat. "Emily.." She whispered. There was a sense of irrational fear running through her. "Ems.."

The smaller woman turned her head and looked at Naomi. Her eyes we hazy but managed to make the other woman stop breathing. She moved the tiniest bit and placed their lips together. It wasn't full of passion or anything resembling sex. It was warm. Soft. Somehow a welcome back.

..

Effy stood over the couch watching Naomi and Emily curled up around each other. Somehow the smaller girl was on the inside, effectively protected from all sides. It felt good to stand and see them. Something inside her told her this was right. Katie made her way into the room and looked over Effy's shoulder.

"Holy shit! What the fuck?!"

Naomi and Emily woke up suddenly. Naomi ending up on the floor.

"Jesus Christ Katie.. "

"Me? I'm not the one..."

"The one what?" Naomi was looking up both annoyed and embarrassed at being caught in an intimate moment. Particularly cause she hadn't realized how easy it had been to be with her. Even if the girls were both fully dressed and were only sleeping. Emily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and then rubbed at her temple. "We were sleeping.. that's it."

"Still.. it's an improvement." Effy calmly said. She reached out and touched Emily's cheek. "How are you?"

"umm.. Ok.. I guess.. what time is it? And... um.. how'd I get here? Or did I dream we left?" A longish recap of the previous day's events and Emily was holding her head in both her hands. Gina and Kieran had left for a bit. They had plans with friends but urged the girls to be careful and keep the doors locked. They hadn't come up with a solid plan between them all. All being everyone except Emily. Gina and Kieran thought it best that Emily be provided with as much information as possible and left to decide how she wanted to proceed. She was an adult. And while the mum in Gina wanted to tell the twins' parents, it wasn't solely up to her. They departed after providing her with analgesics for the headache and some stern words for those wanting to literally storm the castle.

"I can't.. He's not like that.. he's not." She could hear herself defending him and yet knew there was something to what they were saying. This wasn't the first time she'd lost time and memories. That and their conversation before she got sick at Naomi's. _But he'd explained that didn't he? It made sense._

"He fucking is Emily. Your being here is proof."

"How? How is that proof? You and Naomi brought me here. I wasn't awake. That's it!" She heard the shout in her head. _Why weren't you awake? Why can't you remember sharing your bed with a woman and your boyfriend?_

"He put something in your tea and you were out! He's repulsive." Katie was stomping around the kitchen. "Fucker grabbed me, hit me." She pointed to the slightly bruised cheek. "And fucking threatened if I didn't leave he'd hurt you. He put his hand on your throat."

"You said that but.."

"No buts Emily... fucking guy's a nutjob and you can't be with him!"

"Back to telling me what to do?" She knew she was being stubborn. She also knew her sister might have real reason to think like she did. Her doubts making her nausea worse again. She remembered throwing up last time she was here.

"Only if you're going to be stupid."

"Girls." Effy butted in. While not feeling herself, she was a bit more there than before. "Little point in yelling. Won't make Emily's headache go away. Doesn't make things any more true than they already are." They were quiet and awaiting further clarification or epiphanies but Effy remained quiet. Naomi groaned when it didn't come.

"So what's the plan?" Katie asked impatiently.

"Plan? There is no plan Katie. I can't.." She stopped mid-sentence and shuddered. The flowers. She was thinking about them again. "I need space.." She chewed at her nail. "Say you're right.."

"I am right."

"Katie.. please.. Say you're right.. and he has.. put something in my drink before.." There was an audible growl from her twin at that. She didn't want to look at Effy or Naomi. _You're admitting he gave you something before and you stayed with him. How pathetic is that?_ She swallowed. "What am I supposed to do? I don't have proof."

"Fuck proof. You leave him. You don't see him."

"Katie.." Naomi interrupted. "Why doesn't Emily take a day.. space like she said.. yelling at her.. albeit lovingly so." The sarcasm wasn't lost on anyone and it brought out small smiles. "Let her sit with this.. Compromise.. she can stay here.. at your parents.. somewhere you won't freak out and she can think.." Emily blushed at how nice her ex was being. She hadn't acknowledged the small kiss they shared. Neither had mentioned it. She remembered it. First as a dream, then a little clearer. Anyone else might have hated her. But Naomi didn't. It made her feel ashamed.

"Fine." Katie blew out a breath and sat down. "You're not going anywhere alone. No way no how." Emily nodded. For some reason, it didn't annoy her like it would have any other time. She couldn't bring herself to admit she was feeling less than safe. The doorbell rang and it took the attention away from her.

..

Naomi had gladly answered the door and smiled when she saw him standing there. She let him in and showed him to where the girls were in the sitting room. Effy turned around and blinked at Sasha. With an understanding round of nods, the rest of them vacated the area. The two of them were standing face to face but not stepping closer.

"Hello."

"Hi." She looked in his eyes and didn't know what else to say. She hadn't thought about him much. A passing thought when she first walked out but then everything else was faded and wrinkled.

"Naomi let me know.." He took her in and debated hugging her. He wasn't sure of the best approach. He hadn't been told a lot. Not by her friend, not by Effy herself. She'd skirted things before her disappearing act and he didn't expect it to be any different.

"Right."

"I was worried... thought.." He pulled at his beard. "Perhaps I should come back another time."

"No." She walked to the couch and sat, touching the spot beside her. "Please." He took a seat next to her and couldn't help himself from taking her hand. She looked at their hands together and felt sad. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You worried. It wasn't my intent."

"What was your intent?" She looked at him and shook her head. "That's ok.. you're back. All that matters."

"That easy?"

"Why not?" She couldn't answer that. He didn't ask more or say anything. He seemed to be content to sit and hold her hand. She wasn't sure she liked that. There was a part of her that wanted him to yell, to be angry. He made little sense to her. When it came to art and other things, he was mesmerizing. His acceptance of her simply vanishing was somehow unacceptable.

"I'm sorry Sasha.. maybe you should come back.. another time." She withdrew her hand and got up. She didn't show him out, merely walked out of the sitting room and went to her bedroom. She lay down on the bed and began to cry. In a way, it set the mood for the next couple of days as Emily opted to stay at her parents' place. It meant she could avoid awkward conversations with Naomi. She could also avoid the all-knowing looks she was likely to get from Effy.

..

Katie pulled in front of her parents' house. She'd gotten off late from work after a particularly special client needed hand holding during her waxing. She walked in and called out but no one answered. The house was mostly dark. She wandered into the kitchen and saw the note from her parents next to a plate of questionable cookies. She picked one up and smelled it. After wrinkling her nose at it she put it back and headed up the stairs. Tobias was cooking dinner and there was no way she was eating whatever new recipe Jenna had tried out. She'd leave that to Emily who had been welcomed without so much as a question. Their mum had taken it upon herself to make sweets as a reward for coming home. This was her third batch. It wasn't quite working. She knew Emily would no doubt be eating at the cafe before coming home. Work had been one of those things that they ended up compromising on the whole not being left alone deal. There were considerable witnesses to, from and during to quell the worry. As for tonight, she knew Effy would be coming over. Naomi had promised to drop her off and run away should Jenna be lurking.

Katie stepped into her room, tossed her bag on the floor and put her phone on her dresser. She began shedding her work clothes, planning on a more comfortable approach tonight. She mused that keeping clothes at Tobias's place wouldn't be out of the norm. Maybe Emily could move back in permanently and she could move out. She smiled at the thought of him as her shirt joined her skirt on the floor. The presence behind her unheard and unfelt until his hand touched her shoulder. She shrieked and turned around to find Connor standing there.

..

"Yeah.. I'm pulling up now.. I know.. Katie's car's in the drive so she's not left yet... See? Not going to be alone. She'll probably wait while you get here. Ok.. see ya." She thanked the driver as she got out. Her sister had insisted on making sure she had access to a car service when she was unable to drive her. It seemed a bit excessive in her opinion. She walked up to the door, still not quite whole but better. The cobwebs had cleared even if her memory had not materialized. She didn't feel as nervous. But then again with Fitch hugs left and right from her father, who would? She unlocked the door. "Katie! Effy says she's on her way. Might be a bit late though." She walked into the kitchen to find the plate of cookies and made a face without even touching them. She looked in the fridge but had her heart set on pizza once Effy arrived. She grabbed a Coke and headed up to the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 19

Bit of a cliff last time.. can't say it's not a cliff this time either.. but the chapter is in the books..

Shout out to all who've read, reviewed, messaged.. thank you. It means a lot you're all still reading and putting your faith in the story.

As always, mad props to marsupial1974 for her unwavering support and encouragement.. love ya babes.

also, lizzie - not sorry for teasing.. yes I can be evil

TW: same as in previous chapters .. violence, assault, reference to previous abuse. (not too graphic but warning all the same)

Please read and enjoy the story.. review if you can though not necessary..

Only original characters are mine.. Skins characters being happily borrowed..

* * *

Chapter 19

Katie crossed her arms in front of her immediately, knowing her state of undress. His eyes were on hers though, not her body. Connor smiled. His face a couple of days scruff on it.

"Not the sister I'd hoped for yet. But you'll do."

 _He pounded on the door and waited until it was opened. Damien, there in his wheelchair, half of his face a bruise. "What the fuck are.. Hey!" Connor pushed his way past and shut the door behind him. "You're not welcome here Connie.. not after last time." He was keeping his hands on the wheels and kept glancing back towards the bedroom._

 _"Not staying long, Dimmie. I need a couple of things._

 _"Fuck you. You can't get your dick in with what I gave you.."_

 _"Sold. What you sold." He held up a finger and pointed it at him. "I paid you."_

 _"You beat me."_

 _"True. But you asked for it." He felt impatient. It had been almost a day since Emily had been gone. He'd spent his time thinking, reading, planning. He needed everything to go to plan. He didn't have time to deal with his cousin. He would have gone elsewhere but there was no time to vette someone on the streets._

 _"Why should I sell to you? Besides.. what you got last time? That was enough to put down a horse. You fucking used it all?"_

 _"No. Don't be stupid. I've used some.. but I need.. Look. I need three vials of ketamine. Double the amount of the MDMA." He paused and looked at him. "And about three vials of morphine." Damien looked at his cousin with both trepidation and interest._

 _"What the fuck are you into Connie?" His cousin laughed. "You're not a user. Not with the looks of you. Though you are looking a bit shaggy there. But you're not using. So who's enjoying my pharmaceuticals?" He wheeled himself a bit closer to the bedroom. "Got yourself a real doll? Or is it a bloke?" He laughed again. "Group package going on maybe?" He could see the small tick on Connor's face. Even as a child, he'd been so easy to read, to torment._

 _"Get the stuff. Needles too." He pulled out a thick envelope and dropped it on the couch. "That's much more than fair. Get me the stuff and we're done." Damien shook his head. He turned around and wheeled himself to the bedroom. He was getting paid for his wares. He didn't give a fuck what his cousin was doing or to whom. What bothered him was the air of superiority he carried. Such a smug bastard. He opened a solid walnut cabinet and pulled open a drawer. He put the requested items on his lap before grabbing a paper sack. He wasn't about to get fancy. The ache in his face pissed him off. He heard a noise behind him and turned his head to look. Connor stood at the bedroom door while staring at the naked form on the bed. Damien shook his head and got a smile on his face._

 _"You like? She's a peach that one. Does anything and everything.. only asks for a bit of powder here and there.. sleeps it off... then goes back at it. I'd offer to share but.. unless you're about to get on your pretty knees and show me some respect." Chuckling, he half shut the cabinet door and folded the top of the sack._

 _"I thought.."_

 _"You thought what Connie? Ahh.. You almost killed me.. took my legs so you thought you took my cock too. Nope." He tossed the bag on the bed and grabbed his crotch. "Still works." Connor's face was turning slowly redder. His brain processing the statistical numbers on his miscalculation. "Miss it Connie?" His head snapped from the bed to meet Damien's eyes._

 _"What?"_

 _"You know.." He gave a mocking laugh and winked. "I mean.. you weren't always a barrel of laughs.. but you finally learned how to give.."_

 _"Shut the fuck up." He took a step forward. Damien thought about grabbing the gun but it was in one of the drawers. There was no chance of that._

 _"Don't be like that.. it's a good talent to have." He laughed again and stretched his hand out to the cabinet shelf shielded by its door. It was only precautionary but his brain was starting to get the sense of self-preservation he should have had the moment he saw him. Slow thought processes were a side effect of his drug use. That thought set him off on another burst of chuckling. "Come on.. you keep coming here.. there's a ton of other dealers out there.. you can get this shit.."_

 _"You have medical grade." He said it through a clenched jaw. "There's no other reason. Quality. That's it." He took another step forward. "I.. What you did.. No.. I should have killed you."_

 _"Aww... you shouldn't be like that.. I showed you things." His hand wrapped around the hilt of the small blade. "A loving cousin and all that.." Connor was taking slow deliberate steps as if trying to stop himself from moving forward. "You know.. you look down at me all you want.. whatever I did.. you're not up to better. You're as bad.. naw.. you're worse than I am. Whatever you're planning... no way it's good." While he was passing judgment, he didn't care. It was taking the piss at his cousin that was giving him pleasure. Part of his argument was drug induced and part was merely to push his cousin more because it was Damien's way._

 _"I'm not like you Dimmie.. I'm not..." He lunged forward. The knife came out and sliced through his hand as he tackled Damien to the ground, chair and all. Connor felt a mild pain in his thigh. The force of the hit caused Damien to drop the knife as he tried to turn over. He sat on his cousin's back and pinned him. "You took something from me... I took something back.. I'm not like you." He began hitting Damien's head with his fists, then smashing it into the floor. It didn't take long for his cousin to stop struggling. He finally stopped punching when his adrenaline subsided. He felt the pain in his thigh. He looked down and looked at the blood. It wasn't arterial but he needed to stop the bleeding._

 _Connor stood. The woman on the bed hadn't moved. After finding the loo, he took off the pants and surveyed the wound. Some gauze and antiseptic would have to do. Same for the cut on his hand. He didn't give thought to any transfer blood he might have left on Damien. He went into his cousin's closet and found a pair of jeans that would have to suffice as his pants were not salvageable. He should have cared about the DNA he was leaving , but his mind was clouded. He had a plan. This had not gone according to plan. He took the paper sack and his slacks. Then as an afterthought he took Damien's knife. The woman on the bed didn't appear to have heard anything. He wondered if she was alive. He watched a bit and she was breathing. For a moment, he thought about doing something about her. Closing his eyes, he waited for that feeling to pass. He walked out of the flat and tossed the bloody pants down the hall garbage chute._

"You need to get the f..." She didn't finish her sentence as a sharp pain exploded across her left cheek. She wobbled back on to the bed, her hands supporting her.

"Don't. You do not tell me what to do. You do not tell anyone what to do. Ever. Again." He was eerily calm but his voice sounded like he was on the verge of exploding. He looked down at her, as if seeing her state of undress clearly. "You're like her but you aren't." He reached out to touch her face and she flinched away. His eyes narrowed. "Get dressed. We're going for a drive."

"The fuck we a..." Another burst of pain on the same cheek and she saw stars. He stood there above her. He was barely visible as she hadn't turned on the bedroom's light. With only the light through the window illuminating him, he looked positively feral. She put up her trembling hands. His eyes were exploring her face, seeing her tears. He wanted her to hurt for being mean to Emily when she was younger. He had struck her. He wondered if maybe it was harder than she'd ever been hit. _Would that be enough of a punishment? No. You've heard the stories. It's not enough._

"Just put on the clothes you were wearing." She didn't nod but her slow movements allowed her to reach her discarded clothing. A thousand things flying through her mind. She wished she'd turned on the light in her room. She wished she'd not gone home. Then she realized Emily would be home soon and this was about to get worse.

"Please don't do this.. please.." He looked at her oddly. He could see how her face was different. Her cheeks slightly fuller. Her lips were almost the same. A little thinner on the bottom. The tears were in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. Her mind knew that whatever would happen would be either to her or her sister. Neither was a good outcome. Her tears fell heavier. She didn't want either of them to be hurt but would take the brunt of it to spare her twin. She dressed while pleading with him. "Please.."

..

Naomi was driving Effy to Emily's parents home. Gina had offered but her daughter had decided she needed to have a backbone. It wasn't as if Jenna would be there. _Nope, only Emily. Who kissed you.. and slept with you_. She was annoyingly pressing the buttons of the radio as her passenger talked on the phone reassuring the twin she was on her way. She didn't roll her eyes because she understood how scared Katie was of anything more happening to Emily. _You don't want anything happening to her either._ She was sure there were horrors she wasn't aware of and had made sure the other girls understood. Her sister for her part had simply decided to do as told. Absently paying attention to the passing landscape, Effy knew she'd had a couple of full days herself. Gina had made an appointment with her therapist after her return.

 _"Effy..." Her therapist addressed her as she sat across from her. The blue eyes hadn't looked up. She was concerned that her little disappearing act would earn her a return trip to her old home. She didn't want that. She was getting her bearings as it was. She didn't want to be locked away. "You're not in trouble." She did look up then. "You had a minor setback... a huge shock. While you taking off wasn't exactly a good thing, it's understandable."_

 _"I don't.. I don't want to come back here. To live." She didn't know where her limits where in terms of what she could or couldn't decide. The line had been blurred of her own doing, her own past actions. She was more than a little scared that she would be kept from leaving here without recourse._

 _"You don't need to." The therapist closed her notepad and sat forward. "You are not under any edict to remain here. Yes, you were here under duress for a time due to your parents insistence because of your psychological state and concern for your well being. You were, at the time you were interned, a danger to yourself. But I don't see that now."_

 _"You don't?" The therapist shook her head. "So doing a runner.. not taking medication for days.. no cause for alarm? No setting loose the hounds?"_

 _"You have.. I think for the first time.. a solid environment of people who care for you and are looking out for your best interest." She reached out and touched Effy's hand. "Why would I want to pull you away from that? Yes. Your father showed little regard for what your brother's passing would do to you and even less when withholding it from you. You took off. I don't think you did it to hurt yourself or anyone else. I think you did it because you were hurt, possible scared... feeling powerless."_

 _"All that from running off?"_

 _"That and your willingness to show up today. It means you care about what happens to you. That's a lot different than the girl who was hell bent on stopping everything around her either with booze and pills or other more permanent methods." She leaned back in her chair and picked up her notepad. "Now let's get to work, shall we?"_

Her memory faded as she ended the call and put the phone down. She pressed a button on the radio, changing the maudlin music Naomi had put on. They exchanged a look but the new music stayed on. When it ended, the dj started in on news. Naomi groaned and Effy shushed her and turned the volume up. "Seriously?"

" _Earlier today a disabled man was found dead in his apartment. While details aren't complete, the police are confirming that it was not due to natural causes. They've already informed next of kin and is identified as 31 year old Damien Huxley.._ "

"Wait.. Huxley? Isn't that..." Naomi's eyes went wide. While it was possible the last name was common, she didn't believe this was coincidental.

"Shh.." Effy turned up the volume. The story droned on about his body being found by a female companion who was being questioned by police. It also mentioned the possibility of the attacker being injured. "Drive faster Naomi."

..

Can in hand, Emily was in the downstairs hall heading upstairs when her phone rang. She looked at it. "Eff.. you here already?"

"Almost." She heard cursing. "Naomi's driving. Is Katie still there?"

"I dunno.. I mean.. her car's here.. I called upstairs but she didn't answer. Could be she's in the shower." She was climbing the stairs.

"Where are you?"

"Going upstairs.." She heard Effy relay the information.

"Stop.. come meet us outside." She could hear another more urgent voice in the background. "Come outside."

"Effy.. why?" Emily froze on the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Please Ems... come down and meet us.." She heard muttering on the other end about finding a body or worse. "We're turning on to your street." Emily looked up the stairs and her stomach churned.

"Katie..." She ran up the rest of the stairs as she dropped the phone. "Katie!"

..

With a squeal of the tires, Naomi parked the car at an angle behind Katie's in the driveway. Effy was already hopping out of the passenger's door and heading up the drive. "Shit!" Naomi jumped out of the car and got to the door two seconds after Effy tried opening it.

"Locked."

"Bollocks." She knocked on the door. "Emily! Open the door."

"She's going to be ok." Effy looked at Naomi. "Maybe we're not thinking it all through." She was given an odd look as the door opened.

"Ems.. thank fuck. Where's Katie?"

"I don't know.. Not here." She went back into the house. "Her car's here.. but she's not in the house. I checked. And what the fuck was that call about? Meet us outside? And you.. saying finding a body.. What the fuck? What the hell is going on?" She turned and stared at them accusingly.

"Calm down Ems." Naomi said.

"Oh.. right calm down.." She stared at her ex. "Was that phone call supposed to keep me calm? Why was I supposed to meet you outside? And whose body?"

"It was.."

"It was a precaution. We heard something on the radio and we were worried."

"On the radio?" She shook her head. "What was on the radio? And what does it have to do with Katie?"

"We're not sure.. Listen Emily." Effy looked around the hallway as Naomi tried to explain. "There was a news story about a Damien Huxley being found dead."

"Damien Huxley... what's.." Emily had a memory. It was faint but there. "You said Damien? You sure the last name was.."

"Yes. You know him?"

"No.. I don't.. He's dead?" She tried remembering what Connor had said. It had been the morning after one of his dreams. The second or third time he'd shouted the name. She had asked. And he'd given her a story that didn't sit quite right but she let it go. She wished she'd pushed him on it. "I've heard the name. So why.."

"We jumped to a conclusion."

"I don't think we did." Effy spoke up. She started heading up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs. Katie was here."

"Great.. wonderful... Fucks sake I swear if she keeps pulling the Trelawney thing I'm going to permanently change her name."

"I can hear you." Came the voice from above.

"Wasn't whispering!" Naomi shouted as she and Emily followed up the stairs. She walked into the bedroom and turned on the light. She looked at the purse on the floor, its contents spilled. She turned and looked at a spot behind the door and pointed. "What's that?" Emily stepped closer and looked.

"Is that blood?" Her voice rose a bit at the last word and her hand went to cover her mouth. The smudge was roughly the size of an index card.

"I don't think it's hers Emily." Effy said. "She wouldn't be standing there.. not if she walked in, dropped her purse."

"So whose fucking blood is it?" They looked at each other. "You think it's whose blood Effy?" Emily asked, knowing who she meant.

..

Earlier, Katie had finished dressing as he stared. He was seeing every difference. A fuller curve here and there. Maybe more muscle mass in different areas. She was under observation as shadows allowed. He wasn't free from scrutiny either. She noted the scruff again. He didn't seem to be in utter disarray but there was a haze around him. He wasn't as composed as when she'd first met him. As angry as he'd been then, he had been unnaturally calm. Today he seemed calm but he looked to be vibrating. She saw the glint in his hand. A bandaged hand. She held her breath as she recognized the shape of a knife. Her tears which had slowed started back up. She wiped at her nose with the back of her hand.

With his free hand, he offered a handkerchief. She looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Suit yourself. Let's go." He grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the room and down the stairs. It wasn't summarily awkward but she could feel his grip. He would hurt her or Emily. It was flashing neon in her mind. She felt him invariably close. She could smell his cologne and would forever associate it with something dark. She shivered as they reached the front door. They exited and walked to his vehicle parked only a few doors down. She wouldn't have noticed it because she didn't know it. Something she hadn't thought about. She and Emily were supposed to be safe here. The safety of her parents place was sacrosanct no longer.

"Please don't hurt her.. I'll do what you want.. ok?" She was feeling ill but it was either her or her sister. He opened one of the back doors. "Please... Connor.. just don't hurt her.. ok?" She choked back a sob as she climbed into the back of the car. He shook his head.

"Put your hands behind your back." She hesitated and thought of the knife in his hand. It was then she saw the stain on his jeans. She could see it clearly for what it was in the street lamp's light. He was hurt. A small nod and she did as he'd ordered. He pulled out zip ties and put them on her wrists. Once her seat belt was buckled she was secured. He got behind the wheel. A car was approaching. He pulled away from the cub as the other car parked in front of the Fitch house.

..

Emily had called the police before anyone objected. A patrol car was sent over but the officer was less than dutiful in his cursory examination of the scene. The officer spoke about needing 24 hours to report Katie missing. The girls argued against that given the evidence. Effy pointed out the different places blood had been left. She glanced at Naomi when she quipped that it wasn't divination but observation that brought it to her attention. He took notes and would put out a notice for Katie but he asked them to follow up with local hospitals and A&E's as it is also possible someone had been injured but they had been driven to a medical facility and not kidnapped. They couldn't argue much more than that as he left.

"Hospital.. fucking twat.. if Katie had been hurt and someone took her to hospital she'd be on the phone and calling us. Going on and on about how she's certainly going to die." Emily fumed.

"If he took her.." Naomi got a glare. "Where would he take her? Would he go to your flat?"

"No.. I don't know.. why would he take her there?"

"Well where else.. not like she'd go willingly." She said it without thinking and could see the twin shrinking before her. "Hey.. I didn't.. he's not stupid.. and she's not helpless.. ok?" She had her hands on Emily's shoulders before she could even think of it. "We'll go to your flat.. make sure they're not there.. or maybe they are.. maybe.. who knows.. we don't know anything for certain. We'll go.." Effy was already headed out the door at the mention of this, phone in hand. "Wait up.. fucking hell.." They almost raced after her but Emily stopped and went to the kitchen first.

The girls got in the car after leaving a note for the twins' parents. Nothing to alarm them. Even after calling the police, Emily wasn't ready to talk to her parents about current situation. She didn't want to face their disappointing faces. She did wish her dad was there. Even her mom. Both so protective. They were on their way when she spoke up. "Should we call someone? To meet us there? I know there's three of us but..maybe Tobias could.. oh shit.. he doesn't know."

"It's sorted." Effy said. The girls looked at her.

"You texted him?"

"No. But I can." She looked at her phone. "I think we should check the flat first before alerting him though." After another infuriating pause, she added. "I sorted the backup and having someone meet us."

"Not Cook." Naomi blurted out.

"Cook? Why would Cook come?" Emily asked curiously. Effy looked at the hunched figure of Naomi hiding behind the steering wheel. No one had mentioned the other night.

"Cause he went to my house the night you were there.. he sort of... well he knows what's going on?"

"He what?!" Emily yelled.

"Jesus Ems.. small quarters.. no need to shout." Effy replied though she seemed unfazed by it. "No, not Cook." She didn't elaborate and no one else said a word the rest of the trip.

..

The car had traveled a while. Katie took note of the route but then realized it probably wasn't a good thing that she could see anything. It meant he wasn't afraid of her telling anyone. She tugged at her wrists but the tie wouldn't give a smidge. Her face ached and she was certain there was swelling and a formidable bruise forming. Connor was lost in his own world it seemed. He didn't talk, didn't look at her. He didn't even turn the radio on. She was pretty sure they remained in Bristol but it looked like the countryside specially because of the lack of street lamps in the area.

"Where we headed?" He didn't respond. She wasn't one to be put off, no matter the situation. "Look... I'm scared.. I'm asking something easy.. You have me.. I'm not asking you to let me go.. just.. where are we going?" She kept asking and rambling about not recognizing any of the landscape and how otherwise it would be a pretty area even in the dark until he finally snapped.

"My grandparents place.. that's where we're going." He rubbed at the back of his neck. He'd told her to shut up. Hadn't he? He'd hit her. He remembered that.

"We're meeting your grandparents? Umm... won't it be like a little weird? Me being tied up?"

"They're not there." He told himself to stop answering.

"They on holiday? Or out for the evening?" She continued jabbering on. It was annoying and unsettling.

"They died."

"Not on holiday then..." The memory of the stain on his pants, his hand popped up. _Blood. Fuck fuck fuck._ "Ok so like don't take this the wrong way but you didn't kill them did you? The blood.. on your.."

"They've been dead for years.. and no." He shook his head unsure as to why he was even talking to her. Maybe he was tired. "The blood?" He looked at her.

"On your pants.. nifty bandage on your hand there too.. looks like blood.. maybe I"m wrong.. maybe I'm seeing things. You did hit me so my eyes may not be working so good."

He looked down to his lap as if noticing it for first time. The gauze hadn't stopped the bleeding and it looked to be saturated under the clothing. It did make for an ugly stain. He'd have to get rid of the jeans. Two articles of clothing in one day. "I.. I got hurt.. it's not from them. Like I said.. they passed.. a car accident.. years ago. They left me.." He took a breath. "They left me the house.. the estate.. it's quiet..I got hurt." He repeated as he lowered a hand to touch the stain. The leg hurt but it wasn't unbearable. Same for his hand.

"Why aren't you in hospital?" Katie knew she wasn't helping her situation but she felt there was nothing to lose at this point. No one knew where she was. The only thing she was holding on to was that Emily was safe. If she managed to get her hands free, she would go after him with everything she had. She needed to stay calm until then.

..

They pulled into a parking spot in front of Emily's building. Her stomach already knotting. She shouldn't be having this kind of reaction. Her own body was telling her something was wrong. It had been telling her for a while. She should have listened. The girls exited the vehicle as Sasha arrived. Effy hadn't spoken to him in any way since she told him to leave. And yet, the moment she reached out, he'd replied in the affirmative at her request. No questions, no doubt. She hadn't told him specifics but he didn't ask for them. She had the grace to blush when they all greeted each other.

"Sasha.. this is Emily."

"Of course. Pleasure to meet you." He looked at the girls and realized that this was not a good occasion. "Should I be concerned?"

"Only if you can't fight." Effy uttered as they went into the building with him in tow. He gave a simple shake of the head but asked nothing more. Emily's hands were shaking once they got to the door. Keys jangling.

"Here." Naomi took them from her.

"So we think Connor, Emily's boyfriend kidnapped Katie and is possibly holding her here. You go first." Effy turned and informed Sasha who gave her a look of mild confusion then acceptance.

"You're definitely not boring." He took the keys from Naomi, asking which it was. He unlocked the door and went in. "Hello." He called out as he stepped through the place.

"What the.. he says hello?" Naomi rubbed her face in frustration. "That's like psycho code for kill me." She saw Emily grimace. "Sorry.. I didn't... Going to stop talking now." The twin shrugged but her stomach threatened to purge its contents. Effy was already following Sasha in as the other girls joined.

"I don't think they're here. But.." He looked at the broken lamp, piles of papers littering the dining table and one overturned chair. "I think Connor might have some problems." Emily walked to the table and leafed through the papers. There were printouts of what looked like police files among other things. She let out a small oh as she understood it was mostly Naomi's information in front of her. Case file, prison record and other items lying there. Saying nothing, she looked at her ex who was looking at a picture on the mantle then at Effy who shook her head. She gathered the papers into one pile and shoved them in Connor's briefcase which was sitting on the floor.

"Is there anywhere else you can think of? Where they might be?" Effy asked as she took the briefcase from the twin who was blushing at the facts that were staring her in the face. She was living with a stranger. A dark stranger.

"I don't know.. he.. he keeps a file cabinet in the closet.. in the bedroom. Personal papers, address book and things.. at least that's what he said. Maybe there's something in there." Emily was doubting it all. She moved quickly to the bedroom, to the closet. She didn't do more than glance at the bed and her stomach rolled. She yanked at the top drawer but it was locked. "Fuck."

"Watch out." Effy stepped beside her and looked at the lock. "Right." She went back into the bedroom and looked around. After grabbing a couple of hair pins, she went back into the closet. After a few minutes she managed to turn the lock on the two drawer cabinet and opened the drawer. "You learn things along the way.." Emily smiled a little then started looking through the files.

"Most of these look like financial.. bank statements.." She rifled through the pages and then handed them to Effy for another look. She was trying to read through everything but her nerves and anger were getting the better of her. "How could I be so stupid Effy?"

"Who says you were?"

"I was living with him." She put the pages down on top pf the cabinet. "I trusted him Eff.. I believed the things he said.." She closed her eyes. Her arms crossed across her stomach. "I... He likely drugged me.. there's..Fuck.." She paused to hold back the wave of nausea. "I have blanks.. in my memory.. from a few times Eff... not only.. not just the night Katie and Naoms took me to her mum's. There are other.."

Naomi hadn't stepped into the bedroom. She was in the living room staring at the pictures on the mantle. She hadn't noticed them the other day when she and Katie were here. A happy Emily was staring back at her. There were four pictures. Three of them had Emily by herself. At a park, by the ocean, holding a camera and looking out at something. The fourth was a picture of Emily and Connor. If it wasn't for these pictures however, Naomi wouldn't be able to tell she lived here. There were no other signs of her.

"You love her." She jumped not realizing Sasha was right next to her. "Sorry.. you were focused on those."

"Yeah.. I hadn't.. I've not been here before.. not really. I was looking."

"You love her."

"Yes.. I mean.. I used to... we fell out.. years ago.. This.." She pointed to the pictures. "It's new.. bit shocking.. Guess I shouldn't talk.. Laura and I.."

"Yes. Laura and you.. you had some fun. I think you were due." He knew about her past. Not everything but enough. Some he'd gotten from her, some from Effy. He hadn't changed her mind about Naomi. He believed she had potential waiting to be tapped. "Have you thought about what you want?"

"What I want?" She looked at him. "You mean with Ems? I don't know that's something I get to think about." She shook her head and looked back to the photographs.

"I meant in terms of future.. career, life.. but it's telling that you think of Emily above everything." He patted her on the back as she stood with her mouth open. The girls came out of the bedroom with a photo album and some papers.

"The dead Huxley is his cousin according to the photos in here and their captions. I'm going to take a guess that his death isn't coincidental." She handed over newspaper articles detailing Damien Huxley's accident a few years back. "There are some police files, copies. Names his cousin as having had drug charges when younger." Emily was standing slightly behind Effy as she spoke. Her pallor was ashen.

"Lovely.. anything saying where he could be?" Naomi stepped away from the mantle as Sasha stood by silently staring at Effy.

"Actually yeah.." Emily spoke. "He inherited some property from his grandparents. It's in Bristol.. out in the countryside." She understood the look on their faces then. It was isolated and anything could happen.

"Let's go then."

"Should we call someone?" Sasha asked.

"I did. I called you." Effy looked at him and he nodded. "We'll take two cars. Naomi.. you and Emily in your car. I'll ride with Sasha."

..

They had arrived. From what little Katie could see with the car lights, it was an old stone building. Reminded her of a cross between an old church and a castle. She didn't see any lights anywhere else. No neighbors. She felt a chill when he got out of the car. He'd grabbed a sack from the passenger seat. She couldn't do much if he opened her door. She was buckled in with her hands behind her back. She watched him limp over to the house and open a door. Lights went on inside. She tried turning around a bit to reach the seat belt. She growled in frustration. Connor was at the car door. He opened it.

"I'm going to unbuckle your belt. Don't be stupid.?"

"What are you going to do to me?" She was trying to move away. "Please.."

"Katie.. I'm tired.. I'm hungry. I'm just bringing you inside." He paused and wiped at his brow. "I need to change the bandages, clean up and eat something. Then.."

"Great so I'm supposed to let you take me inside.. wait for you to get pretty so you can rape and kill me? Gee no thanks."

"What? No, I'm not going to rape you." He looked at her perplexed.

"So only killing me? Fantastic! Thanks for the clarification." He huffed out a breath and went to reach in. "Try it and I'll kick you. I swear it."

"Katie.. I'm in no mood for this."

"Fucking pardon me for not being accommodating.. and fuck your mood.. but not wanting to be dead.. kind of important."

"Fine.. stay there." He slammed the car door and went inside. She took a breath and began to shift in her seat.

"You are a Fitch. You're Katie Fucking Fitch. You will get out of this fucking seat belt." She turned her body, trying not to pull too hard. Her wrists already ached from the efforts throughout their car ride conversation. She also didn't want the seat belt to lock up on her. "You've spent enough time in back seat.. used your.. hands.. in.. fucking weird.. positions.." She was psyching herself up and keeping herself company as she shifted. The terror for her sister had subsided but the one for her own well being was rising. She could feel the button with her fingers and smiled. She pressed it and it popped open. "Yes." The car door popped open. "No." She hadn't seen him coming.

Connor hadn't expected her to be loose so it made him pause. Katie kicked out hard, connecting with the bloody spot on the pants. He yelled and fell back. While cursing, she scrambled, hands behind her back, and fell out of the car. She'd already kicked off her shoes in the car as they weren't meant for running. She got to her feet only to be pulled back to the ground by her skirt. She struggled as best she could, yelling and screaming. He was bigger, even if he was hurt. Her wrists raw. She felt the sharp pain on her bum and then a warmth spread over her. She looked up at him but everything was fuzzy then nothing.

He fell back to the ground and dropped the needle beside him. His leg was on fire. A voice in his head mocked him. _You're worse than I am._ Connor stood up, regaining his balance. He lifted Katie in his arms and carried her inside.


	21. Chapter 20

Happy New Year everyone.. whatever your time zone.

This past year has been eventful - good and bad...

I am thankful for the friendships I've developed on ffnet ... they help keep me sane...

Thank you **marsupial1974** \- you're a beautiful soul and I couldn't ask for a better bff. Thank you for challenging me. (Psst.. read her work.. as if you already hadn't.. you over there, what do you mean you haven't read.. ok put this chapter down and go.. read her work! it is awesome.. )

 **The Aeacus Project** \- ah.. another kindred spirit.. keep at it.. I need your stories.. if you haven't read them, and you're reading mine, you should read his.. he's got the chops..

(Also we have a forum the three of us together.. just sayin)

Shout out to the wonderful readers.. and reviewers alike.. your time and attention is vastly appreciated.

Another shout out: mynameislizzie2 - you've probably perused her older stuff.. Perfumed Garden is new, AU and.. descriptive.. but well done. If you like period pieces, give it a go.

Fair trigger warnings: same as previous.. violence, history of abuse (sexual, psychological)... not overly explicit but still..

* * *

Chapter 20

They were following Sasha and Effy but ended up in traffic. An accident up ahead was impeding their progress. From where they could see, there was an overturned truck. Naomi didn't dare speak. She didn't know what to talk about. So far she'd said a few things throughout the evening that had been nails on the chalkboard cringe worthy. Emily had kept her gaze either out the side window or straight ahead. The pictures remained vivid in her head. Could there be some comfort in knowing it wasn't all bad between her and this man? There must have been some appeal.

"You think she's ok?"

"What?" Naomi almost pressed the gas pedal at the sudden voice. "Oh yeah.. yeah.. you know Katie.. possible she's the one harmed him you know? Done him good and proper at that. She's.. fierce." Emily chuckled.

"Who'd have thought you and my sister.. good friends.." She ran a hand through her hair.

"I think you're stretching it there Ems." She laughed. "Katie and I? Good friends?" She made gagging noises that made Emily laugh. It felt good to be able to do that, make her laugh. "She's alright."

"Yeah.. she can be.." There was a smile on her lips, albeit a bit of a sad one. "I'm hoping she's ok Naoms... For all the fighting and bitching.."

"You don't have to explain it.. I know you." It came out of her mouth before she could think. Did she know her? She wasn't sure. But her love for her sister wouldn't change. Not ever. Their relationship was tempestuous but they were sisters. Twins. Naomi knew that much and there was no doubting that. It surprised her when Emily reached out and touched her hand. She almost jumped. "Sorry.. bit.. jumpy..." She sounded dumb and wanted to groan.

"Thank you.. you've been.. fuck.. you've been kinder.. more generous than I deserve." She pulled back her hand slowly as if it hadn't happened. There was a not so calm silence between them suddenly. A barrier crossed. Naomi wanted to kick Effy's arse for choosing Sasha even if it made perfect sense. She knew the brunette had chosen it less for logic than for opportunity. She was considering her options for subtle retaliation when Emily spoke. "Are you.. are you ok?"

..

He carried Katie into the house and up to his bedroom upstairs. Yesterday, Connor had spent most of the morning making the place comfortable. It wasn't in disarray or uninhabitable. On the contrary, he could live richly here. Between it being paid for and having a fair amount of modern amenities, he had solitude. He had never been a social being. His parents overlooked this and his grandparents tried to bring him out of his shell, Ultimately they failed thanks to Damien. He put Katie down on the bed. He'd only given her a minuscule amount of the morphine. With her weight, it would have been enough to knock her out but not enough to cause any worrisome side effects. The way he calculated it, she'd be out no longer than possibly two hours. He clipped the zip ties around her wrists and repositioned her. While he was no longer certain of his plan for her, he didn't want to cut off the circulation to her hands. He walked into the en-suite and stripped off his clothes. Ripping the soaked bandages off, he cursed. The kick she'd delivered hadn't helped matters any.

Examining it he could see it was about 3cm in depth. Not enough to kill him due to blood loss. Enough to annoy him. He cleaned up in the shower then applied antiseptic liberally after even if the sting caused his eyes to water. Connor had taken his time to insure the bleeding wouldn't be an issue any longer. He checked his watch and was certain he had plenty of time. He packed the wound and bandaged it much better this go around. The benefits of having a first grade kit at home. Naked, he walked out to the bedroom and watched his captive a moment. The similarities were there. Undeniably so. But so were the differences. He felt a certain sense of excitement in his body and he tried shaking it off.

..

Sasha had put on some sort of classical music for background noise as they waited in traffic. He'd put the window down and asked a passerby what was up ahead. They could see the truck but he wanted more information. He didn't get it. He put the window up and settled in his seat.

"Thank you." Her voice didn't startle him. He was used to her quiet and popping out of it.

"You're welcome." He looked at her and smiled. "Better now?"

"Compared to?"

"The other night."

"I suppose."

"As long as _you_ suppose then you must be." Effy turned her head and met his eyes. She didn't say anything. She was waiting for him. Again. She wasn't used to this. He was patient. Too damn patient. She wanted him as he was – calm. She also craved to know he was aching for her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her words came out as a surprise to herself.

"It means things need to be according to you.. not anyone else.. it upsets your balance." He kept her gaze until he finally opted to look away.

"Not fair is it?" She replied while looking out the front window herself.

"No. It isn't." There was a hint of annoyance in his voice and she smiled at that. It made her feel better.

..

The question threw Naomi off. She wasn't sure what she meant. _Ok with being touched by my ex whom I'm obviously still in love with according to the male Russian Effy?_ "Umm.. I guess?" Emily turned to look at her. As if she was finally able to. As if the barrier crossed meant she could look and not turn to stone. It was a little nerve-wracking and Naomi was thankful they weren't moving. She was liable to have crashed into something. "What?"

"Nothing.. I.. you've seen Cook?"

"Yeah.. he's not... we're not supposed to socialize cause of the parole situation.. but leave it to the universe to find ways around that. Company he works for was hired to do an expansion of sorts to where I work. Can't do much about that." She felt nervous talking. More so when she said the word parole. As if it was the dirtiest word she could say. "Married too.. go figure." She let out a nervous bit of laughter.

"Married? Whoa. Talk about plot twists."

"Right!?" The line of cars moved about a meter then stalled again. She groaned. Not only was the necessity to get to Katie looming over them, the conversation was edging on the cusp of friendly. She wasn't sure she was ready for that. "She had a kid too.. not Cook's biologically but he's definitely attached.. it's nice.. to see him happy." Emily was smiling wide at that. She wasn't looking at her directly but she could see her out of the corner of her eye.

"Married with a kid.. The world is funny indeed... but I can see it.. Cookie with a kid." She paused and looked out the front window. Her nerves were on constant fire waiting for them to be able to go. She needed to get to Katie, assuming she was there. _You know she's there._ Her stomach turned a bit. "I'm glad he's happy.. he deserves it."

"Yeah.. he does." Naomi was biting her bottom lip. "Frankly we all do."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Happy?"

"Oh.." Naomi wasn't expecting that. It felt an intimate question. Likely the second of the evening that she wasn't expecting. Not that she expected them. "Yeah.. I think so."

"You think? Hmm.." Emily smiled. "You think you're happy.. you guess you're ok.. For someone so clever, you're not stopping the presses with the self-reflection." She didn't know if she had a right to tease her, or even jest, but she needed the distraction. Traffic moved again but only another car space.

"It's not something I think about." Naomi turned her head and met her eyes. She held her breath. She flashed back to her flat, the happy pictures. "Are you happy?"

Emily shrugged. "Not now.. I thought I was.. but.." She rubbed at her temple. "No.. I'm not happy." She admitted it out loud to the one person who had every right to laugh in her face, to throw her under the bus for her sentiments. She couldn't deny her an honest answer. They were sitting in a car headed to her ex's rather remote familial home to rescue her sister. The least she could do was be honest. "I just need to find Katie.. then.. then I can start to sort things. "

"Yeah..."

..

Connor covered his nakedness with a pair of boxer briefs and a plain shirt. Confident he wouldn't ruin another pair of trousers, he put on a pair of his own jeans. He shuffled off to the downstairs and grabbed the paper sack off the kitchen table, taking it back up with him. He'd only used a small portion of one vial of the morphine. He hadn't planned on using it. It remained a thought process. He'd had an idea in mind earlier when he went to procure the drugs. The majority of which were to be administered slowly to Emily. He wanted her compliant as she had been until she'd been reunited with her past. Finding Katie instead of her sister had altered his plans. He needed to be rid of her. She couldn't be allowed to interfere with his future. His and Emily's. He set everything down, vial by vial, on the nightstand and took a seat on the bed next to Katie. He laid out the empty syringes and looked at the MDMA tabs in their baggie. He could hear a whisper on a voice in his head. _Look at her Connie... she's right there. Looks like your girl.._ He ignored it. Or rather he was trying to.

Damien's demise had changed things. The surge of both adrenaline and satisfaction that he felt at doling out the ultimate punishment was mind altering. It wasn't that he regretted it. Not in the slightest. He wished he'd done it long ago. He'd suffered enough at his hands that there would never be regret. _Oh come on Connie.. you enjoyed some of it.. Taught you didn't I?_ He rubbed at the back of his neck. Beating his cousin like he did wasn't his ideal way. He was controlled. Organized. A knife would have been better. Slow deliberate cuts to the flesh. A reminder of every slight against his own body all those years ago. It didn't work out that way and his anger got the better of him. _I always did manage to get you worked up._ He shut his eyes as if he could shut out the noise. His eyes opened and he watched Katie. The rise and fall of her chest. The ripped skirt allowing him a higher look at her legs.

His eyes lingered longer than they should. His mind shifted back to how to get rid of her. It wouldn't be right to use a knife on Katie. He didn't think it proper to cut into her. Not when she looked so much like Emily. _Maybe a quick direct stab in between her ribs. End it, yes._ But then he'd have to dispose of the corpse. Normally he wouldn't have a problem. The more he looked, the more he saw Emily. He couldn't use a knife nor could he beat her like he had his cousin. Women weren't meant to be hit. That's what he had learned from his parents, his grandparents. They had been kind. Showed him how to respect others. _I showed you other things._ He remembered striking Katie. Remembered the look of fear in her eyes. Hitting her hadn't brought him any satisfaction. Not the act directly. The fear had. _You're more like me than you think._ There was a warmth in his crotch as he realized his hand was stroking Katie's leg. He stood up abruptly and almost tumbled. He left the room to collect himself. A walk downstairs, directly to the pantry. He grabbed the scotch then a glass from the cupboard. He poured it with an even hand. The nagging voice in his head louder. He opened the front door and stepped outside, glass in hand.

..

"Is that why you wouldn't fuck me? Because I'm not fair."

"No. It isn't why." He glared at her. "Why does it always go back to that? I do possess a brain. I am not ruled by my cock."

"Most men are."

"I'm not most men."

"No. You aren't." She turned in her seat. "I've lived my life knowing people wanted me.. were after me.. I could have anyone I wanted. It's easy. Was... Before.. Probably still can.." She stopped talking and reached out to him, touching the side of his face. He closed his eyes and let himself feel her. She liked the feel of his beard against her fingers. It looked bushy and rough but it was rather spongy and soft. It seemed to soothe her as much as it did him, the slight touching.

"I didn't want to leap into bed because I liked you." He spoke softly.

"Liked?" She felt a sharp pain at the word and it showed in her tone.

"Like... I like you." He turned his face into her hand further. "I like you Effy. A lot. I'm not running away."

"Noted." She smiled and leaned forward. Their lips met gently. It was tender. When she ended it, she looked in his eyes. "I was in an asylum for the mentally infirm.. I take medication.. I will likely never be exactly normal... not the kind to wait home and make a roast for you." He laughed. "I will in all fairness be a bit of trouble.. confusing.. maddening.."

"Your point?" He leaned towards her.

"I don't have one." She smiled and they kissed again.

..

Katie had felt the touch on her leg like a phantom. She had been pushing through the fog the moment she recognized what it had been and the presence leaving the room. She forced her eyes open and knew she wasn't capable of moving much. Her body was heavy. _Come on Fitch.. you've done way more shit than this.. focus!_ She blinked and tried moving her head, looking at her surroundings. _Ok.. it's a bedroom.. no chains or whips..Yay me.._ She raised herself on her elbows. The room tilted but she managed to stay conscious. _No puking.. you'd ruin the top_. Another look around and she found the drugs and syringes. _Don't scream. Don't scream._ She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to will the drugs out of her system. She didn't know what he'd given her but knew it wasn't a good thing.

..

"Are they? Fuckers.. really?!" Naomi groaned as she could see Sasha and Effy kissing in the car in front of them. Emily was about to ask but she saw it and couldn't help but laugh. She shook her head.

"What do you expect? We're not moving.. it _is_ Effy.." It was good to see there was something that hadn't quite changed. Comforting in a twisted way.

"She can manage to hold off a bit for fuck's sake..." The conversation had slowed but the silence wasn't unbearable. When she saw Effy and Sasha kissing, she wanted to be doing that. The small kiss the other night had kept her awake more than once now.

"Naoms.." Emily wanted to say many things. But she was all over the place. She was scared for Katie and and hurt, betrayed by Connor. Angry at herself. She'd run away from herself, from her mistakes and into worse. Sad because she'd hurt the woman next to her. Petty jealousy. Effy had been right at the gallery. She couldn't bring herself to go there yet. "Never mind..."

"You keep doing that.. why?" Naomi stared at her.

"Dunno.." She looked down at her fingers.

"It's like you're on the edge of saying something and then.. zip."

"Maybe I don't know what to say.. maybe I just want to get there... find Katie.." She took her phone out of her pocket. "Maybe I want to talk and don't know where to start."

 _Brilliant Naomi. Open the door why don't you?_ "Yeah... I uh.. I get that." They both fell deadly silent until Emily laughed.

"Fucking Effy.." She managed to say before Naomi joined her in nervous laughter.

"Amen." The traffic started moving and she almost yelled out hallelujah but held her tongue. "Should be another 25 minutes tops to get there..." She could see Sasha and Effy still kissing and she slammed her hand down on the horn only to be given the finger. But they finally stopped kissing and their car began to move. Emily and Naomi both laughed again. The anxiety lingering heavy in the air. "We're sure about calling the cops?"

"We don't know if she's there for sure. And they already ignored us once." They gave a collective sigh as they started to pick up speed.

..

Connor took a couple of sips and hoped that he could shift his thoughts. Normally he was a lot more in control. Everything was slipping though. _It's not slipping Connie.. it's finally sinking into place._ He shook his head. _Deny it all you want.. but it's not going to disappear.. I'm not going to disappear._

"You're dead." _Am I?_ He downed the rest of the scotch. He walked back into the house and grabbed the bottle. It was too stifling inside. Stepping back ou, he poured another glass full. Darkness all around him. He had only bothered to turn on a couple of lights inside the house. Even the porch light had been turned off once he'd gotten Katie inside. No neighbors to alert but he didn't need light. There was nothing to see out here. Not at night. During the day there was a barn and a bit of acreage. Peaceful. Then further out there were the woods. Woods he'd fallen in and out of love with more than once. He shivered as he felt the breath along the base of his neck. _I'm still with you. You can kill me but I'm not going away cousin._

"You aren't... You're an... accident... over and done with.." He heard the laughter. _You know I was never an accident._ Shutting his eyes, he brought the glass to his lips. The warmth was enjoyable as opposed to the stagnant air inside the house. _You're getting rid of her anyway.. should at least enjoy her. Shame to waste her._ "Stop it." He knew Damien was gone. He recalled the feeling of his blood on his hands. _Don't tell me you've forgotten what we taught you.. not you.. you were always smarter than us.._ "I don't want her. She's not Emily." _Nope.. she's not.. It's what makes her perfect._ He looked to his left as if he could see his cousin standing there. _There it is.. that's my Connie.. all curious.._ Laughter in his head again. There was a roll of his stomach as he felt an incredible itch under his skin. _You remember.. I knew you would.. what was her name?_ "Caroline.." His mind flashed to a younger dark haired woman with big eyes. She used to smile at him. He finished the glass and threw it as far as he could. _Don't be like that.. you liked her.. we all liked her didn't we? Remember..._ Connor remembered all too easily. She was in his 6th form. It wasn't a good memory. Not really. But he couldn't forget.

 _.._

 _Get Fitch... Don't get fit, Get Fitch.._ It was on repeat in her head as she struggled to get her hands to do what she wanted. She'd taken hold of one of the vials while knocking another to the floor. She swore under her breath. Katie didn't know where he'd gone but she hoped he hadn't heard. She'd managed to hold on to the vial and brought it to her chest as if it could work as a talisman against the drugs in her system. When her eyes glanced down to her legs, she noticed the torn skirt. "Fuck! Was that necessary? Cunt." After a groan of annoyance, she reached out beside her and brought up one of the empty syringes she'd managed to snag. Katie uncapped the needle and tried to line it up with the circle at the top of the vial. She knew what to do. Except, she missed it once and almost pricked her finger. "Bollocks." Her eyes were seeing double and fuzzy. "Why couldn't MacSteamy give more shots? But no.. he had nurses and interns.. and fuck.." She was grumbling but it was out of fear. She didn't know when he would be back. Her eyes watered as she thought about all of the drugs on the nightstand. "Come on Katie..don't cry."

..

Effy had her phone in hand. She couldn't truly smile at what she and Sasha had decided mostly silently between them. Not until everything was resolved. Not until Katie was safe. She was worried. She knew what evil existed and how easily it came out. She'd been trying hard not to panic. It was why she'd reached out to Sasha and not Tobias. She needed to feel safe. He gave her that by being there. But as she thought about it, Katie would need her own safety blanket once they found her. That had been another reason to avoid calling the twin's boyfriend. She pictured Freddie confronting Foster and how that ended up. She didn't want the same pain for Katie, even if less likely in this scenario. She sent out a text which prompted her phone to ring ten seconds later. "Hello Toby." She stared out the windshield and tried to not sound as terrified and nervous as she felt. "No. We don't know where she is... I didn't think she would be answering her phone as we tried earlier." Sasha looked at her then back to the road.

"We think she's with Connor.. he might have picked her up at... No.. not willingly... We're not sure.. we called the police. We went to his place... No, we're not alone. Sasha is with us.. Yeah... We're going to another location on a hunch. I don't know that we'll find her there.. I didn't want to... frankly hoping she took a ride share to your place but that was wishful thinking.. As soon as we find her, I'll call. I didn't want to worry you.. I'm sorry.. I should have called earlier." She listened a couple of seconds longer then ended the call. "Please...drive faster."

..

"We hurt her." He spoke aloud. _We changed her._ He remembered how she'd been. They'd been sweet on each other but neither had made a move. By the time, she'd come into his life, Connor had been under Damien's thumb for four years. The first two years had been brutal and he had little recourse. He'd been smaller, an easier target. He had no one to turn to. He learned his brother Peter had orchestrated it all – that first time at their grandparents' place. He and his brothers were different and never mixed. Being his grandmother's favorite had cost him. Letting Damien loose on him was his brother's punishment for being the preferred one. It wasn't something he could have even contemplated as a possibility. It was also a lesson he never forgot.

At 15, he'd had a growth spurt and it made a difference. He was no longer a completely helpless victim. The first time his cousin had tried to force himself on him after that spurt, he fought back. It didn't stop Damien. It actually encouraged him, offered a bigger challenge. To Connor's surprise, he'd taken pleasure in the act. Both the fight and the subsequent sex. It was something that hadn't really occurred before. His cousin had gotten him to do things but it hadn't been willful. This time – that shifted. He would continue to fight every time but his brain had created a pocket of satisfaction that was undeniable and illogical. He was becoming someone, something else. It was why he'd kept away from Caroline. Until Peter found out about her.

..

Katie sat with her legs off the side of the bed. She was dizzy. She had managed to fill one syringe. She didn't know what she'd filled it with but didn't care. Her hands were shaky and she was afraid to stand. Afraid to fall down, afraid to make noise. Her fear of being at his mercy was worse. She was trying to fight through everything else. She knew that running would be out of the question. Her system wasn't coordinated enough and the skirt would impede her. She considered getting rid of it but knew it wouldn't help. She thought about her next step. Using the bed, she pushed off and stood up. Her legs were wobbly but they held. She let out the breath she'd been holding. She picked up the syringe from the bed certain she wouldn't topple on top of it. "You've got this Katie..." A few more steps and she was close to the bedroom door.

..

His memories drifted. He and Caroline had ventured to a coffee shop and were conversing when Peter sat at their table with his girlfriend. Connor kept the smile on his face but it stopped reaching his eyes. His brother on the other hand was jubilant and introduced himself. It didn't take long before he had invited Caroline to a party that night at their parents' home. He hadn't been aware it could be classified as a party. It was usually his brother, his girlfriend, their cousin, whatever girl he grabbed, and Connor. What happened between all of them was a secret. Connor hadn't wanted to include anyone else. At least not on his end. The brothers looked at each other. He couldn't rescind the invite without having a reason. And he couldn't quite bring himself to say what the reason was out loud. _She wanted to be there._ "Only cause I was.." _That's not a bad thing.._ "Fuck you Dimmie." He took a longer drink because he knew what would happen soon. He could already feel his body reacting to the memories.

 _She stayed with you after that... until university if I memory serves. And that's cause you went away._ "She stayed for..." He couldn't finish the thought. Caroline had lost something that night. He couldn't pinpoint what it had been – innocence, fear, self-respect. All of it. She'd gained a slow building addiction to new experiences and new highs. They all had a hand in it. _You could keep this one. She's perfect for you Connie. Think about it._ "Stop." His voice was barely a whisper. _Emily can't give you what you want... she would break.. you know.._ "Stop!" He yelled it. From inside, he could hear a phone ringing.

..

Naomi watched as Emily fidgeted with her phone. She saw her lift it to her ear and would have asked who she was calling but she almost missed a turn. She looked at her and mouthed the question to which she got a head shake. She took a breath and spoke into the phone. "I need to see you." Connor had found his mobile on the kitchen table and almost dropped the scotch when he saw the caller id. He answered the call but said nothing. He heard her voice and remained quiet. "Are you there?"

"I'm here."

"Are you at the flat?" Naomi clued in to whom she was speaking and was making hand gestures. Emily ignored her. "I think we need to talk Connor. Face to face. I can be at the flat in twenty minutes."

He put the bottle on the table and licked his lips. He shook his head as he spoke. His voice wasn't quite a slur but it wasn't "Not at the flat.. at.. at my grandparents'."

"Oh.. your grandparents.. I don't know that I've ever.."

"You haven't.. I can't.. I can't meet you.. not presently.. Later.. in a couple of hours.. I.. I can't drive right now." He looked at the bottle and he'd drank about half of it. "I've been drinking. I can't drive." _Tell her to come here._

"Maybe I can meet you?" Naomi tried not to say anything out loud but her hand gestures were on the verge of ignoring the steering wheel altogether. Emily frowned at her and pointed to the road. "What's the address? I can.. I can borrow my sister's car." She heard him breathing on the other end. It was calm, not at all agitated. She didn't know if it was good or not. "Are you drinking by yourself? That's unlike you." She was stalling. She couldn't voice it to Naomi but hoped she was getting the hint.

"I don't know that it's a good idea.." He looked towards the ceiling, knowing Katie was upstairs. He couldn't have Emily come meet him. His cock was straining against his jeans at the thoughts going through his head. The voice playing in the background. _Take care of Katie... drug her good and well.. put her downstairs. Have Emily meet you. You can have both._ "How.. your moped.. it's.. I can't meet you at the flat." He didn't know if she had access to a vehicle. He heard something upstairs. "I have to go.. I have something to take care of."

"Wait.. Connor.. please.." Naomi swore under her breath. "Please I need to see you. Let me meet you at your grandparents."

He was moving and heading towards the stairs. "Emily.. Look.." He tripped on the steps. "Shit." He knew for certain he couldn't drive. He didn't drop the phone but concentrated on his steps. "I can call you back.. in a few..Let me.. let me take care of something.. I can call you back and.. " He walked into the bedroom expecting Katie on the bed. "What the.." He dropped the phone as Katie lunged at him.


	22. Chapter 21

As promised... one more chapter before I head back to the island next weekend. No cliffhanger on this one..

Thank you for all who have kept reading...

Shout out to **marsupial1974** as always... thank you for everything babes...

**trigger warning** if you've been reading then you know what I'm talking about..

As always please enjoy, review if you've a moment but it isn't necessary...

Disclaimer: don't own Skins, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 21

 _The flashing lights cast over the house and the barn. It looked like the whole of Bristol emergency services had crashed down on their location. The number of the vehicles had decreased by a third as the ambulances had already departed for the closest A &E. All that was left were the police who were gathering evidence and information from the available witness who was destined to follow the ambulances in short order. But before this..._

 _.._

"Fucking hell." Naomi cursed as she drove. Emily had screamed at the phone. They called Effy on her mobile and told her of the latest developments. While they were moving faster, it was still about ten minutes away. An eternity. Emily kept trying to call both Katie's and Connor's mobiles. Having luck with neither. She would have looked in the rear view mirror for police given their driving but it would have been a welcome sight right.

"Naoms." She felt the hand on her arm. She couldn't look at her. She'd lose it. It was bad enough the fear and panic transferred like electricity.

"It's ok Ems... we're going to get her.. ok?" She was repeating it over and over. She wanted to drive faster, find a way to teleport. She heard the sob in the seat next to her and she floored the car, passing Sasha and Effy. The gps was on but it didn't matter. The rest of the way there was a single road heading to the house. She simply hoped no deer were on the road. She didn't want to think about what was at the end of the road. She swallowed her fear and tried to reach another plane of existence. She needed to remember how cold she might need to be.

..

Katie managed to pierce his chest with the syringe. His hand came out and gripped her wrist. She pushed the plunger about halfway before he ripped her hand away and with it the syringe. The remaining liquid spilling onto his shirt. He let out a small growl, feral, as he shoved her away. She slammed against the chest of drawers and collapsed to her hands and knees. He was against the wall, holding his chest. There were only two choices of drug. Connor could tell what it was. He'd had it enough when younger. _Not too bad there cousin. Just a bit of a good high. You can handle ths._ He closed his eyes, trying to absorb it, process it. It had been years since he'd been exposed to ketamine. _This is purer. Hospital grade ketalar. Nothing but the best for family right?_

She saw his eyes shut and Katie scrambled towards the door. Her own internal fight to keep in control was in full effect. Between panic and anger, she couldn't allow herself to be blinded. She didn't know the layout of the house but she could see the stairs. Either the drugs in her were dissipating or she was more hurt than she knew because she could feel pain. It actually helped. She got to her feet as she reached the stairs. It wasn't enough. He yanked on her shirt. She fell backwards as she screamed no. Landing hard on her back, she cried out. He was on top of her. She kept screaming and hitting out until he put his hands on her throat.

"Shh... shh.." The look in his eyes was stranger than she'd ever seen. Katie froze. He didn't squeeze her throat. Instead, he kept one hand there as he caressed her cheek with the other. "Shh.. shh.. ok?" Her face blurred. He blinked but she wasn't any less blurry. He laughed. Then he heard Damien laugh. His breath a phantom on his neck. _See... she's perfect. She fights. She stays still. Best of both._ Connor licked his lips. "I don't want to hurt you.. I don't.. but you need to stop..." She glared at him. He didn't understand why she looked at him like that.

"Fuck you." She raked her nails across his eyes and he screamed, turning his face. She used her body to topple him off her and crawled towards the stairs. Katie was desperate to make it. She felt his hand trying to grab at her and she kicked for all she was worth. She launched herself headfirst down the first few steps after connecting with what felt like Connor's face. At least she hoped it was his face. He touched his face and could feel the burning of her nails on his skin. There was laughter in his head. Mostly Damien's but even his own.

His mind was moving at a different speed than he was experiencing. He could see her moving towards the stairs. He reached out and she kicked, hitting him mostly in the jaw. _She's going to be fun Connie. So not the mousy thing that's Emily._ He almost stopped. The name in his head echoing. The warmth of the drug spreading everywhere. He didn't know if he could explain it in words. What he felt. Cloudy and soft. He knew he couldn't let her get away. It was his body but it was also suspended. The scotch wasn't helping either. He saw her turn around, stand, and bound down the stairs. Connor finally stood and chased after her.

..

"There." Emily pointed to a far off light. It looked to be inside a house. Seconds later, Naomi's headlights bounced off the shape of a vehicle. "That's his car." She hit the brake pedal and hoped they wouldn't slide into the back of it given the loose gravel. The car was barely at a stop when Emily flew out the passenger door.

"Emily! Shit!" She turned the car off and bounded after the twin who was already up the outside steps. She wanted to grab a tire iron or anything but she didn't dare take the time and leave the smaller girl alone. No one knew what was behind the door. She was already going inside by the time Noami reached the house. "Emily!" She wanted to whisper it but Emily was shouting Katie's name. It made no sense to try and be quiet. She grabbed the back of her jacket. Angry brown eyes landed on her.

"What the fuck Naomi.. Let go. She has to be here." She heard Sasha's car brake behind them. "Please.."

"I know Ems.. but let's take it one room at a time.. and we need some kind of weapon or something..." Naomi stated as Sasha and Effy walked in. "I'm not sure if he has anything but I'd rather be prepared and not need it.. you know?" She was sure she could handle herself if it came down to it but he was considerably bigger. And while having Sasha there was a comfort, she didn't know if he could hold his own. She thought of Cook, not for the first time tonight. But she wouldn't call him. Not when she hadn't a clue as to how this would turn out.

"Fine... but what do you suggest? Pitchforks and torches? Not like we have much of a choice here." Emily stormed off in the direction of the stairs as Naomi cursed. She debated whether to follow her blindly or find something to defend themselves with. Effy was calm and looking at everything. There wasn't any noise. Not the wind. Not the creaking of an old house.

"Maybe there's a fireplace.. some tools there." She looked towards a side room. Sasha took the initiative and went in, turning on the light, leaving the other two in the hall. "Go.. we'll be right behind you." Naomi shook her head. She wanted to wait and either split off in twos – all of them armed – or wait and go all together with most of them armed. She couldn't wait as Emily was already around a corner and out of sight.

"Fuck." She followed after her.

..

Connor got a hold of Katie when she hit the next to the last step of the stairs. "Let go you prick!" She went to elbow him but he blocked her and put his arms tight around her, pinning her arms.

"I don't want to hurt you. But I will Katie..." His voice was far off. He was picturing memories, fantasies all bleeding into the other. He couldn't concentrate on any one of them for any length of time. His mind was flipping through a photo album. Caroline, Emily and now Katie added to the images. "Stop fighting.. and I'll be.." He heard Damien mocking him. _Gentle? Please.. you were never gentle. I remember you with her._ "I was gentle... I was." _Maybe when you first kissed her.. but it didn't last long._ "No."

Katie was struggling against him. She didn't care or understand what he was saying. She wanted to get out of this. "Fuck.. off." She kept wiggling and he abruptly let go with a shove. She stumbled and felt her ankle twist as she missed the landing. She hit the ground on her hands and knees again. "Fuck." She tried standing but her ankle hurt to put weight on it. She hobbled forward. The panic was taking over. She couldn't hope to get away from him like this. She turned to face him.

He stood there, staring at her. She could see a red mark on his jaw. Scratch marks across his face. She took another step backwards, wincing. She didn't stop until she hit the wall. She looked to both sides. She could see the front door but darkness beyond it. He took a step towards her and she raised her hands. He tilted his head as if debating what to do. Ignoring the darkness, she tried hobbling to the front door but he moved and blocked her way. "Please.. Connor.. I won't say anything... please stop this.."

"No." He was resolute in his decision.

..

"I think we should call the police." Sasha voiced as he handed Effy a fireplace shovel. He had the poker and a log lifter in his hands. "Even if they've been notified.."

"I don't disagree. However I don't think they will come out here unless we find something. Not that I want to find something." Effy looked at the walls. There were older family pictures. two whole families at different times, ages. One family was clearly Connor's as she could pick him out in the picture. Five of them – mother, father and three boys. The other family was smaller. Only the parents and one son. A shiver ran through her as she logically placed the single son as the dead cousin. The house was troubling her. It felt too quiet. Cold. "We need to find them. Soon."

..

Connor had grabbed hold of Katie as she landed a few blows against his body, his face. He took hold of her arm and twisted it around her back. She yelped in pain. "Stop fighting me." He pressed her against the wall. "I need you to stop... before I have to do something to stop you. Neither of us want that." He thought of the drugs upstairs but knew he couldn't figure out the right dosage, not safely, in this mindset. His body was up against hers. She smelled similarly to Emily. He felt himself harden. She could feel him and she whimpered but pushed against him. She tried to struggle. He slammed her head into the wall. She went limp and he took her in his arms. He lifted her over his shoulder and carried her down the hall through the kitchen. There was a side door and he opened it. He put her down on the floor.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it.. I didn't... no matter what Damien says.. I don't want to hurt you." He knelt beside her and pushed her hair back. She looked like she was sleeping. He touched her face, her neck.

..

"Emily.." Naomi reached the top of the stairs. There were several doors, but only one of them open. She went to it and found Emily standing there. She didn't notice anything other than the silent woman in front of her. "Emily."

"He was here.. is here.. He drugged her Naoms. He drugged her like he did me." She sounded empty.

"What makes you.." She stopped mid-sentence as Emily pointed to the nightstand. Her eyes followed her finger then worked their way around the room on their own. She could see vials, syringes. There was even a syringe on the floor. She swallowed hard and put a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Don't.." She shook it off and turned around. Her eyes were red and full of tears. "I let him do this.. I let him do it to her."

"Stop."

"No!" She shook her head. "There was something.. something off.. I should have known.. a few times.. I've.. I've lost time.. memories.. I thought.." She put her hand to her temple. "I thought I was losing it.. too overworked.. or something.. I didn't.. I didn't want to doubt.. But a few times.." She hiccuped as she was full out crying. Naomi stepped forward and only hesitated a second before pulling her into her arms.

"Stop it Ems.. stop.. playing this.. the blame game.. it won't solve anything.. and you didn't know. How could you?"

"But I should have.." She tucked her head into Naomi's neck and hugged her back. She was terrified and feeling guilt. "He'd say.. he'd say I'd agreed to things.. he would.. I'd have no memory... or broken memories.." Naomi pulled back and took Emily's face in her hands.

"Stop it. You stop this. We need to find her. We focus on that and then we sort it, right? Isn't that what you said in the car?" She tried giving her a smile. "Let's find Katie." Emily nodded slightly. They turned to find Sasha and Effy standing there. No one said anything. He handed Naomi the fire poker. "I say we look at the other rooms. Rule out this floor and then go back down."

..

Connor was straddling Katie's unconscious body. His fingers tracing her facial features. He was dizzier. He was taking notice of the smallest differences. But the more he sat there, the more aroused he was becoming. It no longer mattered that she was the other twin. He cupped her breast over the shirt. _That's my boy..._ He whimpered at the voice but didn't stop what he was doing. He leaned in and nuzzled her cheek. He could feel his own face, on fire and aching in small bursts. His lips brushed against hers. He heard laughter and closed his eyes. _Always wanting what you can't have Connie.. they don't want you.. you can't be tender and soft.. they don't love you.. I told you that. They need to be taken_. He kissed her then. She wasn't kissing him back, tasted different.

He pulled away but didn't want to stop. He got off her and rubbed his erection through his jeans. _You have her. Take her._ He shook his head. He looked down at her. She stopped being Katie and became Emily. His hands went to her skirt. He began pushing it up past her thighs. With one hand, he undid his belt and his jeans. He was about to pull himself out of his briefs when he looked at her face. She wasn't Emily. She was unconscious but she was Caroline. He jumped backwards and slammed into the wall behind him. He could hear more laughter but he could also hear crying, pleading. He put his hands over his eyes. A few moments later he heard voices that weren't in his head.

..

The upstairs had been empty. Emily was looking worse by the minute. Effy and Naomi exchanging looks as they descended the stairs. Sasha was leading the way. While the chivalry was appreciated, it was also worrisome. At least to one of them. She'd called him. She'd asked him to put himself in harm's way. She wondered how dangerous, how evil Connor was. Could he kill? _Of course he can. Dead cousin point of fact._ She kept a stiff grip on the fireplace shovel. They reached the hallway once more and looked to the other end.

"Time to head that way."

..

He'd heard the voices and realized they were inside. He kept quiet, listening. Another look and the woman on the ground was Katie again. He let out a breath. Logically, he knew it was a side effect of the drugs. But logic was a smoke trail. He touched his thigh and pushed against the bandage under the denim. He wanted the pain to center him, to get him to focus. It wasn't working as well as he'd hoped. He used the wall to stand up. His jeans still undone. He didn't care. Chancing another look and he was seeing Emily on the ground. A blink and Caroline was back. _She's gone. She's dead. Bye bye.. really you need to stop thinking about her. It's beyond pathetic._ "Shut up." He heard the creaking step on the stairs and knew where they were headed.

Connor stepped out of the side room, back into the kitchen. He grabbed a knife from the block and then another smaller one for good measure. It almost fell when he tried tucking it into his belt at the base of his spine. The belt needed to be cinched for that to work. He took a moment and redid his jeans, his belt. _Didn't grandad have guns in the cellar? His hunting rifles among others? Wouldn't those work better than knives? How archaic are you? Or is it about being depraved? Because that's what you are Connie.. depraved.._ He swallowed and felt a trickle of sweat on his brow. _You aren't the good boy dear old grandmum wanted. You're as bad.. no worse.. than I was._ "I'm not."

..

They walked down the hallway, Finding closed doors along the way. They found a den and another parlour. A dining room. They turned on lights as they went. Like the evil could be extinguished with the flip of a switch. At the entrance to the kitchen they came face to face with Connor. They froze for a second. Naomi pushed Emily behind her as Sasha squared off. Effy was to his left and Naomi to his right.

"Connor." Emily spoke. His attention went to her and he smiled. He looked like a demented version of himself. There were scratches across his face and fresh welts on his face. He didn't say anything at first. He stared and blinked. She remained Emily and he took an easier breath.

"You shouldn't be here." He said to the rest of them. Sasha took a step further in front of the girls. While protective, he was blocking Naomi's way.

"Where is she?" Effy spoke.

"You need to leave." He raised his right hand, a knife in it. Sasha said something in Russian. The poker firmly in his hands. He wouldn't have any qualms about protecting himself and even less qualms about protecting the girls. "Emily.. come here.."

"Fuck you." Naomi was almost growling. "She's not going anywhere near you tosser.. Where's Katie?" Connor looked at her.

"They don't belong to you. Why are you here?" He took a more defensive stance. "Leave. Emily stays, Katie stays.. no one gets hurt."

"I don't think that's going to happen." Sasha said with a steel nerve. He didn't expect Connor to lunge forward immediately. He'd been confident in having a heftier weapon but Effy saw the motion and stepped in front of Sasha. She brought the shovel up in front of her but it didn't block the attack. "No!" The Russian moved too late. The knife went through her arm and she screamed, dropping the tool.

The blond man pulled the knife back out as he shoved her against Sasha. He didn't flinch at the blood, the sound, the pain he'd caused. His hand steady. His eyes back on Emily. Effy fell backwards with Sasha dropping the poker and cradling Effy. Naomi stripped off her jacket. He took it and wrapped it around Effy's arm tight. Emily stepped in front of all of them. Naomi tried to grab her but missed.

"Connor.. stop this.. don't hurt them.. I'll stay.. I promise.. but they all leave.. including Katie."

"Get her out of here.. call for help." She whispered to Sasha who looked like he wanted to charge Connor. "You get her out.. call the police.. please.." He nodded but didn't take his eyes off the bloodied knife as he stood up and scooped up Effy. Naomi prayed he hadn't hit an artery. She couldn't confront him directly as long as Emily stood between them. She didn't think he would stab her but he also wasn't in any right mind.

"Connor... I'll stay.."

"No. You won't." Naomi growled behind Emily as Sasha and Effy were retreating. "Fuck that."

"I'm warning you." Blue eyes met. "Leave.. Or.."

"Or nothing Connor.. Look at me." Emily yelled. His head snapped in her direction. "You need to let Katie go.. let them all go.. I will stay. "

"Emily."

"Shut up Naomi." Emily had glanced at her and they could see the fear in both their eyes for different reasons. She mouthed the word please. It felt like a kick in the gut to Naomi. She couldn't leave her.

"Katie stays too.. " She moved to the side to keep his focus. She waited until Sasha was out the door.

"Is she hurt?" She looked over his shoulder, hoping to see, hear anything from that direction. She thought she heard a thump but it could have been her heart hammering against her chest. "Where is she? What did you do?" Emily was looking at him. She could feel the tears falling but at least her voice sounded calm. "Please Connor.. I'm here.. ok?"

Connor shook his head and laughed. "They don't belong to you.." He looked at Naomi, then past her. "They're mine.. All mine." He tilted his head slightly. "You're dead.. can't have them.. You took her away from me... but not these.. you were right.. perfect.. the both of them."

"What?" The twin looked at him and her voice shook. She didn't know who he was talking about or to whom. She chanced another look at Naomi who looked equally confused. He took a step towards her and Naomi took a step forwards also. "No." Emily held a hand out in front of her and one behind her. She thought she could stop the two of them from hurting each other. Not because she cared if Connor got hurt, but she didn't know what impact it would have on her former girlfriend's freedom.

He took a look at her position and his face went blank.

..

Katie started coming to slowly. Her head was pounding. She could feel the cold floor but it was dark and she couldn't see anything. She tried sitting up and nausea took over. She didn't know where she was exactly. She could feel her skirt bunched up high on her thighs. A tremor went through her and she pushed it down. She hoped it was from being carried or dragged here. The throbbing in her head was making her anxious. She heard murmurs. For a second, she thought she was imagining it. But then she heard Emily's voice. She pushed off the floor and stood up, feeling her way, trying to find a door.

..

Connor charged forward and Emily went to stand in his way. He pushed her aside roughly and went after Naomi who was raising her weapon. She was on the balls of her feet. She didn't have enough room with Emily having been in between them. The knife sliced through the air. She felt the blade go through her shirt and the skin on her forearm. _It's nothing. You've had worst_. She moved to the side and used his momentum to pull him forward. Naomi brought her head down on his nose and heard the crack before the spray of blood splashed. She watched as he landed on his knees. She brought the log lifter down aiming for his back. He turned and it landed on his ribs and he grunted. In the same breath, he lashed out and drove the knife into Naomi's leg. She hollered.

"Naomi!" Emily moved in her direction, distracting her. Connor grabbed hold of the instrument and yanked it from her hands as he pulled the knife back out. She crumpled under the pain as the twin reached her.

"Fuck!" Naomi grabbed her leg as blood began pouring out. Connor was on his knees, much too close. She felt Emily's hand on her shoulder. "Go! Find Katie!" She tried pushing her off as the knife came at her again. But she wouldn't be moved. Emily raised her hand in between them. The knife went through her hand. She let out a scream. He let go of the knife, leaving it embedded. His eyes were wide as he realized what he had done.

"No." For a brief moment, there was pure silence in his head. He was alone with his actions.

Naomi forgot about her own wound and took hold of Emily. "It's ok.. Hold it steady. Shit." She didn't have anything to wrap around her hand, stop the blood. There was no time to panic. She was grabbed and pulled away from Emily who let out another cry as she was jostled. Connor had taken hold of Naomi and slammed her against the floor.

"You.. this is your fault..you were supposed to leave.." The fist came at her once, twice. She raised her arms to block some of the impact. The ache in her leg was growing. She needed to focus, strike back. "Why did you come back? Why couldn't you fuck off? I had her.. she wanted to be with me.."

"She didn't.. fucking tosser.." She couldn't help but yell back at him. "You... drugged her.." She needed to hold on to her anger and push through the pain. Her eyes glanced to Emily who was holding her hand to her body. The knife protruding from it.

"She wanted me.." He repeated and spat out blood. "I fucked her.." He laughed. "I did her every way I could.." Naomi felt the bile in her stomach rising. She wanted to tear him apart. The moment she moved her hand to hit him, his fist connected with her jaw. She was thankful he didn't seem to be all there. She was sure he packed a heavier punch. As it was, she was rattled, barely saw the next fist coming at her. She tried raising her arm but was slow. The next hit caused a ringing in her ear. Her sight was blurred. Her hands dropped to the side and she watched as he sat back. He wiped at his nose, smearing the blood. He was grotesque.

"You hurt her." Naomi managed to choke out. Her voice so far off. She saw his head shake and it made her dizzier.

"I didn't.. not intentionally.. she's.." He looked at Emily and felt nauseous. There was blood dripping down her arm. It had saturated her shirt sleeve. "I can fix it." He moved towards the injured twin who cringed and tried pushing back against the wall.

"Connor! No! Get away from me!" She screamed at him.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.. but you'll be ok.. I promise.. I won't let you go again." He touched her face and his hand grabbed the knife handle. "This will hurt a little but.. it'll be better." She struck out at him, continuing to yell no. He pulled the knife out as Naomi got to her knees. The fresh scream cut through her. Emily fell in on herself.

"Hey!" He turned his head to the new voice and the forgotten fire poker crashed against his head. Connor dropped to the ground unconscious. Katie stood over them.

..

Sasha wandered into the A&E and tried not to pull back every curtain he came across. He hadn't seen Effy since they loaded her into one of the ambulances. Her and Emily together. Naomi and Katie and one for the prick that hurt them all. He looked at his hands, sporting Effy's blood. His clothes were also a mess. More than once someone had asked if he was hurt. He resorted to shaking his head no. He'd used Effy's phone to call Tobias and gave him a shortened version of events. He had managed to race down to the hospital before him and was already with Katie. The police had asked a million questions. He'd answered them as best he could again and again. Seeing crime scenes on television paled in comparison. No special effects. No filtered light to minimize the colors. As an artist, he was fascinated. As a human, he felt drained.

The first nurse that saw him enter the A&E and asked him about injuries was kind. She'd seen all of the girls as they were brought in and understood the gravity of the situation thanks to the police. She gave him a quiet brief rundown even against policy. Katie was being admitted overnight for observation due to her head injury and drug exposure. She was being examined but given her initially exuberant behavior, they were confident of her prognosis. She apparently quieted down when Tobias walked in. It wasn't a bad kind of quiet. More like calming relief. He hadn't left her side, not through any of the tests.

He'd been told that Emily's injuries were troublesome but it looked like she'd also be ok. It didn't look like the knife had caused permanent damage. She was waiting on a couple of tests and to be sutured. They talked about the need for physical therapy but he tuned her out about that. That was further in the future than he could comprehend. The nurse had been more concerned about Effy and Naomi. The latter was in surgery to repair a severed tendon which had been more misfortune than anything. The knife had gone into her calf at an angle. It had missed a posterior tibial artery by very little. Effy's injury had been a full depth puncture wound and there was question of nerve damage. But they would know more as it healed. She had been worried because of the blood loss given her size. As he'd walked, he'd peeked around a couple of curtains until he found her. She was lying on the stretcher, eyes closed. He took a breath and she opened her eyes.

"Hi." She smiled at him. The bandage looked too big. The IV bag didn't make him feel better either. He stepped next to her, taking her unbandaged hand. He touched her face. "Everyone ok?" She wasn't as privy to the other girls as he was. He leaned her head back as if finally being able to let go of a great weight.

"You're..." He paused. "A damn right pain in the arse." She blinked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Bedside manner on the fritz?" She smiled but she could see in his eyes a different fire. "Sasha?"

"Who granted you the right to throw your life so carelessly away?"

"What?" She blinked, her humor gone. She could see anger in his eyes and was surprised. "I.."

"You foolish girl.. you stepped in front of me.. what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I didn't..." Effy felt the heat in her cheeks and wasn't sure what to say. "I..." Sasha looked at her. "I... you're mad..."

"Yes. You.. he could have hurt you worse.. much worse.. what would I have done then?" She opened and shut her mouth a couple of times. She felt her chest tighten. He closed his eyes and leaned into her. His hand touching her cheek, his forehead touching hers. "You can't.. you can't do that with your life.. you can't.." He kissed her. It took a breath for her to realize he was angry because he'd been scared. She kissed him back and touched his face. She ended the kiss but kept their faces close. She didn't know how to voice why she did it, why she would have rather lost herself than lose someone else that tragically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize.."

"Well you do now.. so no more." He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "No more of that." His eyes met hers and she wondered if he'd been crying before. She didn't ask. She nodded and felt both terrified and happy.

..

 _She had been sitting in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. She didn't get up but it didn't matter. She could hear whoever it was letting themselves in. She looked up to see Emily in the kitchen doorway, a smile on her lips. She walked over to Naomi who pushed her chair back, intending to rise and hug her. But she was slow in getting up and Emily straddled her. Her arms circled the younger girl's waist as they looked at each other. She could feel the soft touch of her fingers running through her hair. She didn't wait, didn't ask. Their lips brushed against each other's. She could taste the cherry lip gloss and smiled wider. A fever setting in as hands roamed while the kiss grew more passionate._

 _"I missed you." Emily breathed out between literal gasps for air. Naomi stood up with Emily's legs wrapped around her middle. She cleared the table one handed. An empty tea cup clattering to the floor. She sat the twin down hard on the surface. They separated and her hands went to Emily's shirt, pulling it off and tossing it on the ground. Her own was quick to disappear. She could see how her body had changed. Slightly fuller breasts. Emily's eyes then her fingers found the scars. "These..."_

 _"Are nothing.." She touched her thumb to Emily's lips. She could see the doubt in the brown eyes and didn't want that. She kissed her again and hoped it was enough to distract her from the discolored areas of flesh. She didn't care about them. Her hands reached around the back and unfastened the twin's bra. Her fingers moving up her back to her shoulders and pushing the straps down off them.  
_

 _"Naomi..."_

 _"Tell me to stop..." She undid her own bra and let it fall. Her eyes were feasting on the breasts in front of her. Tentative hands reaching out, savoring the warm tender flesh. The nipples hardening under her fingers. She kissed Emily's jaw as she palmed her breasts. "Tell me... say it.. tell me.. to stop.." She didn't really want to stop, but if there was any doubt, she didn't want to continue. Her fingers kneading breasts she'd dreamed about night after night. One hand already moving further down, finding the button on her jeans. "Tell me.."_

 _"Naoms.." She moaned it. One hand gripping the table for balance. The other touching and tracing the body she'd so missed. Harder in some spots. More muscle. A woman's body, no longer a girl. She bit her lip and pushed her hips towards Naomi's hand. "I can't.. I can't tell you no.." She helped the former blonde with her jeans and knickers. She didn't want to slow down, didn't want to drag it out. She needed to feel her, be with her. Soon both were naked and their bodies pressed together._

 _Emily's hands couldn't find one spot to focus on. She wanted to have all of her in an instant. She thought about how fire engulfs everything and was certain that this moment could ignite them both. Her breathing was labored as Naomi's hands were less exploratory and more determined. She touched with dedicated ease. By the time one of her hands wandered between them, Emily was soaked. She thought about the kitchen table needing to be wiped down. She moaned loudly while slow fingers teased her. She gripped Naomi's hair as a tremor took over her body. Her ex took this as an invitation and pushed a finger deep inside her._

 _"Fuck..." Her mouth clamped down on her shoulder. Small waves of pleasure rippling. Naomi lowered her mouth and took in one of Emily's breasts. She licked and feeding off her sexual energy through her tit. "Oh my..." She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken. The muscular body in front of her welcome and needed. Her hips moving against the finger. "More... please.. harder.." Naomi moaned against the swollen breast. She slipped a second finger into the wet warmth between Emily's legs. Her own sex, while currently not being touched, throbbed and ached. She could wait. She would wait. This felt too good. She marveled at the wetness. How turned on she was. How turned on they both were. She thrust harder and the twin whimpered but pushed back adding more to the motion. Her legs opened a little more, no longer gripping Naomi but instead inviting her further in. She pushed a third finger in with some difficulty but was rewarded with an explosive orgasm._

 _"Ems... Ems.."_

"Naomi.. I'm here.." She felt her eyes slowly open. The room was barely lit. She was drowsy. Her mouth dry. Her body felt heavy, tired. "You were dreaming..Here.." She felt a straw against her lips and drank. "You're ok.. you're safe. "

"Ok... Katie? Eff?"

"They're good.. Effy was released.. Sasha took her back to his place. Katie's got mum, dad and Tobias with her." She put the straw against her lips again as Naomi took a healthier swallow of water. It wasn't that difficult even with the bandaged hand. "Your mum is in the cafeteria. I can get her.."

"Not yet.." She cleared her throat. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah.. yeah I'm good." She put the cup aside and took hold of her hand again. She'd been sitting by her side since they'd brought her out of recovery and into a room. She'd also been released but refused to go home. While it hadn't been life threatening, the idea that Naomi needed surgery had left Emily scared. This had all been her fault on some level. On all levels. She brought Naomi's hand to her lips. She kissed the back of it. "I'm so sorry..."

Naomi felt the kiss and her body was warm again. She was somewhat lost in her dream but reality was there. "You didn't do anything wrong... just.. no more dating psychos.." She smiled trying to joke. Emily met her eyes and smiled.

"Not to worry.. Katie forbid me to even look at anyone already." She let out a tired laugh. "She was much more subdued after Tobias got her thankfully."

"That's cause he's hung.." She giggled.

"What?" Emily laughed. "How do you know?"

"A badly place towel.. long story.." She laughed a bit. "You should go.. get rest.."

"I don't want to leave.." She paused and swallowed. "I don't want you to be alone.."

"Get the weirdo hippie that is my mum... she can look after me." She was feeling sleepy again and missed the emotion in the words. "Thank you.. for being here.. when I woke up.." She closed her eyes. Emily watched Naomi fall asleep again with little effort. She waited a bit longer before standing and getting Gina. She would have camped out here if it wouldn't look so out of place. At least she thought it would look out of place.


	23. Chapter 22

Back on the island... life is still different here.. still no power other than generator. Communication is better but it still drops off at odd moments. Running water comes and goes still...

Anywho... new chapter... tension is no longer a real concern.. least not with the evil that was Connor.. (no he's not dead just put away)... life goes on for our characters...

MAJOR Shout out to **marsupial1974** \- Happy Birthday! Thank you babes for over two years of fantastic friendship and support. Couldn't ask for a better writing partner..

 **TheAeacusPeoject** \- well done.. still need to review your latest but read it and it is tres magnifique.. love that story.. wait.. you all don't know what story? Ok go to the profile.. "Right Here Between Their Crossfire".. but ANY of the stories are awesome.. seriously..

 **dammitnaomily** \- long time fandom reader BUT FIRST TIME Author.. congratulations! Go read her story "A Day at the Museum" (response to the writing challenge in our forum)... her story reminds you perfectly of why we love our girls..

Thank you to all the readers.. whether you review or not, I'm glad you've stayed for the journey. Still a ways to go.. but good stuff happening... also warning - don't read some of this chapter in the presence of family, children, small pets.. there might be some.. exciting (hetero) moments...

Disclaimer: Don't own Skins... wait! Actually I do! Got third season on DVD for Xmas so...

* * *

Chapter 22

It had been a week since everything had come to a conclusion. It had both felt longer and not. Time was funny. Naomi was due to use crutches for a couple of weeks mostly to keep the leg from being overworked. She'd grumbled against physical therapy more than once until Gina threatened to bring in a shaman and other holistic torture. There was some colorful cursing and then relenting on therapy. Kieran merely looked at her over the edge of some periodical. She'd been sleeping in Effy's room to avoid the stairs as much as possible. Effy had other lodging for a bit.

Since she was released from the hospital, Sasha had taken it upon himself to be a caregiver. He'd temporarily given up possession of his own bedroom much to Effy's chagrin. She thought they would finally sleep together but he had other ideas. When he wasn't in the gallery taking care of business, he was busy looking after her. Everything from making sure she was taking her meds on time, to eating proper meals, to foot rubs. She couldn't comprehend such devotion being given. _To her_. He was tender but firm. He was determined that her recovery was stress-free. The less she had to do, the less she would chance any nerve damage. The large bandage was long gone but a small one covered the stitches. She had an appointment to have them taken out soon.

Naomi was quite happy for her. They'd texted as neither was in a mood to chat on the phone. She did end up talking to her irate parole officer who'd been informed of her involvement in the altercation. Sid reminded her tersely as she heard him slurping something on the other end of the phone that she had a bit to go on her term. She needed to keep out of trouble. He understood the circumstances from what he'd read in the reports but it didn't ease the concern. Drugs, kidnapping, possible connection to ongoing murder investigation. None of that made him warm and fuzzy. She'd been in to see him after that for a mandatory drug test. Other than that he didn't ride her any more. Not after she showed him the stitches. He may have turned a bit green then.

She was half dozing on the couch with her leg elevated after a few obnoxious noises from her mum as she pretended to tidy up the room. The doorbell rang and she ignored it. She heard Gina answer it and she put a pillow over her head to block out whatever she was saying. Last time she'd inquired the identity of the visitor it had turned out to be Jenna and Rob Fitch. She'd endured a Fitch hug from him and a weird conversation with her. She refrained asking if Jenna was medicated the way she thanked her for tending to her daughters. There were also other phrases like misjudging, unfair and invited to dinner. Naomi didn't know if she would pass out from shock. The visit didn't last long but it was enough. She hid under a pillow and refused to acknowledge the presence peering above her.

"I don't think you're managing to hide.." She heard the husky voice and her stomach tightened. She lowered the pillow. She smiled up at Emily. _Yup.. butterflies.. fuck._

"Not my best attempt.. but the last Fitch to visit talked endlessly, ordered me about and then hugged me..and the two Fitches before that... well that was just weird.. apologies.." Emily was smiling back. She sat up a bit and made room on the couch for her. She walked around the couch – a paper sack and a small laptop bag in one hand. Setting the laptop bag down on the floor, it folded almost in on itself.

"Yeah well.. I can't apologize for the others.. though my parents.. they're a handful... Oh I brought you scones." Naomi raised her eyebrow and extended her hand. She'd stopped herself from asking why she was there after it occurred to her that they were trying for friendship. _Foreign but welcome._ She ignored the butterfly feeling in her stomach again. After an audible tongue click from the hall, she rolled her eyes and lifted her leg so it was up on the coffee table. She heard a chuckle from Kieran in the kitchen and her mother saying to the effect of she can be trained.

"Are you here to rescue me? Cause I'm in need of rescuing. The two old.. I can't even come up with any more terms for them...they are maddening. It's like I'm a child again but worse. This time both of them are after me.." She was rambling as she broke off a piece of scone and offered the paper bag to Emily who grabbed a piece for herself.

"Don't get me started. I moved back home. Katie decided that I could use alone time with mum and dad.. She done run away with Tobias and we've only seen glimpses of her at the house." She bit into the scone while shaking her head. "I swear mum's short of asking if she can wipe my bum after I use the loo the way she's carrying on." Naomi laughed and choked on the scone. "Bit much.. yeah? Being independent.. then.. and this.. so not rescuing you entirely.. more like hiding out."

"Noted." She ate the scone and made a small appreciative noise. "The scones may have sealed the deal. I'll let you stay on the couch.. Wish you'd brought coffee." The twin laughed as she nibbled on the pastry.

"Noted. How's the leg? Getting better?"

"Remains attached. Annoying but better. Your hand?" Emily wiggled her fingers and showed off the minimal bandage on both sides of her hand.

"Stitches are out. I get a little numb sensation on one finger but it passes."

"That's good... really good." Naomi smiled at her. "Katie's playing house with Tobias?" Emily nodded. "That's good too... Effy's at Sasha's.. He's been great.." She thought about everything her mate had gone through and truly believed she had earned some goodness in life. "Way she tells it, he's not letting her do any work.. Just waiting on her hand and foot.. Katie and Effy.. all loved up.. sounds about right." She giggled and the twin followed suit. After they stopped, they let the silence go on between them. "Have you heard anything.."

"About him?" She looked at her lap and nodded. "Talked to the police a couple of days ago. They said it might be another week before they release the flat. Not much evidence there they said. They did find some tea bags and such that were.. less than pure."

"Shit Ems." Naomi reached out and then drew her hand back thinking it might be a bit much. "I'm sorry.. I can't imagine.."

"I think.. Actually I don't know what to think." She tossed off her shoes and pulled her feet up under her as she sat. She looked even smaller then. "I should have seen it.. or noticed it.. maybe I did and I didn't want to.." Emily glanced at Naomi. "He hurt all of you.. almost everyone I care about.."

"Well he's a fucking tosser.. no need to give him more of your time and energy. Cops have him, they can keep him. When your flat is released, we'll get your stuff moved out." Naomi didn't even hear herself taking charge as she spoke. "As for seeing it.. don't do that. It's easy to look back and doubt.. but when you're with someone you don't.." She stopped talking. She didn't know if it was the subject matter or that she'd met Emily's eyes. She looked down at her own lap. "Have you.. I don't know.. thought about talking to someone?"

"Thought I was talking to you." Emily attempted a joke but it was soft. There was no real humor in it. "Yeah therapist is on the agenda. Mum's insistent... she's prodding me every day.. _make the appointment_.." She shrugged. "I tried.. couldn't do it.. I mean.. what am I supposed to say? How is anything I say going to make it all better?"

"Can't hurt Ems."

"You sure about that?"

"Not sure about anything.. not really.. other than if you don't talk about it.. it hurts you worse." She was talking from experience there. It took a long time to trust the therapist available inside but eventually she talked about some of what had happened. It was a surprise at how saying it out loud to someone made her feel a bit calmer. It wasn't a magical cure all, but it helped.

"I don't care if I hurt worse.. maybe I deserve.."

"Fuck that!" Naomi raised her voice. She did reach out then and took Emily's bandage free hand. "You do not do that Emily Fitch.. Nothing.. and I mean nothing that prick did is something you deserve.. something anyone deserves.. Do you hear me?" She could see the sadness and fear in those brown eyes. She swallowed as she kept looking at her. She didn't want the smaller woman to see what was behind her own eyes. "You didn't deserve it.. and you need to talk to someone.. I'll go with you.. if you want.. not into the actual thing.. but I'll sit outside.. and wait.." Emily wiped at her eyes, not letting the tears fall.

"Make it less lonely?"

"Something like that yeah.. Besides.. it'll give me a reason to get out of the house.. Can't go to work.. Only reason I don't get fired is mum's my boss's friend.. that and the medical note..." Emily let out a small chuckle.

"I can't see you working at a flower shop." The flowers were a tainted memory but they had been chosen by Naomi. She couldn't ignore that. Even as the image of what went on because of the flowers made her cringe, she couldn't let go that it had been Naomi who'd picked them out.

"I surprised myself.. I'm pretty good.. There's a poetry to it." She smiled to herself. She'd have never admitted as much to someone else. "It makes sense to me." She was still holding on to Emily's hand. It felt good in hers. The memory of holding hands in the hospital came back and she blushed. The dream was there too. She should have let go but didn't want to. Instead, she held it in both of hers. Emily didn't pull her hand back. It was a small feeling of comfort. She wanted to ask if this was ok, if this wasn't crossing some sort of boundary. They were trying as friends. That much she knew and understood. But she also knew that she had emotions going unresolved. _Do you want them resolved?_ She didn't have much of a chance to answer her own question when Emily moved closer to her on the couch.

"Actually... umm... I need to talk to you.. about some things.." She didn't withdraw her hand but there was tension in it.

"Oh?" Naomi tried hard not to hold her breath. She didn't want to tense up but it was inevitable as Emily pulled her hand back a moment.

"Yeah.." She reached down to the bag and lifted it to her lap. She opened it and pulled out some file folders. "I.. these were are the flat.. that night.. they were on the table.. took them and put them in this bag.. I didn't want to leave them there. Somehow Effy made sure I ended up with the bag. Maybe she wanted you to have it?"

"Me?" Naomi took them and opened the top one. At first she wasn't sure what she was looking at until she saw her number. Her prison number. "These were.." She swallowed while she flipped through the pages. Everything was laid out. Some things she'd not even remembered being written down but there it all was. Her entire life for the most of the past five years. She'd noticed there were pictures on some pages and the butterflies felt like they'd dropped dead. She closed the folders. "These were at your flat? He.. He had these.. knew about.." She didn't want to feel this way. Helpless. Vulnerable.

"I'm sorry.. I am.. he'd have never known about you.. not if I hadn't told him.. about us.. after the gallery.. probably wouldn't have gotten a hold of.."

"Did you look through these? Read them?" Her voice had an edge that made Emily jump. She hated that. She hadn't meant to sound rough. But the fact that someone had this much information about her was at the very least unsettling. That Emily'd had it for over a week was almost unbearable.

"Not all of it.. no.. I'm.." She could see the emotion in Naomi's face and she wished for a different answer. But there was none. "I shouldn't have.. It was an invasion.."

"Yes.. it was." Naomi closed her eyes and tossed the file on the coffee table as she lowered her leg. _You can't be angry at her. Why the fuck not? Because anyone would have looked._ She knew it was true. _Katie would have read it forwards and backwards._ She rubbed the side of her head. "Anyone else see it?"

"What? No.. not from me.. No. I wouldn't Naoms." She took Naomi's hand unbidden. "I didn't read it all.. I.. I wanted to.. but I didn't.. couldn't.. I saw your name. I wanted to know. I did. I hated that he knew.. he knew more about you than I did. Hated that it was me that opened that door, letting him walk through it. But as I looked I couldn't keep going. It felt wrong. I'm sorry." She squeezed Naomi's hand.

"What did you read?" She hadn't opened her eyes, but she hadn't pulled her hand away. She felt sick to her stomach. She knew everything that would be in there. Having anyone know it was dreadful.

"Not much.. I mostly flipped through.. I caught a phrase here and there.. you got hurt.. I saw a couple of pictures.. but that's it." It had taken a lot not to rush over to Naomi when she'd seen the images. She had blonde hair in them so it was earlier on. She saw the bruises, then the stitches. She'd shut the folder and curled up in a ball on her bed. She wanted to go to her. She let the ache inside rip through her and she cried. It was as much for Naomi as for herself.

Naomi nodded. "I've not talked about any of it.. not with mum.. Kieran.." She let out a half hearted chuckle at the thought of telling him what had happened. "Not Katie, not Effy." The name rang in her ears. She gave Emily the file. "Do you know if Effy read it? You said she gave it to you."

"I don't think she did.. there wasn't any real time for her to..but I don't know.."

"Right.. well.. get on with it."

"Get on with what?" Emily asked as Naomi finally looked at her again. Her eyes were almost unreadable. Somewhere between anger and empty. "Get on with what Naomi?" She continued holding her hand but could feel her ex wanting to pull it away but not doing it.

"You want to know? What it was like? What fucked up shit I went through? How messed up I am?" She did pull her hand away then. She stood up on wobbly legs and didn't bother grabbing the crutches. She almost toppled over, sending the crutches crashing to the ground. She managed to reach out and held on to the wall.

"Naoms."

"Don't." She stood there, palm flat against the wall. Her heart was racing. Gina walked into the room.

"Everything alright luv." She'd heard the raised voice then the clattering of the crutches.

"It's fine!" She growled and Emily stood up.

"I'm sorry Gina.. it's my fault."

"Stop fucking apologizing!" Naomi exploded. "It's all you've done since you walked in.. just stop!"

"Naomi!" Gina admonished her as Emily stood a bit stunned at the anger. She should have expected it and worse. It was a wonder it hadn't happened sooner.

"I'll go." Emily started to walk around the couch and Gina blocked her way.

"I don't think so. I think the two of you need to tell me what's going on."

"It's not important mum.. just let her go.. please.." Naomi wasn't facing either of them. She'd put her forehead against the wall, fighting off the mild panic that was threatening to rear its head. Her voice sounded strange. Gina looked at Emily who looked at the ground.

"Sit down Emily.. you too Naomi. No one is going anywhere.. what happened?"

"Gina.. it's my fault.. I upset her."

"The part about my daughter being upset I can see.. what I don't understand is why she's acting a right fucking cow about it." Naomi turned around and stared daggers at her mum. "Well that's better."

"Mum.."

"No. I don't know what's got your knickers in a twist but whatever it is no.. sit your arse down and start talking." Emily sat down.

"Con.." She bit her lip. "That guy.. he had those.."

"Emily..please don't." Naomi took a step to grab the files before her mother had a chance to. "Mum it's nothing.."

"You've been bellyaching about that leg and not being able to put weight on it.. and you're trying to walk on it now.. because of those? I think that defines not nothing. What are they?" Emily wouldn't look at her as Naomi finally took the second step allowing her to stretch and take the files in hand. She wished there was a fireplace that she could dramatically throw them in and watch them burn. Funny the actual experience won't disappear like that. "Naomi?"

"It's.." She felt her voice catch in her throat. A look to Emily and she could see how sad the twin was. _She cares. It's pity. It isn't._ "Prison stuff... don't know how he had it.. but it's me. My file." She set the files down on the table and bent down. Her hand gripped one of the crutches then the other. She stood up. "I'll be up in my room.. I'm sorry.." She addressed Emily who looked surprised. "I shouldn't have yelled.. just not ready.." Her mum let her leave the room as her eyes bore down on the folder on her table.

"I didn't mean to.. Maybe I should have thrown them out.. not brought them to her."

"Nonsense luv." She stepped to the free spot on the couch and lifted the folders. She didn't open them. Emily could see how Gina's hand shook lightly as she touched them. "Have you read them? Is that what she was on about?"

"Yeah.. she was upset.. I flipped through... didn't read all of it.. but it was wrong anyhow." Gina smiled at her and nodded.

"My daughter's life reduced to papers.. so much time behind those walls.. and he put it all in these papers." She put them down again in a neat pile. "How bad is it?" Emily looked at Gina and shrugged.

"Dunno.. not really. Someone hurt her.." She didn't know what to do. She hated knowing she'd caused Naomi more pain.

"Aye.. first few months she was in.. it happened a couple of times.. she wouldn't tell me.. but I saw it during visits. Couldn't hide the bruises." She remembered how it felt to see her so scared. "I've a good idea of how bad it was.. I don't need to read it. If she wants to tell me, she will." She put a hand on Emily's knee. "I don't think she'd have told you.. not right away. I get it.. wanting to know. You still love her." It was a statement without recriminations or expectation. It was a matter of pure fact to Gina that both the girls hadn't quite finished their story together. "I'm going to make some tea.. I think you should stay.. then when it's ready you take her a cuppa."

"I don't know Gina.."

"I do.."

..

Sasha stepped into his flat after locking up the gallery. The hours were shortened for the next few weeks. Not that many stopped by late evening unless there was an event or they'd been there before and were coming back for another look. He'd picked up Chinese takeaway and expected Effy to be on the couch looking bored. She wasn't. He let out a low growl and put the food down in the kitchen. "Effy?"

"Out here." He heard her voice coming from the farther end of the flat. He thought she would be sitting in his paint studio but she was out the window on the fire escape. She was petting a large black cat. "Didn't know you had a cat."

"I don't." He took off his jacket and tossed it on to the empty stool by the easel. He stepped up behind her and kissed her shoulder. "I have food. Come back in.. you and he can bond later."

"She.. Definitely a she.. I'm surprised she's this friendly." The cat was letting her scratch under her chin and was emitting a loud purring. "You sure she isn't yours?"

"No."

"And the food and water bowl out here?" She gave a nod to the edge of the fire escape.

"She's not mine but no need for her to starve." He smiled at the playful blue eyes staring at him. She had color in her cheeks and a wicked smile on her lips. It had been too easy to pull her into his world. She fit in it. What he knew, what he didn't know, it flowed into his existence and it made him happy. "Are you coming in or am I eating all of the dumplings. I recall you complained last time.."

"I did not complain. I filed a grievance. Much more dire." She made her way back through the window ignoring his extended hand. She gave him a look and he shook his head.

"Complain, grievance. Tomato potato." She laughed because she knew he was aware the phrase wasn't that. He didn't care. He led the way into the kitchen where he handed her a pair of chopsticks. He set out four cartoons of food. "Dumplings, chow mein, vegetables, spicy chicken. There's a couple of shrimp egg rolls too."

"Oh good. Give Madge my eggroll."

"Madge?" He asked as he felt the head butt against his leg. He looked down and the black cat had followed them in. She meowed up at him. "You named her?"

"I did. She agreed to it. There were some other names tossed out there but she only meowed at Madge. Thus..."

"What if I'm allergic?"

"Are you?"

"No." Effy shrugged as she grabbed the spicy chicken first. "Do not eat all of the dumplings." He laughed and broke one eggroll in half. He set one half down on the floor and the cat began eating it. He was probably accidentally poisoning it since he knew some human food wasn't very good for animals. But he knew she'd been living on the street and that she'd likely had her fill of human food and survived. He didn't tell Effy but he'd put in a weather shelter for her up on the roof. He'd seen the video online and it didn't take long to get the materials. He did like the cat. She grabbed one of the stools by the breakfast bar and sat. "You're spoiling me. You don't need to. I'm not dying."

"Not today.. no.. but you could have.. and I'm as they say processing."

"Processing? I'm still here."

"Yes, you are." He smiled and leaned over, placing a light kiss on her lips. She grabbed him by the shirt and kept him at the kiss for longer. He broke off the kiss when he felt his body starting to want more. She groaned.

"Sasha..."

"Yes..." He looked at her through what she'd termed sleepy eyes. In essence, it was like a moment before sex should happen, the way he looked at her with those eyes. His hand went to her face. He could feel her breath on his lips. "Yes." She took it at face value and kissed him harder. Her hands going to his shirt, undoing the buttons. She was expecting him to stop her, demand they eat before doing anything. As if she would faint without a meal. His hands went under her shirt. She hadn't bothered wearing a bra. His fingers found her hardened nipples instantly. She could feel his moan against her tongue. His shirt was on the floor and he lifted hers off. His mouth moving from her lips to her neck to her collar. She ran her fingers through his hair. Her legs wrapped around him and pulled him in. She could feel how hard he was.

Sasha picked her up off the stool, food forgotten. He carried her into the bedroom not the couch. She took note only because they didn't often end up in bed. It was his way of stopping things before they got too far. She pressed against him as he carried her. His mouth never stopped teasing and pleasuring her breasts. He rolled her nipples on his tongue as he went from one to the other. He set her down on the bed gently. Effy tried pulling him on top of her but he shook his head. He stood back and looked at her. She wore a pair of boxers and nothing else. She rarely wore more than two items of clothing since he'd brought her here. He undid his pants and started pushing them down his hips. She raised her eyebrow and her lips parted slightly in anticipation.

He smiled at her and pushed his briefs down along with his pants. Nudity didn't bother him, least of all in front of Effy. He hadn't gone this far because he wanted her to know that he cared, that he wanted so much more. Sasha stood there wearing nothing but the watch on his wrist. He undid the strap and dropped it on his nightstand. Effy couldn't hide her smile. She looked at him like a painting on display. She took in the muscle, the skin tone. He had minor scars on his torso here and there but nothing that screamed out tragedy. The way the hair on his chest was maintained. How it traveled down his stomach and further south. She tried pushing off her boxers and he leaned forward and stopped her. She was about to protest when he pulled them off her body himself.

His mouth began kissing hers before he pushed her slowly back on the bed. It traveled south past her breasts. She could feel his beard rubbing against her skin. If it had been a different moment it might have been ticklish. But it did not tickle. It gave her an entirely different sensation throughout her body. He pushed her legs open gently as he kept kissing hi way down. She gasped when she felt his breath just above her center. "If you stop, I will hurt you." He laughed and then placed a long kiss against her clit, letting his tongue savor her.

..

"Fuck Katie.. holy.. oh my god.." Tobias was out of breath. His hands gripped the back of the couch, his knuckles white. They had been watching some rom-com he'd picked up for her. After asking if she wanted popcorn, he was told champagne and strawberries. He complied willingly. He hadn't been aware of her peril and felt perfectly heart-stricken once he'd been told. The first couple of days were hard on both of them. He had tried to keep Katie near him as much as possible. Other than when either was at work, he was by her side. He'd even adjusted his hours to drive her to work and then home. It lasted three days then Katie exploded. Between feeling trapped and smothered, she made it clear that she didn't need him protecting her. Yes, she'd been kidnapped and drugged, but she had managed to knock him out. She'd bested the bad guy. It had been the angriest he'd ever seen her. Then she burst into tears. He almost didn't know what to do. He decided that wrapping his arms around her would both be comforting and prevent her from hitting him. They spent the evening like that. It helped things all around surprisingly.

The next few days went easier as he backed off and she drove herself to and from work. She'd stopped by her parents one day and visited with Naomi another. Tonight was meant to get them back to normal. A cozy night between them, relaxing, talking. Less talking once the movie started. Even less when she unzipped him and lowered her mouth to his lap. From the moment she started, Katie didn't let up. He was sure he would explode in minutes but whatever she was doing with her hand and the base of his cock, it was preventing him from reaching climax. At first, he'd put a hand on the back of her head and she'd nudged it away. It didn't really bother him and in another minute he needed to grab on to something much firmer. "Katie.. oh.. I think I'm.." He held his breath as he felt closer than ever. Her hand squeezed and the climax backed off again. "Fuck..."

..

"Fuck..." Effy was panting after a mind blowing orgasm. She didn't know if it had been the anticipation or his technique. She mused that it was likely both. The musing and the thoughts didn't happen until she had stopped feeling her legs. He was laying next to her, propped on his elbow. Sasha traced her jaw and the collar bones with a finger. Both their bodies were covered in slight sweat. She didn't know how long he'd been at it but knew that she'd cum more than once. He was pressed against her leg, hard as before, when he dove between her legs. He'd not climaxed. She slid her hand to him, taking his girth in her hand. She stroked him and saw the look in his eyes turn dark in a great way. "Think you can use that?"

He laughed. "I'm certain I can use it. Are you sure you're up for it? You seem pretty worn out. We could rest. I can wait a little long.." He didn't finish as she shoved him on his back and got on top. "Effy.." She placed a finger against his lips and would have put him inside her if he hadn't stopped her. "Condom.. nightstand.. drawer.." She smiled and nodded. She grabbed it and rolled it on to him as he watched her. It was incredibly sexy to him that she was indiscriminately direct. When she mounted him, they both let out matching groans. They stared into each other's eyes and kissed. His hands cupping her face. He wanted to say the words but knew it wasn't needed. Not right this moment. Effy started moving her hips and his eyes closed. He took the movements and matched them with his hips. She had all the control and he couldn't be happier. She kissed him again and nuzzled him. His hands moved to her hips. She took them and placed them on her breasts.

"Use those fingers would you?" She smiled as she bit into his neck. A low chuckle left her lips and vibrated against his skin as he squeezed and massaged her chest.

..

"You with me Toby?" Katie was peering up at him as she'd finally let him reach orgasm. She was tenderly stroking him even as he was losing hardness. He'd tried to pull away, not do it in her mouth but she kept him right where she wanted him. He thought he was dying. He was certain of it. The sheer pressure that had been released, the knowledge that she was drinking him in. He made the mistake of watching as she did it. His mind felt like it short circuited and was having trouble coming back online. "Toby?" She let go of his cock and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. He barely blinked. "Shit... are you broken?" He blinked then and turned his head a little, then back. "Ok not broken then what babes?"

He tried to speak and nothing came out. He lifted his left hand and tried motioning with his index finger to his crotch and her and a couple of other movements. "You've never had someone swallow?" He shook his head. She breathed a little easier. She knew he was a bit more sheltered than some, than most, she'd dated but they had been more adventurous as of late. Not that they hadn't been fucking before, but it seemed better after the gallery. Less inhibited, not on a set schedule. Not in a twin sized bed. "You sure you're ok?" He nodded. She kissed his cheek. He turned his face and kissed her on the lips. She'd never seemed squeamish about kissing him after he'd gone down on her, he thought he should be the same.

"You taste a lot better than I do." He spoke out loud and then blushed. She couldn't help but giggle. "Was that crass? I'm sorry.. I'm.." She kissed him harder then. When she ended the kiss, she met his eyes.

"You're perfect. Absolutely perfect."

..

Emily had two mugs and realized if the door was closed she'd have to tap on it with her foot. Thankfully the door was ajar. She stopped in the doorway. "Naoms?"

"Yeah.." Emily pushed the door a bit and showed her the mugs.

"Gina thought.."

"She does that.. doesn't she?" She was lying on her bed and didn't make a move to sit up. "Set it on the desk." Emily walked in and put the one mug down, keeping hers in her hand. She turned to go. "Don't... please... please don't go."

"You sure?" She looked at the woman on the bed and could see how tired she seemed. There was a brief nod and Emily set her mug down as well. She would have sat at the desk if Naomi hadn't scooted over leaving space for her to sit on the bed. She took it as a clear invitation and sat down. Her shoes discarded again. "You ok?" There was a gigantic knot of guilt sitting inside her. For the files, for letting go of her in the first place.

"Don't know.. I'm.. I wasn't ready.. for anyone to know.. It wasn't anyone's business you know?" Emily nodded. "I didn't want my mum.. there are things I never said.. not when she visited. I know she knew I wasn't safe.. but I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Not then.. and now.. I didn't know how to.."

"You don't have to explain."

"I know that.. but I'm doing it anyway.. not right I tell you to talk to someone and then clam up myself is it?" She looked at Emily. Their experiences were different but each had been violated. _Misery loves company doesn't it?_ "I just don't want pity. Ok? Promise no pity."

"Why would I pity you?"

"I just don't want pity.. so none of that." She turned on her side, facing the twin. _How long ago was it that you would have turned away from her?_ "I thought I'd dealt with it. In there.. I did talk to someone.. not directly after, but there was a counselor." She could see the question but to Emily's credit she didn't ask. "I didn't expect to see it.. I don't know.. see it in black and white.. in color.. Didn't expect _you_ to see that. Didn't want mum to.."

"She didn't look at it." The words were rushed but she wanted to give Naomi some reassurance. She knew it wasn't much, or that it was her place. But she was here. The other woman lightly took her hand.

"That's good.. she doesn't need to read it. She saw some of it.. mostly on my face.. she didn't see the other stuff."

"Other stuff?" Emily's voice couldn't help but catch. Naomi squeezed her hand. "Sorry.." She was almost wishing she'd read the file.

Naomi took her hand and placed it on the scar under her chin along her jaw. "I've a couple others." She saw the brown eyes close and a shuddered breath being taken. She waited until her eyes opened again before moving her hand away. Emily didn't let go though. The question still hung in the air. Before she could think about it much, Naomi took her hand and slipped it under the hem of her shirt, placing it on the left side of her stomach. Another scar, slightly longer. She heard the tiny gasp and the eyes welled up with tears. "No doing that." She didn't know why she was doing this, why she was allowing such closeness. Part of her felt terrified. _It's why you ran up here wasn't it? To hide. You're ashamed even after everything_. She swallowed.

When she'd collected her own thoughts, emotions, she moved Emily's hand again. This time around to her back. That was likely the ugliest of them. It was easily the longest. It ran from mid-rib cage to her hip. "Jesus.. Naomi.." She shook her head at her. She didn't want to see that look in her eyes. "How.."

"Well you know me.. opened my mouth at the wrong moment.. Didn't see the one behind me." She looked down as she let go of Emily's hand. It still lingered on the scar, tracing it. "Learned a lesson or two." She moved then, lying on her back. Essentially ending the touch. "I don't think it should have been surprising.. not what happened. But it was."

"Did.." Naomi nodded. At least it was asked and answered. She didn't, couldn't go into specifics. No need to leave that a bright a memory in someone else's head. Least of all Emily. She looked up to see the first tears fall. She didn't want to see any more. She took Emily's hand and tugged on it until the smaller woman was laying down next to her, facing away. She was spooning her, comforting her. She was taking her own comfort from it though. She put her arm around her and held on tightly. The silence between them was a bit of solace. She closed her eyes and let herself feel everything.

"Hate my mum... for knowing me as she does." She whispered it and found herself feeling safe. Even if it was her that was holding Emily, Naomi felt utterly safe.


	24. Chapter 23

Had a bit of extra time... and things just came tumbling out...

Shout out to my partner in crime, **marsupial1974**... we so kick ass..

 **TheAeacusProject** \- yes yes.. I need to review.. I'm a slacker..

 **dammitnaomily** \- go read her one shot! you know you want to...

 **Abbi** \- for being there

 **tigertrap** \- happy you're enjoying this..

Thank you to all who read, review.. it's appreciated. Reviews are never needed but they are enjoyed.. Cheers

disclaimer: I still own Skins (DVD of S3 Gen 2) so there...

* * *

Chapter 23

Gina had come up to see if the girls were hungry and found them curled up on the bed asleep. She opted to half shut the door and leave them be. Once downstairs, she phoned Jenna and let her know that Emily would be staying the night. She understood all too well how frightened the twins' mum had been and there was no need to add to that. When done, she walked into the kitchen where Kieran was already serving both of them.

"They shagging?" He asked bluntly after licking his thumb where he splashed gravy on it.

"Christ you've the tact of a goat." She sat down next to him as he shrugged and smiled. "And no.. they've fallen asleep.. I'll fix plates for them and leave them in the fridge. They can eat when they wake."

"Right.." He picked up his fork and hesitated. "Didya wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about luv?" She asked even as the tears appeared in her eyes. He reached out and touched her face. She took hold of his hand and pressed it against her cheek. "Our poor girl.. been through so much.."

"Aye... but she's of strong stock." He looked at the love of his life and understood her pain. "You sure you don't want to read.." Gina shook her head no.

"All that file's going to tell me is a cut and dry version of the pain she went through. Somehow.. I don't think that's the proper way to learn about it. No.. if Naomi wants to talk, I'll listen. I'll learn it that way." She smiled at Kieran. "Now eat the potatoes cause I refuse to reheat them if they're too cold." He nodded as they dug in.

..

Naomi woke up a few hours later and noticed the lighting change in the room and imagined it was much later in the evening if not the night. Her bladder was being pressed on again which is why she woke up in the first place. She looked at the elbow currently jabbing her. After removing herself slowly so as not to wake Emily, she hobbled along to the loo. It was only down the hall but it felt longer. She made it without crutches as she didn't want to make noise. It hurt to put weight on it. She washed her face after finishing up. She was in the hallway when her mum came up the stairs.

"Hey."

"How're you feeling?" Gina asked as she stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Bit shite.. but nothing I can't handle." It was an honest response. "I'm sorry mum.. I didn't tell you about that stuff.."

"No need luv. It's up to you when and how you tell your story. Not up to anyone else." Naomi nodded but didn't move. "I put your suppers in the fridge. I also spoke to Jenna, told her Emily was staying so she wouldn't worry."

"Shit.. thanks mum.. we didn't mean to fall asleep.. it sort of.. I don't know.. happened."

"Nothing wrong with that. Sometimes sleep is necessary. You both have had a hell of a time."

"Right." She wasn't ready to have a conversation with her mum. But it was still there. She wanted her thoughts. "I missed her." It slipped out quietly. Nodding, Gina walked over to her daughter.

"I know. And she missed you too. Life.. it changes.. Come on.. let's get you into bed sometime this century. Glad you're trying and all but you're damn slow." She was teasing her. She wasn't putting any weight to the words. She was letting Naomi know without saying it that everything would be ok. She helped her get to the room a lot quicker and with less discomfort.

"We'll talk ok? I promise. It's just.. not easy." Naomi said.

"When you're ready. As for the files, we can burn them out back tomorrow."

"No.. I don't want to." Hearing herself say it surprised her and her mum. "I.. I want to see them.. read them. I mean.. I know everything that went on but.. it's a different look ain't it?" Gina nodded and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Alright.. rest. If you're hungry.." She looked over and there was a sleepy Emily sitting up. She'd turned on the lamp on the nightstand. "Emily can get your plates out of the icebox and heat them up. Won't you luv? I'll leave you both be. Kieran and I might head out for Bingo. It's a bit of a mixer and Arianna is bringing her brownies." She headed down the stairs and left the two girls staring at each other.

"Hey." Emily said and yawned widely.

"Hey." Naomi hobbled over to the bed and took a seat. "Tea went cold. Mum called your mum and we're having a sleep over. As long as you don't braid my hair." She joked and got a smile out of the sleepy girl.

"I can handle that." She looked at Naomi. Those blue eyes always cutting through her soul. "It's not too weird is it? Us being here.. like this?" She asked the question that had been on Naomi's mind earlier when she held her hand.

"Nah.. I think we're adult enough.. Effy's slept in my bed.. no reason for you not to be able to." She grimaced. "Ok that sounded much less worse in my head."

Emily replied through a chuckle. "I get it. Did you want me to get food?" She thought about it and shook her head. "Let me know though ok?" They sat there in silence for a few. "Room looks different and same.. weird. So your mum and Kieran moved back into this place?"

"Actually they bought it a couple of years ago when it went up for sale. Didn't know til I.. til I got here." She didn't call it home and it nagged at her that she hadn't. Maybe it didn't really feel like home yet. _Some days it did, didn't it? Yeah.. some days._ "It's much too big for only those two.. but I think.. I know they were hoping I'd come here and stay.. and I think mum had it in her head that Effy would end up here. Makes for a good place to be. All of us here."

"I can imagine.. your mum.. she's lovely. Always has been."

"Yeah.." Naomi let the silence seep in again. The shadows in the room weren't scary. It made it feel warm. Maybe that was the present company. "Do you think it's weird?"

Emily looked at her and shook her head. "Oddly no.. it's .. well it feels normal.." They both nodded.

..

Katie moaned as she drank champagne and relaxed against Tobias. "This is fucking living babes." He laughed as he drank from his own glass. They were immersed in a hot bath complete with bubbles. They'd brought the champagne, strawberries, and a whole platter of edibles into the bathroom after he'd recovered his senses. The movie was forgotten. Their clothes were left in a small piles throughout the flat. While he hadn't been quite ready to return the favor, he was wanting to revel in continued intimacy.

"I have to agree." He smiled and put his glass down. He'd managed to bring two chairs into the bathroom. Katie thought using the closed toilet seat was a definite no for the edibles. He managed to make an improvised table out of the chairs. It was much more agreeable to her then. He liked that she could be utterly demanding and exacting in so many things. It was always part of the attraction. He rubbed her shoulders as she let out another moan. "You're enjoying?"

"If you have to ask, we need to talk about social cues.." She teased. She could feel her back pressed against him. He had a good solid body. Not a footie player body but she was realizing that Tobias possessed many more admirable traits. He had muscles. Lighter. More flexible. He was a runner. His stamina was consistent. She smiled. She thought of how his hair stuck straight up some mornings. The serious look in his eyes both when he read instruction booklets and recipe books.

"Would you want to make this a permanent situation?"

"Make what permanent?" She closed her eyes not paying attention to what he was saying. She was enjoying the bath and his company too much. Her hand stroked his thigh. She knew it wouldn't be too long before they would indulge.

"You and I living together?"

..

The cat was laying in a ball in the middle of the empty bed. Effy and Sasha were somewhat wrapped in a sheet and each other on the floor. They were almost petting each other in small fingers movements.

"You're going to need more condoms." Effy spoke solemnly. Sasha laughed quietly and leaned over and kissed her.

"I'll buy in bulk." She laughed and kissed him back. "So it was satisfactory? Worth waiting for?" He traces her jaw with his finger.

"Satisfactory.. and worth waiting for.. but.." She stared at him. "We need a lot more.. sampling.. extensive.." She lowered her hand to his crotch. "Testing.. practice.." She cupped his testicles and started massaging them. He groaned in a mix of pleasure and exhaustion.

"You can't possibly.."

"Oh Sasha.. you've no idea what I can possibly do.. especially when made to wait." She gave him a wicked smile as she squeezed a bit harder. He swore in Russian but made no move to have her stop. "Hmm.. that's good."

"You are a lovely evil." He said and laughed as she gave a harder squeeze before releasing him. He pulled her on top of him. Her body was extremely light but he could feel her. The difference between his body and hers. His hands moved to her back. She laid her chin on his chest.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Was it worth waiting for?" She looked at his lips instead of his eyes as she asked. She wasn't avoiding his gaze but more avoiding giving him hers. She knew where he stood frankly. She'd felt it in the hospital room and every day since. It scared her. More because she wanted it. She wanted to feel such emotion from someone. From him.

"Effy... I could wait until the earth burned if it's what it took." He was serious as he said it. "It would be a painful.. and sad wait.." He smiled. "But I would wait."

"Hmm.." She looked at his eyes. "Ok." She put her head down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. So calm, so steady. He didn't add to her sentiment or ask. He accepted what she said as much as a declaration of love as the actual words.

..

The kisses were soft, gentle. She heard herself moan and it was met by an echoing moan. The heat between her legs was becoming uncomfortably good. It was then she realized it wasn't a dream. She could feel the other body against her. Hands. Her own in someone's hair, under a shirt. She could feel the soft skin. Naomi's eyes opened to see Emily up close. Their lips touching. She pulled back instantly and Emily's eyes flew open. The haze in them told her the other woman had also been asleep. There was uncertainty, confusion. Their bodies were still pressed against the other. The heat hadn't abated. Their eyes met and she didn't say a word. She was trying to breathe, trying not to panic.

Emily leaned forward and placed her lips against Naomi's. It was slow, tentative. It was a question that needed an answer. Lack of an answer wasn't enough. The lips kept kissing hers even as she debated the act. Her own lips began kissing back. She closed her eyes and let herself feel, let herself get lost for a millisecond in the past. She was 16 again and feeling a deep aching burn. Such a need that had consumed her. She pulled away again.

"Ems.. Emily.. we can't.. no." She was hating herself for saying the words. She didn't want to stop. She wanted it to keep going. But there was a loud voice inside her that kept saying stop. Emily was confused but didn't push, not physically.

"Why not?" It was a sincere question. Naive but sincere.

"I'm not.." Naomi felt cold sweat covering her body. She'd never stopped wanting her, never stopped loving her. But this felt off. As much as she was ok with sleeping next to her, holding her hand and connecting, this level of intimacy wasn't right. Not now. She swallowed. "I need time."

Emily looked in her eyes. She was searching for a glimmer of negative emotion. Anger. Hatred. Disdain. Anything. She needed to know if that's why she was being prevented from continuing. She was desperate to kiss Naomi again, to feel her and please her. To show her what Effy had know was there. "Do you hate me?"

"What? No, no.. that's not." Naomi removed herself from the embrace that hadn't entirely dissolved. She sat up. Sometime ago they had opted to change into more comfortable clothing – meaning over-sized t-shirts and shorts. She felt incredibly underdressed. "I don't hate you... it's not about..." She ran a hand through her hair. "I don't think we should be.. like this.. we're trying to get our friendship back. We're trying to.. see what's there.. and everything else.. it's.. I need time... we need time."

..

They were sitting against each other in the tub but the only sound was the bubbles slowly popping. It went on forever. "You want me to move in?" Katie asked it. A side of her wondered why she wasn't already packing her things. The other side of her was mulling over the question as if she was determining nuclear targets. "Like proper living together.. not roommates.. but a couple? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well.. yes. I mean we would be roommates technically. Sharing a flat.. a bed.. But I want to be a couple living together.. yes. You don't want to?" She turned around and sloshed water everywhere.

"I do.. I mean yes.. but.. is it too soon?"

"Soon?"

"Well like we've been dating what?"

"Katie.. we've known each other a while.. simply because we realized that we wanted more only a bit ago doesn't change the length of time we have been involved with each other to some extent." He touched her chin. "I'm not doing it to be protective.. not entirely.. I mean I'd be more aware of where you were and not be surprised when called that you're en route to hospital.. Not that I want that to happen in any way in the future.. but. Yes, I want you to move in."

"Shit."

..

Effy sat naked on the stool as Sasha handed her a plate of reheated Chinese. Madge had satisfied herself with both shrimp egg rolls or rather the majority of them and left the rest of the food untouched. He prepared himself a plate and then nudged Effy to join him on the couch. "I think I prefer reheated pizza." He said as he ate. "I'm hungry so this will do.. but pizza next time we go on a marathon."

"Hmm.. optimistic.. I like that."

"Optimistic.. and hopeful."

"Even better." They ate while occasionally glancing at each other. Half way through, Sasha stood and got them glasses of water. "Keeping Madge?"

"Well she's inside.. suppose I need to get her to a vet. Get a box for her and such."

"She suits you."

"Does she?" He nodded. "And you? Do you suit me?"

Effy shook her head then she shrugged. "Perhaps." Sasha smiled and nodded. "I do think I need to go back to Gina's soon. I've spent a lot of time here."

"A week is not.."

"It is." She met his eyes and he saw she was serious. "I like you.. more than I want.. more than.. yes, more than. But I can't rush."

"We didn't rush."

"No, we didn't." She took his hand. "We waited. And it was worth it. So worth it. But it's.. the other stuff." He looked at her. "The stuff that scares me.." He nodded. "I want..." She held up their hands, fingers together. She didn't say the words, couldn't. It felt like she would jinx it all. He smiled and leaned over. A small kiss to her temple.

"I want." He squeezed her hand. "Stay the night or to Gina's?"

"Finish dinner first?" He smiled and nodded.

..

Naomi wrapped her arm tight around Emily. They were spooning on the bed unable to sleep. Their bodies not quite ready to give up hope for release. However the need for closeness was too powerful to give up. Their hands were intertwined. She could feel Emily's breath on them as they were perilously close to her lips. They remained silent. Neither wanting to go further but not wanting to run away. It was a start.

"I was a wreck." Emily spoke first.

"What?"

"When you went away... I.. I know I fucked it up. Leaving you, not forgiving you. I was so angry and hurt then.. I couldn't see right from wrong.. And then you were gone." She could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure I fucked it worse." Naomi let out after clearing her throat. Her thumb rubbing the back of Emily's hand. "Sophia.. she's dead. Can't change my part in that. Not going to forget it that's for sure.."

"That wasn't.."

"Yeah she had problems.. but I didn't help.. not by selling her stuff." She couldn't recall noticing anything off about the girl when they'd exchanged money for product. She hadn't been looking but she imagined someone would be able to tell if something was wrong. "Someone had to be punished. I fucked up and took the time."

"Why didn't you tell them about Cook?"

She scoffed. "Like you would have ratted out a friend.. no. It wasn't him that sold to her was it? He was balls deep in some girl when it happened."

"He said it could have shaved off time.. from your sentence.."

"Did he?" She smiled. "Maybe.. but it wouldn't have been right." She took a deep breath. She could smell Emily's hair. Being back in her parent's place made her smell like she used to. She though the Fitch clan was still using the same brand shampoo. It made her smile. "When did he tell you?"

"I.." Emily hesitated. "I went to see him. After he got sent away for.. anyway... I visited him." She paused. "I wanted to visit you." Naomi nodded. She remembered Cookie telling her. How angry she'd been. Funny how she couldn't feel anger now. A bit of regret maybe. "I couldn't go in.. it seemed so.. terrifying.. then Cook.. he got sent away. Different place.. he didn't have anyone.. told JJ to piss off after a while. Hated seeing him glum and nervous. Told me to piss off too.. but I didn't. I couldn't." She pulled Naomi's arm tighter around her. "I had to keep seeing him since I couldn't see you."

"Why?"

"Don't know.. guilt? Fear? I lost you.. I let you go.. I didn't want him lost too." Silence fell between them. "He fell off the radar though.. once he got out.. we texted here and there but he said he needed to make sure to not cock it up." She let out a small laugh. "Glad he's in a good place."

"Yeah.. he is." Naomi took a moment. She was lightheaded, dizzy. It wasn't lack of sustenance. It was the edge she seemed to be standing on, not wanting to look down or across. "You said you were a wreck.. did you lose yourself?" Emily held her breath. Gone was the soothing motion of her inhalation and exhalation. She'd asked a heavy question. But she needed the answer. She needed to know.

"Yeah.. yeah I did.."

..

"You realize it means I get your closet."

"Half."

"Two thirds." She was staring at him. They stayed in the tub but the bubbles were fading and the water was barely lukewarm. "You've not got much clothes and I've tons."

"I've seen the closet you have at home. Not that big. We can redesign the one in the bedroom and fit a lot more things." He was smiling because he could see that she was more than considering it.

"I hate cleaning."

"I'll clean." He would all but agree to dress in drag for her. And even then, he'd consider it if she was into that.

"And cooking... it is not my thing.. like at all.. I can make maybe three dishes that won't send you to emergency."

"I'll cook. You like my food. You've said so yourself.. I believe you mentioned keeping me for it.." She was giving him a look. "You do laundry."

"What?"

"Hey I've got cleaning and cooking. Some of the laundry will get sent out anyway yeah? You're getting the better bargain." He splashed her.

"Tobias.. what.. are you a child? This is a serious conversation." She said it but she was smiling from ear to ear. Her lisp was in full force so he knew she was not only thinking about it but was happy.

"Nope. But you're taking too long. You know you want to stay. You like the flat. You love the bed and the pillow top."

"It is a good bed."

"See.. stop stalling. Say yes."

"If I say yes, you have to come tell my folks with me."

"Deal." He put his hand out to shake and she laughed.

"You're a total loser." She moved and wrapped her arms around his neck. One long kiss later and she could feel him hard again. "I think you need to drain the tub.. maybe we rinse off a bit and then you put a real smile on my face."

..

Sasha drove Effy to Gina's after they'd finished eating and clearing the plates. The cat had woken up and wandered about the place. He left the window partially open until he could get a litter box the next day. He walked Effy to the door and kissed her good night. She went into the house after using her key. It wasn't often she'd had to use it. Normally it was daylight or early enough for people to be up and about, door unlocked. The house was fairly quiet and dark. She went into her bedroom and smiled seeing the slight mess. She could see Naomi's discarded clothes. She changed out of hers into a long shirt and bottoms. She wouldn't have a problem wearing less even around Kieran but she respected Gina. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea.

She wasn't tired or sleepy even if her entire body ached. There was too much on her mind. Too much energy in her body. She went into the sitting room and plopped herself on the couch as she looked for the remote. She could likely catch some sort of boring show that maybe would take her thoughts to different places. Certainly not let them wander into the happily ever after she didn't necessarily believe in. She smiled to herself. As she flipped through the channels, keeping the volume low, her eyes caught sight of the folders on the coffee table.

..

"It was scary." She started talking not sure how far she would get, how much she would share. It felt important, what was going on between them. "Women prison films don't do it justice." She tried being light about it but knew it wouldn't last. "You stop being.. human. You're a number with a sentence. You're your crime. It's how others categorize you yeah?" She could feel the tension in Emily. At least she was breathing again. She'd not said more than admitting to losing herself. It was enough for Naomi. "Others.. they see what they can use you for, take from you.." She hated thinking about it. It wasn't as if she ever ran away from it. Everything existed on different planes inside her but it was all there. "They figure out quickly who's weak and who's not. Never thought I'd wished for being more athletic."

"Naoms.." It wasn't as if she didn't want to know, to hear it. She needed to know what life was like for Naomi. Had been like. She'd been too much a coward to walk in that building. She'd been too coward to face her part in her ending up alone. Her heart was beating harder and she was sure it would break.

"The first time.. it was a scuffle. Got a bit banged up.. the cut on my jaw but I held my own.. least I thought I did." She could recall the feel of it. The adrenaline, the noise. It hadn't been too bad. It was out in the exercise field so plenty of witnesses. Not that they would have helped. But the guards had been fast. "Felt like a proper felon then. Bruised and battered. A bit dumb that.. Second time someone came at me.. it was more.." She swallowed and could feel her pulse speed up. "Turns out someone paid my bunk mate to disappear for a bit. Needed a bit of personal attention. Seems the chip on my shoulder wasn't a welcome accessory." She stopped. She didn't want to say the words. Not to Emily. She didn't want her looking at her completely differently. She knew Laura hadn't a problem with her past. She also didn't get many details. There wasn't a need. They'd established what they were and weren't. The let it be simple. But Emily would be around. Whether just friends or not, she would be there. And she would never be simple.

..

She remembered them from the flat. She'd gotten them to Emily, that much she knew. _So she'd dropped them off here_. She put her mug down and picked them up. A dread rearing up its ugly head inside her. She knew, full well knew, what was in there. She'd not read it. But no way someone like Naomi would be placed behind bars and there not be tragedy. She'd been too young, too beautiful. _Too naive_. She flipped it open and began reading. Effy wondered what her own files read like. What words were used to describe her. _Mental, suicidal, depressed, hallucinatory_. One of her best friends was there in numbers, abbreviated terminology. She didn't concern herself with the privacy of it. Page after page of data. None of it telling the reader, whoever that might be, who Naomi was or what she was capable of.

Cold. Clinical. It's what she got from reading it. There wasn't sadness or pity. She knew her mate had been abused, had seen it in her eyes. There was a difference to the hue of her eyes from the moment they'd seen each other at the hospital. She'd seen the darkness. "You were the inmate then weren't you sis?" She looked up and Tony was sitting next to her. She nodded and continued reading. She could feel the heat from where his leg was touching her as she sat cross legged. She could almost smell the bloody awful body spray he used in college. "Both free birds.. what are you going to do about that?"

"Expected you sooner.." She said not looking at him, ignoring his question. Effy knew he wasn't there. She wasn't off her meds and knew it was her own mind playing a bit. She wasn't sure which of her emotions was causing it. "You didn't visit."

"You didn't say good bye."

"Didn't know."

"No. Dad's a wanker. Didn't say anything bout me. Didn't expect him to. Maybe it's where I got it from." He smiled like her old Tony, pre-accident. She shrugged at him with one shoulder as she traced the pictures with her index finger. The blonde hair in deep contrast to the bluish, purple on her face, on her body. Jagged cut across otherwise pristine skin. "So.. love, love, love.."

"What is it good for..." A memory of pink clothing hanging from their old kitchen came up.

"You tell me... you're the one in the eye of it." Her head turned then. She looked into the eyes that often mirrored hers as a child. His always seemingly more cunning, more intelligent until about her 8th year of life. Then she could see him, see beyond him. She could map out everyone and everything. Left her feeling more than lonely. No one could look back the same as her then. "He sees you." She nodded. "More than anyone." She nodded again.

..

"There was a bit of bruising.. mild concussion the doctors said.. no scars that time.. lucky me..not visible ones." She could hear the intake of breath from the smaller woman. "It felt.. weird..wrong.. being touched.. being.." She shivered. "I know they say out of body experiences and all but.. it was.." She shook her head even if Emily couldn't see her do it. "That bought me a couple of days in medical. The last time it happened.. that bought me more."

"Naomi.. you don't have to.."

..

Effy finished the file and closed it. She looked at Tony again. He only smiled at her. "I love you." He grinned and then stuck his tongue out at her. "I wasn't afraid of loving you... you were the only one.. Freds.. I was scared with him. Cook.." She shook her head. "No one else.. ma and da.. I loved them but not the same. I counted on you." Tony reached out and she could feel his hand on hers. A single tear fell and landed on the folder. "You left me."

"Couldn't stay."

"Why?" He remained silent. His eyes shining less. He would be gone soon. "Are you coming back?" There was a sad smile on his lips but he nodded. "Liar." He stood and bent down to kiss her temple.

"Be good Effy.. you've got it in you to be the best of us all.." She closed her eyes and knew the moment he'd vanished. After a moment, she opened her eyes and stood up taking the files with her. She climbed the stairs.

..

"I know.. I don't have to.. but I do though don't I?" She placed a small kiss on the back of Emily's neck. She didn't know how she meant it. Romantic. Platonic. Friendly. A bit more breathing and she started again. "I was in the showers.. Handful of other inmates around. Didn't matter. Someone hit the back of my head but it wasn't hard enough and I didn't fall, didn't get knocked out. Shame. Might have been preferable in the long run."

..

She could hear them talking. Making no noise she walked to the doorway and slid down the wall to sit. Everything Naomi was saying, she'd read. But here was the missing part. The emotion. The desperate desolation in her voice. Effy understood why she was telling Emily. Why she hadn't confided in either her or Katie. Even as she grasped that her and Naomi shared an empty loneliness the twins could never feel, it made perfect sense to her that she would open the secrets to the twin. This twin. She was her missing component even if the two hadn't been able to see that, been able to hold on to that. She closed her eyes and listened, holding the folders to her chest.

..

She could feel the steam of the showers. It had been one of the few days where the hot water was working perfectly. The medicinal smelling soap overpowering in the enclosed spaces. "I turned and hit out. Woman in front of me had something in her hand and that's when the front scar happened. Hurt. I actually head butted her if you can believe it. Nose split open. Called me a few names. I didn't think to run. Not like I had a place to run to.. Naked and all. It happened too fast. Someone behind me and then this burning pain up my back. I was on the shower floor before I knew it. No one helped. No one stopped them. They.." She choked on her words. They had been taking on an urgency as she'd said them but it stopped. She felt Emily bring their hands to her lips and felt the light kiss on the back of her hand. "I don't think I could ever understand a woman hurting another like that. Not in a million years.."

Emily turned around and faced her. Naomi shut her eyes before she could look. She didn't want to see. She knew the look. She'd not gotten it much. Only from the counselor. But it had burned then and she didn't want it to burn now. "Naoms.." Hands were on her face. She could feel Emily's forehead against hers. Her heart was galloping and tripping over itself. She felt afraid. She knew she was safe. With Emily she was safe. In her mother's home she was safe. But that dread, that terror that she'd endured. During and after. It was right under the surface and she hadn't even seen it. She thought she'd dealt with it. She felt a kiss on her cheek and arms wrapping around her. She stiffened but let herself be embraced. "I'm so sorry..."

"Wasn't your fault." It was all she could think of to say. She was telling her tale to someone she cared about for the first time. She'd told the counselor but she'd been a stranger. A well-meaning stranger who helped but this was different. How was she supposed to answer? She put her arms around the smaller woman and buried her face in her neck. She needed to say it didn't she? It was a part of the healing. Hers. Emily's. Theirs. Wherever their relationship, friendship ventured forward, it would be honest.

..

Effy sat as quiet as possible. She'd heard every word, every emotion. It was intrusive, being there. She should have left them to it. She was shaking. She brought her knees up and pressed the files to her chest even more as she wrapped her arms around her legs. It wasn't the chill in the air. She wouldn't have minded a few degrees cooler. She could feel her body temperature being high. She knew it was all emotions getting the better of her. Between Sasha, the memory of Tony and Naomi. Her body couldn't keep up with her mind. She didn't think staying at Sasha's would have been better. She would have run in the middle of the night. She knew it. She wasn't sure she wouldn't run if she stood. There was a need to get up, walk into the room and crawl into bed with them. Protect and feel protected.

..

Gina came up the stairs to check on the girls to find a sleeping Effy in the hallway. She paused and the look on her face was a sad one. She was tucked into a ball against the wall. She noticed the files peeking out from under her arms and made a noise in her throat. She stooped down. "Effy." She whispered as she touched the young woman on the shoulder. It took a couple of tries before the eyes came open. She looked up at her and then around. Her eyes stopped moving when she saw Emily standing at Naomi's door. Gina's eyes found her as well. "Oh hello luv. Is my bundle of joy up and at 'em as well?" She asked casually as if finding someone asleep in a hallway wasn't a concern. She helped Effy up and took hold of the files with one hand. She didn't want to give them up to her. Gina met her eyes and touched her cheek. She whispered. "I'm not reading it.. I promise. Not a good idea you should have them if she wakes."

"If who wakes?" A yawning Naomi had one of her crutches and was at her doorway behind Emily. She saw the tableau in front of her. Her face was unreadable. "Bit of light reading Elizabeth?"

Effy met her stare. "Not that light." She wanted to run to her. "Not that impressive." Gina tugged at the files.

"Effy." She was being chastised by both Gina and Emily. They didn't exist for her. Only Naomi was there.

"No. It's ok mum. Let her." She stood up a bit straighter, holding on to the crutch as a shield. "Tell me.. what would have impressed you?" Effy faced her. Emily stood between them as Gina flanked Effy ready to stop anything beyond words. She wasn't sure what was happening, doubted they would ever come to blows but she wasn't about to chance it. The thinner woman took the few steps necessary to be less than arm's length from her mate.

"It would have impressed me if you'd gotten rid of them outright." She shoved them into Naomi's hands. "It's not walk down memory lane stuff Naomi. Get rid of them."

"Won't erase what happened." Her voice caught in her throat as she held the files.

"No. Nothing can." She put her hand over the files, over Naomi's heart. "But you don't have to torment yourself with it. I think you've got enough in here, don't you?" She stepped aside and went downstairs. Halfway down she called up. "Sasha's in love with me. I don't know what the fuck to do with that." She kept walking until they heard her bedroom door shut.

"Fuck's sake.. I think the coffee needs extra this morning." Gina shook her head.

..

Another week passed and Naomi was off crutches. She was still relegated to light duty work but at least she was allowed back to work. The police had released Emily and Connor's flat and they had all planned to go in the afternoon in two days. Nothing about the files or Effy's declaration of love had been brought up. Mostly, they'd skirted the issue. Sasha came over for dinner after Gina invited him. It had gone well. They talked about art, the gallery, traveling. Everything but him and Effy. They didn't even sit next to each other. She'd only been to his place once since that last night. Naomi would glance between them but neither showed their cards. They remained friendly and talkative but nothing showing outright love or displays thereof. She almost erupted with questions but one look from the secretive brunette and she didn't.

..

A couple of days later, Emily didn't have many things in the flat all told. She'd arrived a little earlier with Katie and Tobias. She couldn't go by herself. The police notice was intact on the door so at least she didn't worry about someone being in the place. It was the memory, and then again lack thereof, that scared her. They had boxes and plastic bins. Katie made a beeline for the bedroom and told her she'd pack all of her personal stuff. She was being protective over her twin. She didn't need to be reminded of her ex. It was bad enough they were here. Seeing their toothbrushes in the same holder in the loo was too traumatic in her eyes. She went into the kitchen and looked at the contents of the cupboards.

Almost everything was his. The dishes, the cutlery. She'd had a tea kettle but it was in storage. It hit her that mostly everything she'd brought over to this place from her own had been stored. They hadn't needed her dishes or her pans. Or her tea kettle. She did grab a couple of mugs that she'd kept with her. One or two cooking utensils that she'd grown fond of during her time here but there wasn't much. She didn't take any of the food as she didn't trust what was or wasn't tainted. Her stomach did a roll. She waited until Sasha, Effy and Naomi arrived before asking him to help her in the basement. She wouldn't have to pack there. Simply pick out what was hers and carry it to the cars. Sasha offered to go with them as well to make light work of it.

Naomi and Emily exchanged looks but she didn't follow them. They'd been giving each other some space. Physically. They'd texted but even that was more small talk than anything else. Effy was by the mantle and had one of the pictures of Emily in her hands. "She should keep these." Naomi made a small noise but didn't say more. Katie came out of the bedroom with two suitcases.

"Okay.. like my sister needs a bigger wardrobe.. I mean.. I fit everything.. like everything in her closet, in her drawers, in the bathroom... shoes too.. in these two suitcases." The girls looked at her. "It's sad. She owns like 6 pairs of decent shoes."

"You packed all of her clothes and shoes?" Naomi looked at her.

"Yes.. maybe.. ok there are some hideous things that are in no way coming home with her. This is the perfect time for her to purge them."

"Katie.. no." She tried not to smile. "Everything goes."

"Ugh.. they're in a box.. the rags that they are.. like whatever.. you can get them." Naomi stared at her and pointed at her leg. "Oh please gimpy.. you're up and at'em aren't you? It's not that heavy a box.. not like you aren't fit." Naomi and Effy both looked at her until she groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine.. but you should lose your toaster over for this." She talked back into the bedroom.

"My toaster.. what?" Effy chuckled and plucked the other photos off the mantle. She put them in a box to go with them. Katie re-emerged. "Lose my what?"

"Your toaster oven. Like lesbian privilege shit. I mean really babes.. a little stab wound and you go all wilting flower."

"Katie I swear sometimes.. the things that come out of your mouth." Effy walked over and took the box from her. The conversation would have continued if they weren't interrupted by a man in an expensive suit hadn't walked through the open door.

"Hello?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Katie put her hands on her hips and looked for something to arm herself with. The other two women stared at the man who smiled. He held his hands up.

"The door was open. I'm Christopher Huxley. Connor's brother. I was informed I could come to the flat."


	25. Chapter 24

This chapter is a bit shorter...

Shoutout to **marsupial** \- thanks for putting up with my insane ideas..

Also TheAeacusProject, dammitnaomily, fragrantlily

Thank you to all who read and review.. reviews are never necessary but welcome.. please enjoy.

Yes, I do own Skins (season 3 on DVD we all know it's my fave)

* * *

Chapter 24

The three girls stared at him as he slowly walked further into the flat. The resemblance was there but he was a little older, sporting a well trimmed beard. He was impeccably dressed and polished. "I apologize for the intrusion. I was informed late last night and didn't have a moment to stop by sooner. If I'd known.."

"Who the fuck informed you?" Katie stepped up and blocked him from advancing further. He took a step back, his hands up defensively again.

"The police.. well they informed my parents.. who in turn informed me. I wanted to stop by even earlier but had an.. unfortunate event to deal with. It was not my intent to cause a disturbance." He slipped a hand into his jacket and both Naomi and Effy took a step towards Katie protectively. He pulled out four envelopes. "Please.. I wanted to drop these off." He held them out to the twin standing directly in front of him. She waited a moment before taking them. She looked down and the girls' names were printed on the front of each. "We imagined Emily.." Katie glared at him. "Miss Fitch.. the other Miss Fitch would be along to collect her belongings. It made sense. I'd planned to leave these on the counter for her to disburse."

"How the fuck do you know this isn't Emily?" Effy asked directly. She didn't like him. He wasn't like his brother exactly but there was something off about him. Too slick, too cold. She looked in his eyes and they were blank. Almost the same color blue as Connor's.

"Emily was listed as having suffered a wound to her hand in the police reports. This Miss Fitch does not show any sign of said wound. It was simply a logical deduction."

"Doesn't explain how you fucking knew who she was. She didn't introduce herself as _either_ Fitch." Naomi crossed her arms. He looked at her and nodded.

"True. We were apprised of who each of you were." He realized that answer wasn't satisfactory. "Our solicitors. They are thorough. My parents are insistent on details."

"Funny that.. did your psycho brother inform them with what he was doing to my sister? Cause I'd love to know if they had those fucking details." Christopher stood impassive at the accusation.

"Miss Fitch..please accept the envelops and my apologies. I'll leave you.." He was about to exit when a voice called out from the hallway. "Bloody hell." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. A taller man dressed in similar fashion but messy and obviously drunk stumbled into the flat.

"Christopher.. I've been calling.. lucky the door is open.. might have been forced to piss in the hallway.." He stopped when he saw the girls. "Well.. this is.. shit... wait... I need to piss.. hang on.. where the fuck is the..." He wandered off into the flat looking for the loo.

"Ok who the fuck is that? I'm about to call the police." Katie announced as Effy took out her mobile. Christopher held up a hand as his eyes popped open.

"Please.. I'd rather you didn't. We will.." He sighed as the other man made a loud noise of relief. The sound of a steady stream splashing into the toilet echoed in the flat. "For heaven's.. he could have closed the door." He grumbled and for the first time Effy saw something in his eyes. Annoyance, anger, then blank. She took a breath at how quickly it all passed through him. "I sincerely apologize. This was truly set to be a quick errand and nothing more. I.. we were not sent to meet any of you or disrupt anything. I'll escort my brother.."

"Another brother? What the fuck.. how many of you are there?" Naomi was getting anxious that Emily would return at any moment. "Look.. you know what.. I don't give a fuck.. just get.." The other brother stepped into the room adjusting his zipper and looking at them. He glanced at her, at Katie. His eyes focused and something went through them but it wasn't recognizable. He stared at Effy who looked back at him. She seemed to be trying to gauge him.

"Ahh Chris.. three on one.. you bastard.. should have called me up.."

"I told you to stay.." He approached the other man who avoided his grip.

"Not a mangy mutt you prick.." His jaw was set firm even as he wobbled. "Didn't think you'd appreciate me pissing in your precious car.. sure the wife would have an issue.." The two were having a non-verbal argument which the drunken man won as the other brother pressed a hand down his suit in a self-soothing gesture. "That's a good boy... mummy will be thrilled." He turned around and walked towards the kitchen. "I need a fucking drink."

"Hey tosser.. this ain't your place. Get the fuck out." Christopher turned to Katie who was about to follow the other man into the kitchen. He mouthed a please and a half-heated apology. The man came back out with a bottle of scotch.

"Baby brother always had good taste.." He looked at Katie. "Should have chosen you instead. Your tits are better." He opened the bottle and took a swig. The girls were frozen for a moment at his words. When the twin went to charge him, Naomi and Effy intervened. They both stepped between her and the brothers. They held her back. The drinking man laughed. "Fuck yes.. I'd have gone for you.. I like a bit of fight." He met Effy's eyes and there was a recognition in his. "I know you." He smiled at her. His eyes lingering on her body. "Turned out nice."

"Peter.. let's go. You don't need an altercation. I think you've been.."

"Been what Chris.. oh sorry.. right.. supposed to mourn in dignified silence..Huxley comportment and all that bullshit." He took another drink. "Fucker killed Dimmie.. I think I'm allowed a bit of impropriety." He clenched his jaw. "Not even able to have open casket.." He growled his words and took a deeper pull from the bottle. Christopher shook his head. He whispered a warning but didn't say more. The girls were watching it all and holding a pissed off Katie.

"I'm sorry ladies.. I am. I would apologize for him but there.." The other man laughed again.

"Always the lap dog." He offered the bottle to the girls who looked at him like he'd grown another head. "No? S'fine. I'm Peter.. the black sheep.. well.. was.. now I'm #2.. Baby brother upped the game." He chuckled. "Again.. middle brother and all.. someone has to carry the shit right?" He stepped around his brother and plopped himself down on a couch in the living room. Naomi's stomach dropped. They needed to leave. "So where's the other one? Couldn't bear to be here? Don't blame her.. I'd burn the fucking place down if it wasn't in a building.. with other residents.. I am assuming that would be bad form." He played with the bottle on his lap. "I'm sorry.. sorry he exists.. sorry I didn't suffocate him in the crib." He got another whispered warning from his brother. He waved him off. "Please.. like you could have been arsed.. you're only here cause dear old mum is holding your children's prestigious private education over your head."

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you need to leave. Now!" Katie screamed at him.

"Katie?" Emily walked into the flat and froze. She'd not met them before but knew who they were. Family pictures taken out of duty and never displayed. "Oh." She didn't move, didn't say anything more. Naomi looked at her but her eyes weren't on her. They moved between the two brothers. One of whom had looked directly at her and grimaced as the other smiled.

"Well fuck me if it isn't the gal o'the hour." Peter stood up. He lifted the bottle up. "Here's to you Emily. Thank you.. thank you for finally putting the fucking bastard out of my life.. oh wait.. you didn't quite manage did you? Nope.. you only got him sectioned. Better luck next time."

"Shit." Christopher swore and made a move for his brother. The girls all looked at him.

"Sectioned?" Naomi spoke as their boys walked in the door. They stopped when they saw the other two men. With one look, Tobias could tell Katie was upset. His hands turned to fists and wondered who to go after. Sasha was calmer but alert. Christopher had taken the bottle away from Peter. He was trying to move him. "Hey!" She yelled and everyone stopped. Peter looked at her amused. He shoved his brother away.

"I like her." He looked at Naomi up and down. Effy shivered as she noticed that look. She'd seen it before.

"What did he mean sectioned?" She addressed the more polite of the two men. She had zero interest in having a conversation with the other. The other who laughed and eyed the twins, eyed Effy.

Christopher cleared his throat. "He's .. My brother has been deemed mentally unfit. He was examined by a number of doctors, officials." The words carried a heavier weight to Naomi than it did to anyone else. Least it didn't sink in for a moment. As drunk as Peter was, he wasn't blind to the multitude of emotions going through the room. Effy watched him. He was a predator. She could see it. Another involuntary shiver went through her. Sasha was by her side before it completely passed. He didn't ask or say anything. Merely put his arm around her. "He won't be standing trial."

"What?" Katie whispered it. The air left her lungs. Tobias appeared next to her. His hand took hers.

"How.. how is that.." Emily was trying to find her voice. She didn't see Naomi inching towards her but Christopher caught the movement.

"Apparently our cousin Damien was inappropriate with my younger brother." Peter made a noise and rolled his eyes. "That is what the police are saying.. they found evidence in my cousin's flat. It was long ago.. but.. it affected my brother. He met up with Damien recently. Between that and a deep personal loss about a year ago. They reckon he lost his grip with reality." He shrugged. "He's not responsible for.."

"Not responsible?!" Katie was angry again. "That fuck abused my sister."

"Katie.." Emily flinched at the word. It didn't make it any less true. Hearing it out loud, in front of everyone, including two new faces, it was painful.

"He was hurting her for months.. he fucking hurt me.. Naoms.. Effy.. and he's not fucking responsible? Who the fuck decides that?" Tobias was barely keeping her away from Christopher. The envelopes fell to the ground. "No.. he doesn't get away with this."

"Sorry to disappoint lil'firecracker but it's done." Peter slowly sauntered to Emily as he spoke. Naomi moving a little faster but Tobias was in the way. She couldn't quickly push past him without being aggressive. "Mum and Dad saw to it all. Lovely people they are. Truly. Best solicitors on retainer. Best psychiatric service available. Signature here and there and poof..." He was standng in front of Emily who was meeting his eyes. "Connie doesn't go to trial.. doesn't get sent away for murdering our cousin or.. having his way with you. Should have married the bastard luv. You'd have been set for life. His little doll." He wanted to touch her. He could see the resemblance. "You look like her.. Caroline.. I can see why he went for you. Pretty thing she was. But not a fighter." He tilted his head towards Katie. "She's fire but you.. your eyes are like hers.."

"Hey." Naomi pushed him. She'd made her way in less than a second. Aggression was no longer a concern. Another hard shove and he teetered. "Fuck off yeah?" He laughed in her face and she could smell the alcohol. It was in him, his pores. She didn't know how he was still upright. "You dropped off what you wanted to.. get out. I'm not telling you again." Christopher was by his side, grabbing him by the elbows, urging him to move.

"Party's over.. shame.." He looked over at Katie. "Wouldn't have minded bending her over the couch and having a go. Though a grownup Effy Stonem.. a taste of you went a long way.. maybe we could.." He didn't finish as Tobias's fist smashed him across his face. He wobbled even more and turned to look when the second fist crashed into him. He dropped to the ground unconscious. Sasha looked ready to step in and hit Christopher who put his hands up and took a step back.

"I'm not here for trouble."

"It's what you found." Sasha spoke up. Tobias was standing over Peter willing him to wake up so he could hit him again. "I don't care how you do it. But get out. She's told you. Get." He nodded and stepped over to the standing brother. For a moment, it looked like Sasha would hit him. Katie pulled at him and Tobias stepped to her. His arm going around her shoulders. She buried her face in his chest. No one but the brother moved. He grabbed Peter and forcibly dragged him out. Sasha closed and bolted the flat's door. He looked at Effy who was staring at the floor. He walked to her and took hold of her hand.

..

The boys carried the suitcases and remaining box down. Emily refused to stay a minute longer in the flat. She didn't care if she left anything behind. Katie and Tobias took another pass at everything, seeing if anything stuck out as being her sister's. She sat in Sasha's car, her knees pulled up to her chest. Tobias's wagon held most of her boxes pulled from storage. Only the suitcases and two smaller boxes had made it into the boot in this one. Effy and Sasha stood against the car's rear door. He hadn't said anything. His hand would graze hers but he wasn't imposing. She'd instituted a wall that wasn't quite solid but it was there. Naomi limp-paced. She had too much energy. Too much something. She ignored the pain in her leg.

"You're bleeding." Emily looked up at Effy's voice.

"What?" Naomi stopped moving and looked at her stomach first, as if that old scar would reopen after so much time. She looked past that and to the back of her leg. "Fuck." Her jeans had a small blotch on them. Emily was out of the car in an instant.

"Sit." The other girls looked at her. Her voice sounded so gruff, so forceful. "Naomi." She limped to the seat she'd vacated and sat down. The ache shooting up her leg. The muscles unused to the constant movement. The pressure. The twin stooped down and started pulling up her pant leg. The stitches hadn't been removed during her follow-up. The skin had proven to not be as healed as the doctor preferred. And one of them had popped. She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh." She groaned and Emily looked in the glove box for napkins. "Leave it. It's fine.. I'll.."

"No!" She glared at her and took a tissue out of a packet. She was thankful it wasn't Katie's car. She didn't want to think what she would find. She applied it gingerly to the bleeding spot. "We need to get this cleaned up.. elevate your leg.. it could get infected.. you don't know.." She was rambling.

"Emily." Effy tried addressing her quietly. She stopped moving and looked up at the brunette. "Why don't you and Naoms head back? We'll go with the others." She handed over Sasha's keys. He didn't even blink. He'd heard enough of what the brother said and wondered if Effy would address it. He knew she had a past. He'd also realized how small Bristol was. "We'll drop off your stuff at your parents. Meet up at Gina's?" She looked to Naomi who nodded. Emily looked unsure. She didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary but she doubted her focus.

"I can drive." Naomi touched her hand. "Then you can play nurse." She stopped when she realized what she'd said. The color creeping up her neck rapidly cause Effy to start giggling. Sasha bit his lip and looked away. Emily looked at her and smiled as she shook her head. "Fuck's sake... just give me the keys."

..

They were unloading the boxes into the Fitch garage. Katie had grabbed the envelopes from the flat's floor and put them in the car, unopened. Effy grabbed the one with her name on it. She ripped it open as Katie walked back to the car.

"What you doing?" Effy looked up but said nothing. She pulled out a letter and another piece of paper. Her eyes scanned everything. A frown crossing her features. "What's it say?"

"It says have a good time on us.. sorry our son's a wanker but hush about it." She handed over the letter and a cheque. Katie looked at the bank draft and cursed.

"Fucking hell.. what.." She looked at the papers, at Effy and went into the car grabbing her own envelope. She opened it and found a similar letter and cheque. "Holy shit.. is this for real?" The silent brunette crossed arms. The boys off in the garage looking at an odd piece of discarded gym equipment.

"Looks like."

"Fuck."

"You're repeating yourself."

"Uh sorry.. eloquence being your thing and all you would know." Effy shrugged. "So this doesn't bother you? We're being paid off."

"Only if you cash it." She avoided looking at the twin. The sum was substantial to a lot of people, herself included. It felt wrong. Wrong that the man responsible would be housed in an institution like she'd been, not like Naomi had been. It seemed he deserved worse for what he'd done. And this was a slap in the face of what she imagined Emily had endured. Katie looked at the other two envelopes sitting in the car. "Don't think it. It's not right."

"I know.. I do.. but.." Effy nodded, understanding. It would make for a comfortable transition into real adulthood for all of them. Independence. Katie sat on curb. "I hate this.. him.. his family.. I mean.. if every envelope is the same.." Another nod. "That is a shit ton of... that's how they did it? They got him out of .. by buying his way out?" A slower nod this time. Effy looked away, trying not to let her brain get the better of her.

..

"We could have left those in the car." Emily mumbled as she wiped at the stitches with antiseptic. Naomi had changed into shorts to make it easier on the other woman.

"Kieran needs to feel manly sometimes.. The estrogen level and combined individuality of the women in the house.. let's say he needs to express his caveman side on occasion." She was teasing but happy that her stepdad had offered to get the stuff up to her room. She knew Emily wasn't planning on staying here, that she was living at her own parents' home but it was nice to imagine something different. If only until the others showed up. Emily was smiling as she finished up.

"There."

"Thank you Nurse Fitch... my mum will be glad that you saved my leg." She received a slap on the upper thigh for that.

"Tosser.." Emily was feeling more at ease. "And it's Doctor Fitch." Her lips curled into a devilish smile which Naomi was surprised at but glad for.

"Doctor Fitch.. hmm.. I like that." She licked her lips and considered kissing the twin but shook her head. She did give her a promising look. "How are you doing?" She took Emily's hand and pulled her up to the bed. "Bit of a shit show today.."

"Can say that again. Never thought.." She blew out a breath. "I'd not met them before.. Con.. he talked about them. Told me stories.. I could tell he didn't like them much and it was mutual. But today.. I guess he had a crap childhood yeah?"

"Doesn't look all that crappy to me." Emily met her eyes. "Seems like they're well put together.. Sure they're wankers yeah.. doesn't mean he had the right to be.. what he is."

"I don't know..."

"I do." She gripped her hand in hers. "Don't.. today was another arse move on his part." Emily went to object. "Even if he wasn't there.. it was dickish. What you feel.. what you put up with.. it doesn't get magically acceptable cause those two came in and said he's a nutjob." Emily chuckled at that.

"You do have a way with words."

"Part of my everlasting charm." Emily moved closer and tucked herself under Naomi's arm. They sat like that a bit. The warmth shared between them unflinchingly welcome. "Are you hungry? Sure mum's got some sort of food either made or in process. The woman lives to feed."

"I could eat something.. think you can handle a trip downstairs or do you want me to.." Naomi was looking at her. "Ok fine.. come on.."

..

It was after dusk when the rest of the group showed up at Gina's. Naomi and Emily were in the garden laying about on a blanket. "Took you lot long enough.. get lost?"

"Right cause you weren't getting tended to?" Katie snapped a little harshly then caught herself. "Sorry.. sorry.. just.. been a bit difficult.." Naomi shrugged.

"Where's Tobias?"

"He's... decompressing.." Effy piped up. While Sasha was standing with her, he looked a bit rough around the edges.

"What happened?" Emily asked, sitting up.

"Well.. mum and dad came home.. invited us all to sup' with them." Emily glanced between Katie and Effy. "Yeah.. the four of us cause we were there.. James is off doing who knows what with Gordon.. anyway.. it was all well and good.."

"Until prim and proper asked your father for permission so Katie can move in with him." Emily looked at Katie and smiled while Naomi laughed.

"He asked for permission?"

"He fumbled it alright? He was supposed to _tell_ them we were doing it." Naomi laughed harder. "Not like that you tit.. He and I were supposed to tell them _together._. _tell_ them. Not ask.."

"Take it didn't go well." Emily managed to get out before playfully slapping Naomi on the arm.

"Well.. we have his 'blessing'.. after a lengthy conversation about the flat, intentions, safe sex and such."

"He didn't.." Emily's face went pale. Katie nodded. "Oh fuck.."

"Yeah.. Poor Toby is taking a moment of solitude. Katie had to drive us."

"He looked like Ron did after asking out Fleur... Kind of endearing but still..." She shook her head. "Bit green around the gills. Thought the smelling salts would need to come out."

"So what's up with you Sasha?" Emily asked.

After a breath, he answered. "He asked about Effy and I."

"My dad?"

"And your mother." He sat on the ground then lay on it. "I didn't have a chance to answer." He pointed to Effy who remained standing. There was a sly smile on her face. Even Katie was grinning. This set Naomi off again.

"Effy! You didn't." She burst out.

"Don't.. you're encouraging this you know.." Emily said through her own failing attempts at not laughing.

"We needed a tension breaker. It worked. Gave them something else to think about. They forgot about Toby, Katie and the encounter with the brothers." Effy said resolutely. The laughter stopped at the mention of them. "Which you both need to perk up and have a look." She pulled their folded envelopes from her back pocket and handed them over. Naomi took hers but Emily refused.

"Nothing I need."

"Probably not. But you need to see it and decide." There was a curious glance to her sister but she was looking away. Emily gave in and took her envelope. It took a little bit as the girls read and digested what was on the table. Effy sat next to Sasha, touching but not curling up around him as he would have preferred. Tobias finally made it into the garden looking a little frayed around the edges but otherwise unharmed. He sat on one of the outside lounge chairs and Katie sat on his lap, kissing his cheek and stroking his hair. He wrapped his arms around her.

"So a payout.. they want to throw money at this and make it all go away?" Naomi looked at the numbers on the cheque. It would make life comfortable for a long while for her and her mum and Kieran. "Take it you got the same?" Effy didn't reply but Katie nodded. She turned and looked at Emily. She was the one most affected. Her eyes didn't quite betray everything she was feeling but they said enough. They'd all endured something. Injuries that had been survived and were healing. Emily's wounds weren't as easy. She had slowly to come to the knowledge that she'd been under his power for a long time, possible the entire length of time they'd co-habitated. "No one is seriously considering accepting right?"

Emily looked at her, at her sister. Effy shook her head once as Katie met her twin's eyes. There was an unspoken conversation. Katie would follow Emily's lead. It was her choice which way to go. Money wasn't worth her peace of mind, her connection to the one person that understood her even when they didn't see eye to eye.

..

 _"I know you."_

She was brushing her teeth as she heard it. She didn't look around, knowing it was her mind. Sasha had asked if she would come spend the night and she declined. There was a small bit of disappointment but it wasn't permanent and it wasn't accusatory. She could see his need to ask, his need to protect. And yet, he nodded, kissed her good night and let her be. She watched him climb into his car and wanted to tell him to stay.

 _"I know you."_ Effy finished washing up and went into her bedroom. She bolted the door shut. It wasn't something she'd really done here at Gina's. There had never been a need. Even now, she understood there wasn't any danger here. Not from anyone in the house. It was her mind. _Peter Huxley._ She repeated the name over and over in her brain as she climbed into bed and wrapped herself up in blankets. The name meant nothing. She knew they'd met. She couldn't recall when, how. But she remembered the eyes.

..

Naomi lay awake. Emily had hitched a ride with Katie and Tobias. She took her suitcases but left the two smaller boxes. It was insignificant and at the same time, huge. She stared at the boxes a while and picked up her phone. She typed the text and sent it before she could change her mind. Her phone rang. "Hey.. hopefully I didn't wake you."

"No.. I couldn't sleep. Thankfully mum and dad were too emotional at the sight of my suitcases to do more than hug and wish me a good night."

"You know whatever you decide, we're with you. I'm with you." She said it and bit her lip.

"I know. I do... it's a lot.. today was a lot to deal with." She heard her sigh and the rustle of the bed sheets. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Me? Oh.. I.. yeah.. today was kind of big all around." She sighed and tucked her free hand under her head. "Was staring at the boxes someone left." She smiled. "Liable to trip over them." She was teasing as the boxes were small enough to sit on her desk and out of the way. "Might injure myself.. earn another visit from nurse.. I mean Doctor Fitch." She let out a small laugh.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Emily was matching the teasing with her own tone. It felt light. Needed. "I'm glad you were there."

"Me too."

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Mid day.. a couple of hours. You?"

"Yeah.. afternoon shift too." There was a pause. "I'm calling the doctor on monday.. make that appointment."

"Yeah?" Naomi smiled and felt herself breathing better. "Good."

"You'll go with me?"

"Said I would didn't I?"

"Is there any time that's better for you? Or a day?"

"Make the appointment and I'll sort it."

"Ok... thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Good night Naoms."

"Good night Ems."

..

 _"Hello Effy. I'm Jesus Christ." She had looked at the boy with the golf club across his shoulders as he spoke. He'd interrupted her and the other boy whose name she'd forgotten until Jesus Christ said it. Spencer. There was more conversation after that. She could barely hear it. She remembered agreeing to the needle and the drugs it offered. The feel of it as it pierced her skin. The burn inside her veins. There was blackness after that. Heavenly blackness. There were far off voices._

 _"Josh.. there's a girl on the floor." Some laughter._

 _"Waiting for her to get picked up." She could hear another round of laughter and felt her body being lifted off the floor._

 _"She's young.. even younger than you like.. who is she?"_

 _"That prick Tony Stonem's little sister." She was sat down on a chair. There was a brief moment of far off clarity that she was on someone's lap and not a chair. "Your cousin would like her. Where is that bastard?"_

 _"Dimmie's outside humping some wanker who owes him money." She felt fingers holding her chin. Her eyes fluttered open. She made out these dark green eyes staring at hers. They would have been scary to anyone else. She didn't know who or why they were looking at her. "Well hello.." She didn't answer. She could feel a small smile on her lips as her head dropped to his shoulder. "Fuck what'd you give her?" There was more conversation that she couldn't make out. She felt a hand between her legs._

Effy woke up with a start and shook off the dream, the memory. _Peter Huxley_.


	26. Chapter 25

Whew... end of month update... We have power on the mountain about two weeks now or so.. there are fluctuations but it's steady enough. The island continues to plug along on its merry way.

In honor of my mum's birthday today.. chapter 25... a little heavy but worth it I think..

Shout outs!

 **marsupial1974** \- as always babes.. you're the best.. my partner in crime and in writing. I couldn't ask for better..

 **TheAeacusProject** \- keep the chapters coming

 **dammitnaomily** \- waiting patiently for more

 **Abbi** \- thank you for reading

 **fragrantlily** \- keep writing... still don't like (spoiler) dead effy but the story is good..

Thank you to all who read and review.. reviews are never necessary but greatly appreciated.

Still only own season 3 of Skins.. and delusions of grandeur

* * *

Chapter 25

Emily stood outside the house. It was impressive. It took up nearly half the block. She expected royalty to come walking out of it any moment it looked so grand. Especially here in Bristol. She'd been standing there a bit. The car dropped her off and she hadn't gotten farther than that. It had been a three weeks days since her first therapy visit. True to her word she had phoned the center and scheduled an appointment. On the phone, she'd explained the basic particulars including the police incident. They made room for her straight away. She'd been going to appointments twice a week. Naomi had been there for every one.

 _They'd sat in a waiting room while she filled out paperwork. It was different than the last time she was in such a center. It seemed warmer somehow. Less perfunctory. A woman called her name after a bit. Naomi had squeezed her hand and assured her she'd be there the entire time. She'd wanted to wrap her arms around her neck and not let go but knew it was a silly notion. She walked behind the woman and was led into a small office. Another woman stood up from behind a desk and offered her hand._

 _"Tell me about yourself Emily." She said soothingly while reading through the sheets Emily had filled out a little earlier. She almost rolled her eyes but held back._

 _"Don't know where to start really... Hi.. I'm Emily.. My parents are Jenna and Rob Fitch, lovely people.. I've a twin, Katie.. a little overbearing but great heart.. a younger brother, James.. bit of a prick but not in a bad way." She crossed her arms. "I've attended uni, work in a coffee shop.. my first girlfriend.. only girlfriend.. cheated on me in college and I didn't forgive her then.. slept my way through the past four years and ended up with a psychotic boyfriend whose likely been drugging me our entire relationship and I'm pretty sure he abused me sexually.. is that enough or?" She knew she sounded defensive. It wasn't until the words were out there and the woman looked at her kindly that she took a breath. "Sorry."_

 _"What for?"_

 _"Dunno.. being bitchy.."_

 _"Nonsense. You were being blunt and to the point. Thinking you're not quite at ease with being here but perhaps you feel it might be a good thing."_

 _"They pay you the big money don't they?" She grimaced. "Shit.. sorry.."_

 _"Apology accepted.. that last bit was bitchy." They smiled at each other. "How about you tell me a little more about your family. Help paint a picture of what your childhood was like.. if you don't mind."_

She took a breath, pushed the memory aside and took the few steps to the door. She rang the bell and waited.

..

Sasha was groaning and hissing as he wiped at his shoulder with antiseptic. Effy's nails had done him in again. He wasn't complaining. They'd held off on sex for so long that he imagined they would be in a honeymoon period for months if their combined appetites were any indication. But she had been more aggressive. With every instance, it seemed to increase. He had bruises and bite marks in a lot of places. He knew he'd left a few marks of his own on her body but it had been done in the act. Raw passion he'd thought after the fact. As he wiped at the blood running down his skin, the nagging thought returned. She wasn't seeing him. Not when she was in attack mode. He'd dubbed it that even if it wasn't entirely accurate. _It wasn't inaccurate._ His mind intruded in on itself and he sighed.

Effy was sitting on the fire escape smoking a cigarette. She'd been indulging in them, knowing it wasn't what she wanted but also that it would have to do. What she wanted was a no. Madge came up to her and rubbed herself on her elbow. She scooped up the cat and held her before setting her back down. Another meow and she was gone back inside. Sasha had managed to get a few things for her. Toys, bowls, a perch of sorts. It was as if he'd been more than eager to accept someone, something into his space. It made her smile albeit a little sadly. She closed her eyes as she inhaled. She could see his eyes. Dark. Searing. If she let herself, she could almost remember his fingers. The intrusion. It had been a numb experience. She could feel them and not at the same time. She remembered the feel of drugs entering her system more clearly. Her eyes flew open as she felt Sasha walking up behind her. "Bleeding stop?"

"Yes.. I put a bandage on the worst." He sat on the edge of the window on the inside of the flat.

"That's good." She hadn't offered to help him with it. Not today. Not the first time she broke skin. The most she'd offered was to trim her nails down. He declined that. He didn't seem to mind a bit of pain. _A lot of pain_. She knew what his back looked like. Her marks joined a few that were burned into his skin from some other time in his life. Her marks were red trails. They would likely fade. But even after a few days, they were painfully bright against his flesh. She finished the cigarette and disposed of the butt. "You sure you don't want me to get rid of the nails. Doubt I'll be gentler any time soon." She looked at him and tried to smile. Even to her, it felt off. She cared for him. Truly cared. But she was lost in the middle of something and couldn't get herself out. Not yet.

Sasha shook his head. "I can take it." He met her eyes and nodded. How much communicated in that nod. She leaned into him and kissed him.

..

"Right... tomatoes and cucumbers, beans, and herbs.. all planted and labeled. The berry plants are next." Naomi had walked in from the garden. Gina took in her daughter, covered in loose dirt from head to toe. She smiled wide and told her to wash up as breakfast would be ready soon. She nodded and limped to the wash closet. It was a sight for certain. She had been going to physical therapy once a week and it was helping. The crutches were a thing of the past and only minor stiffness remained. She refused to do therapy more often than that. Her reasoning was that she could do the same things at home. Work had been going well and she'd discovered a real love for plants.

She set the plates of food down for both of them. Kieran was at school already. He'd been sending her naughty texts all morning. She kept laughing at them and wondering if she didn't need to cut back on his telly watching. She poured the tea as Naomi sat down. "Thanks mum." Gina set the kettle down and touched her daughter's cheek.

"Have I told you how much I cherish you?" Naomi rolled her eyes but blushed.

"Mum.. stay out of the herbs." She smiled as she spoke.

"Never." They both laughed and set about to eat.

..

The door opened after a couple of minutes and someone she hadn't expected stood there with bills in his hand.

"Huh.. you're not pizza."

"What are you doing here?" She frowned at him and clutched at her bag. She could feel the base of her neck prick up as he stared at her then past her.

"My parents live here... and I'm waiting for a delivery. Not that I need to answer to you.. especially the way your mates treated me but.. since you are here.." His eyes traveled up and down her body. His smiled was stopped halfway as he heard someone behind him. "Oh now you've done it.."

"Mr. Huxley... your parents would prefer you not answer the door." Peter made a face at the voice.

"Jarvis... Emily Fitch... Emily Fitch... Jarvis.." He introduced them with a bored expression as a car pulled up. "Ahh... I'm saved.. you all exchange disapproving looks until my return." He jogged out to the car as the delivery person stepped out with two cardboard boxes.

"Ms. Fitch. My sincerest apologies. I'm Albert, the Huxley's aide. Did you have an appointment with Mr. and Mrs. Huxley? I wasn't aware of any." He looked at her and smiled. It wasn't warm. "I'm afraid they're not in presently. Only Peter is in residence currently." She almost smiled at the contempt with which he said the man's name.

"Unfortunate that. I was hoping to speak with them.. when will they be around?"

"Not for some time. I can ask them to call on you upon their return." She heard steps behind her and half turned defensively.

"Shame... lovely view.." He whispered as he walked by. "You can come in.. have a slice." He announced as he bounded up the three short steps.

"I don't think.." The elder gentleman was protesting the invitation.

"Noted Jarvis.. but I was talking to her.. not you. Go back to your cave." The older gentleman bristled but didn't leave.

"Ms. Fitch.. thank you for stopping in. I will let the Huxley's know of your visit." He took hold of the door, intimating for Peter to come inside so he could close it. Instead, he stood firmly in front of it and shook his head.

"Manners old boy.. manners.. please do come in Emily... I've plenty to share." He met her eyes and her skin crawled. She grasped the double meaning in his words. _Double.. triple or quadruple. Ugh_. "Seriously.. go back to your quarters. I can shut the door on my own if she doesn't come inside you old twat." It was something to watch the color change in the man's face. If it had been in a pub, she'd imagined a fist flying. Here was a different story. The man nodded and turned on his heel. Peter laughed and looked at her. "He has no sense of humor. Coming in?" Emily was glaring at him. She didn't know whether to turn and run or spit in his face. He hadn't done anything other than behave obnoxiously. It was at the very least honest. He was vile and had no problem exhibiting it. She clenched her jaw as he smiled.

"I don't like you." He shrugged.

"You'd be one of a handful of souls who did if that was the case.." He held the boxes with one hand and dug out a slice of pizza with the other. He took a bite and proceeded to speak with his mouth full. "You're here for answers I'm guessing... I've got them." He took another bite. "I've also got beer going warm inside and a high stakes football game to watch. So make up your mind and get in or go."

..

She had grabbed a shower and a fresh change of clothes. Sasha had only bothered with a towel after the shower and wandered into his studio. He had put up a blank canvas two days ago and was finally giving it some active thought. He stood there with his hands on his hips. She watched him. He hadn't dried thoroughly and water droplets littered his skin. He grabbed a couple of paintbrushes and set them on the side table. He was fingering tubes of paint as she smiled. The way he moved, the way he thought. She could see it as a dance. He wasn't like anyone she'd been with. It terrified her. The only things that kept her from running away had been their conversations and the fresh memories of years gone by. She needed to hold on. Needed to remain in the now or lose herself in the past. She understood herself and was aware enough to be here. She walked to him and put her arms around his waist. He stopped moving as her front pressed against his back. He touched her arms encircling him. He didn't turn around. He wanted to. But he was learning what she needed.

"You coming back tonight?" She shook her head. She hadn't spent the night again yet. She'd spend hours on end, but never the night. At least not now. It was a line she had set on herself. "Lunch tomorrow?" She nodded. "Alright." She squeezed him a little harder and then was gone. He didn't look after her as she left. He was hers and he knew it. She would return if she said she would. He uncapped the tube of red paint and put a glop on the canvas itself.

..

"Toby!" He was sitting at the table eating toast and reading the paper when Katie called for him. He jumped and spilled his coffee. He wiped at it as she stomped into the kitchen. "You touched my closet."

"Our closet." He replied and tried suppressing a smile.

"Whatever.. my shoes and clothes are moved around."

"I rearranged them."

"Yeah.. kind of guessed that unless you were trying them on and if you're pulling a Channing in that Pink vid, you'd best get your own dress.. anyway.. they're not how I left them."

"No. I put them in order or heel size and color. Tops, bottoms, dresses are also in similar organization." He paused. "What video?"

"Never mind that.. it doesn't make sense this way."

"It makes perfect sense."

"Uh no.. it doesn't. I had shoes and outfits arranged to match."

"I beg your pardon." He looked at her like she was speaking a different language. "How does that make logical sense?"

"It makes sense in that I know the amount of time I need to apply makeup based on what outfit I'm wearing and since they're all planned out for the most part it requires little thought process early morning or late evening whenever I am rushing and now everything is messed up."

"Katie breathe."

"Toby! This is an emergency. I'm going to be late."

"I'll drive you."

"Yes you will.. but not the point. Tonight we're spending quality time with the closet and I'm teaching you fashion." She turned on her heel and stomped back into the bedroom. Tobias looked at his cup and shook his head.

"Might need to get an espresso later."

..

With every step she took, she felt her anxieties creep up. On the walls, there were painted portraits of the family at different ages. Every face, serious and stern. Nothing warm or friendly. She wondered if they actually posed or if the artist had drawn it from a picture. Peter had shut the door after she'd come inside and then stepped around her. He told her to follow him. She was trying to place limits on her decision to come in. If he went too far into the house, she would turn around and walk out. If he tried to go upstairs, where she imagined the bedrooms to be, she would turn and walk out. He turned into the second door on the right and she could hear a television from inside the room. It was a den of sorts. There was a large flat screen mounted on the wall but the furniture was more museum quality than comfort.

The pizza boxes were dumped on a center table next to an open bottle of beer. He walked to the wall where an expensive built-in bar was situated. She looked about the room and saw the shelves of books adorning every other wall from floor to ceiling. When she looked at him again, he was offering her a beer. She shook her head. "Hmm... I swear it's unaltered." He licked his lips, admiring her openly. "Not the perv my little brother is. See.. has the cap on and everything... Father buys it so it's very posh.. but still beer." She couldn't get understand how incongruous he was to everything here. The taste of the décor, the lifestyle. It didn't explain his existence. "Look.. have a beer.. a slice of pizza.. kick your feet up. Least you deserve from my family." He said it but it wasn't sincere.

"The least I deserve?" He laughed.

"Come on.. I know my parents offered you money. It's them.. who they are." He put his fresh bottle of beer on the table and uncapped hers, placing it in her hand. She recoiled at his touch but didn't drop the bottle. He gave her another smile before grabbing his own beer and popping the top. "Cheers." He sat on the couch and pointed to the spot next to him. The look on Emily's face must have been apparent when he shrugged and took a swig of beer. She sat in the armchair nearby. "I'm not judging.. I think you deserve every penny and likely more.. I mean.. you took it from Connie after all."

"I don't need this.." She stood as did he.

"Christ.. have a sense of humor will you?" He could see the fear around the eyes, the uncertainty. Even after all the time with his brother, she maintained her innocence in there. He could see some of the appeal.

"A sense of humor? What the fuck is wrong with you? What do you think your brother did to me while we.." He met her eyes and there was something unreadable there.

"I know.. have a fairly good idea.." He didn't sound apologetic. But again he didn't sound insincere in his tone. Something about that was speaking to her. "Please... sit. I'll.. I'll try to behave. It's not my strong suit... but... I'm bored. Fresh company would be great."

"You're bored? Fresh company?" She looked at him like he'd grown another head. She felt offended but all the same, she took a seat. The beer in her hand leaving condensation on her palm. Her throat being dry she cautiously took a sip.

"Yes.. bored.. I've been holed up here all fucking week with only the walking hemorrhoid to keep me company." She grimaced at the description. "He's only gotten uglier with age." He drank and grabbed another slice. He tilted his head at her and she declined. His eyes looked at the television but it was only for a second.

"Mummy and daddy punishing you? Keeping you away from the schoolyard?" He laughed loudly at that.

"Ooh.. maybe there is some fight to you after all." He was regarding her like a lion would prey. She could feel it and wondered if it would be cowardly to run.

"Look.. you said you had.. answers." He nodded as he drained half the bottle and kept eating. "Let's have them."

"I need questions first." He smiled and it was chilling. He was playing a game. She was a game.

"Fine.." She took a longer drink and let out a breath. "Questions... Did your parents really pay for your brother to be.. locked up?" He nodded giving the appearance of caring little. "Why?"

"Did they pay? A sizable amount. Why?" He smiled. "Too easy.. Better to have a loony for a son than a convicted kidnapper.. ohh and don't forget murderer." He thought for a moment. "The murderer thing would give the family infamy.. at least that was my argument but I wasn't consulted."

"But how can he be considered.."

"Batshit?"

"Mentally unfit? Con.." His name was difficult to say. It had been something she had to work on.

..

 _"You won't be able to move forward if you can't face your past. And you're carrying around a fair bit of baggage."_

 _"I know.. but.. how do I.. I mean.. I can't tell you for sure what was done to me.. or what wasn't. How do I move forward from that?" She rubbed her arms up and down. "I know I lost time.. a lot of time.. there are so many blank spots and I could have sworn it was simply me running around ragged between work and school.. forgetting things.. but.." She shook her head. "The police.. my sister.. friends.. they're sure I was drugged.. I know.. on some level.. I was.. but it's not something.." The therapist reached out and touched her knee._

 _"One thing at a time Emily.. you need to forgive yourself for what you think you did to Naomi. We'll get to Connor." She watched as the younger twin shivered at the name. She squeezed her knee and moved back in her chair. She made a note in her pad regarding the reaction._

 _"How am I supposed to forgive myself for abandoning her?" She picked at the hem of her shirt._

" _She was alone.."_

 _"By choice. From our conversation so far, she didn't want visitors."_

 _"But I could have.."_

 _"Hindsight isn't going to help second guessing here. You were young and you made an emotional choice based on her actions. Harsh yes. But it was what you felt then. Getting hurt by those we love leaves us open to making discordant choices. You've also said you tried to visit. I think you need to see yourself and the intent. It was an unusual situation for anyone. There wasn't a set manual or procedure."_

 _.._

She had found the first address easily enough. He'd been listed after all. It was a nice area. She hadn't seen him though. In all the nights she'd walked by or sat on a bench across the way, she hadn't laid eyes on him once. A woman in her 20s came and went but no Peter. She didn't know what she would do if she ran into him. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to hurt him. But she didn't know why. What he had done so long ago had been to someone she didn't know anymore.

"That's not true." She heard his voice and nearly wet herself. She hadn't seen him in a long time. The last time had hurt. She didn't want it to hurt.

"You can't be here." She didn't look. She couldn't.

"But it seems I am.." He was standing behind her. "You're the same Effy as you always were. You've known who you were since you were an infant. It hasn't changed."

"Can you go?" The first tear rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes. "Please... I can't Freddie. I can't." She opened her eyes and turned her head when she felt him leave. She got off the bench and walked to the front door of the house and rang the bell.

..

"The garden looks lovely child of mine. Looks like you're a natural."

"It's applied science." She hadn't been the smartest at science but she wasn't a slouch. Though she knew she was stretching it in this case. She'd liked working with flowers, learning their lore and then their uses. It branched out from there. She knew her mum's garden was a good one but she saw an opportunity to expand on it and maybe claim part of it for herself. It would take time, give her a routine.

"Hmm... I think it's the exposure to communal living." There was an audible protest. Gina was teasing her. She'd seen the changes in her. Both the good and the bad. She'd been worried but Naomi had been proving she needn't be. There was a resilience to her that was lovely to witness. She'd hoped it hadn't all been learned as a coping mechanism after what she'd been through. "Maybe this is something you might like.. long term?" She looked at her daughter and waited until she was looking back. "Have you thought of having your own nursery?"

..

"He's one of the smartest people I've known. He's organized.. never careless.. Surely that counts against being mentally impaired."

"He is. Yes. All of that. Someone with enough initials after their proper name could argue that those are 'manifestations' of what 'trauma' he suffered when he was young." He made air quotes and Emily glared at him. He gave her a sideways smile. "All of it doesn't negate that my cousin wasn't exactly... picky when it came to buggery.. female, male.. didn't matter to him.. apparently neither did age or familial ties." Peter said it plainly as if reciting a shopping list. He omitted what hand he'd played in the initial and subsequent events.

"Your cousin.. he..?"

"Took it to Connie? Yup. As often as he could..I think he was 13 the first time." He finished his beer and put it next to the other bottle. He was half through the first pizza already. "Something else that gets brushed under the rug... patient-doctor confidences and what have you.." She shook her head.

"Jesus.. How did no one notice? I mean.. your parents.. How does.."

"Blind and deaf if it isn't socially acceptable or a step up on the economic food chain. Money.. it makes the world go 'round.. makes the dirty stuff clean... the secrets go away." Peter stared at her. She actually exhibited some pity it seemed for Connor. He couldn't understand that. "So.. unless you have someone like me who obviously cares nothing for the family name... I'm an open book.. behind closed doors at least." He stood and grabbed another beer from the inlaid bar fridge. He didn't offer her another. She'd drank some but he knew she wouldn't allow herself to get drunk enough to his liking.

"So you know it all and yet.. you won't say anything?" He shrugged.

"Why should I? I mean.. yeah I fucking hate Connie and would love for him to be in some hole somewhere getting shit on by someone big and ugly but.. he's locked away... so there's something to rejoice in that." He looked at her and smiled. "Or wait... you mean cause I didn't stand up for him when he was young?" He laughed. "Why would I say anything? He should have been a bed stain at best. Oh wait.. you mean.. cause he gets away with what he did to you? I should be what? Stalwart and upstanding?" He chuckled and drank. "Wrong family virtue." She looked at her beer trying to let the words sink in. "We're not the stand up kind Emily... maybe my grandparents were on Dad's side.. but they're gone. Dad.. he's too weak to have a spine.. And I don't give a fuck. I wasn't joking when I said I'd have a go at you or your sister if I could." More beer down his throat and he thought about it. "Besides I've got my own shit to deal with.. I'm not taking the mantle to making sure _your_ sense of justice is restored."

"Fuck you." The bottle stopped from reaching his lips. He nodded.

"Good on you."

"You said you had answers." She looked at the bottle in her hand. He had uncapped it in front of her. It hadn't tasted funny. She was still in control. "You're amusing yourself and not giving me much."

"You need questions... and the answers might not suit you." He drank and leaned forward. "What do you want to know Emily? How messed up it all was? It wasn't a real secret that Dimmie and Connie fucked. My parents may have been unaware but there were a few of us who knew. Not a one of us said shit." His bluntness caused her to stare. He couldn't tell if it was anger, hatred, disgust. But whatever it was, he was delighted. "It went on for a couple of years. Straight through college. Didn't start out friendly." She could see he was actually enjoying telling her this. "Things changed in time.. became somewhat mutually beneficial. Then Caroline happened." She swallowed and decided another drink wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Who is.. who is she?"

"Was.. past tense.. she finally got the plug pulled sometime last year. Parents took long enough to let go. Messy combination of drugs, sadness and what have you. Landed her on her back and mostly alone." He sat back and watched her reactions, savoring them. "She and Connie went to college.. same form. Sweet on each other they were at first." He stopped what he was saying and drank. "Tried keeping _her_ a secret. Didn't work out so well. Things changed after she met the bunch of us. Dimmie.. my girl at the time I forget her name. She thought Connie invited her over. Shame that.." He laughed. "Maybe not that much shame. A little of this and a little of that. Made for an interesting time."

Emily's stomach was turning. What she was hearing was getting worse by the minute. "So.. he.. you all.. used her?"

"That's a terrible notion. No.. We _educated_ her. Brought her out of her mousy shell. She learned what it meant to be a part of our.. family. In turn, she provided him with an outlet for his.. predilections. She was certainly entertaining."

"I think I'm going to be sick." She put the near empty bottle on the table and stood. "I need to go."

"Are you keeping the money or throwing it back in their face?" He asked without moving from his seat.

"What?"

"Isn't that why you're here? To tell them what pricks they are.. how you can't be bought?" He finished the beer and put it next to hers. Then he stood, placing himself directly in her way. "Tell me.. tell me how you're taking the moral high and that they can shove their money up mum's.."

"Peter!" The female voice cut through the air sharply. Emily jumped and looked. A tall woman in heels and a designer pantsuit stood in the doorway. "Be a good boy. Watch your little game and let the adults speak." He looked at her and offered a salute with a clenched as he sat down. He whispered for Emily to call him and winked. She turned her stare to Emily and she watched as the eyes changed. It was no longer angry but instead inviting. Her breath caught in her throat. She recognized it in an instant. _Connor._ "Ms. Fitch.. please come with me. We can speak in my office." She felt herself walking after the woman, not even glancing at the man slumped on the couch. She could feel his eyes lingering on her.

..

The door opened and the woman she'd seen answered. "Yes?" She didn't yet look vexed but there was an air of superiority coming off her.

"I'm looking for Peter." Effy's voice sounded distant to her. The woman narrowed her eyes at her.

"Unbelievable. Look.. I'm sure you have urgent business with the bastard but I suggest you take leave." She was about to shut the door when Effy put her hand out.

"Wait.. doesn't he live here? I thought.. this is his address.."

"Not once the divorce is final. If you were stupid enough to believe in him or spread your legs _for_ him that's not my problem. This isn't his home. Neither you nor his..." She made a disapproving sound as she looked at Effy up and down. "Whatever you call yourself.. I will not accept that. Fuck off you little tart before I call the police." She slammed the door and Effy stood there.

..

He'd been painting nonstop since she'd left. He realized more than half the day was gone when his stomach rumbled. He dropped the paintbrush on the palette and stepped back. The towel had dropped a while back after he'd wiped his hands on it too many times. He'd ended up grabbing a pair of briefs. The thought of getting paint on his privates was none too pleasing. He'd need another shower as it was. He could feel the paint on his skin, cracking as it dried. The canvas was abstract. There were swirls of red embedded with skin tones. Flecks of bright blue throughout. He'd added clouds to the background. Hazy. He could make out the female form but then again he was the painter. He knew where to look. A smile creased his features. This would be a private piece. For his studio. Inspiration for when she needed to disappear. He went into the kitchen and helped himself to fruit while Madge meowed at him for treats.

..

The office she'd mentioned was across the hall. She opened the door and waved Emily inside. "I will apologize for my son. He's in rather poor spirits and temperament. The loss of his cousin came at the most inopportune time. He's going through a divorce and it's left him with little in the way of tact and civility. Tea?" She walked around a glass desk and sat down.

"Uh.. no.. I.. uh.. Mrs. Huxley.."

"Please take a seat dear." She pressed a button on the desk phone and a voice came through. "Tea service for two. There.. that will be up shortly. I do wish you'd announced your intent in visiting. My husband and I were at his parents' estate. I'd have made certain Peter was properly occupied. He can be vulgar." She smiled at Emily who was reminding herself to breathe. "Albert phoned to let us know of your presence. I left my husband there to deal with.. family trinkets. Gives him something to do. He's distraught over Connor. Neither of us could imagine the tragedy that has befallen on you and yours at the hands of our youngest." Emily nodded. She couldn't speak. "I understand Christopher delivered our.. offer as compensation for your grief and troubles." She nodded again and could hear ringing in her ears. "You do understand the acceptance of which precludes any mention of the incident, yes?" The tea was brought by the older gentleman without so much as a look to Emily. He placed a cup in front of the woman at the desk. He handed Emily her cup, set the tray down and left.

"Mrs. Huxley... I.."

"Was it not sufficient? Is that the issue? I spoke to our actuarial and he took into account the length of time you were involved with my son as well as any medical.."

"No.. Mrs. Huxley.. It's not about the amount." She shook her head. "Do you buy your way out of.."

"Careful dear.. my other son may have a wagging tongue but I assure you nothing he said is admissible in any court – civil or otherwise. I would choose your words with care." She sipped from her cup. "Lovely rose. Albert does have a knack for finding the right blend for me. Peter.. He's a wreck on at least three different medications.. some self-prescribed I fear." She took another sip from the tea and smiled. "I am compensating you and your friends because I'm merely concerned for your well-being. Connor, my poor boy, is a troubled young man and is finally receiving professional care for his condition. He has a long road ahead and it is unlikely he will ever be in a right mind. It's not unfathomable that he will spend his life under a doctor's care. While it is unfortunate that his troubles fell on your doorstep, I'm not _buying_ anything. Are we clear on this?"

She watched the woman drink her tea like this was a casual meeting. She set her cup on the tray. "I'm clear that you don't want to face things.. doesn't it bother you? That he did.. that he hurt people? That he was hurt?"

"Of course.. did you miss the part about me being concerned? Or that he has a condition?" Her smile met her eyes. _Peter._ She could see him in her. Emily shook her head. The woman was amused at her own version of a game. "My son will pay for his trespasses. He's divided my husband's family I fear by his actions against his cousin. But they're family and the rift will eventually be resolved. What he allegedly did to.."

"Allegedly? There aren't any allegations.. He.."

"It doesn't matter. Whatever happened, happened. Can't change it. No sense in dwelling on it. We can only move forward. If you and your friends need more time, or an additional reparation, we can discuss it." She put her cup down, took up a pen and a piece of monogrammed note paper. She slid it along the desk to Emily. "Write down a _reasonable_ number." She looked at the paper in disbelief.

"I've told them to take the money." She blurted out. "I.. I didn't come here to ask for more.. _I_ don't want what you're offering.. But I know.. I know it would change my friends' lives, my sister's life." She put a hand to her mouth, preventing her from continuing, afraid she would start crying. It had been too much coming here. She reached out and pushed the pen and paper back.

"You're being smart by accepting the money." The woman stood up. "Nothing will change what's happened. Only the future can change. My son will not be hurting anyone else." Emily wanted to scream at her poise.

"You could have stopped him before.. with Caroline." She watched a crack in the veneer around the eyes but it was back in a flash.

"That was unfortunate and out of our hands. She overdosed over her own emotional turmoil. Connor had nothing to do with that.. no matter what Peter has intimated. I'm sure you can find your way out." She was on her feet shakily and tried to walk but it took some effort. Her legs felt like jelly. "And Ms. Fitch.. no more unscheduled visits."

..

Effy stood across the street from a different house, different neighborhood. Foot traffic was different. It seemed people drove more here. People traveling home from working at a white collar position. The other neighborhood had been nice but had a mix of classes. Not here. This was upper crust. She stood behind a parked car. Dusk was fast approaching and she knew she should head home. There was nothing to be found here. She'd not expected the woman to be his wife. Not expected to be treated like she was part of his world on purpose. It made her feel like she needed a week-long shower. She was still debating what to do when the door opened.

She couldn't have been more shocked to see the twin exiting the place. She seemed out of sorts and a bit pale. She got as far as the bottom step before turning her head and vomiting. Effy didn't have a chance to react. No sooner was she done that Emily sprinted away as if someone was chasing her. Her hands, her body was shaking. She checked her phone to make sure she had the right address. She'd done a search for other Huxley's in city and came up with this location as the address for two people. A man and a woman. She could only imagine it was the parents as the man's name had Charles. The woman's name was Susan. She looked up as the door opened again and out stepped Peter shrugging on a jacket. A woman right after him. Effy crouched down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out mother.. I can't breathe in there."

"I suggest you exercise a little care with what you do. I can't have you running around."

"Don't worry mother.. I think your youngest fucked up enough for the rest of us to skate on everything we might do."

"Peter Huxley.. I swear if you... is that vomit?" She pointed aghast at the steps as he managed to avoid the puddle. He laughed as the woman shrieked for someone inside the house to clean it up. Effy watched as he took off in the direction Emily went. She started to follow him, determined to find out what he'd done to the twin.


	27. Chapter 26

Another installment of this lovely story... (insert sarcasm)

Aunt and uncle depart the island today for a vacation thankfully... I can only deal with one of them at a time.. ok I can only deal with aunt.. not uncle.. he gives men a bad name and it's disheartening... but I digress.

You're here for entertainment... so.. another small bit of stuff..

Shoutout to marsupial1974 - always rocking and writing babes.. you're awesome

TheAeacusProject - think of water.. clear, chlorine smelling chilled water... and the girls in their suits.. inspiration

Thank you for reading.. review if you can though not necessary... also I'm only on one cup of coffee so I may forget something... or ramble...

* * *

Chapter 26

The door slammed shut and Gina called out from the kitchen. "Effy? Is that you luv? Supper's almost ready." She spoke as she walked to the foyer. "Jesus! Naomi! Kieran!" She rushed to Effy who was standing against the door. She was wet from the late afternoon rain. That hadn't bothered Gina. It was the blood covering her clothes. "Effy.. where are you hurt?" She touched the young woman's face then started looking at her for injuries. Kieran stepped out of the sitting room with newspaper in hand.

"Holy mother of shite.. should I call for an ambulance?" He took off his glasses as he searched his pockets for his mobile. Naomi was coming down the stairs until she saw Effy. She froze halfway down and blinked.

"Effy luv.. tell me where you're hurt." The young woman met Naomi's eyes and then shook her head. She needed to speak but it wasn't coming out. Gina took her jacket off gently but was having trouble finding the source of the blood.

"Eff?" Naomi spoke.

"It's not mine."

..

"Hold your horses!" Katie yelled as she made her way from the bedroom to the front door. She apparently hadn't heard the first few knocks and whoever it was was banging on the door with authority. Toby was suffering for his closet faux pas and she had been having too much fun. She was wearing a matching pink track suit. No need to be uncomfortable while making him pay. She didn't even think about whom it could be since they hadn't ordered delivery food. She looked through the peephole and cursed under her breath. She opened the door.

..

"What do you mean it's not yours?" Gina blinked and looked at her. She framed Effy's face forcing her to look at her and not up at Naomi. "You need to tell me dear. What happened?" She looked like she wanted to cry but wouldn't let herself. She could feel the nervous energy literally flying off her skin. She tried shaking her head.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... something happened."

..

 _She had finally crossed the street when he'd been half a block ahead. He wasn't in a hurry but he also wasn't slowing down. She couldn't see Emily anywhere. There was some relief in that he wasn't going after her. If he was, he'd lost track of her too. It took another ten minutes of following until they were out of the nice neighborhood and in a more densely populated area. He stopped moving and was literally approached by a guy in a hoodie. Effy pretended to look in a shop window but watched as they shook hands and then went their separate ways. She could see it for what it was. A buy. She continued to follow Peter who wandered away from the crowded street. She had to slow down. It wasn't until he stepped into an alleyway that she became concerned about being seen or worse. She waited a bit and decided to chance it._

 _Effy approached the alley entrance and held her breath as she peeked around the corner. She could see Peter about 5 meters away, his back to her. She took a deep breath and move towards him. Her hand reached out to a rubbish bin on her right and grabbed a bottle out of it. He turned upon hearing the noise. The look of surprise in his eyes was evident but it was marred by the smile curling on his lips. He took the spliff from his lips and let out a stream of smoke._

 _"Well didn't expect to see you here. Bristol is still full of surprises. Want some?" He offered her the joint._

 _"What did you do to her?"_

 _"Who?" He looked confused. He took another hit even as she stepped forward._

 _"Emily.. she was upset when she walked out of your house... what did you do?" He looked at her and laughed._

 _"Aww... I didn't do anything. Wish I had. She's a little nymph isn't she?" He took another hit, blowing out smoke as the stuff started to work into his system. "Sure you don't want some? It's pretty good." Effy slammed the bottle against the wall. He jumped not expecting that. She held on to the unbroken end. Her eyes were blank. "Ok babe.. you need to chill." He took a step back and put his hand up. He took another hit off the spliff. "You're going to ruin my calm. I don't know what your fucking problem is but I didn't do anything to the little waif."_

 _"Liar."_

 _"Look I don't know what you saw.." She swung the bottle in front of her. Peter took a jump back and dropped the spliff. He was beginning to understand that she wasn't going to back off. "Fuck.. look.. I swear.. I didn't do anything.. we talked... that's it. She didn't like what I said. That's not my fucking problem." He looked behind him and knew the alley turned but there was no exit. He'd hoped to have a little peace to smoke and then return to his parents. This wasn't in the plan. He tried standing his ground. "I didn't do anything. Find her and ask her yourself."_

 _"You did. Your kind always does." She stopped advancing a moment. "You did something to me."_

 _"What?" He was confused. The pot was either working too fast or she wasn't making sense. He tried to think. "I haven't touched you. I haven't seen you since Connor's flat.." He was kicking himself for getting fancy with the drugs. He'd asked for something extra in the spliff and it was reacting with his system, the alcohol already in there. Another step from her. The rain started to fall._

 _"Not then."_

 _"Wait.. when we were younger?" He thought she nodded but she was shimmering so he couldn't be completely certain it was an actual nod. "You.. we...We were partying with Josh.. it was ok. He said it was. You'd already.. fuck.. what was the other kid's name.. you'd already had a go.."_

 _"It wasn't. It wasn't ok. I was.." She was there for a moment. The smell of the place. A mix of body odor, alcohol, and other substances. How much had she had that night? She'd been high all night. But it wasn't until the needle that she'd been completely out of it._

 _"High as a kite.. yeah.. and? It was a fucking party." The entire alley was shimmering. He laughed. The idea he was being threatened was becoming amusing. "You didn't say no... You weren't.." He shook his head trying to focus._

 _"I was 14.. on drugs.. who gave you the right?"_

 _"Josh.. he gave me the go ahead.. said you weren't a virgin.. Look this... this is a mistake." He ran a hand over his face. He needed to go. He needed to find a spot and sit. "Not like I fucked you Effy... I only touched. I didn't..." She slashed the bottle across as he put his hand up. He yelped as the glass cut through the palm of his hand. The pain centering him some. "Fuck!" He pulled his hand back, the blood dripping down it. Effy was looking at the blood, so red. "Jesus... are you crazy? It was years ago." He cradled his hand. The blood staining his shirt. It was pulsating. "I need to.. I need to go." He stepped forward and Effy held out the bottle in front of her._

 _.._

"Fuck's sake you look like a drown..." Katie didn't finish her sentence as a slightly soaked Emily wrapped her arms around her twin. It took less than a second to hug her back. "Ems.. what's the matter?" She was crying, sobbing into her shoulder. "It's ok.. whatever it is.. it's ok.. you're here. You're safe." She felt the nod against her. They stood there for a bit until the crying slowed. Katie's hand stroked Emily's head. She wanted to kill whoever did this. Her mind flashed to the prick already in custody and she saw red. He wasn't behind bars. He wasn't suffering. It was a sticking point in her protective side.

She'd been at odds with the whole thing. Once Emily entertained the idea that they should accept, she had looked at the cheque and wondered how it would change their lives. It was a _lot_ of money. Her twin was getting triple what the other girls were getting. She'd seen that as justified in a sense but at the same time, it was clear they were being bought. It meant things got pushed aside. It would mean the fight for real justice, for the bastard to be held accountable, would be over before it even began. Yes, he was locked away. She knew it wasn't a picnic being in a mental hospital. Her mind flashed to countless visits with Effy. She had bad days. So many others there had worse existences. She couldn't see Connor hurting enough though. Katie wanted him to hurt. Her exposure to him had been limited and even at that, it had been horrible. She couldn't imagine Emily dealing with that every day. She and the other girls had decided this was Emily's call, whether to take the money or not. No matter what. She was the one most affected. They all understood that the hidden scars were worse than the visible ones. The crying turned to sniffles and she let go of the hug slowly as they started to separate.

"Emsy.. what happened?" Katie brushed away the remaining tears. Her own eyes a little wet. "Here.. take this jacket off.. we need to get you a..."

"Katie.. I love you but this thong is cutting me in half. I need to take it off." Tobias walked out of the bedroom. He froze when he saw Emily there. "Fucking hell." He was wearing a cashmere sweater and a short skirt. "Um.. hi.. Emily." He crossed his arms in front of him as if it could shield him.

Emily looked up and was mildly confused but said nothing except a short hello. "Toby.. don't just stand there.. get a couple towels yeah? And my bathrobe. She's freezing." He looked at the twins a moment longer. "Now Toby!" He couldn't quite run in the skirt but he hurried down the hall.

"Katie?" Emily looked at her twin as she wiped at the tears.

"What?" She hung the wet jacket on the back of a kitchen chair. "Ever heard of an umbrella? At least this isn't haute couture."

"Why is.." She stopped and looked at her twin. "Toby's wearing your clothes." She paused, wiping at her nose. The realization hit her. "Tell me you're not trying to Channing him." She said as she started giggling him. Katie started laughing.

"It didn't start like that I swear." There was an evil smile on her lips. "He touched my closet.. like proper rearranged everything by whatever boy logic he had.. so he needed to pay."

"By making him dress up?" She was starting to smile.

"Nooo! Not really. I wanted to teach him about styles and how _I_ preferred my things, how they made sense to me. Can't have him changing things that work you know? During the show and tell, he said he liked that outfit so... I may have encouraged." They both giggled then as he walked in with towels and a robe.

"Umm.. here... I'll uh... go get changed." Katie looked at him and shook her head. "You're not serious?" He handed over the towels and robe. "I know I messed up but I can't be like..." He pointed to his outfit. "In front of.."

"Babes.. she's already seen you... it's not like the image is going to disappear. And besides, our pervy brother wore worse outfits."

"But.." He blushed harder.

"Thought you liked it? That it was soft?" She gave him a look and bit her lip. His ears looked about to fall off from the blood rush. "Now be a doll and turn around. Emily needs to get out o her clothes." He turned away from them. The younger twin started taking off the wet layers. She tugged the robe on over her undergarments. Katie placed a towel around her head and dried off her hair.

"The thong is not soft." He grumbled and fidgeted, trying not to pick at the intrusive garment. "Don't know how you can wear the damned things."

"You certainly don't complain when I wear them. Hey, I've some silk knickers you can try on." Toby groaned. She said and suppressed a giggle. Emily rolled her eyes and mouthed that she was terrible. Katie mouthed for her to look at his arse. She huffed out a breath. "Alright babes.. if you want to get changed.."

"I simply want the thong to disappear." He mumbled as he walked away. The girls erupted in laughter.

"Katie you have no shame."

"Did you see his bum? How good it looked in that skirt? Fucker has a great body.. need to shave his legs though.. or wax them." Emily took over drying her own hair.

"You're evil." She stopped what she was saying and doing. "Actually... no, you're not.. well, you are but it isn't real evil." Katie looked at her twin unsure of what she meant.

"Ok.. out with it. What happened?"

"I went to their house?"

"Whose house?"

"His parents."

"Toby's? Why would you.." Once she said that it hit her. "Connor's?! You went to their house? What the bloody hell Emsy? Are you fucking daft or what? Why the fuck would you go there?"

..

Naomi paced the hallway as Kieran looked on. He'd added a splash of whiskey to his tea. He was fairly calm for everything Effy had said. She hadn't asked where she'd been going. There wasn't a need. She was an adult. That and everyone assumed she'd been spending all her time with Sasha. Finding out she'd been trying to seek out Peter, finding out he and she had a run in years before, it was mortifying. She was having fresh hostile thoughts for him. He'd barged into their lives and seemed to be lingering. It wasn't fair. Gina came out of the loo with a pile of clothing. Naomi stopped moving.

"She's almost dressed. Kieran be a dear and toss these in the wash?" She handed them to him and he nodded. No questions. She absolutely loved that man. She looked at her daughter. "She's calmer. Not that she was exactly excitable." She wandered down the hall and into the kitchen. She had helped her into the shower after it all came tumbling out of her. It took less than ten minutes but it was adding years to her. _Fourteen... fourteen and already..._ She shook her head.

"Mum." Naomi went after her. "What are we going to do?" Her instinct was both to forget about everything and to protect Effy.

"I haven't the foggiest." She touched the kettle, filled it with water and turned on the burner. "Something happened."

"She told us as much." Her daughter was on the verge of letting her hostility shine. Gina didn't need that. She needed cooler heads all around.

"But we don't know all the circumstances.. if it was as she said.."

"If? Mum.. she came in covered in blood. How is that a hallucination?"

"I'm not saying it was luv. I'm trying to think of every possibility. It's possible it's not as she remembers it. Or maybe it was self-defense?" Gina's hands shook as she took a seat at the table. "That poor girl has had enough shit in her life Naoms.. you both have. You think I want this? TO think about any of it?" She met her daughter's eyes. "I don't know that I can bear to let either one of you gets locked away again. For any reason. So I don't know what to do." There was a hint of repressed anguish in her voice. Naomi swallowed and nodded. She stood by her mum and put a hand on her shoulder. "She was in her right mind. She wasn't confused when she told us. She had details and she wasn't on..."

"She wasn't on drugs or drunk.. yeah... I know." Her heart ached as she thought about Effy getting sent away. If she had deliberately hurt him or worse. _Please not worse. As much as he deserves it, she doesn't deserve that guilt._ She wouldn't last in prison. She wasn't sure she'd last in a hospital again. "Maybe.. I don't know.. Maybe it's not as bad as she says." There had been blood on her clothes. A lot of blood. But was it enough?

"I phoned the police." The voice brought them both out of their thoughts.

..

They were sitting on the couch, facing each other. Katie was slack-jawed after hearing about the conversation between Emily and the Huxleys. Toby had emerged from the bedroom in shorts but still wearing the sweater, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He listened in as he made hot chocolate for everyone. He brought it to the girls and took a seat opposite them in an armchair. He kept silent but frowned at times.

"Fucking hell. Talk about a shit show." Katie drank from her cup. She let out a deep sigh. "Still don't get why you had to go there. Fucking stupid that." Emily looked at her as she cupped her chocolate, feeling the warmth penetrate her hands.

"I needed to... I don't know. Talk with them.. his parents."

"Yeah ok whatevs. Closure and all that bullshit." She dismissed her response with a wave of her hand. "I get it. Therapy and shit but a phone call would have worked. It's the 21st century babes... no need to I don't know... Open yourself to more crap."

"I know it was stupid." She ran a hand through her hair. It was drying thankfully. She hoped the chill in her bones would go away. "I couldn't understand... how someone goes so wrong. I swear he didn't appear like that.. not when we met... not when we started seeing each other. I wanted to know if there was something I should have seen."

"Yeah... I'm sure Hannibal Lecter announced to his guests well in advance he was about to carve them up. I swear to fuck Emsy..."

"Katie you weren't there! You don't get it. I lived with him! I dated him! I fu.." Her voice caught. "He wasn't like a monster. He could be sweet and attentive. I didn't _see_ a monster. I knew something was wrong, different but not that. I thought.. I thought it was cause he was a bloke. That I was having trouble understanding my attraction. That maybe I was settling for safe and that... maybe not being with a woman would help me forget..." She stopped from continuing that thought. "But it wasn't that." She knew it might not be making sense. How could she explain it all?

"There are shit people out there. Sometimes you don't see them coming. You won't get answers."She took her sister's hand.

"But I did... sort of."

"What? That he was molested by his cousin? That explains fuck all." Emily looked at her sister. "There are thousands of people out there, hundreds of thousands, had it worse than him, much fucking worse and manage not to be complete dildos." They all grimaced. "Ok wrong wording... but they managed to be human. They didn't go all Ted Bundy. Yeah their lives suck and they hurt and they might still not have worked through it, but we're talking tons of people who make it out of that without turning into the bad seed." She tilted her head. "Bad seed is relative in his case. Fuck the entire family sounds absolutely horrific. Ugh." There was a moment of silence between them. "You should have run like the devil when it was him there." Emily shook her head.

"The butler was there. It wasn't just him." There was a disgusted sound from Katie.

"Yeah... cause Alfred didn't protect Batman. Right." She lifted a finger sensing a comics book lecture coming. "Not now babes.. not if you want me wearing that Batchick thing again.." Toby closed his mouth and kept drinking his chocolate. "I think we're proven that you're shit at gauging people. You're not going back there.. like ever. You're lucky I don't chain you to something."

"That won't stop my thoughts." She said quietly.

"No. It won't. But no need to add to them." She scoffed but knew it wasn't something she could sort for her sister.

"I keep thinking about it all. I swear it's driving me mad."

"We'll deposit the cheques, put your dumb arse on a cruise ship and get you some sun therapy far far away from fucking Bristol." Emily laughed.

"I don't think that will make everything better Katie."

"No but it can't fucking hurt." She looked at Toby who smiled at her. She turned back to her sister. "I know it's shit... taking the money. And we said we'd back you. If you want to fight to get him..." Emily shook her head and she could see tears forming. "Ok, ok... no fighting."

"How can I fight Katie? I know he did things... _now_. I know _now_ that he did things to me but I didn't know _then_. Looking back, I can almost see things but I have no proof. _None_. I've barely got memories of it. More like feelings, sensations. Missing time. Doubts. How can I fight without anything to.." Her voice caught again. She played with the cup and took another sip before she started crying again. "So many little things that stand out to me after... The night we went to that club. He told me I gave him MDMA, that it was _my_ idea. The next morning he had to remind me of the girl we picked up.. what we'd.." She closed her eyes, nausea hitting her. Katie frowned.

"I might regret asking if only cause I can't disembowel the bastard but what happened?"

..

"You did what?!" Naomi was seething as she yelled. Gina took her hand and squeezed it.

"I phoned the police. Told them what happened. They said they would send someone over." Effy stood there in sweat pants and a hoodie. "I can't hide Naoms. I hurt someone."

"Not someone. He's a prick."

"All the same." Effy sat down at the table next to Gina as the kettle whistled.

"Naomi, could you?" Gina asked her to prepare the tea. With one last squeeze of her hand, Naomi set about getting mugs and the kettle. She was trying hard not to protest, trying hard not to let herself react as she wanted to. The older woman reached out and asked for Effy's hand. She offered it with a sad look. "Are you sure luv? This is what you want to do?" The thin woman nodded.

"I did it. I hurt him. I meant to." She looked down at their hands. She wished her mum was alive. She didn't know if it would be better or worse but she missed her. Gina was great. She was almost as good as but it was still different. "I don't know what happens after... but I did it." She looked up Naomi.

"He molested you." Naomi yelled as she poured the water and added the bags.

"Years ago." She knew it had been pure rage that had driven her. She had wanted to lash out and succeeded. She knew the right thing would have been to talk to the police, see what her course of action could be after all this time. But she went a different route.

"You were a kid! Doesn't change what the fucker did. It doesn't excuse it. It doesn't wash it away. It gives you some kind of cause.."

"I was on drugs when he did it. They'll argue that. They'll say it was too long ago. I didn't even remember it until seeing him jogged my memory. Not sure I can claim any kind of cause... besides Naoms... I technically stalked him." She was giving her the same arguments he'd used. It would be the same arguments the police would use. She knew that. "I can't hide."

"You could.. but you're choosing not to." Naomi set the cup down in front of her.

"Did you hide?"

"What?" She was surprised at the change in conversation. "What are you on about?"

"With Sophia? Did you hide?"

"That was different Eff... it.."

"That was an accident. This wasn't. You didn't hide. Why should I?"

..

"Jesus..." It was Tobias that spoke. The girls hadn't forgotten he was there but he had been so quiet until then. They looked at him. "I'm so sorry Emily... I couldn't even begin to imagine what that feels like. Being betrayed like that. The sense of insecurity in your own home." He shook his head sadly. It was beyond the scope of understanding how people could be that cruel, that calculating. He'd never seen that growing up and thought the twins likely hadn't either. Emily nodded in his direction and gripped Katie's hand a little harder.

She could see her twin trying to comprehend, trying both not to explode and not to cry. She hadn't envisioned she would react like that. She'd been thinking about the shame of it, being used. _You went back to doormat without even trying Emsy_. That's what she'd thought about when she thought about having to tell anyone about what happened. She let out an involuntary shudder. She looked at Katie. "I needed to come here. After I talked to him, to their mother." She swallowed. "I needed to know..."

"Know what?" Katie thanked her stars she could speak. She wasn't sure anything would come out when she opened her mouth. She wasn't prudish by any stretch. But having your mate drug you and offer you up to some stranger? She didn't know if any of her past partners could be capable of such a thing. There had been enough offers of threesomes, mentioned of a twin thing, but never crossing a line like Emily had been forced to do. She didn't know what she would do, how she would react if that were the case. She looked at Tobias who gave her a sad smile and counted herself lucky.

"Whether you thought less of me. For any of it." Emily let the words drop and didn't look up.

"What? I'm sorry... are you serious?" Katie stopped herself from hitting Emily's shoulder. "You stupid cow. How could I? You could fuck entire footie teams. Pubs full of old mingy men and women with questionable hygiene. All on the same day and I wouldn't... ok I might think you were a little lacking in the taste department but it's not thinking less of you. I mean.. fuck's sake Emsy... this guy took complete advantage of you. It wasn't _your_ choice. Do you get that?"

"Part of me does." She shrugged. "I could have left. At any time, I could have walked away."

"Not if you didn't know. How were you going to walk out if you didn't know what was happening?"

"Yeah.." A silence fell on them and the sisters sat, hands joined. Emily sniffled. "I've never seen such hate.. the contempt Peter has for his brother."

"Not unfounded." Katie muttered. Emily smiled at her twin's demeanor. She'd have protected you if you hadn't spent so much effort pushing her away. She brought their hands up and kissed the back of Katie's.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away. You and dad and mum and James. I shouldn't have."

"No shit." Katie answered but there was no malice or ill will in her tone. "Least you have your senses back... aside from the trip into freak showville... which you won't be repeating. You didn't get the answers you were looking for and you won't. Not from that lot."

"Thank you."

"For knocking Connor out? My pleasure."

"No.. I mean yes... Thank you for that. But I mean for being my sister."

"Well duh." They both laughed.

"Humble as ever. But really, no matter how bad you and I could get.. arguments, fights. We never hated each other like that. Ever. I knew if I needed you, I could count on you. I don't know that... that you could have expected the same from me the way I acted."

"Of course I could've. I swear mum must've dropped you on your head. I knew if I needed you I could call. We weren't taught hate Emsy." Katie spoke directly and moved closer to her twin. "We fought yeah but we're sisters.. fights happen. But mum and dad.. they taught us love. Sometimes it was a little off.. but their hearts are good ones. They taught us that. They showed us what that means." She put her head on Emily's shoulder. "The Bristol version of the Manson family is freakishly wrong."

"That's it.. I'm cutting you off from that American crime channel." Tobias spoke again and stood up, collecting the empty mugs. "It's frightening how much you know about deviants. Frightens me more than being used as a dress up doll." He walked off to the kitchen. The girls laughed. When they stopped, Katie looked at her.

"I mean it Ems. No going back there."

"No. I won't."

"No matter how much money she offered."

"I know." The idea of walking back into that house held nothing but fear and trepidation. She recalled the portraits. Nothing natural about them. No photographs. Nothing that made the house feel lived in. She knew the moment you walked into her parents' home, there were smiling pictures everywhere. The twins at varying ages. James in different funny poses. School pictures. Family vacations. Birthdays. Their lives were there for everyone to see. She glanced at Katie. "You love him." Emily said.

"Yeah... I do." Her twin beamed at the notion of loving Tobias. She'd tried not getting attached, not letting her guard down. But ever since the gallery, everything had become so clear. "I don't know how it happened. But it's real." She was snuggling even more. Emily kissed her forehead.

"It happened cause you were ready." She paused. "If that boy waxes his legs for you, best marry him." They laughed again.

..

Naomi sat in the kitchen as Effy spoke to the police in the sitting room. They had sent a couple of uniformed officers to take the statement. She'd given them Peter's name and one of them radioed for a patrol to check the Huxley home first then make inquiries to hospitals. She couldn't give the exact address of the alley where everything took place. That was the first instance that cast doubt in their minds. They kept using the word allegedly which drove Naomi mad. While she didn't want Effy to get hauled off, she didn't want them ignoring her. It was why she was exiled to the kitchen. Kieran had made himself a bit scarce by retreating to the bedroom. There was a question about the clothing Effy had been wearing but Gina took responsibility for that. She told them she hadn't thought of it as evidence, simply hadn't wanted them permanently stained. The subject of Effy's previous psychiatric hospitalization came up. She was mildly upset when they alluded that maybe she hadn't been in her right mind when it all happened.

One of the officers received a phone call and he stepped out for it. Naomi was hovering in the foyer and gave him a look. She went back into the kitchen before laying into him unnecessarily. She went through the cupboards without any real purpose. Her mum was still stocking up on the Garibaldis. Grabbing a package, she'd decided to stress eat through the wait. She stopped when she heard the front door opening and closing. She rushed out to the sitting room hoping no one had been taken away. She halted when she saw Gina with her arm around Effy's shoulders.

"They left?"

"Yeah." Effy offered one word before getting up and going to her bedroom, shutting the door without a sound. A look passed between Naomi and her mum.

"The police found Peter in hospital. He's claiming it was an accident. That he'd been medicated and drinking, went for a walk and tripped over a rubbish bin. Cut himself that way." Her mum answered the unasked question.

"An accident? But what about..."

"Effy's story? The police think she imagined half of it. They were told that yes, she was there but it was incidental. She'd happened upon an injured Peter, went to help and he screamed at her. She ran. He says he scared her off. That's how they explained the blood. They aren't charging her with anything because there's nothing to charge her with." Their eyes met.

"Ok.. good no charges. That's a good thing yeah? Why's she so upset?"

"Naomi luv..." She stood from where she sat. After reaching out and touching her daughter's cheek, she spoke. "Because basically she was called crazy and dismissed. It means no matter what.. Being sectioned will follow her the rest of her life. Don't know about you, but it's a bit hard to face that the world brands you something and it sticks. Even if it doesn't define you completely." She knew it would hit home that way. A kiss on the cheek and she was off to join Kieran and explain what happened. Naomi stood there and after a bit made sure the front door was locked.

..

Katie and Tobias offered to have Emily crash at their flat but she decided against that. Instead, he drove her home after switching out of the sweater. Last thing he needed was Mr. and Mrs. Fitch getting a glimpse of that. She went into the house and greeted both her parents and James with hugs for each as they sat watching the television. Everyone was slightly surprised at the amount of emotion she exhibited but no one fussed. She helped herself to some food and went to her room. Her bed was practically calling her name. She needed a shower and a complete change of clothes. The chill continued to make its way through her body. She knew it was probably in her head but hoped the shower would warm her. She was wearing one of Katie's track suits and felt like she should be on some obnoxious reality show. Before she went to shower she grabbed her phone.

 _ **Hey. Had a hell of a day. How are you?**_ She sent out the text and waited for a reply. Her nerves were on alert with the thought that Naomi might not answer back. But her phone dinged. _**I hear that. Mum's garden looks great. Effy had a day too. Meet for lunch tomorrow?**_ She looked at her phone and bit her lip. She would likely not be able to keep today's events to herself. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face whatever explosive reaction Naomi would have. _**Only if you promise not to go off when I tell you about my day**_. She sent it before she could delete it. It didn't take long. _**That doesn't sound ominous at all. I'd offer to meet up now if I wasn't worn out**_. She smiled. _**I'm tired too. Noon?**_ A few more texts back and forth and she was ready to shower and get to bed.

..

Tobias walked into the flat and noticed the candles and the music. He instantly smiled and walked into the living room. Katie was sitting on the couch wearing a tie and nothing else. He whistled and stood there smiling. He pointed at her. "Pretty Woman?"

"Always wanted to do this.. my tits are better than hers." She wiggled her finger so he would get closer. He kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of the couch, their hips touching.

"Your everything is better than hers." He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Hmm... good answer. Thank you. For Emsy, for the closet... for wearing what I chose."

"Yeah well... serves me right for touching things without talking to you about it. My way isn't always the better, logical way. Lesson learned." His fingers trailing along her collarbone.

"You're so easy." She kissed him again. Her hand running through his hair. "Much better than the video." He laughed.

"Liar.. you love that guy."

"Well yeah.. but I have you. And having you in real life is better than fantasy." He played with the tie.

"Good answer. So... you want me to carry you to the bedroom or do that thing with my tongue out here?" He smiled wickedly at her. "I'm up for anything you wish."

"Oh yeah... fucking world's better than fantasy." She pulled him on top of her as they began kissing furiously.

..

Effy lay on her bed. She had been staring at the ceiling since she went to her room. What she said was not only questioned but set aside as the crazy iterations of the mentally unfit. She hated that. She hadn't imagined it. She knew she hadn't. She remembered threatening and advancing. Feeling anger, sadness, fear. For Emily. For herself. She thought about her life. Everything was on a loop. Freddie. Cook. Her mum. Foster. Tony. Connor. Peter. Naomi. Emily. Katie. Sasha. It wasn't all clear. Most of it was streaked with red. But they were all there. Even JJ and Panda. Even the innocent were washed in blood in her memories. She could hear voices in her head. Closing her eyes, she rubbed at her temple. She was on her meds. She couldn't understand why she was hearing them.

 _It's a lot to deal with Effy._ She opened her eyes expecting her mum to be there but it was an empty room. She turned on her side and curled up, wishing it would all go away. _You know how to do that don't you? You used to._ She heard Tony's voice. She did know but she was aware that it likely wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. She grabbed a pillow, cried into it, holding on to until she managed to pass out due to exhaustion.

..

"What are those?" Naomi asked as Emily climbed into the car with two bags and a blanket."

"Food. Wine. And a blanket." She got an eyeroll and she laughed. "You said lunch, I thought picnic."

"A picnic? Really?" She smiled at the twin and tried recalling the last time they had a picnic. She thought about the lake and Gobbler's End but neither truly qualified. She thought maybe there was a summer afternoon at some point.

"You're not working today. I already did my shift at the cafe. Why not?" She buckled in.

"Alright.. so where?"

"The water park...?" She'd preferred going back to the lake but knew it was more than either was ready for. Too many emotions and too much history attached to one location. Naomi nodded and set the car in motion. Emily took the opportunity that Naomi was focused on driving to tell her about the run-in with Peter. Other than a mild nuclear meltdown partway through, it went smoothly. She'd had a more visceral reaction to her impromptu visit than her twin which was saying something. She relented when she realized how the whole affair had shaken Emily. Even if she couldn't look at her directly as she drove, it was in her voice. The urge to wrap her up in her arms, to want to protect her was pure instinct. They didn't talk about everything Emily had told her sister. She didn't see a need to. She wasn't ready to share everything with her ex. Maybe at some point in the future. But right now, she wanted, needed to keep some things private.

As they got to the park and walked to a quiet spot, Naomi, in turn, told her about the garden and then Effy. It threw the twin for a loop that Effy had been so close. She hadn't see her. The fallout with the police and then Peter telling them she hadn't hurt him was almost as mind-boggling. He wasn't the type to let someone off if they'd slighted him. They exchanged looks as they set the blanket out. Each briefly considered that maybe their friend had imagined it. But Naomi argued against it given the vehemence of Effy's decision to phone the police and turn herself in. She also explained how upset she had been at being called crazy.

"Sounds a bit shit all around." Emily sat down and set out the takeaway containers. "I can't think of being dismissed like that. How was she today?" Naomi sat down with a shrug.

"She took off early and left a note that she was going to Sasha's. Can't imagine how he's going to take the slice and dice event." Emily made a face as she handed Naomi the bottle to open.

"Graphic." The smiled. "Think she'll tell him?"

"Don't see why not. He's been really good for her, to her... I don't know that anyone else has had the patience or the.. shit.. umm.."

"Backbone?"

"That works." She laughed. "I mean.. Cookie and her.. what a fucking mess.. and her and..." Her voice dropped off before saying Freddie's name. "That was something all entirely too something but not enough of everything else... you know?" Emily nodded. "Umm.. did you get cups?"

"Nope.. I think we both know how to drink out of the bottle." She handed her a fork. "Ok so there's salad and wraps from the cafe. I also grabbed scones." She gave her a smile that was met with an equally radiant grin. "There's also fruit salad in one of these."

"Healthy."

"Well.. there is wine." She laughed.

"Yes there is." They dug into the food.

..

 _Much earlier, Effy had woken up, stiff but feeling alright. Her dreams had been turbulent but manageable. She showered and dressed, wrote a note and packed a small backpack. There wasn't much in it. A few changes of clothes, her meds. The note mentioned heading to Sasha's for a while but wasn't specific about time or duration of the visit. She knew she was being too vague but didn't care. She had things on her mind she wanted to see about and being here, in Gina's home, she couldn't. She left before anyone had a chance to wake up and intercept her._

..

"No!" Naomi shouted. Emily tried to stop laughing to answer but failed. She had to nod. "A skirt? A real skirt? Not like a kilt." The twin wiped the tears from their eyes. The wine more than half gone, the salads and wraps devoured. Both girls were hungrier than they realized. They'd joked about it as they lay down.

"You should have seen it. I swear it was priceless. He didn't rush to change either.. waited til Katie practically gave him permission."

"Fuck me... They're more perfect for each other than I thought." She laughed and slowly rubbed her stomach. "That was a good meal. Great idea about the picnic."

"I have them on occasion." They were looking up at the sky, their hands so close together. "Thanks."

"What for? You got the food and the libations." Naomi mused. She could feel the levity changing slightly. The two words meant more than most would understand.

"For asking me to lunch, for coming with me to my appointments." Naomi turned on her side so she could look at Emily. "You didn't have to."

"It wasn't out of my way. Happy to." Emily turned to her side, wanting to face her. The butterflies in her stomach coming to life.

"But it was out of your way. Maybe not so much the physical location but... the act. You've literally been nothing but nice to me."

"I yelled at you... one time I think."

"You haven't."

"I have... back at Gina's earlier on." She couldn't remember what state of mind Emily had been then, maybe she didn't remember.

"I've been unfair to you." She could feel the side of her hand grazing Naomi's.

"Hmm." The blue eyes met the soft browns. "I think yes.. you have been rather unfair." She was being somewhat dramatic in her tone. She didn't want things to get serious. They'd had plenty of that. "You need to make it up to me."

"I do?"Emily smiled curiously.

"Yep."

"And how do you think I should go about that?" She bit her own lip.

"Well... not to be too forward." She leaned towards Emily and let their lips met softly. Her heart would hammer its way out of her chest if allowed. The kiss stopped and began again a few times. Chaste but it carried so much to it.

"Am I making things better?" The husky voice that drove her instantly insane was all around her then. She was glad her eyes were closed. Whatever calm she had would have been exposed as her eyes rolled with pleasure.

"Much. But to be on the safe side..."

"On the safe side.."


	28. Chapter 27

Greetings... Another chapter in the books... The story has maybe 4 more chapters to go. Fair warning.

Shout outs:

marsupial1974 - hope you had a good vacation. be careful driving back. still not bugging you yet about another chapter but I'm needing our writing sprints. Miss you.

abbi - thanks for subbing in. hugs

dammitnaomily - I need a story from you...

TheAeacusProject - hmm... and I need a chapter from you

fragrantlily90 - pretty sure you still need an ending to your recent story and to start another...

I think that's it... don't own Skins.. except for series 3 on DVD... been rewatching it nonstop almost... also been rereading some stories... Any Naomily writers reading this, if you at all feel inclined to write one-shots or other lengthier stuff... please give it a go. While I know that fandoms peter out and die, I'd like to get the Skins count to 3,3k if nothing else... but selfishly I just need more stuff to read. That is all.

Please enjoy.. read... review if you can though not necessary...

* * *

Chapter 27

Effy arrived at Sasha's place shortly after 10 am. She knew he would be in the gallery already even if it wasn't yet open to the public for the day. She knew his schedule. It felt so odd to know someone like this. To want someone like this. She waited for the voice to come, to remind her of her lost love. But it was quiet. She let out a breath she was holding. She went to the delivery door and rang the bell. The door opened after a couple of minutes but it was his new assistant that answered.

"Oh hello, Effy.. come in."

"Thanks. Is he on the floor?" She walked past the young woman without greeting her. It wasn't that she didn't like her. She simply wasn't in a talkative mode. She'd also forgotten her name.

"Actually, he went to a meeting at the bank. He's expecting a delivery which is why I didn't go with him, not that he needs me to.."

"So he's not here. Alright. I'll wait upstairs." She breezed on by and took the stairs to his flat. She opened the door and smiled at his inability to lock it. The cat was on the couch in a ball. She looked at Effy and stretched but then went back to the same position. She didn't take it personally. For someone who had never had pets growing up, she understood the cat. _Funny... you understand him and the cat._ The voice finally showed up. She shook her head.

"I'm not listening to you." _You are. I know you are_. "Freddie." She didn't say his name as much as she whimpered it. She didn't want to listen to the voices. She had her meds with her but it hadn't seemed to stop them so far. They weren't the murmurs of alienation and self-immolation of her youth. But they carried a weight she wasn't sure she could hold up. She set her bag down and wandered out to Sasha's studio.

While his entire flat screamed him, the studio is where she could almost feel him in the air. There was a covered frame on the easel. She didn't peek. It wasn't something that she needed to do. He would share his work. She knew that. He'd shown her canvasses that no one had seen, stored in a rear room, collecting dust. He marveled at how she could pick out his moods, his ideas behind each painting without prompting. The smile on his face was incomparable. It frightened her to no end. She could see it in his eyes when he didn't voice it. The love. The passion. The hunger. All for her. She hoped that he couldn't see it in hers. _He can. You can't hide from him. Bit of a pisser ain't it? Do you fool anyone any more Effy? Spent all that time hiding yourself. Not speaking. And here someone walks into your life and poof._ "Tony... please"

She sat in the middle of the studio, hugged her knees to her chest. She was trying not to listen, not to get lost in it. She was going through the days in her head. Not a single missed doses. She shouldn't be hearing them. _You're hearing us because we're with you. You need us._ "I don't. I don't." _You do. You can't live without us._

..

It was a week after their lunch at the water park and their intimate afternoon that Emily visited with her therapist. "So you're moving forward with Naomi?" The question came after she'd divulged the kissing.

"I don't know if moving forward is.. right? I mean.. we haven't, you know... She keeps saying things like taking it slow or working through things first. And I can't define what that means."

"You can't define it?"

"Well no. I mean.. does she mean her and I and what happened before? Or me and Con... I don't know what she means."

"You haven't asked?"

"Not specifically."

"Maybe you should start there."

"Why? So I can remind her what a tit I was when I was younger? Or how stupid I was recently?" She shook her head.

"I don't think she's blind to your shared past and recent events, your present. You wouldn't be making any revelations. And to hazard a guess, I'd say she doesn't see you as a tit or stupid. From everything you've shared, she seems to care a great deal."

"Yeah... she does care. But is that enough?" She bit her lip. "Do you think she can...forgive? I don't know about forgetting. But maybe.. maybe it makes less of an impact with time? And I don't want her to think I'm rebounding. Because things went tits up with... That I need to be _with_ someone. Would that be something to worry about? I don't know what the fuck I'm saying." She stood and paced. She hadn't been nervous when she'd walked into the appointment. But now she was feeling anxious.

"Let's table you and Naomi for a moment. Let's talk about Connor." She could see the flinch. "You still have trouble saying or hearing his name."

"Don't know."

"Emily. Truth above all else." The therapist had put down her notepad. "I think you've said his name twice in all our appointments. Most of the time you stop with the first syllable. Then follow it up with nondescript terminology. Tell me why that is?"

"How should I know?" She avoided the question. She tried staring out the window, focusing on the clouds, hoping it would help. It didn't. The pit of her stomach churned. She didn't have to say it, didn't have to hear it. Thinking about his name caused the same reaction. "I'm afraid."

"Of?" She was paying closer attention to Emily's form. She hadn't not been paying attention before but she was getting somewhere. This had been the primary reason she'd come to therapy. Discovering and processing her trauma at the hands of her live-in partner. She was seeing more than she'd anticipated for this session. She didn't take it lightly that this opening in her psychological armor was the result of Emily's time with Naomi. She'd understood early in their conversations that their relationship was possibly the strongest, non-familial, relationship she'd ever experienced. "He can't hurt you where he's at."

"What happened to truth above all else?" The therapist smiled caught in her own words. Emily was hugging herself where she stood. A chill in her bones.

"You're right. Truth. He can't physically hurt you from where he is but there is a part of him that hurts you just by existing. At least right now it feels that way. Is that what scares you?"

"Yes... and no." She breathed out and rubbed at her temple. "I'm scared of... the memory I do have of him... what I trusted... what should have... I don't know... given me a clue that something wasn't right... the things I don't remember. It all scares me. And his name..." She cringed. "It's like nails on a chalkboard. The sound of his name. I feel physically ill when I say it.. hear it.. think it. Is that normal?"

"There is no normal. We are individuals Emily. We act and react as we do per our own psyche, emotional balance and well-being. Some would get angry at the mention of his name. Some might break down every time. What reaction you have to him is yours and not wrong. Not abnormal." She paused and watched as her patient looked out the window, facing away from her. "But you do have to live with it. And facing it is the biggest step to reconciling your thoughts and memories."

..

Naomi had finished inventory and was putting together a customer's order when the owner came in. She commended her on what a great job she had been doing. She also mentioned that Gina had talked to her about Naomi getting her own nursery. She could have strangled her mum. It was too soon for her to be thinking about such things. She was still getting the hang of everything. Trying to explain that to her mum's friend fell on deaf ears. Next thing she knew, she had an offer to split her work hours between the flower shop and the woman's nursery. She'd been looking for someone to learn the trade or take over eventually. She thought it was the universe sending Naomi her way.

An hour and one car ride later, she was being given a tour of the nursery out near Willsbridge. There were six greenhouses and a couple of parcels of land for seasonal plants and shrubs. It wasn't as if she was being the keys to the business. She'd have a lot to learn about planting cycles and such, earn her way to the top. She was introduced to the rest of the crew that consisted mostly of students and a couple of locals. Naomi hadn't realized the extent of what she was getting into. She wanted to protest, to growl at being ushered into this, but she couldn't. Not because she felt like she owed this woman or her mum for the opportunities, but because she couldn't stop smiling. Everyone was friendly and welcoming. The number of plants was as amazing as the variety. The only reason not to jump at being at the nursery full time was that she'd grown fond of the flower shop and the foot traffic.

 _Not the only reasons. Admit it. You're scared_. Naomi thought about holding herself back. She was in her car on the way home. She was dirty and sweaty – more so than any day at the shop. And yet she was happy. Satisfied. "Oh." She let out a laugh. She had a real future ahead of her again. It wasn't a dream in a small cell.

..

Katie walked into the flat and could smell dinner. She beamed as she hung up her jacket and walked into the kitchen. Toby was stirring a pot of sauce while wearing the apron she'd bought him. It was one of those silly ones that depicted an outfit. This one was superhero themed.

"And how's the prettiest girl in all of England?" He smiled as she walked to him and kissed him on the lips. "Dinner should be on the table in about seven minutes. Pasta is almost done. Want to pour us some wine? I opened a bottle of red and let it breathe."

"Hmm... Flattery always gets you far and wine gets us even farther." She kicked off her heels and put them out of the way. She picked up the bottle of wine and noticed the label. "Uh, babes... this is like.. a good bottle of wine. We celebrating?" She poured them each a glass. He turned off the pasta and proceeded to empty the boiling water out.

"We are celebrating, yes."

"Oh? Did you get the con tickets you wanted?" He'd been going on and on about a sci-fi convention. She'd thought about getting him the tickets but he apparently had an in with someone and could get them cheaper or all inclusive. She lost track of the conversation when he mentioned some show she'd not watched and knew she'd be in for it.

"Nope. Didn't even try." He plated the pasta and added a healthy bit of sauce to each plate. "Bring the wine." He carried the plates to the table, setting them down. He picked up a cheese grater he'd already had out and added fresh parmesan to the plates. "We are celebrating something much much larger."

"Larger?" She sat in her chair. "I thought this thing was like.. the biggest..."

"Nope. That one I was talking about is the biggest in London but there's a bigger one in America."

"So you got tickets to that?" She picked up her napkin and set it on her lap. He hadn't sat down yet.

"No."

"Ok.. babe... I spent the day with older women who spoke about getting their vajayjays waxed so they could be newborn cougars whatever the fuck that means. Want to give me a hint at..." Katie stopped talking when he pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it in front of her.

"I think this is larger and rather self-explanatory."

..

"You're really doing it?"

"Yup."

"Are you nervous? Excited? Happy?"

"Yes, yes and yes."

"That's ace, Naomi. Absolutely ace." Sid was making notes in her file and clicking on the computer. For once, his desk was neat and orderly. It was a little shocking when she'd walked in but "I have to say, never expected that. I thought perhaps you'd go to school."

"Eventually.. but this feels right." She'd told him about the changes at work. She'd called him from the road as she'd almost forgotten the appointment. As it was, she'd been almost twenty minutes late. It had been two days since she'd accepted the offer to split her time officially. "I don't think I expected it either. I thought I'd get fired after the first week." He reclined in his chair.

"I think you were in a different place.. when you got out. There's been a steady change." He looked down and noticed a spot of spilled sugar on his tie from an earlier donut. He wiped at it. "You're almost done with all of this. It's good to be looking to the future."

"Is that sage advice?" She was in a good mood and felt lighter, at ease.

"Don't know about sage but it's something I read on a tea bag." He pulled open a drawer and grabbed a bowl of candy. He offered her some. She took a piece and unwrapped it. "Darnedest things on tea bags, fortune cookies. Makes my job simpler." She laughed at the joke.

"Do people really get to start over? From your experience." She said before popping the hard candy in her mouth.

"My experience?" He thought about it. "Yeah.. I think they do. Not everyone _can_. They don't have the want. But they get the chance. Not just if you went to prison either. Coming out of college I was fucked. Can't say I'm living in luxury but I'm happy. Good job... ok decent job. Great girl."

"Sounds like heaven."

"It sounds like a good life."

"Amen." She leaned in the chair unconsciously almost mimicking his posture. "So you share candy with all your parolees?"

"Yup." He took a piece of taffy for himself and smiled. "Candy yes. Teabag fortunes – no. You're a lucky one. Maybe it's the Roundview connection." She gave a mock shiver. "You're probably the easiest parolee I've had. I get a lot of repeat offenders." He chewed and spoke at the same time. "They get out and can't get used to being out... making their own choices. Scary thing. Freedom. Never quite realized it until I got a little older. A lot end up locked up." He pointed a finger at her. "You gave me a heart attack with the whole murder-kidnapping thing. Don't do that again."

"I didn't do anything wrong." She put her hands up in mock surrender. "I was one of the good guys."

"No. You didn't. And yeah you were. But still." He scratched the back of his head. "You can do a lot, Naomi. Don't fuck it up."

"More teabag wisdom?"

"Nah... that one's from me."

A few more days spent on the day to day, speaking to everyone only on the phone as Naomi had been too tired to do anything. She'd told Emily about the new stuff at work and sounded excited but exhausted. They were talking before bed each night. It was at the very least a comfortable routine. At best, it made for fewer nightmares. Her sister was a different tale. Every time she'd spoken to her, Katie sounded weird but happy. She wouldn't ask a lot or go on about much. She was rather tight-lipped other than telling her she and Toby would be at dinner the following Sunday. Life seemed to be settling into a good pace. Another therapist appointment came up and she was hesitant but needed to be there. A brief rundown of the recent events led her to speak plainly.

"I.. uh... I remembered something."

"Oh?"

"I thought it was a dream... a false memory or something... whatever they call it. But it was still there... a few mornings after I remembered. I didn't mention it last time cause... I thought it would fade."

"But it didn't."

"No." She was sitting on the little couch with her legs crossed. "It was earlier on.. when we started dating. He came over to my flat. Brought Chinese. I was finishing coursework and welcomed it. I had a habit of skipping dinner if I wasn't on the later shift at the cafe." She could barely recall how she'd managed everything then. "We shared some wine. I remember it didn't taste as I thought it should. Not that I was an expert on wine. I shrugged it off as the mix with the food.. a clash of tastes. We... we slept together that night. I don't remember a lot of it. I know we watched part of a movie. I swear I fell asleep but then we were in the bed. I wasn't.. it wasn't painful or horrible. I was in a bit of a daze. He was kissing me as he... I woke up the next day feeling more hungover than I should have been. But again.. I didn't think much of it."

"And looking back on it, you feel differently?" Her therapist didn't give away any emotions. She didn't see pity in her eyes. Maybe that's what people sought out when they talked to strangers. No pity. She took a breath.

"Yeah. I do."

"Why?"

"The fuzziness.. the hazy feeling. I felt that almost every time after we'd... It was to different degrees but the mornings after... They were maybe clear once or twice. Every other time. It shouldn't be like that."

"No. It shouldn't."

..

"There's food in the fridge. Should be plenty for you over the weekend, Effy too if she comes home. I know she's been at Sasha's but just in case..." Her mother was running around pointing logical things out. Naomi was resting her head on her arms on the table. She was less tired than the day before but her mother's movements were making her dizzy.

"Mum... it's two days. I think I can manage."

"I know you can. I'm..."

"Nervous about leaving me alone." She stood up. She went to her mum and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Go... you and Kieran have fun. I'm thankfully not working and likely spending the time either sleeping or working in the garden."

"Fine." The car horn sounded. "For fuck's sake, I'm going to hurt that man." She let out a breath and gave Naomi a kiss on the forehead. "Don't stay in bed all weekend. Go be young." She laughed at that. She walked with her mum to the door and opened it to find Emily standing there. "Oh, hello Emily."

"Hi, Gina."

"Hey, Ems. Did I know you were coming over/"

"No. I thought... well you told me your mum and Kieran were going away, thought maybe you might want company." Gina looked between her and her daughter and smiled.

"Working in the garden... Right." She laughed as Naomi's mouth dropped open. "You two have a good time." She headed to the car before either could respond.

"Did she..."

"Yup. She did." Naomi closed her mouth and shook her head. She could feel the blush on her cheeks.

"I didn't mean company like..." Emily's blush was ever more pronounced.

"I know.. she's.. insufferable." Naomi stepped aside. "Come on in." She let the twin close the door as she headed for the kitchen. "There's vegetarian lasagna in the fridge along with enough food to feed like ten people. I need a shower but we could have dinner." She turned. "I"m glad you came over actually." She leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. "I missed you."

"Yeah?" The smile on the small brunette set butterflies into motion. "I missed you too. Sarcasm is hard to come by in the Fitch household." They both laughed.

"Well... my sarcasm is quality. That's for sure. Actually, would you mind if I took a bit to wash up? I worked at the nursery earlier and feeling a bit ripe." She stopped short of smelling her shirt as Emily laughed.

"Far be it from me to question your olfactory senses. I'll make myself a cuppa and find something to amuse me. Go."

"Thanks." She leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before rushing off. It was the most natural thing to do and she didn't realize she'd done it until halfway up the stairs. She tripped and nailed her shin on the step. She swore quietly and limped a little the rest of the way.

Emily put on the kettle and set out two cups, imagining Naomi wouldn't take too long. She opened the cupboard and a packet of Garibaldi's fell out. She caught it and smiled. Her finger traced the letters on the wrapper. Something tugged deep inside her. She put it down on the counter and turned off the kettle even if it was far from reaching boiling.

..

" _Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive_

 _Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go_

 _Look me in the eye and promise no love's like our love_

 _Look me in the heart and un-break broken, it won't happen_ "

Naomi was singing in the shower quietly. She'd rinsed off the liquid soap and was about to wash her hair. She was happy. Life wasn't perfect but it was better. So much better than she'd dreamed. She didn't hear the door open and shut. She only realized she wasn't alone in the loo as she started singing the chorus. She stopped abruptly.

"Hello?" When no answer came, she peeked around the curtain to find Emily already down to her bra and knickers. "Umm..." She felt panic and lust hit her all at once. "What are you..."

"Thought I could... you know... give you a hand." She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her skin blushing a deep crimson. Her breath hitching a bit as she waited for both rejection or affirmation.

"Oh." Naomi's eyes took Emily's body in. How long had it been since she'd been in this position? Her body already alert and responding. She bit her lip. A moment passed between them as their eyes met. It was the barest of nods. A nod that opened the gates to a flood of emotions, of needs. She slipped behind the curtain as Emily started removing her knickers. She looked down at her own body and knew it wasn't the same. She knew it wasn't what Emily would remember. But there was no chance to stop her. She didn't want to, not really. "Just... can you not look? At least, not at first." The curtain pulled aside. There was silence and a hand slipped past the curtain.

"I need your help getting in then. My eyes are closed." Naomi let out a breath and reached out. She took Emily's hand and helped her in the shower. Their bodies coming together like magnets. The water wrapping them up in a moving blanket. Their foreheads touching, lips caressing each other. "God."

"I know." She heard it before she felt it. The intake of breath from the other woman. Her fingers found the scar on her back. Her eyes popped open and Naomi shook her head.

"Don't look... please. Not yet." Blue pleaded with brown. Brown closed and they both breathed the other in. Relief flooding one, ache the other. The kiss turned deeper. Tongues joining the dance. Moans echoing off the walls. Emily let her fingers trail up and down Naomi's back, her sides. She tried thinking about all of the places she'd been hurt, knowing she would find more trespasses on her skin. She couldn't allow herself to feel it inside her. It would derail what was happening between them and she couldn't let that happen.

She moved them so Naomi's back was against the shower wall. Emily let her right hand move between them. Soft flesh under her fingertips. A sigh against her lips. She cupped her breast and found a hand doing the same to hers. More echoed moaning splashed on the walls. There wouldn't be words. Not real ones. Sounds, emotions. All mixing and twirling in the bath. She could have sworn the water was hotter than before. She opened her eyes to find the most intense shade of blue staring. _There. That's it. That's what you wanted, needed. No other blue compares. Don't you see? Yes._

Emily shivered and took Naomi's hand off her breast. She guided it between her legs and nodded. Brown looked at blue and didn't have to wait to see the fire flare in there. She felt her fingers gently probing, pressing against her. She could feel her body melting, needing more. She mouthed the word please. Then she mouthed another word. _Hard_.

Naomi didn't hesitate. After flipping them so Emily was against the shower wall, she pushed a finger into Emily, watching her reaction. She didn't think about the past. She didn't give a thought to states of mind. She simply gave into need on both their parts. She felt her lover gripping her finger as it moved in and out. She was dizzy with power, with lust. Hands on her shoulders. Arms around her neck, pulling her in tighter. She could feel Emily's excitement dripping down into her palm. She pushed a second finger in. Her lips kissing harder as well. She swallowed her own gasps. The orgasm hit before either could prepare for it.

..

Sasha had hung the picture in the bedroom. He admired it before setting about cleaning up the flat. Madge was a happy ball on the bed and didn't seem disturbed by his movements. He wished Effy would call or show up when he was there. He knew she'd been around because he'd found the cat's bowl full or her box cleaned. Once he'd even found a note and a meal waiting for him in the fridge. He wasn't ungrateful. Not in the slightest. He missed her tho. He'd texted and hadn't gotten any replies. It was possible she didn't have her phone or wasn't in a mood to talk. Last time they'd had lunch had been too brief for his liking. She mentioned needing time, space and going home without a promise to return. Not a vocal one. He could see it in her eyes. The want, the longing. He also saw the fear. He hadn't pushed. He'd kissed her and hugged her deeply before she'd left and made sure she had her key to the place. There wasn't any need to ring bells, he'd told her. She had his heart, she might as well have his domicile. Her eyes so warm and scared. It nagged at him until he picked up his jacket and headed out.

..

They'd made their way out of the shower once the water turned colder. Silence wrapping around them and their towels. Naomi caught Emily looking at her body with a side glance but nothing was said. They went into her bedroom and she tugged the smaller woman on to the bed. They exchanged smiles and kisses as they made themselves comfortable. Their mouths eager to reacquaint themselves with their bodies. Emily pushed Naomi's hands aside as she got on top. She straddled her and lowered her mouth to the awaiting breast. Her breath hot against the cooling flesh. She kissed and licked at the nipple that rose to greet her. Her eyes roving the pale skin under her. Pink ragged skin on Naomi's side made its presence known but didn't scream out for attention. It merely presented itself. She sucked on the breast before moving to the other.

Naomi's hands moved to grab Emily's arse. Her body moving so they were grinding against each other. She moved, pushing a leg between them. A groan against her breast sent a ripple of energy through her being. She slipped a hand to Emily's center only to hear a small protest.

"Your turn." Naomi laughed. She was keenly aware that Emily might not be completely recovered from the shower but she didn't want to stop or slow down. They'd missed out on so much. She pressed her fingers past Emily's lips and felt the heat from her clit. "Fuck... Naoms... you're... making...this difficult."

"I wouldn't be me otherwise." She replied as her slick fingers pushed inside her again. Her thumb circling Emily's swollen clit. She all but yelped against Naomi's breast, nipping at her nipple. "You can bite harder, but I'm not stopping." She proceeded to moved her fingers in and out using her hips, the leverage to add force, almost thrusting. Emily had to plant her hands on the bed to prevent herself from collapsing. Long ago she had been shyer than Emily in bed. She'd learned how to give and received with her. She'd learned other things since then. But the energy, confidence she was feeling was fueled by the woman above her and her own instinct.

If she thought about it, she might stop, might panic. While sex between two people might be nothing more than the physical act, it could never be that between them. It was a declaration. Of love. Of lust. Of forgiveness. Of acceptance. If she gave it thought, she'd realize they were leaping off that very small ledge both had been balancing on since they really came into each other's lives again. What prompted the intimacy would likely remain unspoken between the two. Neither was shying away. Her fingers pushing in and out faster as her thumb played with Emily's clit. She could feel her trembling and knew it was close.

..

Sasha pulled up to the house and took a breath. It was only after 7 but it looked like no one was home. He tried calling Effy once more and it went straight to voicemail. "I miss you." It was all he said. He didn't give voice to his worries. It was bad enough he was here. She'd likely give him a withering exasperated look but he would gladly take it. He got out of the car and walked to the front door. He rang the bell.

They lay next to each other, spent. They heard the doorbell and Naomi tried raising her head. She wasn't expecting anyone. She didn't want to see anyone. Especially at this moment. It rang again, followed by a knock.

"Who is that?" Emily's hand was lazily drawing on Naomi's skin. She could make out the scar even in the dim lighting. She hadn't said anything, knew she didn't need to. For an instant, she wondered if Naomi felt about her scars what she herself felt about her lost memories. Waiting for someone to say they were sorry, waiting for someone to show pity. She realized she couldn't do that. She looked in her eyes.

"Fuck if I know." Another knock. "Doesn't seem to be going away." She reached out and pushed away Emily's hair from her face. She groaned and stood up. "I'll be right back." For a second she had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach. She grabbed a t-shirt and shorts, wincing as she felt her shin likely already bruising. The knocking was there again, louder. "Hold your horses. Fuck." She opened the door not bothering to see who it was. The dread had only gotten worse with each step she'd taken. Thoughts of police and bad news ringing in her ears. She was relieved to see it was Sasha. "Hey."

"Hey." He stood there. Alone. The nagging thought blared loudly in her ear.

"Where's Effy? She not with you?"

"I thought she'd be here. She is supposed to be here."


	29. Chapter 28

Another chapter... the end is nigh folks.. two more chapters and an epilogue...

Shout outs:

marsupial1974 - good to have you back babes... safe and sound.

fragrantlily90 - holding you to the ending woman AND the one shots (yes plural)

dammitnaomily - we are ALL fools for love.

Thank you to all who have stuck with the story. I know it was a little rough for a few chapters but I needed to write it. Alright... read and enjoy.. review if you can though not necessary. If anyone is in contact with old Naomily writers and you feel like prodding them (in a friendly non-menacing manner) to write more...

Disclaimer: Don't own Skins. Just my own original characters.

* * *

Chapter 28

"A week?!" Naomi screamed at Sasha. "You haven't fucking seen her in a week? And you wait til now!?" She was fully dressed and looking through Effy's bedroom. It was too neat. Too organized. There was no chaos.

"Naoms... calm down." Emily had dressed as well and was standing by looking at Sasha who stood against the wall. The look on his face was both solemn and sad. "He's not..."

"Not what? Her fucking boyfriend?"

"Her warden." That word stopped Naomi in her tracks. She glared at Emily who didn't look away. She was serious. "We both know Effy has a mind of her own and will do whatever the fuck she sets out to do. It's not like you noticed she wasn't around."

"I noticed she wasn't here. We all noticed."

"Really?" Emily crossed her arms and challenged her. "And where did you think she was?"

"At Sasha's." She was trying to hold on to anger because it was easier than fear. She didn't want to feel fear. Not after this afternoon, this evening. She'd gotten what she'd thought about, what she yearned after for so long. She couldn't let fear ruin that.

"Ahh... well yes that clearly makes it his fault that you didn't know she wasn't. Cause he was what? Supposed to run to you and tell you about her every move? Or check in with you to see if she was _where_ she'd told him she would be? Tell me how that would play out. How you'd take it if he called or texted to check in on her." Naomi had nothing to combat that argument.

"Fuck." Naomi plopped on the bed. "I'm sorry. It's... I worry about her."

"Maybe I should have..." Sasha interrupted.

"No." Emily turned on him and stared. "We all worry but Effy is a grown woman who should be allowed to do as she pleases."

"But" Both Naomi and Sasha tried to speak at the same time.

"No buts. You... and you... There's no controlling her. You're not her keepers. She's a _person_. She has things she needs to keep control of yes but it is up to _her_." Sasha looked at her and nodded. He knew she was right which is why he'd held off on coming by. But it still bothered him that he could lose her. Naomi was looking under the pillows and under the bed. "Naoms? Are you listening?"

"Yeah... Pato. He's not here." She pulled open the nightstand's drawer. "Her pills are gone too. So she wasn't off her tits when she left."

"That's good?" Sasha swallowed as he asked. He didn't want to imagine what could have happened.

"Yes and no. Means she wasn't off her meds... but it means she purposely left." The realization that Effy might not want to be with them hurt. Emily sighed and took a seat next to Naomi who was looking as dejected as she felt.

"I am so sorry. I am. I thought she would be here. I thought maybe she was avoiding _me_."

"Did you do something for her to avoid you?" Naomi's voice still holding an edge, wanting anywhere to direct her anger. Emily took her hand and squeezed it.

"Naomi, I don't think Sasha would..."

"Yes, I did." Naomi was on her feet before he could get all the words out. "I love her." Her hands already fists but she couldn't lash out. She understood what those words, what it would mean to Effy.

"Fuck." The silence was horrible. She was starting to feel guilt at not seeing what wasn't there. At not recognizing that Effy was more fragile than she'd let on.

"Why did you think she'd be here? Did she say she was coming to Gina's?" Emily asked and looked at the two of them. "I don't want to think about what might have happened other than her choosing to go off, but it's possible something happened on the way here." A new level of alarm went off in Naomi and Sasha. He shook his head.

"No." He tried thinking. "She's not... she's not hurt somewhere or taken or whatever. She's fed the cat."

"What?" Naomi asked.

"My cat.. our cat Madge. She's come by the flat and filled her bowl. I didn't see her but I know it was her."

"You're sure she's unhurt all cause of cat food?" She looked at him with her hands on her hips. He nodded. "Stranger things I suppose..So what _did_ she say the last time you saw her?"

"She said she needed some time, some space. That she was going home." Naomi looked around the room. She thought this was home. _Could she mean the hospital?_ She shook her head. She knew that wasn't right.

"Home." She took a deep breath and felt the answer slipping into her mind.

"Should we call Gina?" Emily asked.

"Nope. She'll worry and I know where she is. Or fucking hope she is. Come on."

..

Naomi drove Sasha's car as she knew where they were headed. They didn't talk a lot. All of them hoping she was right. When they pulled up in front of the house they could see a dim light in a room upstairs. The air in the car lightened even if they hadn't gotten an actual visual confirmation that it was Effy. Hope was a powerful thing.

"So this is where she grew up?" Sasha asked as he looked up at the place.

"Yeah... she lived here with her parents, her brother. Then just her mum after her dad pissed off. I don't know how she got in but she's industrious."

"Should I try her again?" He looked at his mobile. The call log showing five calls in the past half hour.

"Nah... if she hasn't answered yet, she won't now." They exited the car and walked up to the front door. Naomi reached it first, thought about the bell and gave the knob a try. Unlocked. She shook her head as they walked in. The place was dark. It was surprisingly furnished. A voice telling her to stay out of trouble popped into Naomi's head. If Effy had broken into someone's home, then they were all technically trespassing.

"Eff? You here?" At first there was silence, but then a small creaking noise from the second floor echoed throughout the place.

"Naoms?"

"Bloody hell." She put a hand to her head, feeling the weight of the anxiety they'd all been feeling disperse. "Eff... can you come down here?" The light overhead came on and they all covered their eyes at the sudden glare. They looked to the top of the stairs and Effy stood there in an over-sized jumper.

"A week." She stood above them.

"What?" Naomi asked waiting for an explanation.

"Took you a week." She came down the stairs. A smile on her lips. "To figure out I wasn't there."

"Yeah... about that... sorry." She felt herself blush at being called out.

"Don't be. Tea?" She touched Sasha's chest as she went by, then stopped turned and kissed his lips lightly before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"Tea? What? Effy... no. We need to go." Naomi went after her. She didn't see the growing smile on Emily's face. Sasha stood and said a small prayer of thanks that she was safe. "Effy. What the fuck? You've been gone a week. We're in someone's house. We need to go."

"I fed the cat." She filled the kettle and put it on the burner.

"You fed..."

"Madge. The big fluffy thing that has taken over the couch." She looked at Sasha who had followed the girls to the kitchen. Emily took a seat at the table. She knew that until the brunette was finished making her point, no one was leaving. "You saw she was fed."

"I did but you didn't answer your phone. The texts."

"So you panicked and went to Naomi." The smile on her lips was a good one. Sasha held his hands palm up in answer. She grabbed four cups out of the cupboards. "No milk but I've honey."

"Effy. Stop. We need to go. If I get caught breaking the law, I'm fucked." She said plainly but the fear was seeping out of her body as she steadied her hands on the table. Emily reached over and understood what she meant. She went to stand when Effy spoke.

"Why would you be breaking the law?"

"We're in someone's house."

"Mine."

"What?"

"This place... it's mine."

"What do you mean yours?"

"Mum got it in the settlement. Left it to Tone and me." She looked at the cups a moment. "Now it's just mine." She met Naomi's eyes. Such sadness in those blue pools. It was a wonder none of them drowned in an instant. "Dad told Gina who reminded me about it when I wasn't... and I'd not thought about coming here. But the ghosts returned."

"So what? You've been here?" Naomi rubbed at her temple at hearing about ghosts.

"Talking to ghosts?" Sasha spoke and got a withering look from Naomi who'd almost forgotten he stood there.

"Eff, what do you mean ghosts?" Emily piped up.

"I started hearing them again."

"Hearing them?" She looked between all of them before answering.

"The voices. I'm hearing them again. Was." The weight of the words sunk in.

"Fuck. I'm sorr..." The sound in Naomi's voice was what Effy hadn't wanted.

"Don't." Her voice was stern. There was a fire in her eyes. "I don't want your pity. I don't want platitudes." She looked between all of them once more. She saw that neither Sasha nor Emily were looking at her the way Naomi was. They didn't know what it felt like to be caged. To be put away without being able to say no. She thought Emily might understand. Naomi definitely knew though. She went to her and took her face in her hands. "I'm still me. I didn't disappear Naoms." It took a moment but she hugged Effy. She tried pouring all of the emotion she was feeling into the embrace.

"I got scared. I didn't mean to not notice you weren't there."

"It's good tho."

"How is it good?" She looked at her. Effy was wearing the sincerest and happiest smile.

"It means you trusted me enough to let me live."

"You're happy? You're actually happy that I didn't notice?"

"Yes. You don't think I'm so broken that I can't be trusted." She laughed and it caused Naomi and the rest to laugh. She waited until the chuckling had slowed. "I was worried. After the thing with Peter, the police. Then I started hearing the voices again... I thought I was going to be mad my entire life. The medication. It didn't stop them from coming." She shrugged. "So I came here. I thought why not listen to them. Hear what they were saying instead of running."

"Kind of risky yeah Eff?" Emily knew what Effy had tried to do. She herself had gone into a house where evil was to get answers. Her friend carried her own version of evil with her everywhere. She'd only stopped running and turned to face them in a quiet place. Searching for answers to the mysteries. By herself. The brunette met Emily's eyes and nodded.

"Yes." She took a look at the rest of them before admitting another bit. "I bought stuff. Before I settled in here. In case of... disaster." She let out a small laugh, a tear escaping her eye. She wiped at it absently. "I flushed it." There was a collective release of breaths that it made a small woosh in the room a second before the kettle whistled. "Talk about climactic." She turned the burner off and began pouring the water into the mugs. Sasha stepped up next to her and took the mugs to the table. She smiled at him. Naomi sat down reluctantly after a couple of looks from Emily. Sasha took a chair for himself but pulled Effy on to his lap before she could sit in her own chair. She didn't protest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Better?"

"Much."

"So the stuff is flushed. Guessing not herb?" Naomi asked as she played with her cup. The idea that Effy could have easily slipped not only to old habits but to dangerous depths before anyone knew where or why was terrifying.

"No Naoms. Not herb. It was a mix of pills and powder. Why half ass it right?" She gave a small smile that made her friend groan.

"You can't..."

"I didn't."

"No, but..."

"No buts. I didn't."

"Fine."

"Glad that's sorted." She smiled. "Even if it doesn't meet all of your requirements for sound mind and body choices." Emily giggled.

"Don't encourage." Naomi grumpily replied.

"Naoms... look at her. How can I not?" Emily gave Effy a smile. There was a clarity to Effy she hadn't seen since maybe the first day of college. It was a mix of everything she was but better.

"Fine." She blew on the cup. "But next time could you... I don't know... let someone know about your... spirit walk or whatever."

"I fed the cat." Naomi mouthed the words what the fuck as Sasha grinned and buried his face into Effy's neck. Emily bit her lip.

"You fed... ok great the cat didn't starve."

"She knew." Effy took a small sip from her tea. "Did you ask Madge?"

"You're insufferable."

"And you love me."

"Always you psychotic bitch."

"Likewise jailbird."

..

"Jesus... so much for a quiet night in." Naomi grumbled as they walked into the house. She tossed Sasha's car keys on the small table by the door. He'd opted to stay. He'd pick up the car the next day or something he'd barely muttered. It was almost spiritual how he looked at Effy. Emily, already taking off her jacket and hanging it up, stopped and looked at her seriously.

"Want me to go home? You can have a quieter end to your night."

She looked at the twin like she'd sprouted another head. "No. Why would... No." She went up to her and took her by the shoulders. "I was being..."

"A prick."

"Yes." She rolled her eyes as she agreed.

"I know." She gave her a brilliant smile and stood on tiptoes to kiss her. "She's more than ok. As are you." They smiled and kept kissing. The kiss grew into a spark lighting the fire they'd let cool. Emily pulled away. She shook her head no. "You owe me."

"I... how?" Naomi was sputtering. "How do you figure I owe you?" Emily reached out and began undoing Naomi's jeans.

"I didn't get my turn."

"Oh. Well then... I think that can be rectified." She tugged at Emily's shirt and had her hands slapped away.

"No." She pushed Naomi's jeans past her hips and down to her ankles. She stepped out of them. "My turn." Her voice had turned that husky sound that made Naomi's toes curl. Her nipples were hard by the time Emily pulled her shirt over her head.

"So we're doing it here. In the hall?" The twin shook her head and pulled her into the sitting room. She pushed Naomi on to the couch.

..

"You fed Madge."

"I did." They held on to each other where they stood. She could feel his heart beating and was content.

"You didn't wait for me. Didn't reply to me."

"I needed time."

"Ghosts?" She nodded. Her hand touching his face, his beard. "Do I get to meet these ghosts?"

She shrugged.

"They're not unfriendly but definitely not Casper friendly."

"Hmm. Are they here?"

"Not presently."

"In that case." He took her face in his hands and kissed her. His lips taking hers in a slow but hardening kiss. All the stress, worry, passion and love mixed into a fantastic burst of energy.

"Whoa." Effy felt dizzy when he broke the kiss. She let herself feel it. Really take in his emotion. It surprised her at how unafraid she felt.

"I missed you." He looked in her eyes. Funny how just knowing she was alright made everything else disappear. He didn't give a backwards glance at all he had felt. She was in front of him so his world was righted.

"Should I go away more often?" She joked and he smiled but shook his head no.

"It grieves me when you're gone too long."

"You were busy. Plenty to keep you occupied." He put a finger to her lips which she kissed.

"Busy, occupied. Yes." He leaned in and kissed her eyes as she closed them. "What I feel with you nearby... I want you nearby." His hands moved to her shoulders, her arms. "I don't want to stifle you. But I need you. You are what makes me..." Effy put her finger to his lips.

"I love you."

..

She was grabbing the back of the couch with one hand. Her other hand was in Emily's hair as she knelt between her legs.

She'd been pushed on to the couch then treated to a slow strip tease. It had been murder to sit there and not touch. What happened earlier destroyed whatever blocks, whatever trepidation existed. The unexpressed hunger for each other was rippling through the air. Next she was divested of her bra and knickers before she had the time to process Emily's nakedness to its fullest. Hands on her knees, legs being opened. Dark brown eyes full of need staring at her. Fingertips raking up and then down her thighs. She moaned.

Soft kisses leading to harder ones to teeth all along the inside of her legs. Naomi squirmed and moved towards Emily, giving her more access. Her head dropped the moment she felt Emily's breath on her lips.

..

They'd made it to the bedroom at least. Piles of Sasha's clothes littering the way there. Effy's jumper and knickers, which was all she'd been wearing, had been discarded before she even too the first step on the stairs. How she'd manage to undress him as he touched and teased her was a marvel. More than once he'd pushed his finger deep inside her to the point she stopped moving, almost stopped breathing. She'd let him thrust his finger in a couple of times, feeling herself get wetter for him, for them. But she kept urging him to keep going to the bedroom. There was a need for her to reclaim this place.

The second they were in her room, she grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Her nails raking the skin on his chest. She could feel him pressed against her. He growled into their kiss. His fingers finding her breasts, pinching, squeezing. She shivered and turned away from him. Bending over the side of the bed, she let him know what she wanted. He paused, realizing he didn't have anything with him. Their eyes met, she nodded. He swallowed and moved towards her. He teased her with his fingers, wetting the tip of his cock with her wetness. "All... Sasha.. please." He grunted as he pushed into her until he couldn't go further. He could have died in that moment. Feeling her. His mind trying not to think about possibilities, consequences. Effy took hold of his hands and brought them under her to her breasts. She started pushing against him. His mind stopped working and instinct took over.

..

"Ems..." Naomi moaned and gripped Emily's hair. The twin sucked and licked at Naomi's clit. Her fingers moving in and out of her fast. She hadn't let up since the first taste. Through tremors, moans, grunts and near climaxes, she hadn't stopped. She'd slowed her pace and allowed the tender body under her to breathe and not reach the apex of pleasure. The more she did it, the more frustration was voiced. Some could say she was making up for lost time, lost opportunities. Some would say she was overcompensating. To her, however, she was simply showing this woman how much she needed and wanted her, of her.

Just like she'd chosen someone else in error, she was finally making the right choice. The only choice. The thought of being here, being this intimate brought out her own moan. She could feel herself, wet. Aching. Her legs half-parted and one hand between them. She played with herself as she pleasured Naomi. She felt her tensing up. Not wanting to make her wait any longer, she applied more pressure to her clit. Her lips on it, kissing it. A slight curve of the fingers and Naomi was there.

..

Sasha had pulled out at the last minute and made a mess on Effy's legs. She didn't seem to care. She'd already orgasmed once and was on the cusp of having another. Her hand moved to her sex while he finished coming. He then flipped her over and used his mouth, pushing her hand away. In his mind, he could taste her very being. Every emotion she'd held in and released. Every thought she'd shared and those waiting in the wings were on his lips. She tried sitting up to watch him but was overcome. Her hands dug into his shoulders as she pushed her hips into his face.

He managed to crawl up beside her. His limbs rubbery. His body a mix of hot and cold. The look on her face was worth it. Anything and everything he would face in life, in his future. She was worth it. She curled into him, protected, loved. She smiled and brought a hand to her lips, kissing his fingers.

"Did you feed the cat?"

..

"Why am I here? It's a family dinner. I don't need to be here." Naomi sat in the passenger seat holding on to the seat belt for dear life. It was Sunday afternoon and they were parked in front of the Fitch residence. She hadn't let Emily drive. She'd insisted knowing that the car might end up in a ditch or another city altogether if she let Naomi have the wheel. Fitch family dinner was a last minute thing after Katie called to insist.

"Naomi."

"I mean really... no one knows we're... which we don't know what we're... I don't think I qualify for a family dinner."

"Katie said you had to be here."

"Just cause Katie says jump..." She shrieked as a knock at her window startled her. Effy stood there with a nervous looking Sasha. She opened Naomi's door.

"Let's go. If I have to go in there, you have to go in there."

"Why do any of us need to?" She kept mumbling as Effy pulled her out of the car. Emily was by her side taking her hand.

"Well, you're eating out their daughter..."

"Shh!" and "Effy!" were lobbed out at her in unison with a groan from Sasha.

"We're not blind or prudes. You've been fucking nonstop since Friday."

"We have not... and how would you know?" Naomi asked.

"You've got a hickey on your collarbone." There was some cursing as she covered the spot she'd complained about earlier but had forgotten about once Emily told her they had to all have dinner at her parents. "Now come on. Doubt Jenna will be too thrilled to see me."

"Well the last time we were here, you were... explicit." Sasha took her hand as they started walking.

"Not my fault. If Toby hadn't brought up the whole living together at dinner time I wouldn't have had to rescue them."

"That's what you call it?"

"Yes." She flashed him a glorious smile and kissed him as the front door opened to Rob standing there.

"Ahh.. you're here. And Katie and Toby are in the living room." He looked at Effy. "Should I start drinking now?"

"Yes." There was a chorus of agreement.

..

Dinner started off quietly. Mostly because Jenna wasn't sure what to make of everyone being there. James was gone for the weekend with Gordon at some outdoor concert. So there weren't any cheeky comments to color the conversation. It was all very cordial. Rob had purchased a second-hand table with leaves that converted from a six-seater all the way to ten. For today, they had it set for eight so Naomi and Emily sat across from each other. It didn't soothe anxieties but at least she wasn't sitting next to Jenna. They were somewhat shocked when the food ended up being edible to the point of it being tasty.

"This is nice." Rob spoke up. He was on his second wine glass. Jenna had barely touched her first. The rest of them were looking at each other like it was time for something heftier. "So.. Naomi - Emsy told us you're getting your hands dirty?" She squeaked when her name came up. Effy shot her an evil smile.

"Uh yeah... I mean.. so to speak. Working part-time at a nursery. Owner thought it would be good."

"That's great! Isn't that great Jenna?" He looked at his wife who kept glancing at all of the people in her dining room. She wasn't used to this many of them willingly having dinner at their place. She'd gotten used to Emily being at dinner but this was odd.

"Mum.. this is really good." Emily commented trying to shift to neutral topics.

"Glad you like it dear. Your father and I are taking a couple's cooking class at night."

"Saw it advertised and thought it would be a nice way to connect. You know what they say in those shows... restarting the fires once the kids leave the nest."

"The kids haven't left the nest, Rob."

"Well... James will be off soon. And I can't imagine Emily wanting to live with us more than a few months."

"Hmm." Jenna ate her pasta and kept looking at everyone. She didn't miss the looks between the twins. She was used to the unspoken language between them but when the looks started going back and forth between all the girls, she put her fork down. "Out with it."

"Out with what?" Katie busied herself eating.

"There's something going on. And don't even think about lying Katherine. I know it was you who put all this together." She met her daughter's eyes with a steel glare. "And don't you dare interrupt Rob. There's something going on with our daughters and they need to come clean." Effy was about to open her mouth. "Nope. No shock value." She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "So what is it?"

"Mum... maybe Katie just wanted a nice fam..." Emily stopped talking when Katie interrupted.

"We eloped." She blurted out. Toby put his head in his hands while everyone else looked on in shock.

"You... you..." Jenna couldn't speak. Rob looked at his daughter.

"Surprise?" Katie said before gulping down the rest of her wine.

..

 _Katie stared at the open box and then looked at Toby. She shook her head and stood up suddenly knocking over her chair. Toby took a step back. She was staring at a set of pearl earrings. "What's the matter? You don't like them? They're supposed to be replicas of the teardrop ones the princess wore often. I know how much you like the Royal family and thou..."_

 _"Toby!" She yelled at him with tears in her eyes. "You don't set up dinner like this.;. tell me we're celebrating, pull out a box and give me earrings!"_

 _"What?" He looked at her in puzzlement._

 _"You said we were celebrating!"_

 _"We are. There's teeny engraving with your initial on..." He went to pick up the earrings and she screamed in frustration. The moment she'd seen the gesture, then the box, her heart had stopped. While she couldn't believe he would ask like this, it would be totally him to literally pop the question out of nowhere. She stormed off towards the bedroom intent on him not seeing her cry at her disappointment. When she opened the door, she was met with rose petals covering most of the bed and candles lighting the room. She turned around to yell at him that he wasn't getting laid when she found him on one knee with a diamond ring in his hand. "So it's not very big... or fancy. But it's vintage. Around 1920s I believe. I have the paperwork on it. But... um.. will you?"_

..

"Well, this is eventful." Effy said as she sat next to Sasha on the couch. Everyone but Rob, Jenna, Katie, and Toby were in the living room. They had helped themselves to the alcohol when Jenna leaped from her chair and told everyone to get out. Toby tried slinking away but she grabbed him by the collar which brought Rob to his feet.

"Think we need to call the medics yet?" Naomi joked.

"Ha ha. Toby might actually be in danger by mum's reaction. You know how she feels about weddings. Surprised Katie even accepted eloping."

"Why do you think it was his idea?" Effy asked.

"She's been planning her wedding since she was 6. She's got a whole book under her bed." Emily was pacing. "I can't see her giving all that up."

"Maybe she's changed." Effy stared at Emily who finally stopped pacing and looked at her. "She's not the same girl who created the book. The same girl she was in college."

"I know she's not."

"Maybe she saw a chance at love and took it." Effy looked at Sasha then before looking at Naomi. "We all change. Maybe this is her leap of faith in herself." The living room door opened and Jenna stood there.

"Emily. A word." She turned on her heel and walked away leaving the other twin to go after her. But not before finishing her vodka. Naomi paled and wondered if she could run away while everyone else was distracted.

"No." Effy said before kissing Sasha. "I stay, you stay."

"Since when are we ride or die?"

"Since you let us in." She met her eyes and they twinkled. Naomi crossed over to them and touched her shoulder.

"You're positively sappy Stonem."

"His fault." They chuckled until Emily reappeared. She was a little paler than before and walked to Naomi. "Oh dear." She took Naomi's hand in hers.

"So I may have told my parents we were seeing each other... _casually_... but reassured them we weren't eloping."

"You... you told them..." Naomi downed her drink and Effy replaced her empty glass with her own as yet untouched.

..

They were all seated around the dinner table once more. Plates had been cleared and everyone had a cup of tea in front of them. This time Naomi and Emily were seated next to each other as were Katie and Toby. Effy and Sasha smiled at each other across the table. Rob sat in his chair with arms crossed as he stared at Toby who seemed to be shrinking in his chair.

"So who knew?" Jenna spoke up. They all looked at each other. Katie shook her head.

"Mum... for the tenth time. No one knew. Not Emily, not Effy, not Naomi. I didn't tell anyone. It just happened."

"Weddings don't just happen."

"Eloping does." Katie countered.

"Nonsense. What about the dress? The flowers? We had plans. We..."

"We did mum. But it wasn't _my_ plan with Toby." She looked at him and he beamed as she took his hand. His eyes met Rob's and his smile dimmed a little. There was a light green color that kept reappearing every time he looked at Katie's dad. "He proposed. And... and I didn't want to wait. I knew it wouldn't be ideal but I couldn't wait. Do you get that?"

"But Katie... we could have done a nice tasteful ceremony."

"How long would it have taken?" She challenged Jenna.

"What?"

"How long? Days? Weeks? Months?" She gripped Toby's hand tighter. "No. He asked. I said yes. And the next day we went and got it done." Jenna made a noise.

"Licensing takes time. Blood tests..."

"I'm a Fitch mum. Let's say I made my feelings known and pushed things along."

"Toby." Rob spoke up and Toby almost popped out of his chair. "You didn't think to come to me?"

"I did.. sir.. think of it.. but um.." He looked at Katie who gave him the warmest smile. He almost melted in his chair. "Katie's her own person. She decides what she wants not her parents... with all due respect sir." He met her dad's eyes, resolute in his stance. "I've loved your daughter from the beginning. And what she wants is what I want."

"I see." Rob turned his eyes to Naomi. "And you?"

"Umm..." She froze. Emily and she hadn't talked about anything more concrete other than telling each other there were no regrets to sleeping together. Most of the talk since Friday night had been sleepy or sex-laced.

"Emsy says you and she are... casual."

"Dad." Her hand went to Naomi's lower back.

"Well..."

"I'm not sure what that means. I don't want to know." He looked at Effy who was examining her nails. "But you've turned a new leaf. That's permanent yeah?"

"Uh...yes?" Naomi didn't know what to say, what to address. Rob sat forward in his chair. He rubbed his jaw.

"I want my girls happy. All my children." He looked at Jenna who had softened a bit as she kept her eyes on Toby and Katie. Their hands together. His thumb never stopped rubbing the back of Katies' hand. "Keep them happy." He took his cup and drank from his tea.

"And no more eloping." Jenna added. "I'm going to throw one wedding for one of my daughters if it's the last thing I do." She drank from her cup as Katie kissed Toby. There was a tug inside her at seeing how Katie and Toby were together. She looked at Rob and nodded. "Effy... you and Sasha either. If you're going to sit at this table, then you're included. Am I clear?" Effy shrugged and Sasha nodded.

"Good." Rob slammed his hand down on the table causing the boys and Naomi to jump. "Will someone please get the whiskey and add it to the tea? I think I've earned the extra calories."

..

After a hefty dollop of tea and whiskey with a side order of cake, they'd made lighter small talk to cap off the evening. It wasn't perfect but it was better than any of them thought the dinner could have ended. Rob and Jenna had walked everyone to the door to say their goodbyes. A loud noise brought them all to attention. A car screeched to a halt in the middle of the street. They all stared as a woman jumped out of the driver's side as another car came to a sudden stop just behind hers, blocking the street. She looked angry and manic. Two men were on her heels calling out for them.

"You! This is all your fault you fucking whore." She charged up the drive.

"Susan! Stop!" An older man yelled after her.

"Mum!" A younger man that they recognized as Christopher Huxley called out. Rob stepped in front of all of them. He didn't know the woman or the men but he wasn't about to let them near the kids. The unnamed man grabbed the Huxley matriarch and was forcibly holding her.

"Control yourself Susan."

"She's the reason. She's the fucking reason our sons are..." She grunted and tried to leap out of the man's arms. Her son joined in restraining her.

"I don't know who you are but I'm calling the police." Jenna yelled out with her mobile in hand.

"Please don't." The man managed to get out as he pushed the woman towards one of the cars. "Just give me a moment." They wrestled the angry woman into the rear of the second car and he held on to her until she stopped screaming. It took a few minutes. Rob tried to usher them everyone into the house but no one moved. Everyone was looking at each other and watching the spectacle like an unavoidable car accident. The man closed the rear car door and spoke briefly to Christopher who got behind the wheel and drove his mother away. The man walked calmly to the awaiting group. "My sincerest apologies for this. My wife... she had a bit of a shock and didn't handle her reaction well."

"Mister I don't know who you or who your wife is but this is my home and that's not..."

"They're his parents Dad." Rob looked at Emily who was pale. Naomi had her arm around her shoulders but it wasn't making her feel as calm as it should have been. She swallowed. "Connor's parents." Rob turned to face the man with a fiercer look in his eyes. The man held up his hands and took a step in reverse.

"I'm sorry... I am." He looked to Rob, to Jenna then to Emily. "My son... sons... aren't good men." He said it sadly but determinedly. It was surprising, to say the least. "My youngest." He shook his head. "I cannot apologize enough for what he did. Regardless of what transpired to him in his youth. It doesn't explain or excuse his wretched behavior." The man looked close to tears. Emily looked at him and took a step forward.

"Why are you here Mr. Huxley? Why did your wife choose to come to my parents' home?"

"My son... he wrote a missive before trying to end his own life last night." He looked down at his feet as he spoke. The shame evident on his face, his posture."He implicated his older brother in a number of... acts in his letter. The police... They took it seriously. A death declaration they said. The police picked Peter up at our home about an hour ago for further questioning. My wife. She didn't take it at all well. I'm sorry."

"Wait. Is he... Connor... Is he?" The man shook his head.

"No. He's in hospital in critical care. He tried to hang himself. Doctors don't know if he'll wake and if he does if there'll be damage. Seems he went a while without oxygen." He pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked up at Emily. "Again... there aren't words. I'm so terribly sorry. I am. If you'll excuse me." He turned and rushed away, getting into the car his wife had driven up in. He left and they all stood there.


	30. Chapter 29

Another chapter done... only one more chapter and the epilogue... It has been a definite roller coaster...

Shout outs:

marsupial1974 - Babes you're a legend.. keep being you, you've got this

dammitnaomily - enjoy the little things in life

Abbi - keep your focus

fragrantlily90 - my tissues are at the ready

TheAeacusProject - where are you?

Read and enjoy... reviews not necessary but appreciated..

Cheers

* * *

Chapter 29

"So that was..." Naomi spoke as they walked into her mum's house. The scene at the Fitch's was still lingering but no one had said much. Rob had invited everyone back inside and for Emily to stay but no one took him up on it. The twins hugged their parents good night and went off with their respective partners. Sasha and Effy reclaiming his auto and giving Naomi and Emily a lift back to Gina's house. They dropped them off as Effy promised to come by this week and speak to Gina about moving out. The entire drive she'd kept looking at Emily through the passenger's visor mirror. She absorbed the shell shock lurking in the twin's face but didn't push it. She hadn't processed for herself what it meant for any of the Huxleys to have shown up or be in some sort of trouble. She would but she wanted to make sure Emily was ok first. She knew it would come out once her friends were alone.

"Yeah... that was..." Emily kicked off her shoes in the hall and wandered into the sitting room. She plopped on the couch. The words replaying themselves in her head. Connor in the hospital. Peter with the police. Their father apologizing. She'd blocked out the screaming harpy and her obscenities. It had stung at the time that someone would call her names in front of her parents, her friends. She knew or was relatively sure, that nothing his mother had said about her was true.

"Vodka or tea?" Naomi asked knowing they should both have tea given that they both had work tomorrow.

"Actually... have any hot chocolate?" Emily asked. Naomi smiled widely.

"I can arrange that."

..

Toby moaned loudly. One hand was gripping the steering wheel. The other was on the back of Katie's head as she proceeded to pleasure him. He tried stringing together curse words but rarely made it past the first syllable on any of them. When she'd started fondling him as he drove, he attempted to persuade her to wait until they got home. After the dinner and subsequent events, he hadn't thought sex would be on her mind. He was wrong and she wasn't deterred. After a couple of minutes, she was unzipping him and pulling him out. He swerved a few times and earned a few horns and rude gestures. With some navigating difficulty, he'd managed to get them parked in a semi-secluded area near warehouses that wouldn't open until the next morning. By then, she had moved enough to have her lips on him.

"Ka..." He was groaning and barely holding on. Whatever had made her take him as she was, he hoped he could repeat in the future. She used her lips and tongue with such force he could feel his balls already starting to tense. He wanted to warn her, to give her the option of avoiding his climax. She squeezed him and sucked faster. Toby couldn't hold back. His knuckles white and his hand numb, he cried out as he came. Katie didn't stop or slow down until he was done twitching and he was empty. She kissed his cock slowly, sitting up and planting a passionate kiss on a very satisfied but dizzy Toby. "Th.. um... wow." She laughed and touched his face.

"Babes. You ok?" He nodded, finally letting go of the steering wheel. A gentler kiss on his lips. "Scoot over the gear shift yeah? I'll come around drive us home. Should give you enough time to get sorted. I expect payback." He barely nodded in agreement and knew he would do whatever she wanted.

"As you wish... wife." The smile on his face made her beam with pride. She slapped his cheek with enough sting for him to grimace.

"Don't fucking forget it... husband."

..

Madge heard the door to Sasha's flat open and lumbered to Effy. She coiled around her legs and let herself be picked up. Sasha hung up their jackets and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the whiskey and poured two glasses while Effy made herself at home on the couch. Madge purred for her and took in as much attention as she could until Sasha sat. He rubbed her ears and then she went off to the dry food bowl that still had plenty of food in it. Effy took the offered glass without question. They sat sipping the alcohol quietly. Slowly, she moved closer to him until she was in the nook of his arm and could feel his heartbeat against her.

"I need to find a job."

"You can work here." He wasn't surprised by the topic. She didn't always address things as they presented themselves.

"No."

"No?"

"No." She took another sip. "I won't listen to you as a boss." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Besides, I want to earn my way. Not charity."

"Not charity. You're..."

"Yes, yes amazing, terrific, perfect... and while I know you mean it, it isn't the same as working for someone who doesn't want to get into my pants." He chuckled at her dialogue but he didn't disagree.

"Are there people in Bristol who don't want to get into your pants?" She smiled.

"A limited number I'm sure." He laughed at her candor. "Do you get it?" He nodded and drank from his glass. "Good. My place. I was thinking we could make the present bedroom the master and turn one of the other two rooms into a studio. Smaller and less light so I know it's not perfect but should the mood strike in the middle of the night, you'd have a place to do your art." He pulled back enough to meet her eyes.

"And my flat? I'm supposed to move in and leave my place?" She shrugged. Neither said anything. She sat up and put her glass on the table. She sat back into his arms, looking in his eyes.

"Would you rather we both move here? Call this home?" She genuinely asked. Her hand touching his face. Fingers drawing in his beard.

"It's a good place."

"It is." She touched his lips with her fingertips. "I love it here too."

"The ghosts I've not met are at the other place. Your place." He kissed her finger as she nodded. "You don't want to be far from them." There was a brief moment of fear but she shook her head no. "What if we... moved into both?" She looked at him. "We can spend some time here, some time there. We fill both places with stuff that's ours. There would always be a place to run to if things got too much.. if either needed space."

"You'll never need space." He smiled. Effy paused and he saw the thought passing through her.

"You're worried I might need space _because_ of the ghosts." Her mouth opened but she couldn't speak. Instead, she nodded. He shook his head. "I'm not afraid of ghosts. If they exist, it's for a reason, we listen, figure it out as we go." He kissed her. "I think if I need space it's for other things like," He finished his whiskey, stretched over and put his glass down. "You'll nag about taking out garbage or I'll buy the wrong cat food." She raised an eyebrow. "Ok chance is small that I'll need space. But why choose one place if we have two?"

"If that's what you want..." He took her face in his hands and kissed her until she moaned. He broke the kiss and licked her lips.

"I want you."

"Lucky for you I'm yours." She smiled and kissed him as she straddled him.

 _.._

 _"Babe. You ordered extra cheese right? And extra mushrooms?" Naomi was pulling money out of her purse to pay for the delivery. Emily was sitting on the couch looking through a gardening_

 _magazine._

 _"Yes. I ordered extra cheese and extra mushrooms. The pizzas are loaded with all sorts of vegetables ok?"_

 _"Pizzas? You got more than one?"_

 _"I need to keep up my strength." Naomi leaned down and kissed Emily's lips softly. "Hey since when do you get Gardener's World?"_

 _"Since my boss decided it would be good for me to see what the latest and greatest on popular horticulture was all about." She went into the kitchen. She could hear her as she talked but it was slightly muffled. "She's really serious about me moving up in the business. Said she'd love for me to take on more responsibility. I swear the woman is thinking of adopting either me or mum."_

 _"Gina is very adoptable."_

 _"Oi!" She laughed as Naomi protested from the kitchen. "Be nice to me."_

 _"I was nice to you. I did that thing..."_

 _"Yeah yeah you did." She came back into the sitting room and handed a smiling Emily a soda. "You're pretty amazing." She sat opposite her and put her own drink on the coffee table as she took the liberty to place another kiss on her lips. They kept kissing until the doorbell sounded. "Ugh... timing.. fucking timing." She got up and grabbed the cash she'd left on the table._

 _"We've already given the postman a couple of shows. We don't need to get a reputation."_

 _"Ha!" Naomi said as she walked out of Emily's sight line and opened the front door. There was immediate silence until the door slammed against the wall._

 _"Naoms?" Emily put the magazine down and sat up. She peered out but still couldn't see. She shrieked when Naomi was back in the room, her hand on her neck and blood pouring down her front. She dropped to her knees as Emily scrambled to get to her only to stop in her tracks. Connor walked around the corner, knife in hand._

 _"I told you you were mine."_

..

Emily couldn't sit still. She was pacing. She'd been talking since she walked in the door. Her nerves on edge. Her therapist looked at her with kindness in her eyes. "Tell me what you're thinking." The therapist's voice was calm. There wasn't any urgency to it, no incredulity. She looked at her as if she'd gone insane. She was feeling so intensely that she had trouble understanding anyone near her being at peace.

"What I'm...? I'm thinking... I fucking hate what I'm thinking. I hate thinking about Naomi hurt because of me. I hate knowing it's already happened. Thinking it could happen again. Hate feeling this... ball.. this knot inside me." She touched a closed fist to her chest. "I hate feeling afraid. Cause that's it isn't it? I'm afraid." She hit her chest with her fist. "This knot.. this fucking heavy knot. I'm fucking afraid all the time." She hit her chest a good half dozen times as if it would knock things loose and she'd be able to breathe again. "Like he's a fucking boogeyman waiting until I feel ok... just so he can come out of nowhere and fucking..." She clutched at the back of the chair she was refusing to sit in. Her breathing on the verge of hyperventilation. She met her therapist's eyes and then mimicked her breathing in and out slowly. It took a few tries but she did it. When she was calm enough, more words came out. "I hate wanting him dead." She covered her mouth with her hand. She closed her eyes and felt tears.

"Emily... it's ok. It's perfectly ok to feel that." The therapist was trying to make it better. She opened her eyes at the sound of movement. She'd actually gotten up from where she sat and guided Emily to the chair. "He hurt you. He betrayed you. He hurt your friends, your family. There's nothing wrong with feeling anger."

"But..." She'd imagine standing over him, a knife in her hand. His eyes a dull empty blue staring up at her. It had chilled her the first time she'd woken up from having that particular dream.

"You're human. I'd be more concerned if you weren't wanting to hurt him. But you're not actively going out there to end his life. You're not threatening or calling. You're not trying to kill him. Tell me. Are you?"

"No." She felt a tear fall and wiped at it. She didn't want to cry. She wasn't sad. Was she? How could she be?

"Then?"

"Aren't you supposed to I don't know.. make me think of rainbows or unicorns some happy shit?"

"I'm pretty sure none of the fine print on any of the paperwork you've filled out states I have to give you the warm and fuzzies." They both laughed. The therapist handed her a tissue and took her own seat again. "There. Some happy _shit_." Leaning forward, she had her elbows on her knees, trying to keep Emily engaged. She knew it was the biggest step so far in their sessions. It wouldn't be the last but it was getting better.

"Life is a... bit of a maze. There's an entrance, an exit. A bunch of twists and turns. A lot of walls. But you don't plop down in the middle of the maze and expect it all to disappear would you?" She smiled. "You can charge ahead taking different paths, finding yourself trapped and having to retrace your steps. Frustrations seeping into your outlook but you know there's an exit. And you keep looking for paths to get there. Some of those paths will lead to fountains or maybe apple orchards, maybe it will lead to an obstacle course within the maze. Maybe it will lead to thorny rose bushes. You never know. But you keep going."

..

"Do you regret it?" The question came without warning. Katie was half asleep as she heard Toby speak. At first, she wondered if she'd imagined it but his breathing told her he was nervous. She turned to face him.

"Babe.. what the fuck are you on about?" She put her hand on his chest and could feel his heart beating faster. She was wide awake now.

"Do you regret it? Marrying..."

"Are you taking the piss? Fuck no."

"I mean eloping. Do you wish we'd had the big wedding like you'd wanted?"

"I didn't.. ok maybe I did want a big wedding when I didn't know who I would marry. But Tobes babes." She turned his face to her. Her lips grazed his. "I couldn't wait to be married to you. Like even a little bit. I wanted our life together to start. It was like I told mum and dad a few days ago at dinner." He looked at her and even though it was dark she could see how much love he had for her. "I love you. End of."

"What about having a ceremony? Like our folks, our friends. We're already married, but what if we did the wedding thing anyway?" She sat up and turned on the lamp on her nightstand. He half shut his eyes against the sudden glare.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not? Maybe we don't do a big wedding to rival the royals but we have a vicar and family... get you a pretty dress." His smile was getting bigger as Katie's smile was getting bigger. He hadn't expected her to want to elope, let alone suggest it. He'd known she was a grand gesture kind of woman and wanted to give her the world as best he could. He hadn't turned down her idea of running off together because it was the best thing he'd ever heard. But the smile on her face and the look in her eyes told him this was the perfect idea. "You can put it together, get your mum involved... there's less pressure since we're married and..." He didn't finish his thoughts as she jumped on him and planted a heavy kiss on his lips.

..

Effy was making breakfast when Sasha came downstairs. He wore nothing but a towel after their shower. He stopped behind her and kissed her neck. She'd managed to throw on a simple t-shirt after toweling off seeing no need to be fully dressed.

"Very domestic." She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't get any ideas. I just happen to be hungry."

"Of course." He picked up a piece of pepper from the plate. "You did have _something_ to eat earlier though." The evil smirk on his face didn't escape her.

"As did you but I doubt it's enough to keep us going through the afternoon. We still have to finish putting up the shelves." He pressed himself against her as she poured the vegetables and the eggs into the skillet. "You need to behave." He nipped at her neck and could hear him whine. She laughed. "Make us coffee. If you're good, I might let you have your way with me before we do any more... domestic crap."

"Well when you put it like that." She gently elbowed him and he went about working the coffeemaker. They ate at the kitchen table sharing a plate. He'd argued they didn't need two plates as Effy normally stole from his plate more than she ate from her own. They did each have their own coffee cup. She refused to share. They'd left Madge at the gallery flat since he was going there every day and this way they wouldn't worry about her getting lost in a strange neighborhood. He stood up and took the plate to the sink. His towel had fallen off a while ago but he didn't mind nakedness. Effy looked at him and felt a different hunger.

"I think I'd mentioned you having your way with me..." She stood and took off her shirt as he turned around. He smiled as she reached him. He picked her up and Effy wrapped her legs around his middle.

"We're never getting those shelves up." He teased in between kisses. She framed his face with her hands. She didn't say anything, just looked in his eyes. "I need..."

"There's a new box in the bag hanging off the hall closet door. I stopped at the pharmacy and got extra. Thought we'd want them in different places." She laughed wickedly while he walked them to the bag. "You could have put me down."

"Nope. You might get away." He teased as she reached out and took the bag then tore into the box.

"I don't think that's a real concern, me getting away, do you?"

..

"You know I thought I wanted a sister but this is bloody ridiculous." Naomi complained as she pulled two grocery bags out of the car boot. Emily laughed at her as she pulled a box.

"Hey at least you didn't have to share your loo with the queen of hot showers."

"You'd think she'd take more cold showers." She managed to close the boot while balancing the bags. "How much food does mum think Effy eats? There's loads here."

"She'd do the same if you moved out. Plus she's feeding Sasha too."

"I guess." They walked up to the door. "I bet you any money it's fucking unlocked. Oh shit. I forgot my phone in the car. I'll be right back." Emily shook her head as she tried the door and Naomi had been right. It was unlocked. She walked in and had a direct line of sight into the kitchen. She froze as she walked in on a naked Sasha, back semi arched as he pumped in and out of a bent over Effy on the kitchen table. It wasn't more than a few seconds but she couldn't move.

"Told you she left it unlocked. Bitch is lucky she's living with... fucking Jesus Christ!" Naomi walked in and almost bumped into Emily as she caught sight of what was happening.

"Shit." Sasha jumped and fell out of Effy who would have fallen backwards if she hadn't been holding on to the table. He scampered to the other side to grab his discarded towel.

"No Naoms, please come on in." She groaned as she was slow to stand.

"You left the bloody door unlocked!" Naomi had turned around and was looking back out the open door. She gave it a kick to shut it but kept her eyes away from the spectacle.

"It was shut. You could have knocked or hey rang the bell. Marvelous invention of I don't know a century ago." She noticed Emily hadn't stopped looking. She raised an eyebrow at her and merely she sat naked on the table. She turned her head and looked at Sasha who was covered up. He handed her the t-shirt. She laughed and took it from him. She met Emily's eyes and blew her a kiss as she slipped the shirt on. "Ok prude.. we're dressed." Naomi turned around and glowered.

"You've got your bits covered. Not dressed. And I'm not a prude." She walked into the kitchen and gave Sasha a look. He said something about getting properly dressed and walked by them towards the stairs. Emily hadn't moved. The box in her hands. Her eyes on Effy. The blush on her cheeks was a solid red. Naomi put the grocery bags down.

"Mum sent groceries. And I'm never eating here until you make sure you sanitize the table and whatever other surfaces..." She finally looked at Emily standing there. "You kept looking?!" Emily looked at her and shrugged.

They sat in the backyard once Effy had managed to grab a pair of boy shorts. Naomi was lying on the ground with her head in Emily's lap. Her earlier outbursts mostly forgotten until Sasha smiled at her. She shook her head no. She seemed to be the only one fazed by walking in on them actively doing it.

"You're a prude."

"I am not!" She could see the brunette chuckling and leaning into Sasha who sat behind her as she continued her argument. "Just because I don't want to watch you and him..."

"Fucking." Effy added with a sly grin. "It's called fucking."

"I know what it's called." She looked at Emily who was trying not to smile. "You have no problem watching?"

"Not really." She played with her hair. "I mean... I wasn't being pervy. It's not like I was peeping in the windows."

"But they're our friends." She couldn't understand how Emily could be at ease about this.

"So you wouldn't have a problem watching if we were strangers?" Effy couldn't help teasing her.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean I wouldn't watch either way." She covered her face with her hands. "Ugh."

"I don't mind being watched or watching." Sasha braved it and spoke up. He got a glare from Naomi and a smile from Emily. Effy turned her face and kissed him.

"Neither do I." She added though it was more than evident.

"If you're going to.. then I need to..." Naomi went to get up but Emily's hand held her there.

"They're not Naoms. Relax." She touched her face. "They don't have a problem with being free and that's their choice. I don't have a problem with watching. Being watched..." She thought about it. "I'd need a drink or two and a lot of trust in the people. But..." She caressed her girlfriend's face. "That's not for everyone and certainly not if we're together and you don't want to. Ok?"

"Ok." She looked at Emily then at Effy. "I'm not a prude." She huffed out. If it wasn't for her additional comment, they likely would have laughed. "I saw enough of others... having sex. It wasn't a turn on then. A lot of times it wasn't.. it wasn't by choice. Neither was seeing it. There wasn't a whole lot of privacy you know." She blushed when she said it. She didn't often talk about this out loud and much less with more than one person at a time. She'd had conversations with Emily and Effy but Sasha wasn't someone she'd ever trusted like that. Not that he didn't deserve the trust, but it was a line she hadn't been ready walk past.

"Sorry Nai. I didn't even think about that." Effy reached out and took her hand. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I should have.. we should have knocked. I didn't think about your privacy when I told Emily to try the door. That other night... we were looking for you and scared but today... we should have knocked."

"I'll try to remember to lock it." Effy gave her a smile. "Just don't like locked doors." She smiled. Sasha squeezed her.

"Yeah... I know." Naomi looked at her. "Next time I'm sending mum to bring over the groceries."

"Oh Gina would watch." Effy blurted out and they all couldn't help but laugh.

..

 _She could hear Naomi trying to speak as she dropped to her knees. Her stomach turned at all the blood. She was standing frozen at the sight of him. She shook her head._

 _"I told you that you're mine Emily." He took another step forward. His free hand reaching down and grabbing Naomi by the hair. The bloodied knife was placed against Naomi's pale face._

"No!" Emily was screaming. Her eyes were closed as Naomi put her hands on her shoulders.

"Ems... wake up. Come on. Wake up." She used her body to settle Emily's thrashing form. She moved one hand to her face. "Wake up for me. I'm right here." The twin's eyes flew open and met her favorite blues. "Hi, hi... see. We're ok. You're here.. with me."

"Naomi." Her eyes went to her throat, looking for an injury. "You're ok. You're ok."

"Yeah. He's not here. It's a bad dream again. Just a shit dream." Emily brought her arms up and hugged Naomi tightly. "We're ok."

"Yeah, yeah we are."


	31. Chapter 30

This is it... final chapter... real author notes at the end... but pay attention to the movie reference early on cause you all need to go watch that movie. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30

Naomi was in the back room when she heard the door chime. A glance at the clock told her it was five minutes before closing and she cursed. _Bloody wankers showing up for flowers at closing is desperate. I should have closed up. I knew I should have..._ She was muttering internally while putting a smile on her face as she walked out into the shop. "Hi. Can I.." She stopped talking and her smile became real, reaching up to her eyes.

"Hi. I was walking by and thought it would be good to pick up flowers for my girlfriend." Emily was looking at plants and not meeting Naomi's eyes. She was smiling widely. "I'm not sure what to get though. Perhaps you could give me a hand?" Naomi cleared her throat to stifle a chuckle.

"Well... it is a tricky thing, picking out the right flowers. Is it a special occasion? Asking for forgiveness or something?" She walked around the counter and went to flip the closed sign to see that Emily had already done so and flipped the door lock. She smiled and pulled down the shade.

"Nope. Not apologizing. I think I've been pretty well behaved so nothing to apologize for." She giggled.

"Ahh.. so special occasion?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "Not really. Every day is special you know?"

"Hmm... As a matter of fact, I think I do know."

"So you're an expert then?" She turned around feeling Naomi closer to her.

"You could say. You're in luck too. Last customer of the day. I can give you a hand as much... as you desire." She teased her and touched her arm as she moved past her slowly. She caught the shudder, her own body reacting.

"Very lucky indeed." Emily reached out and touched a rose stem lightly. "All flowers have meanings yes?" Naomi met her eyes and nodded. She swallowed. More than once they'd discussed the devious bouquet Emily had received. While it was a small thing in relation to everything else that had happened, it was still something to be worked through. Emily met her eyes. She nodded again. "What do these mean?"

"Roses... different colors have different meanings.. versatile flowers for all occasions." She cleared her throat again. "Deep red ones mean beauty... love... white signify purity..."

"I think we can skip the white ones don't you?" Emily joked and they both laughed. She moved to another flower. "These?"

"Tulips... another one that has multiple meanings. You're literally stepping into a universe of mythologies in a flower shop."

"Ahh... So this yellow one?"

"Well, it used to mean hopeless love but can't do that to a flower so pretty so the meaning has changed to sunshine, happy thoughts."

"Much better than hopeless." They were standing closer together.

"Much much better." Naomi's breath caught as she was close enough to smell Emily's shampoo. Emily's hand touched another flower.

"This one?" Naomi looked and let out a small laugh. Then something clicked. _Oh, the movie_. She paused.

"Azalea... that means.. 'Azalea means may you achieve financial security'." She leaned in closer and heard the small sigh leaving Emily's lips.

"Hmm..." She turned her face. Their lips so close to each other. But they couldn't kiss. She needed to finish the words. They needed to finish. A memory of a movie watched too many times over not just before during their first go around but more so as they'd grown even closer recently. She took a breath. " 'Lovely. Now, tell me about the lily.' "

Naomi felt the breath taken and a wave of pure love hit her. She swallowed before putting her lips even closer before she spoke. " 'The lily means... the lily means 'I dare you to love me'.' "

..

"That fella Sasha has a nice arse." Naomi was thankful she was drinking her tea in the garden as she spit it out at those words. She started coughing as Gina and Emily laughed themselves to tears. Kieran stood next to them drinking his own tea after his declaration. "I mean I'm not saying I'd tap that but as men go it's quite attractive."

"Kieran!" Naomi looked at him and saw the wink. She whirled on her mother and her girlfriend who were still in the clutches of unending laughter. "Cute really fucking cute. Have a laugh why don't you." She shook her head while hiding a smile behind her cup.

"They paid me to say it." Her stepdad put his arm around her shoulders and didn't feel any tension. Naomi didn't jump like she had earlier on after her release. He knew she'd been getting better every day but this was his way of knowing she would be great. "I've not seen it... nor do I want to. I don't even like catching sight of me own in the mirror. Your mum swears it's.." Naomi made a noise and stormed away from him mumbling about tossers. "Love you too daughter dear." He called after her.

..

"Eff! EFF!" Katie hollered as she climbed the stairs after Sasha let her in before heading out. "Wake the fuck up bitch." The brunette rolled over and covered her head with the pillow. It had been a whole month since the family dinner and about three weeks since Katie had phoned her announcing she was getting married. It created a bit of confusion and what resembled a comedy skit on the telephone. She explained Toby's master plan once she stopped babbling excited nonsense. Emily and Effy were set to be co-maids of honor cause Katie couldn't pick one over the other. The other twin, however, claimed work as a way to escape the daily details.

"I'm awake." She muttered under the pillow as she felt the energy in the room expand when Katie stormed in.

"You're in bed." She pulled the sheets back. "And naked. We can't go dress shopping like that."

"We can. Easier to try them on and off." She groaned and clung to the pillow. She felt a hard slap to her bum. "Harder..."

"Perv."

"Says the woman who has a lasso and gold wrist bracelets in her drawer of sin."

"It's not a drawer of sin! And I'll have you know it's for cosplay at the con thing." Katie sat on the bed and kept poking at Effy's legs.

"Katie... it might be cosplay but I know you've used that thing more than..."

"Whatever.. just get up! It's dress shopping! Come on!" She bounced on the bed.

"I hate your sister."

"Yeah yeah.. she's meeting us there."

"Hmm." Effy got out from under the pillow and threw it at Katie. "You could have led with 'we get to torture Emily' and I'd already be up." She stood and stretched. "I'll be ready in ten. Quick shower and minimum amount of clothing. You're driving and you need to stop for coffee." She walked around the bed stopping by Katie. She leaned in. "Next time at least pull my hair if you're smacking my arse." She kissed her cheek as she headed to the bathroom.

"Fucking perv!" Katie yelled.

..

Toby sat across from Sasha and Naomi. They had a pint of lager in front of them. Every so often one would sip from their glass and the others would follow suit. It was midday and the bar wasn't crowded so there wasn't anything else to focus on or distract them. Sasha shook his head.

"This should not be difficult. We're all friends."

"We're friendly." Naomi pointed out while playing with her glass.

"No. We are friends. Family." He countered and smiled. She looked at him and sighed before agreeing. "Family?" He looked at Toby who didn't realize he was on the spot.

"What? Oh, um.. yeah.. yeah I'd say we're family. I mean. Katie and I are married. And you're dating Emily so that pretty much makes you my sister in law. And you're dating Effy. She's like another sister to the girls... Yes. Definitely family."

"Alright, we're family. Don't understand why we have to hang out together while the girls shop for dresses." Naomi complained.

"Did you want to go shopping with them?" Sasha asked with a smile all too reminiscent of Effy's.

"Fuck you." She laughed and drank. "She's rubbing off on you."

"I fucking hope so." He laughed and Toby joined in. They laughed a bit longer. "I love her. Every bit of her."

"I fucking hope so." Naomi tossed back at him. "You're sharing homes. You have a fucking cat. I'm a lesbian and don't even have a cat with Emily."

"Thought that was a stereotype?" Toby turned his attention to her.

"I'm not about to demystify things for you." She joked. She looked at them and could see them almost like brothers. "Hang on." She pulled out her mobile and sent out a text.

..

"Emily. Hurry up. Jesus how hard is it to take off a dress and put another one on?" Katie lounged on a settee while Effy stood waiting for Emily to come out of the fitting room. This was the fifth dress they'd each tried on. Some would look good on Eff and some on Emily, but they'd yet to find one that looked good on both. Katie had already picked out hers in record time. Or so it seemed. The truth came out that she'd been scouring websites for about a week before setting foot in the store.

"Sorry... not in the habit of stripping for attention." Emily tried whispering it but it came out loud enough for Effy and Katie to hear.

"Bitch. I'll forgive the dig only cause I'm now a bona fide lady." There was a discernible sound of ha from inside the dressing cubicle. Effy shook her head and wondered if there would be a Fitch showdown. She looked at Katie and knew there wouldn't be. She was complaining about Emily taking too long but it was evident she was in pure heaven. She might have the happily ever after already but her little girl dream was coming true and no one could put a damper on that. Emily stepped out of the fitting room and stood next to the brunette. Katie looked between them and started tearing up.

"Thank Christ." Emily said as if the ordeal was over but Effy heard the sentiment in her voice. She was only one step away from joining her sister in tears.

"Sorted. We have the dresses. Let's get drunk."

"Nope. No getting drunk. We've got spa treatments." Katie interjected.

"What?" Emily and Effy both yelled.

..

The bar felt more alive with the resounding noise of laughter. "So's she said to show my pathetic tattoo." Cook was trying to get the story out while everyone was already in tears.

"You did not." Toby wiped at his eyes with a napkin.

"Oh, he did. Penises should not be that color." Naomi spoke before finishing the latest round of beer. She'd texted Cook and asked him to join them. While he hadn't been as involved with them after finding Effy the first time, they'd kept in contact. It was more keeping them in check in terms of the probation stipulations. Sasha got up and grabbed them another round.

"Married Katie. Can't blame you mate. That is a top quality babe right there. Though all our girls are." Cook spoke to Toby directly.

"She is yes. Makes me happier to be alive every day I'm with her." He blushed when he said it. Naomi caught the look in Cook's eyes as he looked at him. She could see he'd made the similarities between Toby and JJ. There was a genuine innocence in them both. "I think I loved her from the beginning. She was.. a force. A total force of nature."

"And then some." Naomi countered. "Should have seen her in college. She was scarier then too."

"Well, cheers mate." Cook raised a fresh glass and they all toasted. "What about you? Going to propose to our Effy any time soon?" Cook turned his eyes to Sasha who had returned. There was a look of warning in them. He and Effy might have been the past but he didn't care. He was going to be protective. Sasha shook his head no.

"Don't think it's up to me." He met Cook's stare with a hardness of his own. "She's her own person and decides the when and where of things. I'm good with things being that way. She chooses what makes her comfortable, what makes her happy."

"And you don't have a say?"

"I do. I chose her. After that, everything else is extra." Naomi knocked on the table in agreement when he said that and Cook and Toby followed suit.

"And you Naomikins... what's going on with Emilio?"

"I think... I think we're in a good place."

"Shagging like bunnies?" They all laughed.

"There's shagging but it's not... excessive." She laughed with them and drank. "Not like Sasha and Effy."

"We're not excessive. Just... boisterous."

"You don't need to tell me mate. I remember it all too well." Cook opened his mouth and then realized what he said. "Aw shit... look sorry I..."

"She's told me about you two. I'm not the jealous type." He smiled a warm smile. "Effy is who she is because she is the sum of everything, so I can't be jealous."

"Shit man. Whatever you're smoking I need you to share. My missus is the jealous type. She's understanding to a point but she's likely to have my bollocks in a vice if I even look at a girl the wrong way." They laughed at that.

Toby cleared his throat. "Umm.. not that I'm jealous or anything, but have you and Katie..?" Cookie laughed hard at that while shaking his head vehemently no.

"Nah man... she took a look at my cock and labeled me repulsive. When I was younger, yeah I'd have loved some Fitch action but they're... I'm not their style. We didn't quite go bed hoppin' as much as I'd have liked. Me and Naomi 'ere would have done a good willy waggle but she got her head on straight before it 'appened." Naomi cringed at the description.

"Subtlety is not your virtue." She giggled feeling the alcohol finally taking effect.

"You know what we need eh Naomi?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She groaned and shook her head.

"Cook no. We will not be doing shots." He let out another roar of laughter as the waitress came over with four shots. "What the.."

"This is my doing." Sasha piped up. He distributed the glasses. "We're mates, family. I can't tell you how lucky I feel to have come across Naomi here that day." Cook looked at Naomi and Sasha, then made an obscene gesture which Naomi made a face at and Sasha just laughed. Toby chuckled quietly. "No... I did not have the pleasure of Naomi's company like that. She doesn't fancy cock and I was smart enough to know that from the beginning. But I came across her at her work and she kindly saved my ass. Then she did it a second time when she brought Effy and Katie to the art gallery." Toby smiled wide at that and picked up his glass. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have the life I'm embarking on."

"I have to say the same then. Because Katie gave me a real chance after that night. Before then it was shagging. Really good shagging but shagging. She didn't see me as a.. suitor. Until she saw me with my cousin at the gallery and got more than viciously jealous." More laughter passed through them at the thought of Katie being Katie.

"I think things happened as they needed to. I don't need thanks." Naomi picked up her glass. "Just thankful we're all good." Agreements were shouted and shots were downed.

..

Emily, Effy, and Katie were laying face down on massage tables being tended to and pampered. They were in the post facials and presently having their muscles manipulated to the point of complete relaxation.

"This is heavenly." Emily moaned as the masseuse kneaded her shoulders. "If you'd mentioned this part of the day, I'd have gotten to the shop a lot faster."

"Yeah no. I wasn't about to put out until I got you bitches in dresses." Effy managed to giggle as her lower back was being rubbed.

"Ok, that's just the wrong phrasing Katie." Emily was infected with the giggles. Katie just shrugged it off.

"Whatever... I'm still awesome and we all have dresses that will make the boys and Naomi drool."

"We already make them drool." Effy added.

"Among other things."

"Eww.. ok stop that lezzer." Katie objected. "I so don't need to hear about Naomi's wet knickers."

"I said nothing of the kind. Your mind just gravitates there."

"Perv." Effy couldn't help but add.

..

It was after dusk when Emily let herself in at Gina's after being done with Katie and Effy. She knew Gina and Kieran were at drag queen bingo being held for charity so she didn't expect them home early. For a brief moment, she'd considered going to her parents' place but remembered the frenzy Jenna had been in once Katie sounded the battle call for the wedding. She dropped her keys on the hall table and hung up her jacket. Her muscles were absolute jelly and her skin felt tingly. "Naoms? Are you home babes?" She started climbing the stairs.

"Up here." She heard followed by a thump. She moved faster up the stairs. When she got to Naomi's room, she found her in mid undress. She was sitting on the floor with her jeans halfway down her legs and in a t-shirt. "I seem to be in peril."

"Really?" Emily leaned in the doorway. "I thought you were having a beer maybe two with the boys then fucking off cause you wouldn't know what to talk about."

"That would have been the case. But!" She held a finger aloft as it to make a real point. "I called in reinforcements."

"What reinforcements? Effy and Katie were with me." She watched for a minute as her girlfriend was trying to pull the jeans off and failing. She let out a laugh and began helping. "You were saying?"

"Bloody things are like suctioned on."

"I meant about the reinforcements."

"Oh! Yes!" She smiled at Emily as she leaned back. "I had a brilliant idea. I called Cookie." She winked at Emily.

"Oh shit."

..

"Katie!" Toby yelled as Katie walked in the door. She jumped not expecting such a loud welcome. She looked around and found him in the kitchen going through a drawer and getting spoons.

"Uh hi, babes. Miss me?" She watched as he slid around the kitchen in socks and nothing else.

"Yup!" He kissed her and she could taste a mix of tequila and something else. She understood his current state. "But I made friends. Like proper mates. Even the Cookie." He opened the freezer and pulled out the ice cream. She spotted a small bandage on his arse. "Here. Have a spoon." He opened the ice cream as she prepared to dig in until she realized what he'd said.

"Uh repeat that?"

..

Effy sat in her living room as she watched Sasha wearing only jeans and using his fingers to draw on the canvas. Rivulets of greens and blues played with each other in swirls and dots. He'd noticed she'd come home but hadn't done more than say hello and give her a lazy smile. She wasn't concerned or even all that curious. She could see he'd been drinking and possibly taken something on top of that but it didn't faze her. She was mesmerized by his form. It was like watching him make love to someone else. Someone she could never be jealous of. His muscles taut. His concentration purely on the colors, the canvas. He'd covered the whole of it, 24 x 36, in incredible hues. There was paint all over the front of his jeans, his torso. Her eyebrow shot up as she saw the gauze on his lower left abs. She could see small flecks of paint in his hair and beard when he turned to face her. He dropped the palette to the floor. A floor he'd thought to cover with a tarp before starting to paint.

He reached her and pressed his hands to her cheeks and pulled her in for a passion filled kiss. He was speaking in Russian and she couldn't understand a word but felt his emotion. She could feel the paint on her skin and it felt like the best drug in the world. She started pulling off her clothes as his hands found her breasts.

..

"Naomi. Hun... you called Cook?"

"Yup." She was out of the jeans and sitting in an empty bathtub. T-shirt still on but her bra absent. "I've missed him."

"I know you have." Emily sat by the tub and played with Naomi's hair. "You had fun?" Her girlfriend smiled lazily and nodded. "Good. You know you're going to be fucking hungover tomorrow yeah?"

"I thought about that after I'd been pissed already. Too late."

"Just beer?"

"And shots."

"Of course." Naomi bit her lip. Emily knew that look. It wasn't the _I want to jump you_ lip bite. It was the _I did something_ lip bite. She surprised herself at remembering such a little thing. Her heart felt full then a little wary. "Naoms? What is it?"

"You can't tell Eff..."

"What can't I tell Eff?" Emily's phone was ringing in the other room. _Katie's ring tone. Fuck_. She took Naomi's face in her hands. "Ok. Spill and quick. Katie's calling so I'm guessing you all fucking did something."

"Yup."

..

"Emily you better fucking answer." She was growling at the phone waiting for her sister to pick up on her end. Toby was face down on the floor with Katie sitting on his back. He stopped wiggling once she gave him back the ice cream. She'd peeled off the bandage after he'd told her about Cook. She heard Emily answer. "They had a spliff! And shots! And tattoos! They got bloody tattoos!"

..

Effy sat behind Sasha in the tub. He'd noticed the paint on her skin and laughed, offering they take a shower to clean up. Once the pain had gone down the drain, they filled the tub and opted to have a lie in together. She'd pulled off the wet gauze and looked at the single color Russian word. She had touched it but didn't know the language yet. The more she traced it, the more it spoke to her. "It's my name."

Sasha smiled and brought her fingers to his lips. He kissed them then he sucked on them. "I would have tattooed it on my soul but the artist refused. Something about not being able to touch souls. So my body will have to do." He turned his head and met her lips with his. She let him kiss her until they both needed oxygen.

..

"Yes, Katie... I know. Yes. Stop yelling. Toby is a grown man and one spliff won't kill him." She looked at Naomi who was taking off her shirt and her knickers while sitting in the tub. She shook her head and was thankful she wasn't trying to stand. "Yes, I"m sure you can rip Cook's cock off and feed it to... Wait no! Just because she called him doesn't mean it's her fault the four of them went off and... He's an adult! They're all fucking adults."

"Emily is loud." Naomi murmured. "Katie's louder." She sighed. "It's a cute bear with her name on it. Don't know what she's on about." Emily's head whipped around at her girlfriend. Then she started laughing.

"He got a bear tattooed with your name on it?" She laughed harder. She could hear Katie yelling for her to stop laughing. "Please tell me it's visible... No! His bum!" She sat down on the toilet as her laughter continued. "A teddy bear?!" She heard Katie hang up the phone after growling. She wiped at her eyes and turned her head when she heard the water come on and a holler.

"Shit that's cold." Naomi's teeth were chattering as Emily came over and regulated the water. She chuckled as the naked beauty had turned on the shower and not the tub. She was curious as she hadn't seen any ink on Naomi's limbs. She hadn't looked at her bum though.

"Hey, Naoms." There was a gurgled yeah. "Did you get a tattoo?" The silence was deafening. "Naoms?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Emily pulled the curtain back enough to look at her girlfriend who was holding her arms crossed under her breasts. "Let me see." Naomi closed her eyes and put her arms by her side. There was a soaked gauze under her left breast. She reached in, feeling the water hitting her and not caring. She pulled off the gauze and saw her first name in lower case cursive sitting on her lover's ribs.

"Are you upset?" Naomi looked at her with her own version of puppy dog eyes.

"No." She shook her head and kicked off her shoes, then stripped down to nothing to join her in the tub.

..

The only thing that saved the boys and Naomi was that the wedding wasn't the next day. It wasn't as if Katie had expected an impromptu bachelor party. They were married. She thought neither a hen night nor a bachelor party was necessary. Toby spent the next day on the couch bemoaning his poor decisions and he looked so miserable she forgave him. She couldn't resist swatting his bum every so often for a few days as a reminder that she owned his arse. He yelped but didn't mind the sting.

There were three more weeks until the wedding day. The dresses wouldn't be ready for another two weeks. They were cutting it a little close but the wedding wasn't a huge affair. The alterations were minimal. She found herself getting giddy. The idea that there would be a real wedding. Her mum was calling every six hours just about to verify details and give updates on the guest list. The total of guests had risen to fifty. Not enormous but larger than Toby had thought. She was using some of her hush, as she referred to it, to pay for things. She thought why not put it to good use. Her mind was doing its own thing as she sat at work when she realized she'd been doodling Toby's name. A smile lit up her face. She got up and went to the back where her mum was waxing an older woman while blathering on about the wedding. "Hey, mum. When you're done with Mrs. Shotz, we need to add two more to the list."

"Oh?" Her mum's voice rang out happily. She patted the strip down. "Who else?"

"Cook and his wife." Mrs. Shotz let out a blood-curdling scream as the strip was ripped off.

..

Naomi felt the weight on her hips and was hesitant to open her eyes. The last time someone straddled her this early before she'd woken up, it had been the morning after their evening with Cook. It wasn't what she'd expected when she'd opened her eyes then.

 _"Emsy... ten more minutes.. then you can have your way with me again." She mumbled as the weight settled itself on her hips. She realized something was off. T_ he weight is off. So are the hips. What the? _She opened her eyes and felt sharp pain shooting through her brain as the light hit her hungover head. When she managed to focus, her eyes were met with blue and not brown. She wondered if she was still asleep and reached out to touch. Her hand grabbed hold of Effy's face. She, in turn, reached down and grabbed a handful of Naomi's exposed breast and squeezed. "Oi!" She sat up and remembered she was naked, only half covered by a sheet. "What the fuck Eff?" She swatted her hand away as the brunette laughed and scooted off her. Naomi pulled the sheet over her chest. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Waking you up." She said as she stretched out on Emily's side of the bed. "Your little stunt last night was worth talking about."_

 _"My stunt?" She rubbed at the side of her head and wanted water and something for the pain._

 _"Night table. Your better half left you some tablets and a glass." Naomi managed to turn her head and saw what Effy was talking about._

 _"Thank fuck." She took the pills and chugged the water. The sheet slipping._

 _"So... tattoos? Also it's nice." She reached out and touched the dark ink already scabbing over. Naomi pushed her hand away._

 _"Only one feel up per day." She lay back down and pulled the sheet over her head._

 _"I'll remember that." She poked her side and got a death glare as Naomi's head popped up._

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _"Told you. I wanted to wake you up." They stared at each other until Effy rolled her eyes. "Whose idea was it?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"The tattoos. Yours? Cook's? Sasha's?"_

 _"Toby." She grumbled then smiled remembering his tatt. The giggle was stifled by the ache in her head. "Fucking Cook brought a spliff. Fat one too. Said he was celebrating with us. We drank... a LOT. Then lit up in the car. Next thing you know freaking Toby decides he needs to declare his love to Katie permanently." Effy was smiling as she lay there. She had to giggle as she described the teddy bear with a bow tie and Katie's name on it. "It was adorable really. Somewhere during his tattoo, the rest of us decided it was a brilliant idea. And... tada..."_

 _"Regret it?" Naomi met her eyes._

 _"Never."_

 _"Good." She took a hold of Naomi's hand. "I love him."_

 _"No shit Sherlock. Couldn't fucking tell." She laughed and winced. "For what it's worth, it's right. You and him."_

 _"Goes the same for you and the twin." There was a lazy smile on Naomi's face._

 _"Yeah... yeah it is." She ran her free hand through her hair then over her face. "So why'd you wake me up again?" She was finally shaking out the cobwebs even if the pain in her head hadn't abated._

 _"For this." She brought Naomi's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it, leaned in and kissed her temple. She hopped out of bed and started walking out of the bedroom. "I'm not alone." She said it softly "Love you sis." She shut the door as she left. Naomi smiled widely and felt it. This is home._

She opened her eyes when she was sure the weight on her was Emily. "Hi."

"Hi." The brown eyes sparkled. "I want breakfast."

"You woke me up cause you're hungry?" She reached up and caressed her face. "Pancakes?" Emily shook her head as she dipped down and kissed Naomi's neck. She licked and nipped at it. "Not pancakes." She groaned. Another shake of her head as Emily used her fingers to tease Naomi's right nipple over the sheet. Her hands came up to find her girlfriend's naked body and began teasing her. "I like breakfast."

..

Hours later as Emily was in the middle of her shift at the cafe, she received a voicemail from a DC Barnes. Once she listened to it, her blood ran cold but she didn't panic.

 _"Ms. Fitch. I'm DC Barnes with the Bristol police. I'm sorry but I regret to inform you that Mr. Connor Huxley has apparently vanished from the facility he was being held at. It seems he was pretending to be impaired and the security became lax in their vigilance. We are trying to track his whereabouts but it is probable that he left the country given some reports. Understandably, we will have patrols ramped up around your residence and your sister's place. Please phone me back when you have a moment."_

She phoned him back and thanked him for the courtesy call and the information.

..

The night before the wedding, the girls slept over at the Fitch residence so they could leave together. Naomi was left out of it as she wasn't a member of Katie's bridal party. She didn't mind really. At first, she felt a little put off until Emily mentioned the surprise frilly undergarments she'd bought and reminded her that bridesmaids were destined to pull at the wedding. It was no longer an issue. She decided to have a couple of surprises of her own. She walked into the kitchen where Kieran and her mum were playing Scrabble. She paused making sure it wasn't a strip version of it which apparently was a possibility.

"Hey, mum..."

"What's up luv? That's not a word." Gina pointed at the tiles on the board as Kieran was placing them.

"Is too."

"No. It's slang and obscene. We agreed we were playing a regular game." She looked up at Naomi who hadn't said anything more. "Did you want something luv?" She saw what she had in her hands and smiled.

"Think you can help me with this once you kick his arse?"

"Absolutely luv."

..

Effy and Emily were dressed faster than Katie, not that it was a surprise. Her mum had been helping until the caterer phoned and said they were setting up at the hall already. She had Rob drive her over and drop her off intent on making sure everyone was where they needed to be. Thankfully the hall they'd rented was divided into two areas. She'd insisted the reception and the ceremony be in the same location but separate. He went back to the house to wait for the girls to finish and be driven over together. Toby and his siblings arrived early with his parents. The boys were recruited as ushers until things got on their way.

Effy was waiting for the sisters to be done with Katie's dress. She was all too happy it didn't have a train. It would have taken three times as long to get her ready if that were the case. She smiled remembering how they'd only met Toby's family at the rehearsal two days before.

 _"Hey, Katie. Are those the groomsmen?" Effy asked as she stared at the two men who walked in the door and swiftly tackled Toby to the ground. Katie turned around and froze._

 _"Shit, shit, shit..." She tried hiding behind Effy._

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"I need a second ok. Those are the groomsmen, yes. His brothers."_

 _"He has brothers?" Effy looked closer and could see it. Similarities in the jawlines, intense smiling eyes._

 _"Yes. Two. And a sister. And parents. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. They're here." She put her hands on Effy's shoulders and used her as a shield._

 _"Ok what the..."_

 _"I've not met them."_

 _"You've not met his parents? You got married without even meeting them?" Effy asked as she pulled Katie forward._

 _"In my defense, they were traveling. He sent them an email. They weren't bothered by not being there... oh shit.. here they come..ok.."_

 _"Breathe."_

 _A beautiful woman with some laugh lines and clear eyes, dark hair came over with a tall handsome kind looking man with short brown hair and glasses._

 _"Hi Mrs..Oh!" The woman hugged Katie immediately while the man looked on amused. His sons, including Toby came up._

 _"Sorry. Sorry." The woman let go of Katie and wiped at her eyes. "It's just such a pleasure Katie. I can't tell you how much we've been looking forward to this."_

 _"I think she has an idea Marty." The man spoke with an American accent and the girls looked at him. "I'm John Webster, Toby's father. You've obviously met my wife, Martha - Marty." He smiled as he offered his hand. "And these two are our other boys, Liam and Grant." The guys said hello and poked at Toby who was blushing._

 _"Hi. Um... I'm Katie. I mean of course, I'm Katie. This is my friend Effy."_

 _"Please to meet you all." Handshakes all around. Effy looked at the boys and could tell who was older. It seemed Toby was in the middle._

 _"Our daughter Tyler and Laura are flying in from Canada the day before the wedding."_

 _Effy looked at Katie who was looking at Toby. "I thought you only had one daughter."_

 _"We do." Marty spoke. "Laura is John's niece, Toby's cousin. She's almost like another daughter. We know she spent a little time here so we thought we'd surprise everyone by having her join us."_

 _"Oh. Laura.. the photographer. Yes, we've actually all met. She's lovely." Effy looked up and she nudged Katie who was having a conversation with her husband and it seemed no one knew Naomi's former hook up was invited. "There's Emily."_

"And we're done!" Emily proclaimed. Effy was brought out of her daydream by the sight of the sisters standing next to each other. They were a right vision. Katie's dress was an A-line ivory knee-length sleeveless number with plenty of lace and ruffles to suit her. It was modern and suited her petite frame. Her eyes were practically shining. Emily, as well as Effy herself, was dressed in an A-line dark blue knee-length sleeveless dress with lace but less flare to the bottom. Neither dress was too revealing and lightweight. Some would have gone with this type of wedding dress for the second outfit but Katie didn't want that. She wanted to be comfortable and dazzling throughout. Having slightly longer hair, she wore it up while Emily wore hers down.

"We're going to kill them today." Effy stated with certainty.

..

Most of the guests were milling about their seats and conversing amicably. Jenna had scared most of them into submission and proper behavior including one Cook and his wife Ruth. While she was forgiving of college-age behavior, she let him know she expected better as adults. Naomi saw him and walked over.

"You do clean up good." She said. Cook whistled at her outfit, an old glint in his eye. "Hi Ruthie. Nicely done with his suit. I know he didn't pick it out himself." She hugged the woman as if she'd known her as long as she had Cook. She looked down and noticed a slight bump. "You look great... Umm.." Ruth smiled and rubbed her stomach as she confirmed it. "Holy shit." She hugged Cook tightly and he reciprocated.

"Cookie done it now Naomikins." He kissed her on the cheek and pulled back. "Was the reason I went all out that night. No more partying. I'm done. Got Robbie and soon little Cookie."

"We agreed she wouldn't be called that."

"It's a girl?" Naomi asked meeting Ruth's eyes.

"We don't know yet officially. But it feels it. Much different than Robbie that's for sure." She continued touching her stomach. "Not too much movement on the regular but she does like footie on the telly. You look phenomenal." They laughed together as Naomi and Cook exchanged looks.

"I'm going to say hi to the groom before things happen. I'll come back and sit next to the two of you." She turned to see her mum and Kieran making their way to them. "Or not... I think you have news for the adoptive grandparents. Best luck mate!" She rushed off before Cook could grab her as a buffer. It didn't take long for her to find Toby and his groomsmen. Toby looked directly at her and had to do a double take.

"Whoa." She blushed at his reaction and noticed his brothers turning to look at her. They stood a little taller.

"You approve then?" She teased him as she reached out and adjusted his tie. He and the boys were dressed in three-piece dark blue micro-checked skinny suits, white shirts and ties. She noted the single red rose bouttonieres they all wore. She'd done the flowers and had only shaken her head when Katie demanded red roses for the boys. Her bouquet and the girls' corsages were a mix of things that screamed Katie.

"Very much so... not that I need to. But wow. Oh.. these are my brothers. This is Liam and Grant. Grant's the baby." The young man pushed his shoulder. You weren't at the rehearsal so you didn't have a chance to see them.

"I'm all grown up thank you." Grant puffed out his chest.

"That may be but I've a feeling she doesn't much care how grown up you are. It's a pleasure Naomi. I've heard a lot about you." Liam shook her hand. She looked at him with a question until he nodded to the person standing behind her. She turned to come face to face with Laura and another young woman.

"Naomi this is my sister Tyler and you know my cousin." Toby introduced them and his sister shook her hand.

"Good to place the name to the face. You're just as pretty as described."

"Oh. Umm.. thanks. It's a pleasure." She turned to look at Laura directly as Tyler started telling the boys she'd met James, the twins' brother. She barely registered the topic of the latest spring fashion in skirts. She felt a rush of blood to her cheeks as she stared at the woman she'd slept with an age ago it seemed. "Hi. I didn't know... I.."

"Relax." She looked Naomi up and down and agreed at the wow her cousin had uttered. "You're breathtaking. Tell her she's lucky and she better not fuck it up." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek then whispered. "Cause I will fly back here and claim you for myself." She smiled.

"Thank you." Naomi said before they all turned back to the group and began discussing James Fitch in earnest much to her surprise. Tyler was in shock the boy knew as much as he did about women's fashion.

..

"I don't see him." The bride was nervously looking out a small window in the vestibule.

"Katie I'm sure he's out there." Emily was handing Katie a flask of vodka. "You realize you're married already. He can't say no. Too late to do a runner."

"Fuck you bitch." She took another swig and handed it back. "I'm not nervous about that. What if I trip? I mean..."

"Please. You're not going to trip. You're going to own this thing." Emily took a drink from the flask and passed it to Effy who only took a small sip. "Did you see Sasha yet?"

"Wanker sent me pics." She laughed as she pulled her phone out of her little purse. "Here."

She looked at the phone and her eyes opened a little wider at seeing only boxer briefs. "I don't need to..he's.. wow."

"Let me see." Katie looked over her shoulder. "Not bad Stonem. Toby's bigger." Effy laughed and shook her head.

"I didn't need to know that about my brother in law." Emily pretended to shiver as Katie scrolled to the next picture. It showed Sasha's torso in a white shirt and the briefs. The next image showed his body in a slim-fitting green suit, no tie. "Damn. Ok.. that's.. I can appreciate that. Wait.. why no face?" Effy shrugged. She went to the window that Katie had abandoned. It looked like almost everyone who was invited was there. She spotted Cook and Ruth sitting next to Gina and Kieran. She smiled at her family.

"Oh." She caught sight of him talking to a woman. She was struck speechless and almost breathless. The picture didn't do him justice. Sasha looked amazing in the suit. The shirt buttoned to the top. He'd also managed to get a haircut and shave his beard. She understood the lack of the face in the pic. He wanted to surprise her. He looked younger and like he'd stepped out of a magazine. Then she recognized the woman he was chatting up when she saw her face. The biggest smile lit up her face as two of her favorite people were standing together looking absolutely glamorous. "Ems. You're well fucked."

"What?" Emily looked at her as the wedding march started playing. Rob burst through the doors.

"Let's go. They're playing our song." He beamed in his suit, tears already threatening to fall.

..

The guests were seated as Effy walked into the hall first. She carried a smaller bouquet than the bride but equally as colorful with red roses and other flowers that meant love. Naomi had managed to arrange them in a good way but it was still loud in terms of color. She met Sasha's eyes first and winked. He nodded in her direction and touched the spot where her name sat on his skin. When she fixed her eyes on the other set of blues, she smiled and gave her a head tilt of approval.

Emily was about 2 meters behind her looking around but couldn't find the person she wanted most to see. She knew it was Katie's day but wanted to see Naomi's reaction to her dress. She'd hoped it made an impact. She almost tripped over her own feet when she saw her. Her mouth fell open as her eyes twinkled. Even while seated, Naomi made the impact.

She was wearing a white shirt under a dark blue twill jacket that brought out her eyes and offset her skin tone magnificently. But it was her hair that shocked Emily. She was a blonde again. She'd put up her hair so her neck was exposed but the blonde locks that the twin had fallen for a lifetime ago were back. Emily was thankful that she was in the wedding party and would have the length of the ceremony to sort out her brain and speaking capabilities. As it was, she imagined them stealing away to a wash closet somewhere and her dress being lifted to her waist while Naomi fucked her senseless. Their eyes met and she could see Naomi was likely having similar thoughts.

Everyone stood when Katie and her dad walked out. While everyone was in awe, the biggest smile had to be Toby's. He took one look at her and felt like he was the luckiest, most blessed man on the earth that she agreed to have him. He put a hand to his heart and inhaled deeply. Her dad and mum noticed his reaction as did his parents. By the time Rob had walked her to Toby, there wasn't a dry eye to be found.

Katie touched Toby's face and wiped at his tears. He did the same to her until she whispered not to mess her makeup. They both laughed and kissed earning them a tsk from the officiant. She would have flipped him off if not for the flowers in her hand. Once the kiss finished, Emily managed to take Katie's bouquet off her hands. Immediately, her hand went to Toby's arse and squeezed. He chuckled as he whispered that it was all hers. The ceremony was pretty run of the mill after that.

..

The music was blasting and the older adults had commandeered the dance floor. Naomi had flashbacks to Doug and Pandora with some of the dance moves. "Never knew Kieran could move like that." She laughed as Emily sat on her lap at the table. Toby and Katie were attached at the hip. He'd shed the suit jacket. She'd lost her shoes somewhere. They were trying to talk to everyone while spending time with his siblings.

"Why do you think Gina..."

"Don't finish that statement Emily Fitch. I don't need certain images in my head." The laughed together and kissed slowly. Her mind was playing back her run-in with Laura after the ceremony.

 _"Hi. You must be Emily."_

 _"And you're Toby's cousin." She could feel herself getting jealous. The girl was beautiful. Full lips, long luxurious hair, exposed shoulders. She shook her hand. "Naomi looks great doesn't she?"_

 _"I can't argue that."_

 _"Good. You also don't go near her unless you want to find out how jealous I can get and how very much like my sister I am." She said it with a smile and Laura laughed but nodded._

 _"Noted." She was about to walk away but turned and added. "Don't waste the opportunity. I won't let you get another one if you do."_

Cook was making cooing noises as Emily flipped him off. Then she stopped kissing Naomi. "Wait.. the guys, Naoms.. they got tatts with their... did you?" Ruthie laughed loudly at the question. Cook looked at his crotch. "Not on your..."

"No. Thankfully he didn't add to that one." His wife ruffled his hair lovingly. "He got my name tattooed on his balls instead."

..

"Effy..." Sasha moaned without restraint. His pants were around his ankles and Effy was drinking him in like an expensive glass of champagne. He swore in Russian, happy that the music was loud. He'd already taken Effy in the wash closet shortly after the ceremony. They'd fucked hard and noisily to the point that someone knocked on the door to let them know they could be heard throughout the hall. They didn't stop but enjoyed each other that much more. His present moans would be somewhat embarrassing. He sounded like a teen boy unable to contain his lust. She wiped her mouth with his handkerchief as she finished up. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. They spent a few more minutes before heading back out to the reception. Sasha spied a younger man who gave him a thumbs up as they exited. He went to ask Effy but she shook her head as she said wanker under her breath, recognizing James Fitch from afar.

..

"No word on..." Cook asked Naomi as they stepped out for a cigarette. They were neither drunk nor entirely sober. She'd needed a moment away from her girl as they'd not had a chance to escape yet. Her blood relation to Katie was to blame. She was in demand from all sides. And their libidos were making everything ache.

"None." She exhaled and watched the smoke. "They have grainy pics of someone who might be him boarding a flight to Belgium. He wasn't on the manifest so they can't be sure. It's not like he's a mass murderer. No international manhunt underway really. But they're sending patrol cars around and keeping their 'eyes' open. Whatever the fuck that means." She crushed her cigarette and looked at Cook.

"You worried." She shrugged as a response to his query.

"She's practically living with me at Gina's. Not that she and Kieran mind. They feel better going out of town or attending political rallies and leaving me unattended." He laughed.

"Well, you are a bad influence."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you right back... blondie."

..

"Have we met before?" Emily asked Naomi as she pulled her into the vestibule.

"You know.. you look familiar but I could be confusing you with the bride." She earned a smack on the arm for that. Emily was already working on the suit buttons. "You know, they're going to know we..."

"Please... Effy and Sasha have shagged at least three times already. Thank you James for not only keeping track and letting me know." She made a face at the thought of her brother. She turned to place Naomi's jacket on a chair as her girlfriend began undoing her zipper.

"James.."

"Don't worry. He's actually buggered off to make out with Tyler. And no, I'm not going to worry about that." Naomi was about to laugh until she caught sight of Emily's undergarments. She heard the intake of breath and follow up with a lack of breathing. She took the opportunity to turn around and let the dress fall off her shoulders. The look on the blonde's face as she saw the entire outfit under the dress was tantalizing. A blue plunging bra with matching thong and thigh high hose attached to a suspender belt. The look on her lover's face was worth a dozen mornings sharing a loo with her sister. "Thinking it was worth the wait?" She pushed Naomi's mouth closed.

"I'm wearing white. I mean.. my knickers.. white lace but.. nothing like..." She swallowed and felt her hand brought to Emily's bra covered breast.

"I don't think you need them." Emily undid Naomi's pants as they kissed.

..

"I don't even know what I'm doing here." Naomi stood on the dance floor surrounded by a dozen single women.

"Oi! No bitching. You've got tits you're standing there for the bouquet." Katie shouted at her after having enjoyed a few drinks and a lot of dancing.

"Cheer up Naoms. I saw Emily's knickers when she was getting dressed." Effy snickered quietly as she put her arm around her shoulder. "And I know you've already sampled them if your clothing is a clue. Your shirt's untucked."

"That could have happened during the dancing." She countered as she shoved her away.

"Yeah but the hickey on your neck didn't." She giggled.

"Emily." She growled at her girlfriend who was smiling wickedly.

"Just making sure everyone knows." Emily glanced over to Laura who was on the outside of the group. She smiled and nodded at the twin. The message had been read loud and clear.

"Fuck's sake."

"Ready?" Katie shouted. She grabbed Toby by his shirt front, the tie and vest on a chair, and planted the deepest kiss she could then tossed the bouquet over her shoulder.

* * *

author's note:

That's it folks... yes there will be an epilogue once my brain recovers from having written all of this chapter. The movie reference is to Imagine Me and You - one of my all time favorite movies. I can watch it three times in a row and have. I couldn't resist putting the scene in here as it is one of the most romantic lines I have ever heard. Then again so it "You're a wanker number 9." If you haven't watched the movie, go now. YES NOW.

This story couldn't have happened without the unending support of **marsupial1974**. She is definitely my rock and my bff, my writing partner. I am forever changed in the best way by having her in my life. Thank you.

Major shout outs to **Abbi** (who doesn't have a ffnet), **dammit** naomily (she needs a little encouragement gang. hell of a story idea and needs gentle pushes if you can), **fragrantlily90** (evil... pure evil) and TheAeacusProject (alive and well and needing to give me sordid details).

Everyone who has taken the time to read - thank you! The stats drive me to keep writing. The fact that so many read this is kick ass to my ego. Merci!

Those kind souls who have reviewed - you all make my little brain pop and dazzle with machinations.

If you do have a chance, while they are never necessary, I'd love it if you'd review this chapter or the story as a whole if you do a reread. I do have more stories for you all in the future. Will write and post epilogue by the weekend.

Cheers and much gratitude for staying with me on this ride.

Maggie


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

"I cannot believe you suckered me into this." Naomi was sulking as she sat waiting for her mum, Jenna and Katie to come out of the store. Emily was sitting next to her yawning. It had been five months since the wedding and life had settled into a peaceful, easy time for everyone. The newlyweds were enjoying their domestic bliss as much as Effy and Sasha were enjoying living in declared sin. "For someone so opposed to frivolous spending, she certainly does take her time."

"I think it's all three of them right now." Katie had called Emily to join her shopping but she didn't tell her Jenna was going along until she'd shown up with Naomi. They'd hit a handful of stores by the time they'd run into Gina who joined in the fun. Mostly because she was already headed to a baby clothing shop. The sounds that both Jenna and Katie had emitted at the mere mention of babies caused a nervous tic to erupt in Naomi's left eye. Ruth was due soon and she'd gained two set of adoptive grandparents for little Charlie and Robbie and a host of aunts and uncles. Cook didn't know what to do with himself. He'd never had so many people looking after him and his. But he was more than touched.

"I don't know what all the fuss is." She was looking at her shoes.

"You don't want kids?"

"What?" She looked at Emily who was looking at her with questioning eyes. "No. I mean I didn't say I didn't want them." Her stomach twisted into knots. The look in Emily's eyes told her she likely did want kids. She hadn't ever asked. They weren't at a point where she thought the discussion was warranted. "I simply said I didn't know what the fuss is about."

"It's about babies."

"But she's still in the womb. It's not like she's out and about." Emily laughed at the phrasing. She touched Naomi's cheek.

"Some people get excited before the baby is 'out and about'... especially if they're moms." She looked down at the thought of Katie. She'd never have kids. Not her own. Naomi knew where her thoughts were heading and she took her hand. Their eyes met.

"I love you." She brought her hand to her lips. "I'm not ready... not to have them, not to talk about them. But I know ok? I do." Emily smiled and leaned forward.

"Ugh.. can't you like separate for two seconds?" Katie came out of the store and caught them mid-kiss.

..

Somewhere in Brussels, a man wearing a newsboy cap sat and drank a beer midday. He was using a tablet to scour police news sources for the mention of a certain name. There was only the original bulletin issued months ago without any new developments or notices. He was pleased with that. He scratched at his beard and wondered when he would be able to go back. Anyone looking at him would see an average, nondescript man. It's what he wanted, needed to be.

He looked up and saw her. Two names popped into his head and he couldn't tell which one he was seeing. He shook his head and remembered neither were here. He finished his beer, paid the bill and put the tablet in a worn messenger bag. He took out a pill bottle and dry swallowed two. It would help to keep him calm the remainder of the day. He'd find a quiet museum or park and sit. All the while thinking of her.

..

After the shopping, everyone ended up at the Fitch residence. There were at least two dozen bags littering the living room floor. A third of them had baby clothes, blankets, stuffed animals, diapers and other assorted things that every parent should have. Jenna and Gina were in the kitchen preparing tea and something to eat. It was completely odd to Naomi that not only were they talking but getting along. They couldn't be more different and yet, they'd bonded over having little ones running around. She glanced out the window and caught Katie in the garden with Emily walking out to her. She didn't join them as she expected the conversation to be a sister moment.

"Hey, you." Emily put her arms around Katie. "You ok?" Her sister leaned into her.

"Yeah." She caught the look and shook her head, stepping out of the hug. "I am Emsy. I made peace with not being able to have them. Toby is ok with it. We've talked. Before and then after we found out about Cook." She walked hugging herself. "It's ok to want them still... Toby and I... we plan to adopt in a couple of years." She turned and looked at her sister as she smiled. "I'll still be a mom. It's just..." Emily stepped to her and hugged her tighter this time.

"It's just... I get it." Katie hugged her. They stood like that for a while.

..

The women were in the living room surrounded by baby clothes still ooing and ahhing. Naomi chuckled at the state of them. Emily grabbed one of the untouched bags and pulled out a fancy pair of knickers.

"Ooops. Definitely not baby gear." Naomi looked at her and the knickers and back at her. "No. These aren't mine."

"They're mine." Katie snatched them and the bag. "Just cause I'm married don't mean I can't dress up for him." She tilted her head as Gina, Jenna and Emily agreed. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes daughter of mine. I've done your laundry..."

"Shh.. mum.. we really don't need to discuss..."

"Discuss what? Undergarments? The natural progression of a healthy adult life and all its components?" Naomi tried shushing her as the twins giggled. Emily was peaking into Katie's bag and they were having a non-verbal discussion. "I didn't know I raised such a prude."

"I'm not a prude." Naomi groaned, not wanting to have this conversation again. Especially with her mum and her girlfriend's mum.

"Naomi... it's perfectly normal to talk about such things. You're all adults. It's not like we're sharing the really intimate things. We're simply discussing accentuating our wardrobes."

"Who are you and what have you done with our mum?" Emily was looking at Jenna like she'd grown another head as she spoke freely.

"Oh please mum. You went into the store with us and bought..." Katie grabbed the bag she knew to be her mother's. "Yeah... like a sports bra, hot pink leggings, a white unitard, leg warmers and matching sky blue sleeveless shirt? Really? Oh and a headband. Not that I want to think about you and dad at all but this is not sexy wear. We need to have you go shopping properly." Jenna shrugged her shoulders and continued drinking her tea. Naomi was wondering if she could magically teleport to another location as the conversation didn't seem to be ending.

"Your father's converting your room to a gym. I told you. Now that James is off on his little _Canadian_ adventure, we have the house to ourselves. I needed workout clothes. I've already got other _things_." Naomi put her hand to her eye to contain it. She was afraid it would literally pop out.

"Mum the whole idea of shopping is to get new things." Katie put the stuff back in the bag and handed it to her mum. "I mean I've got loads of stuff but I still bought something new. Even Emily.."

"Shhh... ok we really don't need to discuss what Emily bought or didn't buy or owns or anything." Naomi couldn't help but speak up. Everyone including Jenna giggled. "Fine. I'm prudish. But I've just started to be a girlfriend in good standing and I don't want to ruin that." She mumbled.

"I don't think you're ruining that any time soon." Jenna looked at her. "You helped my girls. Both of them. It's not something you're going to ruin by shagging her in the middle of the reception... loudly." Naomi's jaw hit the ground.

"Yes, darling daughter... everyone knew what the two of you were doing." Emily and Katie laughed. "Fuck's sake the two of you were practically having sex the moment you locked eyes." She watched as Naomi buried her head under her arm. "Shame I wasn't with you lot at that store. I'd have picked something up for Kieran and me." There was a short scream of frustration coming from the blonde. The rest of them laughed. There was a noise in the kitchen.

"Rob?"

"Ay it's me luv. I had to go to three different stores but I found it. He was calling out from the kitchen still. There was a rustling of bags. "It's her greatest hits so it's even got that song you like to slow dance to from Grease. Oh and wait til you get a look at this." He walked into the living room holding up an Olivia Newton-John cd wearing red speedos and nothing else. He wasn't looking up but rather adjusting the small garment. "It's a bit tight but I think that's the point. I've got some oil upstairs we can..." He looked up as five pairs of eyes were fixed on his body. "Oh... I.. uh... didn't know you had company..." He tried covering himself but the cd wasn't much help. He rushed out of the room.

Katie and Emily were silent and wouldn't look at anyone. They'd seen their dad in a swimsuit before but nothing like that. Naomi was hoping for amnesia. Gina looked at Jenna with an approving nod. A thought popped into Katie's head.

"Oh no.. no... no... mum!" She turned to her mother. "You're.. the clothes... the cd.. oh my god! Eww... ewww..." She put her hands to her ears as if she could control the images and sounds in her head.

"Your generation didn't invent costume play dear." Gina said out loud. Naomi bolted from the room.

..

Effy was finishing the waybill. They were shipping a dozen paintings to a German gallery for a show. She and Sasha would be flying over the following week. They had a small vacation planned in between the business stuff. His assistant would be left in charge of the gallery in Bristol, and feeding Madge, while they were gone. The assistant was more panicked about the cat that the gallery. Apparently, Madge was intimidating with her glares. There was a small sense of satisfaction in Effy at the thought that no women would be welcome in their living space if the cat was on guard.

Sasha wandered in and put his arms around her waist. He'd kept the beard shaved, only letting it get to a bit of scruff. He'd decided he liked it when Effy shaved him. As much as he loved having her play with the overgrown beard, he liked being closer to her skin this way. "See... working with me is not so bad." His hands wandered to her breasts. He didn't care that they were in the gallery's storeroom.

"I suppose not." She smiled, pressing her arse against his groin. "Your assistant is either going to file sexual harassment if she catches us again."

"Or join us." She let out a laugh as she turned around.

"Or pass out."

"That's more the case with her. Surprised she's lasted." They kissed. His hands had already moved under her shirt and were cupping her braless breasts.

"She'll stick around. She needs this."

"The job?"

"Us."

..

Emily was waiting in bed when Naomi stepped out of the loo. She smiled at her. The blonde got in bed and put her head on the other girl's lap. "You are so banned from making plans for like a month." They both laughed. "The amount of psychological trauma..."

"Don't be such a baby." She played with her hair. "It's good to see them as more than parents."

"No, it's not."

"Please... you've seen Gina be herself your entire life. I've not seen my parents like this... I mean they've been affectionate but.. this is playful. It's good. They need that." She kept running her fingers through Naomi's hair. She could see her eyes glossing over. "They really do love you."

"That's still weird."

"I know." She shifted her body so she could lean down and place a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I know." Naomi whispered.

"Never stopped." She kissed her again. "I'm sor.." Naomi stopped her words with a deeper kiss, raising her head off her lap. Her hand on the back of Emily's head as she brought them up.

"We are here. Together." She kept kissing her, her body covering the shorter woman's body. She pressed into her. "I love you too... never stopped either." She pressed her knee between Emily's who moaned. "Life happened. We're here. Together."

"Yes... together."

* * *

Alright everyone... final chapter of Walls. As you can tell, I've left things a little open-ended as I will be doing one-shots at some point in the future and likely a sequel. However, I need to write my first book before I jump into a sequel. The sooner I write the book (living expenses to cover), the sooner I can get back into fanfic. Thank you all for joining me. I'd give shout outs but we all know who keeps me going. Cheers


End file.
